Strands of Destiny: The Fate's Trilogy
by Vickie1
Summary: When a strange traveler comes to Carona to find a [relic], she meets a spunky princess and a kind, yet mysterious boy. Intertwined in a crossroad of the same goal, the strands of destiny have been tied. RENEWED! R'N'R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_A story is written. An adventure begins. But is there no end? To both? _

_The writer is the adventurer. As a new day dawns, the writer turns an old page and starts to write on a new one. As one writes, one walks on one's path of obstacles._

_On the land is one's battlefield. In the heavens is one's sky. Beyond the oceans is one's destination. The world is one's place of reality and fantasy._

_Destiny lies upon one's path. But what if the writer stops writing, stops walking when the path grows steeper and harder? What if that writer cannot go on alone?_

_Light is not far from reach in the cast of the shadow. Alone cannot take anyone far. But only the hands of those who walk beside can pull the writer forward and prolong the story under the cerulean sky._

_Don't be afraid. Don't forget..._

_Your life, your adventure is your story, your path._

_It holds the mightiest weapon, the key to unlocking the story. _

_It is never locked away through transcending time, never forgotten. _

_So remember..._

_You, yourself, are the one to write your own story as these three travelers are writing their stories together on the path of one._

**_Whispers of the six Uber-gods_**


	2. Character Bios

**Character Bios**

**Rue **(_Mysterious Traveler_)

Rue is a mysterious boy who knows neither his identity nor his past. Waking up in the ruins near Dermai, he wandered for some time before he was found by Claire who took him in and treated him like a brother. He lost her when a being called the 'Death Arm' killed her. Now he wanders the continent to find the relic that will allow him to resurrect Claire.

Origin: Dermai

Age: 16

Weapon: Arc Edge (Axe)

Ability: Transforms into monsters

**Mint** (_Princess of East Heaven Kingdom_)

Mint is a spunky, rude, spoiled and selfish Princess who was overthrown by her younger sister, Maya. She craves for world domination and vows that she will take back the throne and conquer the world. To do so, she embarks on a journey to find the relic. She enjoys reading and writing poetry in her free time.

Origin: East Heaven Kingdom

Age: 15

Weapon: Dual Haloes (Rings)

Ability: All Magic

**Aurora** (_Dragon Guardian_)

Aurora is a wandering girl who is well known in the corners of Aédura because of her role in numerous battles against bandits and monsters. She is a wielder to a sword, the Dragonblade that only can be held by her thus she is known as the Dragon Guardian. She has a past that weighs over her shoulders and a secret she keeps only to herself, as she fears that those whom she cares will leave her.

Origin: Tereair

Age: 15

Weapon: Dragonblade (Two-handed sword)

Ability: The power of the six Elemental Dragons

**Rachael** (_Aurora's adopted sister_)

Rachael was orphaned when she was only five years of age. Found by Shal who became Aurora's older sister's fiancé, she was adopted and raised by them. She grew up as a cheery happy girl. She is an excellent cook and creates many dishes using her own recipes.

Origin: Unknown

Age: 10

Weapon: Fire Loka and Luha Flare (Daggers)

Ability: Red and White Magic

**David** (_Aurora's cousin_)

David was adopted by Aurora's parents when his parents died 10 years ago. He has known Aurora all his life, understanding everything that she has been through and tries his best to comfort her. Quiet yet brave, he is always a good helper and able to solve many difficult riddles. He hides his left eye from the world for mysterious reasons.

Origin: Unknown

Age: 16

Weapon: Whirl Ockeyani (Swallow)

Ability: Blue Magic

**Fiona** (_Princess of West Solaris Kingdom_)

A feline demi-human with an attitude. She left her role as a princess in order to find her brother who mysteriously disappeared five years ago. The tribal elders urged her not to go because of her importance to the West Solaris throne, but her father, Chief Talamond let her choose to go or stay. She chose to go. She met Aurora after being rescued from bandits and joined her quest to find the relic. She is like an older sister to the whole gang and tends to give advice for those in need of help.

Origin: West Solaris Kingdom

Age: 17

Weapon: Gate Seeker (Spear)

Ability: Summons Guardians

**Hawkeye** (_Ex-knight of North Gale Kingdom_)

Once was a knight of the Cyclone Imperial Army but was accused of murdering Diana, Princess of North Gale Kingdom three years ago. Aurora asked the king to release him on Fiona's behalf. He then joined Aurora's group, hoping to find the relic to revive Diana and prove his innocence. He is considered a true swordsman, and he uses a legendary sword called 'Zefirino'.

Origin: Winaro

Age: 16

Weapon: Zefirino (Long sword)

Ability: None

* * *

**Sub-Character Bios**

**Klaus **(_Researcher and owner of a antique shop_)

Obsessed of researching the relic, he searches for clues that might be leads to finding it. He helps Aurora, Rue and Mint in search of the relic and encourages them during hard times.

**Mira **(_Klaus's Wife_)

Before her marriage with Klaus, she was an experienced warrior and traveler. Now, she follows Klaus in his tireless search for clues that links to the relic. Ensures the safety of her family.

**Elena** (_Klaus's Daughter_)

A cheery, naïve girl. She has a hard time distinguishing what is real from what is not, and she often gets into trouble.

**Cosmomi **(_Little platinum dragon_)

He has been Aurora's companion for nearly 12 years. Some people call him a flying cat but he disapproves being called that name. Knows very little of his past before he met Aurora but is finding his past by looking for the Ancient History. He enjoys the taste of fish and scratches or bites those who offend him.

**Flare **(_Little red dragon_)

A companion of Rachael. She was mysteriously with Rachael at the time she was found by Shal. Flare doesn't remember much about her past but figures that Cosmomi might be an older brother to her. She admires Rachael's cooking and has a cheery personality with a dab of discourtesy.

**Black **(_Little black dragon_)

Black was found in a ruin where Aurora stumbled a year ago. Again he doesn't know who he is or how he got there. Being the second youngest of his flying catty siblings, he mostly follows Aurora around. When he was found, he had no limbs or a tail but thankfully, Aurora was able to find a blacksmith to craft legs and tail from pure black iron ore, which is rare in some continents.

**Green **(_Blob_)

Named by its color, Green is a gender-less, mouth-less, armless, and legless creature with an indestructible surface. However, its body is made of water so fire or sharp objects are its weakness.

**Cairo **(_Third-Class Sorcerer_)

A six-year old elf with an interest in magic. He is Aurora's apprentice and does quite poorly in learning magic yet he doesn't give up easily. He tries his best to create potions, but often times end up making them explode. He only knows Green magic.

**Coco **(_Second-Class Sorceress_)

An eight-year old elf who looks after Cairo since their parents died a year and a half ago. She always teases her younger brother of his low class of sorcery. She is Aurora's apprentice as well and enjoys the attention that she gives them. She decided to follow Aurora to Carona along with Cairo, only to be punished by her.

**Davis** _(Ship captain and Supervisor of Carona Docks)_

Davis does a great job managing the docks of Carona and ensures the trade market and ships' schedules. Living his whole life in Carona, he tells many interesting stories that were passed down from generation to generation. He also gives good advice to newcomers and new merchants.

**Ms. Cartha** (_Innkeeper_)

A sweet middle-aged woman who let Aurora, Rue, Mint and the whole gang stay at her inn as Mira's token for helping Klaus in his research.

**Tonic** _(Shopkeeper)_

A young lad who takes care of a shop in Carona. Sells rare items at good prices and give good information.

**Maya **_(Mint's youngest sister and second Princess of East Heaven Kingdom)_

Who would have guessed Mint had a sister she hated. Maya is the youngest sibling and the one who thrown Mint out of the throne because of Mint's spoiled selfishness. Maya is quite a learner and knows powerful magic. That is why Maya easily threw Mint out.

**Gramps** _(Advisor of the King of East Heaven Kingdom)_

Gramps played a role of guiding his son to rule the kingdom since he had given his crown to him. Now he plays a role of guiding his granddaughters.

**Belle **_(Treasure Hunter)_

Belle was once an elite knight of the Crimson Knights of East Heaven Kingdom at the age of 24 but quitted her job to find fame and fortune, which she became known as the Greatest Treasure Hunter (to her view) who ventured many ruins from other continents. She has come to Aédura to unlock the ancient ruins in order to find the relic and pay for her overdue debt.

**Duke **_(Belle's assistant)_

Duke has been Belle's companion for a year and apparently Belle's been a little secretive to him about her past. He takes reading seriously, creating moves and techniques to overcome his enemies. However, some of his moves take him to a whole different level of weirdness.

**Rod **_(Master swordsman and weapons maker)_

Rod is a master swordsman and a weapon maker, trying to surpass his late father to create the strongest weapon. Arriving in Carona, he awaits any challenger to test out his weapons. He seems to like Mira a lot, mostly because of her cooking, no doubt. One of his possessions is the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega that might have been given to him by his supporter, Lucine.

**Johnny Wolf** _(Rod's faithful dog)_

A trusty pet that has sided with Rod since he was a pup. He has a disliking of cats, which is why he chases after Cosmomi because of his catty appearance.

**Fancy Mel** _(First-Class Magician)_

A First-Class Magician with an unknown history. She lives in a world of her own that separates from reality, which happens to be next to Carona Forest. This world may have been created by her magic. She seems to have a connection with two dragons in her past.

**Claire **_(Rue's guardian)_

A woman who lived alone in a cottage outside of Dermai until five years ago, she found a mysterious boy at her doorstep, Rue. She treated Rue caring like a sister for the next two years. She died on one night, trying to stop a man with a monstrous arm from hurting Rue.

**Angela **_(Aurora's twin sister)_

Angela is the oldest among the twins, by five hours. She has a much kinder and gentle nature than her energetic sister and is much confident in her training. Gifted with her mother's singing talent, she became the Holy Song of the High Kani Church. Many had thought she was to be the Dragon Guardian because of her quick learning and strong spirit, however she wasn't. Instead of being jealous of Aurora, Angela supported her as much as she could. She died at the age of ten, taking Aurora's place in death when fighting against a stranger who attacked the town, Hikoria.

**Aura** _(Dragon Spirit)_

Once was a dragon who desired only to be the strongest among all the dragons. She was instructed by the elder dragons of Aédura to guide the 'memory of the planet', the temple where the Dragonblade was chained, twenty years ago. She later was killed by a human when foiling the human from taking the blade and was sealed into The Omega Sword. Fourteen years later, when Aurora had already possessed the Dragonblade, Aura became Aurora's Dragon Spirit through The Omega Sword.

**Flames** _(Fire Dragon)_

One of the six Elemental Dragons that can control fire, Flames is hotheaded and sensitive like the flame. Anyone who offends him will easily be turned into ashes. However, he is faithful and trustworthy. His symbol represents anger, loyalty and rebellion. Aurora received his keychain, Red Element three year ago.

**Undine **_(Water Dragon)_

One of the six Elemental Dragons that can control water. Undine is pure of heart and good-minded. She watches over Rue, Mint and Aurora very closely. Her connection to them remains unknown. Her symbol represents forgiveness, motherhood and purity. Aurora received her keychain, Blue Element on the day she left her hometown.

**Rathandros **_(Sentinel Guardian)_

The youngest of the seven Spiritual Guardians that can control gateways and dimensions. Also known as the Kid God. He was created 56,000,00 years ago to manage the opening and closing of all the gateways because the gods feared that beings from other dimensions would invade Cytherea. Rathandros is an active and devoted Guardian but still acts like a infant. His symbol represents independence, security and trust. He wishes to help Aurora and waits for the moment she calls upon him.

**Blood **(_Hoodlum_)

A sly, dirty hoodlum who tried to rob Elena. Always wants payback if he is defeated in a battle and tries to find a short cut to getting fortunes.

**Smokey** (_Hoodlum_)

A fat, very dull hoodlum who follows Blood and admires him like a brother whenever Blood comes up with a plan.

* * *

**Characters you may not see in this story again**

**Halo** _(Moon Bat)_

One of the seven Spiritual Guardians of all the moons. Also known as the Goddess of Love. Her symbol represents love, trickery and playfulness. She watches on the love of couples through the eye of the full moon. She favors only true love and observes those who are soul mates or are bind by a treasure of love.

**Nightmare** _(Three-horned Guardian)_

One of the many Guardians from the spirit world. He was summoned by Cadmon in order to protect the atelier in Carona Forest. However, before he could return back to the spirit world, Cadmon died and so Nightmare remained protecting the atelier until he would be free from his duty.

**Lucius **_(Aurora's grandfather and retired swordsman)_

Lucius was once entitled as the Pendragon, a swordsman of East Kingdom but now retired and had a wife and daughter named Charity. After her daughter's death in an assault, he became her children's guardian and their teacher. When Aurora became the Dragon Guardian, she asked him if she could go find the relic. Lucius accepted this and let her off on her journey.

**Takeshi **_(Aurora's father)_

Son of Lucius and husband of Charity. He was the greatest warrior on the four continents of Aédura in his teen years till the day he met Charity and fell in love with her. He married her a year later and had a family together. He died during an assault in a hometown where Aurora and Angela were born as he was trying to save his wife from a fiend, in which he failed. Rumor has it that he is still alive because his burnt body was not found but his left arm in the scorched town.

**Charity **_(Aurora's mother)_

Holy Song of High Kani Church and has a generous character. She later left her duties of the church when she too, fell in love with Takeshi, married him and had a family together. She died during an assault in a hometown while protecting Aurora from a fiend.

A/N: Belle is the age of twenty-eight if anyone is interested to know her age. (Hint hint: Duke said "Milady's only 30 (if you round down)." Don't tell her I said this. :P

A/N: Or should I say Rod's lover? Hee-hee!


	3. Chapter One: The Crash and the Forest

**Chapter One: The Crash and the Forest**

Sailing across the deep blue sea, a lone ship is making its way to the port of a small town. Three passengers are waiting for the long journey to end. These three passengers: a mysterious young boy, a spunky young princess and a wandering young girl, are on the same road: to find an item of immense power.

Three opposing forces are vying for the control of that item. One wants the retrieval of an innocent life lost prematurely. The other wants world domination and vengeance. The last wants the reclamation of an angelic twin.

Each of these three passengers has a different history, a different identity but the same goal. They are arriving at the same time, at the same destination on the same path. They shall forever change the lives of many and themselves.

Only one can acquire the item and have their wish granted and win the competition.

The question is now said.

Who shall it be?

* * *

A girl, no older than fifteen, stood on the deck of the ship, gazing at the ocean. She stared at the ripples as they slid across the deep blue water. The ship was sailing to Carona, a peaceful town near the coast of Minea Ocean.

Her long cerulean hair reached down to her waist. Her eyes were cerulean like the sky before the upcoming dawn. A small pouch with three feathers and beads was tied around her neck. Wrapped around her forehead was a long white ribbon.

She wore an undersized white kimono, a waist belt along with a leather belt, cream shorts and a sepia leotard. Covering down her arms were a pair of emerald green armbands, two white cloth-gauntlets in different length and a pair of gloves. Another belt was loosely wrapped around her waist and hanging at it behind her back was a bag. Her boots reached below her knees and belts enclosed around them. Hanging over her back by a belt was a two-handed sword, which was called, "Dragonblade", wrapped with a long clothed sheath.

"...It has already been five years since that day," she said miserably as the seagulls cawed in the sky. "I wonder if I'll ever find the relic..."

A flying cat with long ears and two pairs of transparent wings; a pair of bat wings and a pair of angel wings, flew onto the railing and looked up at the girl. Its platinum fur fluttered golden scales under the rays of the sun. Its eyes were remarkable unusual: one was yellow while the other was sky-blue. A green blob-like creature with pointy yellow ears and no mouth hopped near her.

"Hey! You shouldn't be looking gloomy," said the flying cat. "We'll find it. You said so yourself."

"Qwee!" the blob squealed.

"...Yeah, I know," the girl replied with doubt. "But..."

A steady silent moment hung in the atmosphere.

"Oh, come on! Cheer up," again the flying cat cried. "Maybe we'll find some clues about the relic in this town."

The girl didn't say a word. The flying cat turned away, seeing his effort of cheering wasn't working.

"Yeah, you're right." He looked up to the girl to see her glance meet the ocean in a cast of resolve. "We'll find the relic. For sure..." The flying cat smiled strongly, knowing well she was now confident of finding the relic despite still being in a cloud of regret. The blob squeaked happily.

Meanwhile, on the upper deck of the ship, a fifteen-year-old girl stared at the sea. Her red hair was tied into two traditional ponytails with a hair ornament. Her eyes were red like the blazes of fire.

She wore a royal blue chemise with long sleeves, a royal blue skirt, a black leather swimsuit-like leotard, orange leggings and leather boots. Over her back was a bag and holding onto the strips were two large golden rings, which were called, "Dual Haloes".

She took one look at the endless sea before arching forward unenthusiastically. Tired knees and dusty hair were all she had experienced in her past journeys.

"Phew," she wheezed. She had spent almost half of her money for a ticket to Carona but to her, it was worthwhile. "It's already been 2 years since I left... Dang... I thought it was gonna be easy to find a relic..."

She gritted her teeth in anger as an irritating memory flashed into her mind. She stood up boldly. "Hmph! There's no way I'm giving up! Once I get the relic, it'll be world domination," she hissed and then sneered with wicked laughter, "Maya... You're gonna be my slave."

Near the starboard of the ship, a sixteen-year-old boy stood, looking at the scenery. His hair was sliver and his eyes were gray like metal.

He wore a green baggy outfit, a black leotard, long white stockings and two different boots. Under his forest-themed clothes was a plaid shirt of white and black checkerboard patterns. He also wore a green beret-ish hat swathed with a worn-out ribbon and two different gloves: one a hunter's glove and the other a fingerless glove. A weapon dangled over his shoulder pad by a belt strap, which was called, "Arc Edge".

"It's already been 3 years... And I still don't have a clue where the relic is," he sighed. He gazed down at the railing and thought deeply. He gazed back to the ocean, sparked by his approaching confidence. "Don't worry, Claire. I'm not gonna give up."

"Heh? Hey B-Bro, how about we rob her?" a voice spoke behind him. The boy looked over his shoulder to see two hoodlums. One was short and pot-bellied and the other was tall and muscular. Each had a crooked sword in rusted metal. The fat hoodlum was eyeing at the red-haired girl with a grin that couldn't be wiped away easily.

"...Forget it, Smokey. We got a bigger stash to go after," the tall hoodlum said.

"R-Really?" Smokey asked and looked up at him. "I guess my brudda, Blood, always got big plans."

"You're damn right!" Blood exclaimed. "Alright, listen up..." He whispered softly to his pierced ear.

"A legendary treasure!? You serious?" Smokey shouted. That caught the cerulean-haired girl's attention. She looked over her shoulder and listened. The flying cat perked up his ears.

"Yeah. Sounds cool, huh? I heard some magician made it, and it's hidden somewhere in this area. If we find the damn thing, we're gonna be so rich!" Blood explained.

"Eh-heh! Bro, you're a genius!" Smokey laughed. "So what is this legendary treasure?

"How the hell should I know?" Blood yelled. "It's legendary."

"Oh yeah... It's probably something big."

The flying cat looked up at the cerulean-haired girl. "What do you think?" he whispered. "Could it be the relic they're talking about?"

"Maybe," the girl suggested. "We better find the relic first before they get their hands on it."

The sliver-haired boy looked back at the sea. _'Sounds like they're looking for the relic, too. I gotta find it before they do,'_ he thought.

"Heh?" Smokey spotted a strange red hovercraft hovering over the ocean at a fast velocity. "Hey, Bro. What is that thing?"

"What? That red thing...?" Blood asked. A strange mechanical sound lifted in the air. "What the hell...?"

The sliver-haired boy and the cerulean-haired girl, wondering what the commotion was about, turned away from their scenery and walked over to find out.

"We're gonna crash!!!" Smokey shouted. Only the red-haired girl was not aware of the danger that was coming towards them, drowned in her own thoughts.

"Let's see... What should I do first once I conquer the world...? I guess I can start out by making Maya scrub the toilet! Hmm... What else...?"

CRASH!!!

A loud noise of wood breaking into splinters alarmed the air. The strange hovercraft hit the ship, its starboard meeting with the ship's side, nearly flouting the wooden planks. The impact shook the boat hard, bringing everyone to the floor.

"Whoa!!!" the sliver-haired boy and the cerulean-haired girl yelled.

"Yargh!!!" the flying cat shrieked, frantically trying to fly.

"Quee!!!" The blob swayed across the deck.

"Blargh!!!" Blood shouted, tumbling over.

"Yeow!!!" Smokey whimpered as he rolled around the deck.

"WHOA!!!" the red-haired girl screamed. She felt the railing under her chest before she fell over board the ship and hit the water surface headfirst. No one came to her rescue for the roars of shaken waves disrupted the sound of her splash.

"Oww," the cerulean-haired girl groaned, rubbing the pain on her rear. "That hurt..." The flying cat and the blob lied on the wooden floor, stars dancing around their heads.

The sliver-haired boy got up to his feet. With steady eyes, he examined at the ocean. Left to right, then to left. The hovercraft that nearly crashed into the ship had already gone in a flash.

He uttered only one question. "What the heck was that?"

* * *

On the docks of Carona, the red-haired girl panted breathlessly. Her clothes were damp and wrinkled, soaked with salty water. Drips of seawater drizzled from her hair and beat the dock beneath her.

"Dang... I thought I was gonna die for sure," she groaned.

Her savior stood nearby. By sheer luck, the man was sailing past by when he spotted something flowing in the water. Pulling up the drowned girl by the pole of his harpoon, the red-haired girl was dragged into his ship and brought ashore.

"Well, you're lucky. If my ship didn't pass by, you'd be fish food by now," he said.

"You're right. Thanks..." She was grateful to be alive as she gasped the breath of life. "What's your name?"

"It's Davis," the man introduced himself. "I run the docks here. Pulling people out of the water is my job, too. I don't know what happened out there, but you'd better be more careful."

"...Yeah... Thanks."

"Oh yeah. One more piece of advice," Davis suggested. "Watch yourself around here. Generally, it's a safe place, but I noticed some suspicious characters comin' in lately."

"Don't worry," she uttered boldly. "Anyone messes with me, I'll send 'em home crying with my magic."

"Magic, huh? That's cool. I guess I'll see you around."

"See ya." The red-haired girl ran a start and darted up the stairs. She stopped halfway and thought deeply of Davis' advice.

"Suspicious characters, eh...?" she said. "Maybe they're after the relic, too."

"Get outta my way!" Blood snapped behind her as he pushed her off the stairs. She tumbled down the stairs and landed on the dock with a thud. The hoodlum walked away towards the path leading to Carona. Following behind, Smokey turned and looked down at the girl lying on the docks, his grin wide and crooked.

"Eh-heh, Eh-heh. Good hit, Bro. Let's see if she's got some money," Smokey chuckled. Blood, however didn't listen to the fat hoodlum.

"Yo!" Blood yelled. "Hurry up and get your butt over here!"

"Heh!? Wait up, Bro." Smokey walked after Blood, who was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. They soon disappeared along the path that led to the town off the coast.

"We're goin' to the forest," the tall hoodlum remarked and the two bandits left the docks.

"Ungh..." The red-haired girl groaned in pain and got up on her aching knees. "Those hoodlums must have a death wish!" she growled. "Nobody hits me and gets away with it!"

She ran towards the stairway. She did not notice the cerulean-haired girl standing in her way. The cerulean-haired girl also failed to see the charging red-haired girl. Neither of them saw each other in time before they made contact, hearing the knocks of their bones. A loud thud and a couple of moans lifted in the air.

* * *

The ship had slowly landed into the docks of Carona. Sailors tossed ropes over the railing. Crates and boxes were carried off the ship slowly, onto the docks where they would be pushed away into their places. Merchants hurried off to the town, thrilled, in hope of selling their items at reasonable prices.

The sliver-haired boy gazed at his surroundings from left to right once he was off the ship. He stared around, feeling familiar of his site seeing. But could not recall where he had seen this place.

_'This place, have I been here before?'_ he thought.

"Welcome to Carona," a voice greeted him from behind. Davis was standing on the ship and jumped off. He walked towards the boy and gave a friendly smile. "How you doin'? The name's Davis. I run the docks here. As you can see, it's pretty slow here. Not many tourists come in. Mostly merchants. The same people just keep comin' and goin' out."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I recognize most of 'em. But never saw those fellas that just walked off the ship before."

"You mean two hoodlums?"

"Yeah. I overheard them say something about the old ruins at the forest."

"Really?"

"Better watch out for those fellas. Look like they're up to no good."

"I will."

Davis walked away, leaving the sliver-haired boy to his thoughts. _'There are ruins in the forest...? Maybe I should go see...'_

WHUMP!!!

A loud sudden crash disturbed him, nearly making him jump. He looked over his shoulder to see what had happen, only to see two girls on the dock floor, groaning in pain.

"Ouch!" cried the red-haired girl as her head throbbed painfully.

"Oww..." groaned the cerulean-haired girl, feeling the pain on her rear doubling.

"Are you two alright?" he asked as he walked over to them.

"Watch where you're going!" the red-haired girl spat.

"Me!? You ran into me!" the cerulean-haired girl shouted back.

"You're the one who ran without looking," said the flying cat.

"You're not in this talk, cat!" yelled the red-haired girl.

"What did you call me!? I'll scratch your face until it's bleeding like hell!!!"

The sliver-haired boy stared blankly at the arguing girls as they simply ignore him. "Hey...?" he said.

"You wanna fight? Or are you too big-headed to do so!?" the young cerulean-haired girl spat heatedly, reaching to the handle of her weapon.

"Now wait a minute! Can we be reasonable here?" he asked, astonished by her tone of voice.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" the girls snapped, glaring coldly at the silver-haired boy. He backed away, not wanting to be bitten by one of them.

"You got a lot a nerves saying that! Ha, you couldn't even fight against a royalty," the other girl shouted at the cerulean-haired girl as she got up.

"Royalty?" The sliver-haired boy and the cerulean-haired girl looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Uh... Bye!" she shouted without hurling an excuse and ran out of the docks. The sliver-haired boy turned back to the cerulean-haired girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she replied. She got up and brushed the dust off her clothes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That rude girl was the start of all this, I guess," replied the flying cat. The boy looked up in surprise.

"A talking flying cat?" the boy said. He had never seen or heard a flying cat talk.

"I'M NOT A CAT!!!" shouted the platinum cat. Just as the flying cat was about to tear him to pieces, the girl quickly grabbed its tail, preventing it from flying close to the boy's face.

"Calm down, Cosmomi. He didn't mean it," she said. The green blob bounced up and sat on the girl's shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked. Once in his life has he ever seen such a blob either.

"Oh, his name is Green and I'm Aurora," she answered.

"Qwee!" the blob squeaked.

Aurora then pointed the flying platinum cat with a thumb. "And this is Cosmomi."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rue."

"Rue, huh? That's a weird name," commented Cosmomi.

"Be nice," said Aurora, giving Cosmomi a slight hit on his head.

"Ouch!" cried Cosmomi.

Rue laughed softly. Aurora smiled at him while Cosmomi rubbed his aching head to ease the pain.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Lost my temper back there," Aurora apologized.

"It's okay. It's the first time anyone had ever shouted at me like that," Rue laughed. "I'd better get going. Goodbye."

"It was nice meeting you. Bye."

Rue smiled and walked up the steps to the exit of the docks. He stopped and looked down at Aurora. _'That face... Have I met her before? ...Maybe not.'_

He walked towards to Carona. Cosmomi stared uneasy at Rue as he left the docks. He felt a bad feeling about him.

"Hey Aurora, didn't you sense something different about him?" he asked.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like he's not human... Didn't you sense it?"

"Well, I did sense something but he looks human to me."

"Yeah, I know that... But for some reason, he doesn't look like a human on the inside."

"Let's forget about it, ok? He's seems nice."

"Yeah, nice and mysterious," he remarked.

Aurora sighed, knowing her companion would be stubborn enough to suspect people.

"Hello there," someone greeted them from behind. Davis walked up to them. "Welcome to Carona. The name's Davis and I run the docks here."

"Hi," Aurora greeted back. "I'm Aurora."

"Aurora, huh? Sounds pretty familiar."

She jumped, startled and quickly uttered, "Maybe you're mistaking for another person!"

"Maybe. Though you pretty familiar. But then again, I've seen so many people that I sometimes forget the first person who came here," Davis laughed.

"...Might I ask something?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Maybe you have seen a lot of people who have just come here."

"Yeah."

"Well, then. Have you seen a little girl about this high, a demi-human girl with cat ears, a blond-haired boy with a sword and another boy with dark-blue hair covering his left eye?"

"Hmm... Nope. Never seen those kind of people," he replied, recalling carefully.

"Oh. Okay." She looked down at the floor.

"But I have seen a couple of suspicious people, especially two kids who just walked off that ship."

"Kids?" Cosmomi said. "What did they look like?"

"Interesting cat you got there," Davis said.

"I'm not a cat!" Cosmomi exclaimed but was stopped by the hand of Aurora.

"Well, better be careful around here," Davis advised. "And hopefully, you'll find your friends soon."

"Yes. Thank you," she said and watched Davis walk away. "Cosmomi, do you think...?"

"No. I don't think they would follow us. Or else they might end up getting themselves in trouble," Cosmomi explained.

"Maybe you're right." Turning to the rising steps, they walked past a large crate that sat by the steps, under a shelter of poles and a cloth. At the corner of her eye, two heads popped down behind the crate. Aurora stopped and eyed the crate.

"What's wrong?" asked Cosmomi

She didn't answer but went to investigate the crate. Aurora looked behind the crate.

Two kids with long ears: a small girl who was wearing a small dress with a hood and a small boy who was wearing a rode, stared up at the cerulean-haired girl, surprised they have been found. The girl was older than the boy but younger than Aurora. They had light olive-green hair: the boy's hair was trimmed shortly while the girl's long hair was tied in a ponytail.

They giggled nervously as Aurora stared at them bewildered.

"Hi, Aurora," they said.

She could not believe it. Her two apprentices had followed her from Sylaio, a town she lived nearby.

"Coco! Cairo! What the heck are you two doing here!?" Aurora demanded.

"We tagged along? Hee, hee," giggled Coco. The two elves knew they were in deep trouble.

* * *

After a short conversation with the two elves, they headed to an inn in Carona. Aurora was still fuming with the two kids for disobeying an order: not to follow her.

"Aurora, we really didn't mean to follow you," said Coco, with her ears perked downwards.

"So, could you not give us house floor duty for a punishment?" Cairo pleaded.

"You both disobeyed me! You know that if you had come along, no one would be looking after the house!"

"It's okay. We locked the doors and windows before we left," Cairo stated.

"And we left it in Mrs. Tayfields' possession," Coco added.

"That's not the point! When we come back home, you both are going to start mopping!" scolded Aurora as she went to the empty desk of the inn to register for the night.

The kids sobbed, wishing they had never come to Carona in the first place. Aurora gazed around, finding no innkeeper at the desk.

_'The innkeeper must be out. Well, it doesn't hurt to register,'_ thought Aurora. She looked at a register book and noticed a name written on it. _'Rue. Guess he's staying here.'_

Seizing a quill by the register book, she wrote her name neatly. After writing her name down onto the book, a shadow blocked the light from the window. _'Must be the innkeeper.'_

She turned face to face with the red-haired girl.

"You!!!" they shouted, pointing at each other.

"What the heck are you doing here!?" demanded the red-haired girl.

"What am I doing here?" yelled Aurora. "What are you doing here!?"

"You meet each other?" asked Cairo.

"Yes, she was the one who almost stampeded me!" remarked Aurora.

"Me!? You're the one who didn't look before you leapt!" retorted the red- haired girl.

"You have a good resemblance to an arrogant bull!"

"And you have a good resemblance to a blind bat!"

Lighting sparked between their eyes. Their rage was like a blazing, red-hot flame. Cairo, Coco and Cosmomi backed away from the lighting, feeling the intensity rising. Green, however, just stood nearby.

"I'm not going to stay here if you're here!" spat Aurora.

"Fine by me!" the red-haired girl yelled.

"Fine!!!" Enraged, Aurora walked out of the inn.

"Eh... Wait, Aurora!" cried Coco.

The two little elves ran out the inn, along with the animals. Aurora slammed the door hard and walked away furiously.

"Aurora, where are we going?" asked Coco.

"We're going to look around! I don't wanna see that hotheaded expletive there!" she answered angrily.

"She said 'we', which means we get to go with her after all," Cairo whispered to Coco. The two elves cheered softly to themselves "Yes!"

"Why are you two excited about?" asked Cosmomi. "You still got house floor duty to do."

Back in the inn, the red-haired girl gazed at the door. _'So her name is Aurora. Odd name. Not to mention, she looks odd too. I wonder if she's going after the relic,'_ she thought as she went to the desk to register. She groaned as she gazed at the list.

_'Oh great! That girl's staying here! But there's no way I can afford to sleep at the hotel... Dammit! Guess I have no choice.'_ She picked up the quill and before she began to write her name, she noticed the other name.

_'Rue,'_ she thought. _'Another weird name. There are too many weird names in this town.'_ She signed her name down and walked out of the inn. Written on the register book were only three names: Rue, Aurora and the third one, written in a neat but violent style, _Mint_.

As Mint walked out of the inn, she gazed to the huge gates of Carona, the barrier and the link between.

"Those hoodlums said something about goin' to the forest," she said to herself. "I wonder what they're up to... Maybe I should go, too."

She ran to the gates and when the huge doors gave way, as if accepting her royalty, she sprinted along the path that lead to Carona Forest, the forest blooming with exotic plants and fierce monsters.

* * *

A bell rang as the door to a shop opened. Aurora and her small group entered the store and gazed around.

Ranges of items were displayed on every shelf of the store. A counter stood at the far end on the shop. The young owner, checking his storage, heard the bell rang but did not looked back to see his customer. "I'm sorry. If you're here to shop, can you come back later? Thanks," he said.

"Actually, we were just looking around," Aurora stated.

The owner turned and before he realized, he tripped over the steps and fell down. Cosmomi, Green and the elves looked over the counter.

"Are you alright?" Aurora asked, looking over.

"Ouch! ...Yeah! I'm fine." he groaned and got up, rubbing his head. "Huh? I've never seen you around here before... Did you come to Carona to look for the relic?"

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"We rarely have newcomers come here. If that's the case, you should go see Klaus," he explained.

"Who's he?" she asked. In the beginning of boredom, Cairo and Coco looked at the attention-grabbing items on the shelves, to enlighten their interest.

"He owns an antique shop across from here," he elucidated. "You won't find him now, though. He and his wife, Mira, left Carona last weekend. I think they went to the forest to do more research on the relic."

"Oh."

"You know, her daughter, Elena, is supposed to be watching over the shop. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I might just do that. Cairo, Coco, we're going," she said. The two elves walked back to Aurora and they walked out of the shop and towards the antique shop.

"Do you think this Elena might know a thing or two about the relic?" asked Cosmomi.

"Yeah," Aurora replied. "And hopefully, she's in."

They stood in front of the door to the shop, spotting a sign that was nailed up, written in black ink.

"Sorry. We're closed for today. Elena," she read.

"Guess we've come to a dead end," Cairo uttered.

"Where do you think she went?" Coco asked.

"Excuse me," someone spoke to them. A blond-haired middle-aged lady walked up to them from the door of the inn next door. "But are you planning to go to the forest?"

"Well, yeah," Aurora said. "Why?"

"If you are, can you find Elena and bring her home?" she asked.

"You know Elena?" Cairo asked.

"Elena is the daughter of the shopkeeper here," the lady explained. "Her parents went to study the ruins in the forest. They haven't been back for 5 days now. Elena got so worried, she went to look for them by herself! I told her not to go, because there are monsters out there..."

"So she went to the forest, huh...? Don't worry. If we find her, we'll bring her back here," Aurora said.

"Oh, thank you very much," the lady said gratefully, giving a polite bow. Her expression changed as her eyes studied the cerulean-haired girl. "..."

"Is something wrong?" Aurora asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you looked familiar. Are you by chance Aurora the Dragon Guardian?"

Aurora gasped softly, jumping with a startle. "What makes you think I am that person!?"

"Well, you just looked like her," the lady answered.

"Look like her!? Ha-ha-ha! I may look like her but please, you must be mistaking for another girl! "

"But, Aurora, you are the-" Cairo began but was cut off when Aurora put his left ear with her right hand.

"Many people do mistake me as the Dragon Guardian, so it's no big deal! Right, Cairo?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, Aurora? You don't have to hide-" Coco started but was cut off when Aurora put her right ear with her left hand. She laughed.

"Kids there day! Well, we'll be off!" she said and she dashed away, carrying the elves in her arms. She let them go once they reached the tall, huge gates. Cairo and Coco rubbed their sore-red ears with tears blurring their eyes.

"Why did you have to do that, Aurora!?" whined Cairo.

"And why didn't you admit that you were the Dragon Guardian?" Coco asked.

"That's because I don't want to attract attention around here!" Aurora yelled. "I just want to play it low. Even if this town is peaceful, there are still some people who might want to challenge me if they find out that I'm 'the' Dragon Guardian. Plus, I want to get the relic without anyone knowing who I am."

"You got a point there," said Cosmomi. "It'd be easier and quicker if we don't attract attention."

"And hopefully, we'll find Elena. Maybe she might tell us about the relic," Aurora said.

"Hey Aurora, will we find the others?" asked Cairo.

"...I hope so," she answered and looked away. "I hope so..."

Coco glared at him coldly for asking. He shrugged his shoulders. Not long ago, Aurora lost her comrades in a storm. Aurora managed to survive but she was unsure about the others.

She shook her head and bit her lower lip, feeling guilty. Coco looked at her. "Cheer up, Aurora. We'll find them," she said. "They might be alive."

"She's right," said Cosmomi. "And then, we'll find the relic and then celebrate!"

Aurora smiled at their encouraging words. She knew they were right. "Yeah, you're both right. Let's go... to Carona Forest." The group walked through the gates and towards a road that led to the forest.

* * *

Mint panted breathlessly. Sweat tinkled down her cheeks. Her legs ached after walking for a long time. The trees were tall and looked all the same. She was lost.

_'How could I get lost?'_ she thought. _'Stupid pollywog!'_

Mint was bitten by a wild pollywog, which was merely thinking that her hair would have made a nice lunch. She chased it, trying to kill it with her magic but in the end, she lost the Pollywog. To make matters worse, she was lost.

_'Now, which where is the exit?'_

She heard a faint sound coming from a distance. Curiously, Mint followed the direction of the sound, coming to an old ruin. She spotted the two hoodlums and a girl with pink hair. Quickly, she hid behind a boulder and eyed suspiciously at the hoodlums.

Blood had the girl's arms tied up while Smokey was holding his sword to her throat. She knew what they were doing. They were going to rob her.

"This is great. I can get even and be a heroine too." She grinned. She could smell victory coming.

* * *

Nearby, Aurora pushed back a branch that blocked her way. Listening to any sudden noises of Saber Tigers approaching, she held onto the handle of her blade. She was ready to seize her weapon out from its cloth-sheath. She was alerted when she heard the crackling sound that whistled through the bushes.

"Coco, Cairo, you two stay here," she commanded.

"What!? Can't we come with you?" Cairo asked.

"You both want to do Attic Cleaning Duty? There are lots of spider weds in the attic," she hinted.

"We'll stay!" the elves yelled, afraid of cleaning the disgusting webs left by merely small but poisonous spiders.

Aurora, Cosmomi and Green dashed closer to the ruins, leaving the elves behind. Laughter was heard nearby, which made them stopped.

"Eh-heh, Eh-heh!"

"Huh?" Aurora said then saw what was going on. She ran quickly and quietly behind the rock along with Cosmomi and Green. The young cherry-haired girl struggled to break free but she couldn't.

"Please, let me go!" she pleaded.

"Come on, baby. We ain't gonna hurt you. We just want a little food, that's all. We haven't eaten for 2 days, y'know," said Blood.

"Yeah, got no money for dinner, either. Eh-heh, eh-heh," laughed Smokey.

"I got to do something," Aurora whispered, thinking carefully of a strategy. "Or else those thugs might hurt her."

"Better not use magic," Cosmomi suggested. "This place has a shield that repels magic."

"Then I use normal attacks. Now we need to distract them, but how?" she said.

"Hey!" a voice shouted close by.

"Huh?" Blood looked up and saw Mint flying towards him in a jump-kick position. His face was smashed hard by her kick. He was pushed aside, letting go the girl. Now she had the chance to escape but she was too scared to move or run. She froze in fright.

"Bro, are you alright?" Smokey asked. Blood got up, furiously.

"...The hell do you think you're-" Blood spat but before he'd finish his sentence, Mint gave him another jump-kick, sending him aside. Blood lay on the floor in pain. His bones ached in soreness.

"N-Not fair..." he moaned.

"What do you mean, 'not fair'!?" shouted Mint. "You're the thug that knocked me down at the docks! I hope you have painkillers because I'm gonna give you plenty of payback."

Aurora pinched the bridge of her nose and hung her head low. "...What is 'SHE' doing here?" she inquired.

"...Maybe getting into more trouble," answered Cosmomi.

Blood got up again and seized his crooked sword angrily.

"Shut up!!!" he spat. "You think we're gonna waste our time on a little brat like you? Smokey, take the girl hostage!"

"Right, Bro," grinned Smokey.

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Mint.

She quickly raised her rings in front as light flashed before the hoodlums. Her rings started spinning around her left arm energetically. A sphere of burning fire appeared in front of the rings. She was going to shoot at them, despite that she did not know of the existence of the shield.

"Wait! Don't-" Aurora shouted as she leaped from her hiding place. But it was too late.

"Flare!" Mint commanded.

The fireball shot at a rapid speed from her spinning rings, aiming at Blood. Suddenly, the fireball hit an invisible force field and bounced off. It charged towards Mint.

"What the-!?" she cried. The fireball dashed by her as she ducked and hit the trunk of a tree. It singed her clothes, darkening the royal blue color.

"You idiot! Didn't you know that there was a repel spell around the ruins!?" Aurora shouted.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" demanded Mint. A loud snap disrupted their argument. They looked up.

"Huh?" the girls exclaimed. The trunk of the tree was burned and snapped and couldn't support the whole tree for long. The tree was going to fall on top of them.

"Gah!" gasped Cosmomi. Knowing the danger, the two girls started to ran including Cosmomi and Green.

"HELP!!!" Mint yelled.

"ARRGGHH!!!" Cosmomi screamed, crying hysterically.

"DAMMIT-!!!" Aurora shouted.

The tree collapsed onto them before she could finish cursing at the top of her voice. Luckily the only thing that hit them were the soft branches of the tree but the impact had made them unconscious.

"...Looks like the good gals lost and the bad boys won," said Blood, grinning. The hoodlums laughed sinisterly over the chirps of frightened birds.

* * *

Far from the ruins, Cairo and Coco overheard the conversation. Worried, they had to do something but failed to think of a plan.

"What are we going to do!?" cried Coco.

"We'll going to save them, that's what we'll going to do," Cairo exclaimed.

"But how!?" Coco exclaimed. "There's a repelling shield. Our magic isn't strong enough. We don't even have weapons. And, you're still a Third-Class Sorcerer."

Cairo glared angrily at his sister. He hated to be reminded as a Third-Class Sorcerer, despite that it was true. Coco always liked to make fun of him since she was a Second-Class Sorceress herself.

"Excuse me, but what are you two doing here?" a voice spoke behind them. They turned and saw Rue looking down at them. Even though they did not know him, they knew he could help.

"Mister, you got to help Aurora!" Cairo pleaded.

"Aurora? What happened!?" he asked.

"Two brutes got a girl hostage and Aurora and this spunky girl are both out cold," Coco explained.

"You two stay here. I'll go help them," he said.

Cairo and Coco watched Rue ran towards the ruins, hoping that things would be all right. Rue saw the brutes and quickly hid behind a rock. He noticed the two unconscious girls and the out cold creatures under the branches of the tree.

"Alright, let's get back to business. Got anything to spare?" Blood demanded.

"I don't have money. Someone, help me!" the girl cried.

"Those two ain't gonna rescue you," Blood uttered.

"Eh-heh! Let's rough her up," said Smokey.

_'What should I do?'_ Rue thought. _'I have to be careful or she might get hurt...I know.'_

He closed his eyes and focused deeply. Suddenly a bright, red, warm light surrounded him. He was changing shape. His skin turned yellow and he grew small. His arms grew short, disappearing away and his legs disappeared. A tadpole-like tail slowly sprouted out.

In his place was not a young boy, but a Pollywog.

_'...This is good,'_ he thought and hovered slowly towards the hoodlums, hoping to sneak by them. Smokey spotted the Pollywog.

"Heh? Hey, Bro, we got company," said Smokey.

"It's just a Pollywog, butthead!" spat Blood.

"Ugh... Please! Let me go!" the girl cried.

Smokey turned his attention to the whining girl. With the hoodlums unwisely preoccupied, Rue snuck closer behind Blood. Without wasting time, he slapped him with his tail on the face. Blood let loose the girl's arms. Now would be her chance to run but still she quivered with fright.

"...The hell!!!?" the hoodlum yelled.

"Eh-heh. Let's get him!"

The hoodlums charged at Rue and tried to slash him with their crooked swords but despite his size, he easily dodged the strikes.

"Hold still, you little tadpole!" shouted Blood. Smokey suddenly stopped running.

"Bro, I'm struck!" he cried.

"Not now, Smokey! Can't you see I'm busy!" Blood spat while striking at Rue. "Come here, you little maggot!"

All of a sudden Blood felt that he couldn't move his legs. He looked down and saw that his feet were covered in a thick layer green, clear, sticky slime. Smokey's feet were covered with the same slime, too.

"What the!!!?" yelled Blood.

"I can't move!!!" Smokey whined.

_'Where did that slime come from?'_ Rue wondered, seeing the chase has been stopped.

A globule of slime shot out of nowhere and hit Blood's face. Rue looked around to see where was the slime coming from. He spotted something watery near the fallen tree.

Green the little creature was next to the insensible Aurora, looking very irritated.

"Qrrr!" It squeaked with anger and shot another blob at Smokey's face from its mouth. It was the mysterious shooter who fired the balls of slime.

"Why you little...whatever you are! I'm going to smash you into a pile of mush!" shouted Blood.

Unexpectedly, a red brilliant light shone. Resting by the unconscious Dragon Guardian was a small orb in crystal bright red. It glowed like the ember of a fire, flickering wildly. A symbol that looked like a flame was embedded in the red glass of the orb. Flames suddenly appeared, sparking the midst of the atmosphere, combining into a ball of fire that did not burn the scattering leaves of the forest. Rue could hear something, something breathing inside the ball of fire.

Out of the ball of fire sprouted a red small creature with wings of blazing fire feathers. It looked like a young red dragon of scales and fur. It had a mane of red fur around its neck like a lion. Its long crooked ears hid in the bush of its mane while the tip of its tail flaked with fiery fur. It opened its ruby-red eyes and looked at its surroundings.

"Looks like I got here in time," said the fiery dragon as it gazed around.

"Who the heck are you!?" Blood shouted.

"If you must know, I am Flames, the Fire Dragon," it said. "I suggest you both leave all the people here alone or else you get into more seriously trouble."

"We ain't going anywhere, you fleabag!"

A twitch of Flames' eyebrow, he fixed his anger down.

"Then you asked for it," Flames replied.

Flames inhaled a deep breath. He blew out a mighty breath of fire at the two hoodlums. The dragon breath burned them at a high temperature, scorching them like meat on a stove. Their skin and clothes turned black as soot and the slime dissolved away by the intense heat.

"You better leave unless you want another breath of fire," demanded Flames.

"Sheee...Can't fight on an empty stomach, y'know," complained Blood. He ran away from the ruins as a coward.

"Heh!? Hey, Bro! Wait for me!" yelled Smokey as he darted after Blood and both hoodlums disappeared into the ," Flames mumbled under his breath. "...You can transform back, boy."

"How did you-" Rue shouted but was cut short.

"Know you're not human and your ability to transform?"

Rue became even more amazed. "How-?"

"Simple. Ever heard that a dragon can read what a person thinks?"

"Dragon?"

"I think you heard me before that I'm...a fire dragon. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. You better help that girl over there. I'll see if Aurora and that red-haired girl is alright."

Rue nodded, taking his words despite he was still puzzled of this strange dragon, and transformed back into his original form. Flames watched the silver-haired boy rush quickly to the stunned girl before disappearing in a puff of red sparkling dust.

"Are you ok?" Rue asked as he led a hand to the girl. The girl got up on her own and looked at him, amused.

"Thank you, Polly! Wow, you can turn into a person, too!?" she exclaimed.

"Polly...?" Rue raised an eyebrow and realized why she called him such a strange name. "Oh, no, I'm not a Pollywog. This is the real me."

"But I saw you. When you came out, you were a Pollywog."

"That was a disguise to catch them off-guard. My name isn't Polly. It's Rue."

"Ohh, ok! Your name is Rue and you're a Pollywog."

Rue stared at the girl with a sweatdrop hanging over his head. "...?"

"I really like 'Polly'...Can I call you Polly?" the girl asked.

"...Um...How should I explain this?"

"I hope your friends are ok."

"..." Rue looked at the fallen tree to see the dragon no longer there in sight. "Where'd he go?"

A groan was heard in the treetop. Aurora slowly got up on her feet, massaging her aching head.

"Oww, my head," she groaned and soon noticed Rue. "Rue?"

"Are you ok?" Rue asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Except for my head," she moaned.

"Where's Flames?" the silver-haired boy asked the Dragon Guardian.

"Flames?" Aurora echoed as she darted her eyes around. But there was no sign of the dragon around. "You...saw Flames?"

"He was here a minute ago. He said he was going to check on you." Rue explained.

"Who's he?" Elena wondered. Rue realized that they might not have seen the strange red dragon back at the ruins, and that only himself saw him.

"...Never mind," he said. _'Maybe he left... Fire dragon...'_

He quickly recalled Flames' mysterious appearance when he appeared before Rue and the bandits while Aurora's small orb were glowing. He looked back at the girls fighting and stared at Aurora's bag of where she had kept the orb away.

_'Did that orb...call Flames?'_

Aurora watchfully stared at the boy who was in thought, feeling rather nervous. _'He must have seen Flames. Damn, Flames! Couldn't you have come without anyone seeing ya? ...Then again, why did he come? He never comes when there's people around.'_ She begun scratching her head, puzzled. _'Some Elemental Dragon he is...'_

"Aurora!" Cairo and Coco ran to them from their hiding place.

"Aurora, you're alright," said Coco.

"You know each other?" asked Rue.

"Yeah, they're my apprentices. Well, exactly, they wanted to be apprentices in the first place," answered Aurora.

A soft groan muttered from the branches. Cosmomi dizzily flew out of the bushy tree. "Ugh, my head hurt," he groaned.

Another moan was heard. Mint got up with her aching knees but looked around. "Hey! Where are those creeps?" she said as she realized they were gone.

"You mean those hoodlums? They ran away," Rue answered.

"What!!!? They left!? It's all your fault!" Mint complained, pointing a ring at Aurora.

"My fault?" She walked up towards Mint angrily as Mint backed away terribly.

"Who was the one who didn't know there was a repel spell, cast a fireball, and caused that tree to fall on us!?" she asked, glaring at the red-haired girl.

"Hey! It was your fault for not warning me!"

"That's because I thought you figured it out but I should have known that a Fifth-Class sorceress like you wouldn't figured it out!"

"What'd you call me!? You (expletive)!" the princess shouted as she stomped her foot. In fact, she was only a Second-Class sorceress.

"..." Rue remained speechless. The pink-haired girl walked to the two girls.

"Thank you for trying to save me, eh...what are your names?" she asked. That seemed to have calmed them down yet they never stopped glaring at each other.

"Aurora," Aurora introduced.

"I'm Mint," Mint exclaimed, turning to the girl. "People refer to me as Your Highness, Your Greatness, Beautiful Majesty ...You know what, you can just call me Princess Mint."

"Ok, Mint!" replied the girl.

_'...What'd I just say?'_ Mint thought.

"Funny, you don't look like a princess at all," Aurora exclaimed.

"What did you just say!?" growled Mint. Rue sighed and walked to them.

"Who are you?" Mint asked.

"It's Rue."

_'Oh, so he's Rue,'_ she thought.

"I'm Cairo" the elf introduced.

"My name is Coco," his sister said.

"Isn't that name for chocolate?" Mint commented.

"Don't push it," Coco hissed.

"Oh, I haven't told you my name yet," the girl said. "My name is-"

"Elena, right?" asked Aurora.

"How did you know!?" Elena cried.

"I came across a lady in Carona a while ago, saying that you went to the forest," she explained.

"Oh, so that how you know my name. I thought you were a some kind of fortune-teller."

_'...Whatever,'_ Aurora thought with a shake of her head.

"So, what are you doing here on your own?" Mint asked.

"This forest looks very dangerous," said Rue. "There are monsters everywhere."

"I came here to look for my parents. They've been gone for 5 days now. I know they're here somewhere," Elena explained. Then she gave a frightening look as if realizing something. "Those brutes might have gone after my parents! I have to go find them fast. It was nice meeting you all."

Just before Elena ran to the right path of the forest, Mint stopped her with a shout. "Hold it!" The trio, the elves and the creatures walked to Elena, all puzzled of one question.

"I'm curious," Mint admitted. "What are your parents doing out here?"

"My parents came here because of the ruins. I think my father came here because of some treasure. I think it's called the relic."

"The relic!!!?" Mint, Rue and Aurora shouted at once.

"Wow, your father is researching the relic?" asked Cairo.

"Yep!" she answered.

_'I can't believe it. Her father is researching the relic?'_ Aurora thought.

_'This is great. If I help her, I'll get the relic in no time,' _thought Mint and said with a growing smirk, "Elena...you're incredible."

"Huh?"

"I'm touched by your selfless wish to help your parents. I wanna help you. Let's look your parents together, ok?"

"Oh, thank you very much. I really appreciate this."

"Alright, Mint, what are you up to?" Aurora spoke, not trusting her words.

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

"I'll come along. This forest looks dangerous," suggested Rue.

"...I think it's a best idea if we all come and find your parents," Aurora commented.

"Wait a second! You both are looking for the relic, aren't you!?" the princess yelled.

"Uh..." Rue spoke.

"Well, aren't you, Mint?" asked Aurora.

Mint looked away. She didn't expect that they were after the relic too. _'Oh no, that means that they are my rivals,'_ she thought. "Then what are you going to do with the relic?"

"...That's a secret." Aurora looked away in shallow despair.

"What!? I have the right to know!" Mint spat.

"Elena, why don't we go look for your parents?" Aurora asked, ignoring Mint.

"Don't change the subject! You better tell me since you're my rival!" she spat.

"Is that the wind blowing?"

"Why you (expletive)!!!" Mint screamed and stomped her foot.

"I wonder how long this argument is going to last," Cosmomi remarked.

"...Why don't we just go now?" Rue suggested. A sweatdrop hung over his head.

"Ok. You both are very kind, including you, Polly. Let's go!"

With that, Elena quickly ran ahead to the right path.

"It's not Polly!" Rue shouted. Elena was already gone by the time he had said that.

"What was that about?" Aurora asked.

"Eh... It's nothing."

"...Suit yourself," Mint commented.

Cairo, Coco, the creatures and Mint walked to the right path, leaving Rue in his thoughts. Aurora gazed at him as he looked down. She guessed it was best to leave him alone. She turned tail and walked after the others

"...She thinks I'm a monster," Rue said to himself. "...Or maybe I am."

* * *

**1** House floor duty means cleaning the floor of their house for a month 


	4. Chapter Two: The Cliffside

**Chapter Two: The Cliffside**

Mint groaned. It has been half an hour since the group left the ruins and began the search for Elena's parents.

_'Godforsaken forest! It's like we've walking in circles!'_

Mint recalled what they had encountered so far. They had fought against five weak Mandolas, a pack of Saber Tigers, and two hundred and thirty-four pesky, snapping Pollywogs (if only Mint didn't try threatening the previous Pollywog). However, there was still no sign of Elena's parents.

_'Sheez! They could be anywhere in this forest,'_ Mint thought. _'How the heck are we supposed to find them?'_

She looked at the group in front of her, noticing that she was behind everyone. It was then that she noticed Aurora's weapon, the two-handed sword that dangled over her shoulder, wrapped in its clothed sheath.

_'She's never used that sword whenever we were attacked by those monsters. Only those moves. So... Why wouldn't she use it then?'_

She spotted something gleaming from the sword beneath its cloth-sheath. A gem reflected the sun's rays that beamed though the treetops. Curiosity crept over her.

_'I wonder...'_ She slowly reached for the sword to peek under the cloth and see what the weapon looked like. Without warning, sensing the intruding presence, Aurora grabbed the handle and pushed the handle down. The blade levered up, hitting Mint under her chin.

"Ouch!" Mint yelled. "What'd you do that for?"

"I suggest that you keep your hands off my stuffs," Aurora said coldly, glaring at her.

"Oh yeah!? I haven't seen you using that sword of yours so why the heck would you carry that junk!?" Mint roared.

"For your information, this is not junk, you expletive!" Aurora shouted.

"What did you call me!?" Sparks of lightning shot between their eyes as their paces slowed.

"When will those two get along?" Coco wondered, looking back at the pair growling at each other.

"Probably never," Cosmomi replied.

"So... You know magic?" Rue asked the elves.

"That's incredible," Elena stated excitedly.

"Yup," Cairo said in answer to Rue's question. "You might say that I'm Aurora's best student!"

"What do you mean? You're a Third-Class Sorcerer," Coco remarked snidely with incredulity. "You haven't even learned half of the basic skills about magic."

"What!?" Cairo demanded.

"What I say is fact. Every spell you cast always fails. Not only that, you 'know' only about four spells of green magic."

"My spells never backfire! And I do know others!"

"Well then, what's the Raindrops type spell then?" Coco asked with a smirk on her face.

"Uh... It's... Um..."

"Ha! You don't even know what that blue magic spell is!" Coco declared as she grinned.

"I do know!"

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Rue asked, hoping to end the argument by changing the subject. The elves looked away and muttered something under their breaths.

"Wow. You both know a lot about magic. Your parents must be very proud of you," Elena said.

Cairo's ears suddenly shot down as he looked away while Coco's eyes hung low.

"What's wrong?" Rue wondered.

"It's nothing. Our parents died a year ago..." Coco replied sadly.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Elena apologized, realizing her mistake.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rue told them.

"It's okay. We got Aurora," Cairo told him, a bit more cheerful than his sister.

"How did you become her apprentices?" Elena wondered. Rue figured she was changing the subject on purpose.

"We met her," Coco told them. "After we were expelled from the Magix Guild."

"Expelled?"

"It was a year ago."

* * *

The bell rang at the top of a school tower. Young students walked out of one of the top magic schools in the East Heaven Kingdom, Magix Guild, as the setting sun dove behind the mountains.

Flying in the orange sky was a pelican carrying a mailbag over his shoulder and wearing a blue post office hat. (A/N: I took this bird out of Legend of Mana, but note this: this is a different bird, as it's a guy. The one in the game is a girl, okay? ...Or was she a 'he'?)

He flew over the kingdom and soared east towards a hillside. A little town, called Umarizu, stood on top of the hill, surrounded by three oak trees. Smoke rose up from the chimneys and clouded the pelican's sight and made him cough.

"Cough, cough! Choke, choke! People these days! Why couldn't they just come up with something that doesn't pollute the air!? Cough, choke!" the pelican coughed. He slowly landed on the front porch of a house. He knocked on the door with his right wing and the door creaked open.

"Oh. Hi, Pelici. Brought any mail?" Coco wondered as she smiled at the mail-pelican.

"Yeah. You have three bills, and a letter from the Magix Guild," Pelici said, handing her the mail from his bag.

"Thanks," Coco said politely. She threw a fish into his opened mouth for payment. The pelican then took off after politely saying goodbye to the elf. She closed the door and looked at the mail she received.

"Cairo, you got a letter from school!" Coco called. Cairo looked over his shoulder from a book he was reading. He had been studying in his room. Books were piled high on top of his desk.

"A letter? Maybe it's a certificate! Maybe I've become a Second-Class Sorcerer!" he exclaimed with stars gleaming in his eyes.

"Get real. Fourth-Classes don't get promoted to the next two classes in just three months. That would only happen as a miracle," Coco said snidely, handing the envelope to Cairo. She tossed the bills onto the table and looked over his shoulder. "Wonder who it's from?"

Cairo opened the envelope and pulled out a card. The symbol of the school was printed on the front of the letter and a wax seal showed the crest of the East Heaven Kingdom. He broke the seal and opened it.

A magic circle was drawn in the middle of the opened letter and, in an instant, a hologram appeared. It showed a woman wearing a violet cloak and a dark green robe. She had long ears and mauve-colored eyes. Worn around her forehead was a small tiara with an eye-shaped ruby in the middle. Over her eyes was a small pair of horn-rimmed glasses.

"Hello to my two dearest pupils, Coco and Cairo," the woman greeted.

Coco gasped, nearly jumping out of her shoes. "Sorceress Helena!!!"

Sorceress Helena was their teacher in Potion and Spells class. She was very strict and would suspend anyone who disobeyed a single rule. Despite all that, she was kind and encouraged her students to do well. Fear clamped her as Coco could only guess why she had sent them a letter.

_'We're gonna get suspended! I knew it! ...Why us!?'_

"I'd like to inform you of some news," the hologram continued. "You, Cairo, are now promoted to Third-Class Sorcerer."

"What!? You!?" Coco exclaimed with dropped jaws.

"Me?" Cairo wondered, pointing a finger at himself.

"Congratulations, Cairo," Helena said. "Because of your excellent report for this semester, you have been promoted."

Coco sighed with relief and fell into a chair. "For a moment there, I thought that we were about to be suspended."

"However," Helena continued. "This is just half of the news. You and Coco are expelled from the Magix Guild."

Coco stared at the hologram, her eyes hollowed with horror. "...Expelled?"

"I am sorry, but most of the students in the Magix Guild believe that you were the cause for the blowing up of one of our five laboratories just recently, and the headmasters came to an agreement to expel you."

"What!? But we-!" Coco began, but was cut off.

"I knew you two would be upset to hear this because I know that you wouldn't do such a terrible thing. But this has to be done. I apologize for this. It was a pleasure teaching you two." The hologram then began repeating itself from the beginning.

"I can't believe this!" Coco screamed, nearly ripping her hair off her scalp. "Expelled!? Why wouldn't they believe us that those two pig-faced kids were the ones who blew up the lab on purpose!? What do you think Cairo?"

"Yeah, sure..." he said and continued staring happily at the hologram, listening to the part of being promoted again. Coco trembled with fear and rage.

"Do you know what 'expelled' means?" she asked coldly.

Out of the blue, several knocks were heard, which made the two elves jump. "What the-!?" Coco shouted.

The door flew open and two boys wearing olive robes and star-like hats dashed in the room. One held a scroll. He looked to be about thirteen. The boy behind him was plump and looked about two years younger than him.

"Prefects!?" Cairo exclaimed.

"Coco, Cairo," the older one said.

"Y-Yes?" Coco stammered.

"I'm sure you know of your expulsion by now," the young plump prefect stated with a grin as he picked his nose.

"So here is the rule you must keep in mind," the older one told them. The plump one handed him the scroll. "First here are your expulsion papers." He gave the scroll to Coco. "Now, the rule you must keep in mind is that you are to 'never' come near to school again. Good day."

"What did we do to deserve this!!!? " Coco cried. Tears poured down her cheeks like waterfalls. Cairo stared at the two prefects, his jaws dropped, now realizing what the expulsion meant.

* * *

"...So, Coco, what do we do now?" Cairo wondered. They had left their house and were at the entrance of Ohelhaill Woods, a forest that lay between two mountains. Travelers would walk through the route to reach the next town, Sylaio.

"There's nothing to do here. We can't afford to pay the rent if we're no longer students," Coco replied. "And we can't prove to the headmasters that we didn't blow up the lab. We don't have any evidence." She gave a sigh, looked at the forest, and gripped hard on the wooden handle of her broom. "I wonder what mama and papa would think of us now."

She gazed at the clear sky as the sun rose from its hiding place. "It's been almost a few months since they died. We learned a lot from mum and papa and had a lot of fun in Sylaio," she continued. "Until that day..." She fought hard to keep herself from crying. "Papa and mama... They couldn't save themselves."

Cairo looked up at her as she glanced away. "From that day on, we have had to look after ourselves. We had to join the Magix Guild. In order to survive, we had to do all those assignments to get rewarded money. I don't know what we're going to do now that we're expelled."

"Don't worry, Coco! We can still manage on our own!" Cairo declared confidently as he walked away.

"But we have no house to live in, no money to support ourselves, and we can't continue learning how to become sorcerers..." She sighed, her brother's self-confidence not rubbing off on her.

Cairo didn't listen and picked up his bag of books, his only belongings for the journey. He threw it over his shoulder and grinned.

"Then we'll head back to Sylaio!" he shouted, pointing to the forest.

"...And pray tell me why we should head there?" Coco questioned. A sweatdrop rolled down her cheek.

"Because someone might be able to help us!"

_'Does he even know what our situation is!?'_ Coco thought angrily. However, she smiled at her little brother. She knew that there was no place for them in the Eastern Continent, and that Sylaio, their hometown, would be the only place for them to go to.

"Yeah, let's go then."

"And maybe there's new spell books there! Let's hurry before sunset."

"..."

* * *

"Cairo, are you alright?" Coco wondered. Cairo panted hard like a tired dog. His strength to carry his bag of books was draining away. His throat was dry, sweat stained his cloak, and his feet felt sorer the more steps he took.

"I'm fine... Huff-Huff-Heave-Heave..." he panted. "Why wouldn't I be? I can still walk to the ends of Aédura."

"Bringing those books along will only slow us down, Cairo. They aren't even important."

"They are too!" Cairo shouted as Coco walked ahead.

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna leave you behind if you don't catch up," she told him, leaving him behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Cairo called but Coco only waved a goodbye. "Don't leave me!"

A warm breath of air tickled his left ear unexpectedly. Someone spoke behind him. "Don't worry, kid... You're not alone."

With a chill crawling down his spine, Cairo slowly looked behind him to see a gang of bandits grinning down at him, flashing their daggers and crooked swords.

"Aiieee! Coco!!!" he cried, dashing away from the gang of bandits. "Help me!!!" He quickly hid behind his sister as she looked at the gang. One bandit, who had a patch over his right eye, stepped forward.

"Don't you know it's dangerous for a bunch of kids to be walking in these woods?" he sneered.

"You'd better not be messing with us. I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Coco bluffed bravely.

"You must be very brave, or very dumb, in order to have the gall to say that!"

"Better not underestimate me..." Coco held out her hands. Gathering within her palms was a glittering orb of scarlet light. "'Cause I happen to be a Second-Class Sorceress."

"Huh!?"

"Flare!" Coco commanded, and a sphere of fire shot from her hands and exploded when it reached the gang of bandits. She turned tail and darted away. Cairo scampered to his feet and ran after her. They pushed themselves deeper into the forest, shoving branches aside.

Coco gasped as they came to a huge oak tree. Steep rocks and huge roots blocked the sides of the tree. It was a dead-end. A chuckle alerted them of someone behind them, and they looked back. Only five bandits were growling at them. They had seized their weapons. Among them was the one-eyed bandit, their leader. The only difference was that the bandits' clothes were singed and their faces were smudged with soot.

"Now you're really gonna get it, you little brats! Get them!" the one-eyed bandit ordered. Cairo clamped tight to his sister. The elves closed their eyes as the bandits charged at them with their weapons clanking in the air.

"Hold it right there!" a voice from above cried.

The bandits stopped in their tracks and stared into the branches of the oak tree. Sitting on the braches in the shadows of the treetop was a cerulean-haired girl with a long, gleaming two-handed sword in its cloth-sheath slung over her shoulder. A green blob looked down at them near her. She grinned down at them. The gentle breeze blew her hair across her face.

"Qwee!" the blob squeaked.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you not to bully other kids?" the girl inquired. "Tell you what... If you leave them alone, then I may reconsider fighting you."

"Oh, yeah!?" the bandit yelled. "And what if we don't!?"

"Then you've just signed your death warrant." She stood up, somersaulted in the air, and landed safely on the ground. The blob followed her, bouncing onto the ground like a ball. The stranger looked at everyone and smiled.

"Alright, folks!" she said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's see how good you thugs really are."

"You're gonna regret that you ever toyed with us! Get her!" the one-eyed bandit ordered. The thugs charged in her direction.

The girl held out her hand and a small beaming sphere of light sparkled in her hand. "Satellite!"

An orb surrounded with stars of light shot from her hand straight to the bandits. The thugs shielded themselves from its glittering brightness. With its brightness blinding them, preventing them from running away, the spell exploded in front of them. The blast scattered everywhere. They lay on the ground, quivering with pain. The blazing white spell had given them agonizing burns.

"C-Curse you..." the one-eyed bandit coughed and fainted.

The elves gaped at the amazing sight that had occurred before them.

"Are...are they dead?" Cairo wondered cautiously. The girl looked at the little elves. Coco glared at her and stood in front of Cairo, but relaxed, puzzled as the girl smiled at them.

"Don't worry. Killing isn't my thing. You two all right?" she asked. They nodded in reply. The blob was sniffing the burnt scent that rose from the bandits. It wriggled its nose and bounced away. "You should have been more careful. There are many bandits and monsters roaming around these woods."

She bent down and picked up a pouch that was attached to a ripped belt. She threw the bag in the air, catching it again in her hand. Coins jingled in the bag.

"Of course, if you beat them up easily, you get a nice reward," she stated, smiling at the elves. "Where are you two headed? Sylaio or Umarizu?"

"Uh... Sylaio!" Coco answered after a short pause.

"It isn't safe to go through this forest. Lucky for you, I just so happened to be out here training," the girl told them. "How about it? I'll take you to Sylaio. You'll need some protection in order to get there in one piece."

"...Do we have to pay you?" Coco asked, suspicious.

"Who said anything about paying?" the girl said, smiling. "Sylaio is only about a mile from here if we take the path by the river."

"Why are you helping us when we just met?" Coco questioned.

"What? Is it wrong to help others?" the girl asked. Coco, in surprise, shook her head. She didn't want to think it was wrong, but it was strange to her that a stranger was helping them.

"Well, do you want to go to Sylaio, or wait here for those bandits' friends to come?" the girl inquired. "Oh, and my name is Aurora. This little guy here is Green."

"Quee!" Green squealed.

"What are your names?" Aurora asked. The elves smiled.

"It's Coco."

"I'm Cairo!"

* * *

"So you two are sorcerers, huh?" Aurora wondered. "That's interesting."

Coco rolled up her long sleeves and dipped her hands into the cool water. She cupped her hands and washed her face with the water in them. They had stopped to take a break near a lake as they still had a few hundred meters to cover.

"Yeah," Coco replied, drying her wet hands with a towel.

"I just went up one class!" Cairo exclaimed. "Now I'm Third-Class!"

"Congrats, then," Aurora congratulated.

"Of course, Cairo only knows low-class spells," Coco told her with a wide grin on her face.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

A sweat-drop dropped down Aurora's head as the two elves argued. Her shoulders quivered as she held her breath. Coco and Cairo stopped quarreling and looked at the girl. She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Coco wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry... But you two shouldn't be fighting because of what classes you're in," she explained, wiping away a tear. The elves looked at each other with quizzical looks, and then to her.

"It doesn't matter who's higher or lower. It's who you are. Don't make a big deal out of it," she told them, smiling. They were astonished by her words, staring at the smiling girl, who had only become their friend that day.

"Well, we'd better head on," Aurora suggested, picking up her sword, which was leaning against a boulder. "It's nearly sundown. Monsters roam to all comers at night."

"Not so fast!"

They looked to their left to see the five bandits back on their feet. The one-eyed bandit, now with more bandages wrapped around his right eye, stood in front of the gang like a leader. He grounded his teeth hard and pointed an index finger at Aurora.

"You're not leaving until we get some payback from you!" he declared.

"Yeah! Payback!" the other four bandits echoed.

"Sheesh! I thought that spell would've knocked you out, but I guess not." Aurora sighed. "What is it with bandits these days? They never seem to give up."

"How dare you say that, you little punk!" the bandit shouted. He looked back into the forest. "Brandoe! Get over here!"

A growl echoed in the forest. The birds in the treetops flew away as something shook its way through the trees. The earth rumbled beneath their feet. A twenty-foot monster stomped out of the forest and gave a mighty roar.

Its head and shell were like a tortoise's. It had razor-sharp claws and the tail of a lion. It stood on its hind legs. A mane of hair ran from its head down to its hairy tail like a horse's. However, it had a bald patch on top of its head. It gave another roar, which made the elves jump.

"Heh... Now they have a Kappa?" Aurora remarked.

"That's a Kappa!?" Cairo hollered.

"But Kappa are only supposed to be two feet tall!" Coco exclaimed.

"Yeah, but some do grow to a large scale," Aurora told them.

"You're kidding me, right?" Coco pleaded.

"Get her, Brandoe!" the bandit ordered.

At his command, the Kappa stomped towards Aurora and the elves at a fast pace.

"Get out of here, you two!" Aurora shouted, pushing the two elves aside. Before she could grab her sword, the Kappa swung a claw at Aurora, lifting her into the air. Blood gushed from her lungs and out of her mouth.

The Kappa dashed into the lake, still holding her captive, and drove her into the cliffside that surrounded the lake. She felt pain shoot through her like a dagger stabbing her back as the claw of the Kappa drove her deeper into the cliffside.

The claw let go of her and the Kappa roared like the monster it was. Blood trickled down her head. She opened one eye to see the Kappa back away, slowly lifting up one arm. It was ready to give another blow.

"Coco! You gotta do something!!!" Cairo cried. "Or else she'll die!"

"I hear you!" Coco yelled back, but looked up uneasily. _'Maybe the Drop Ice Type Spell will work. But it's a Super Effect! I haven't even gotten that far yet!'_

"Coco! What are you waiting for!?" Cairo shouted.

_'But Aurora's in trouble... Even so... What if I fail and–'_

"Coco!!!" Cairo's shouted.

_"Is it wrong to help others?"_ The recalling of Aurora's words finally snapped Coco out of her thoughts.

"R-Right!" The elf held out her hands and concentrated. Slowly, a small beam of blue sparkling light emerged in her hands. She sensed a fresh, cool sensation run through her body.

"Huh!?" the bandit shrieked. "Stop her!"

The Kappa turned its attention to the little elves and bellowed. Cairo could hear his knees trembling. He looked at his sister, who was still focusing on the spell.

"Coco! It's coming this way!" he cried.

She didn't pay any attention to him. She focused entirely on the spell as flittered sapphire ice crystals gathered in the sphere of dewdrops. The Kappa lifted one heavy arm and drove it towards the elves. Cairo screamed with fright and covered his head with his arms.

"Icicle!" Coco shouted as she cast the spell. Each dewdrop formed a sphere of blue magic that quickly froze into spears of ice and darted into the lake. The water surface instantly solidified, trapping the Kappa in its path. Cairo gaped at the mighty spell his sister cast. Coco stared, astonished.

"...I did it! I cast a Super Effect Spell!" Coco cheered proudly, but fright washed over her as a roar shook the ground.

"I don't think you really stopped it, Coco!!!" Cairo cried. The Kappa raised an arm into the air and fired it at the elves. Coco quickly shielded Cairo with her arms, both of them screaming in terror, waiting for their fate.

KA-CANK!

Aurora, who was still bleeding seriously, jump-kicked the Kappa at the side of its head unexpectedly and landed on the solid ice. She somehow managed to crawl out of the crumpled cliffside.

"Hey! Ugly! It's me you want!" Aurora yelled, getting the attention of the monster. She flashed a grin. "Come and get me!"

The Kappa launched a fist at her as she skated across the ice. The claw drove itself into the ice, breaking the surface, and a long block of ice rose above the cold water. Suddenly, Aurora circled around the Kappa, skating towards the long block of ice.

"What're you doing!?" Coco cried. She didn't answer, and instead jumped onto the block. She faced the Kappa and pulled a raspberry at it.

"Can't catch me, you stupid turtle!"

Outraged by Aurora's threat, it raised a fist and fired it into her direction.

Aurora grinned and swiftly backed away a few paces. The beast hit the end of the block of ice and the other end threw her into the air like a kite (A/N: A kind of bird of prey, not the toy) taking off. "As they say, _'Give me a long enough lever...'_"

"_'...And I can move the earth!'_" Coco finished. As Aurora was thrown above the Kappa, she held out her hands and the same sphere of sapphire droplets appeared on her palms. She felt gravity bringing her down towards the Kappa's opened mouth where a wet tongue flicked around. She quickly aimed the glittering sphere at the monster's foul mouth.

"Icicle!!!" she yelled. Spears of ice shot in its mouth, turning the Kappa into a block of ice, which shattered to pieces and plummeted onto the frozen lake. The ice-covered surface broke from the rain of icicles.

Aurora screamed as she plunged into the lake and felt her body chilled to the bone by the icy water. She rose to the surface, gasped for air, swam to shore. She held onto land and shivered.

"Cold! Cold!" she exclaimed with chattering teeth.

"Aurora! You're alright!" Cairo shouted with glee.

"Did you say Aurora!?" the bandit shrieked. The young girl got up from the subzero lake and squeezed the water from her hair.

"Damn... That was a trip... Now..." She turned her attention to the gang of bandits. The four bandits trembled with fear behind their leader as she reached behind her to grab the sword that dangled over her back. She grabbed the handle and slid it out of its cloth-sheath, and she pointed the sword at them. The leader gasped at the sight of the sword.

The two-handed sword was almost the same height as her. The blade was sharp and deadly yet gleamed with holiness. A colorless jewel embedded in the handle gleamed a shiny rainbow color.

"I think you guys need to be taught a little lesson..." Aurora taunted with her carefree smile.

"That sword!" a muscular bandit cried in fear.

"You're the Dragon Guardian!!!?" the leader exclaimed in disbelief.

"What!?" the elves shouted, shocked the she was "the" Dragon Guardian.

"Yup! My name is Aurora the Dragon Guardian! Now, you want some payback? I'll give it to you!"

Before the four bandits could get ready to fight, Aurora charged at them with incredible speed and slashed the bandits, one by one. Her sword cut through their metal armor and weapons. The broken pieces fell to the ground, and the four bandits collapsed in the dirt. Their leader fell to his knees and panicked, seeing his comrades lying on the ground.

Aurora glared at the frightened bandit. "Now it's your turn..." She shot at him like an arrow and swung her sword with a heavy blow.

Coco blushed, shutting her eyes behind her hands. Cairo's mouth dropped. Shredded clothes drifted in the air. The bandit collapsed on the ground, his skin showing. He quickly got up, wearing only his underwear, and ran away like a coward.

"Wow..." Cairo breathed.

Aurora held her sword over her shoulder and the cloth-sheath magically wrapped itself around it. She looked at the elves.

"Y-You're really the Dragon Guardian?" Coco gasped.

"Yeah. Sorry I never told you who I truly am. And Coco... You've really improved your magic skills."

"Huh?"

"Not all Second-Class or Third-Class Sorcerers can cast that Drop Ice Type Spell properly. But you seem to have cast it with ease."

"Huh!? You know magic too!?" Cairo exclaimed.

Coco nearly facefaulted. "Of course she knows! She cast that white magic spell, Satellite!"

Aurora giggled, sticking out her tongue sheepishly. "Well, a Dragon Guardian needs to know a few tricks up her sleeves too, right?"

They laughed lightheartedly and after a moment's pause, continued along the path leading to Sylaio.

* * *

"Oh, so that's how you met her," Rue said.

"Yeah. After we came to her house, Cairo begged on his knees to be her apprentice," Coco smirked. She had not spoke of Aurora's true identity, the Dragon Guardian for she knew if she did, Aurora wouldn't be too happy. She would be mad.

"I did not! I was just asking!" Cairo shouted, glaring at his sister.

"Admit it. You were groveling," she told him, rolling her eyes. "And besides, I wanted to be her apprentice too, so that's how we became apprentices."

Rue looked behind him at the two girls still quarreling. He suddenly came to a stop as he looked back up. Elena, Cosmomi, and the elves turned their heads in the direction he was looking. The two arguing girls, Mint and Aurora, stopped quarreling with each other, wondering why the group had halted.

"What's up with you guys?" Mint wondered. Aurora looked up and saw why they had stopped. Mint glanced up as well. Before them was a cliff that reached the sky. It wasn't very steep, and no monsters seemed to be lurking about.

"I guess we have to climb," Rue said.

"Yeah. Guess so," Aurora replied. "But I don't think it's safe. We'll need to take some safety precautions to climb up."

"Like what?" Mint croaked.

Aurora reached into her bag and pulled out a small stone disk with an image the showed a creature. It looked like a medium-sized thin woman with leaves and flowers as her hair and dress. Her eyes were shut, and she had no hands or legs.

"Is that a monster disk?" Rue wondered.

"Monster disk?" Mint echoed.

"You mean you don't know what a monster disk is?" Aurora laughed. "Heh! I can't believe you..."

Mint grounded her teeth. She wanted to either strangle that girl, or blow her away with her green magic.

"Yeah, it is. This is just one of a few monster disks that I have," Aurora said in answer to Rue's question. She flipped the coin-like disk into the air and a light wind swirled around the disk. "Release your powers and come forth!"

A blinding green light burst from the disk and took the shape of the creature encased in the coin. It bathed in green light. As the light dimmed, the creature from the image hovered in front of them.

"Wow..." Elena breathed. "It's beautiful!"

"That's a Dryad, a forest spirit!" Mint exclaimed.

"So you do know a few things, huh?" Aurora sneered.

"Is that an insult!?" the princess yelled, glaring at her angrily. Aurora simply ignored her.

"This is Lilith. I caught her a year ago," she said proudly.

"But I thought Dryads are shy and rarely ever seen..." Rue thought out loud.

"Yeah, but she got to know me." Aurora smiled at the Dryad, patting her vine-like hair. "We'll use her vines to climb up. Just to be on the safe side."

"Not a bad idea," Cosmomi admitted.

"Qwee!" Green squeaked.

Rue nodded his head in agreement. Aurora gave Lilith the signal, and vines immediately shot from her leafy arms and rocketed up the cliffside. The Dryad gave a tug on the vines, which seemed to have gotten a grip at the top. Aurora pulled on the vines to make sure that they were tight.

"Okay. Each of us will go up, one by one, but slowly. Rue, you go first."

"Sure." Rue grabbed a vine and pulled himself up the cliff.

"We have to climb?" Mint looked at the immense height of the cliff as Elena went up next, followed by the elves.

"What do you want us to do? Teleport? Now get moving!" Aurora ordered.

Mint growled at her as she reached out to grab the vine. She began pulling herself up. _'It would've been better if we just flew!'_ she thought sarcastically.

The platinum flying cat soared up with the help of his two pairs of wings. The blob hopped onto a boulder and gazed at Aurora, who was looking back at the forest. Green squeaked at her, which caught her attention and she picked the olive blob up, placing him on her shoulder.

She grabbed the vines and started to climb up the cliffside, not knowing something was watching them. A blazing fire trembled behind some bushes. Flames the fire dragon watched the group climbing up the cliff.

"This is the start of their adventure... But does the future look bright for them...?" he asked himself. He nodded his head gently. "I'm sure it will..."

Small red sparkling lights emerged from his fur and, slowly, he vanished, leaving a trail of crimson dust.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Elena called as she ran to two middle-aged people at the top of the cliff. A chestnut-haired man with gray sideburns sat on the grass with a limp leg. Standing next to him was a violet-haired woman.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" the man asked, who seemed surprised that she was there. He pushed up his glasses.

"What am I doing here!? You haven't come home for five days!!!" Elena exclaimed. It was then that she noticed that the man's leg in bandages. "What happened to your leg!?"

"I just twisted my ankle. Nothing to worry about. I can still walk," he assured her.

"Phew... Thank goodness," she sighed with relief, falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry, darling," the man apologized. "I guess I got too caught up in my research again. I can't believe that you got here all by yourself. Are you alright?"

"Actually, some brutes almost mugged me, but Aurora, Mint, and Rue the Pollywog saved me," Elena explained.

"Rue?" he echoed, looking at the woman with a bewildered expression.

"The Pollywog?" the woman asked.

"Hello," a voice said nearby. The adults looked up at the rest of the group who had followed.

"You're...?" the man began, but was cut off by Elena.

"His name's Rue, but I call him Polly," she said. "Polly's really amazing. He's a Polly, but he can turn into a person. But usually he's a person and his name is Rue, so I call him 'Rue the Pollywog'."

Aurora, Mint, Cairo, Coco, and Cosmomi stared blankly at her, blinking several times. Green stared at everyone with a confused look on his face. Rue, however, did not seem amused.

"Hold on, honey I'm getting confused," the woman said.

"Hey, I'm as confused as you are," Aurora stated.

"Yeah, what the heck is she talking about, Rue?" Mint asked.

Rue said nothing.

"Eh, you're Rue, right?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Rue replied.

"And you two must be Aurora and Mint?"

"Yep. I'm Aurora."

"I'm Mint."

"Who are those two kids?" the man wondered.

"I'm Cairo."

"My name is Coco."

"I'm Cosmomi."

"Incredible! A talking cat!" the man cried, shocked to see him talk.

"I'M NOT-!" Cosmomi spat, but Aurora stopped him again.

"Give it up, Cosmomi..." she sighed.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Klaus. I'm living in Carona with my family. Oh, and that's my wife, Mira," the man introduced.

"Hello," greeted Mira. "It sounds like you helped Elena through a lot of trouble. Thank you for helping her."

"Yes, thank you..." Klaus blushed. "Gosh, I'm so ashamed. I completely forgot about my daughter. The relic is the only thing on my mind."

"Are you looking for the relic?" Aurora wondered.

"Well, yes."

"We're looking for the relic too," Rue told him.

"Well, this is a coincidence. So, why are you all looking for the relic?" Klaus asked.

Minutes later, after explaining to him...

"So you three came to Carona to look for the relic," he said.

"Well... You might say that," Aurora said evasively.

"Yes. I have to find the relic, no matter what," Rue declared. The girls looked at him with puzzled expressions.

_'Have to?'_ Mint thought.

_'No matter what?'_ Aurora wondered.

"Sir, is there anything you can tell me?" Rue asked sharply.

Silence filled the air. Rue realized that he had spoken in such a sharp tone.

"I'm sorry... We just met, and I'm already being pushy," he apologized, looking down.

_'He seems so determined about something,'_ Aurora thought. _'...Just like me.'_

"My, you're so serious," Mira noted.

"Ah, don't worry about it. If I were in your boots, I'd be just as earnest. So, if there's anything you want to ask me, don't hesitate to, okay? And it's not 'sir'. Just call me Klaus, or Doctor if your want." Klaus told them. "Oh, by the way, I'd like to ask you three a favor."

"Sure, anything," Rue said politely.

"Alright," Mint said.

"I don't mind," Aurora told him.

"I was thinking. If it's okay with you, why don't we look for the relic together?" Klaus wondered.

"Sure. We'll be happy to," Rue and Aurora agreed in unison. Realizing their speech, they looked at each other. Rue began to blush but Aurora just giggled. Mint took a minute to think about it.

_'It would be a lot faster if I looked for the relic with them...'_ she thought, then said, "Well, if it's looking for the relic, I guess I'll be in as well."

"Great. It's decided then. Let's do our best to find the relic."

"Thank you," Rue thanked Klaus.

"Well, shall we get started?" Klaus asked. The trio nodded.

"Great. Could you come this way?" Klaus got up, despite his hurting leg, and walked slowly towards to the other edge of the cliff. Rue, Mint, Aurora, and Elena followed him and looked down the steep cliff.

"Wow! It's so steep," Elena said. A sturdy, yet unsafe path went gradually down the cliff to the bottom.

"This path leads to an atelier," Klaus explained.

"An atelier?" Rue echoed.

"It's a magician's workshop," Mira clarified. "We believe that, a hundred years ago, a magician lived in this atelier."

"We also believe that there is some information about the relic. Of course, before you all came, I tried to walk down this path, but I ended up slipping and twisting my ankle," Klaus explained.

"So, you're saying that you want us to go to the atelier to look for the information, right?" Aurora asked.

"I hope you don't mind doing this."

"Hey, that's okay. I've been through many obstacles and none of them were too difficult to handle."

Mint bent down and studied the height of the cliff. "Dang, this is crazy," she whispered softly to herself. "But..."

"I'll look for a safe path for -," Rue began, but was cut short.

"Mint!" Elena cried. Mint had unexpectedly jumped off the cliff and shouted, "See ya." She plummeted down, disappeared through the tree branches that grew close to the cliff.

"Geez!" Rue exclaimed.

"Sheezh! What does that idiot think she's doing?" Aurora yelled.

"Well, aren't you going after her?" Cosmomi wondered.

"Huh?"

"Well, she might be on her way to the atelier. Don't you think she might get there first and get the information while you're left behind?" the flying cat pointed out.

Aurora's eyes twitched with sparked. Flames of anger could be seen in her eyes. Somehow, between the two girls, a rivalry was formed.

"What!? I'm not going to let a two-timer get away with the relic first!" she shouted. She jumped off the cliff.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" cried Cosmomi, flying after her. As Cosmomi flew down after her, Green leapt off the cliff, both creatures disappearing beneath the treetops.

"Well, they seem like very good friends," Klaus stated.

"More like great enemies," Coco told him.

"...I'll go now and look for a path," Rue said quietly.

"Good luck," Klaus said.

"You'd better hurry," Coco suggested. "I think Aurora and Mint might get into a fight by the time they get down there."

"I will," Rue assured her.

"And please hurry," Cairo pleaded. "I want to see what kind of information is there. I'm so excited."

Rue nodded and, with that, he jumped off the cliff and plummeted out of sight.

"Cairo, right? You want to look at the information?" Klaus asked.

"Yep, I'm hoping to find magic," the little elf answered.

"That's interesting."

"Cairo, here, is only a third-grade sorcerer," Coco sneered.

"I am not!" Cairo yelled.

"I hope those three will be alright. There's monsters lurking all over those cliffs," Klaus said.

"Don't worry," his wife said. "They seem tough. I don't think they'll get hurt. Elena, don't exaggerate, ok?"

"Ok," Elena replied.

* * *

Curtains open. Chibi Victoria appears on stage.

Chibi Vickie: "Hi, hi! My name is Chibi Vickie and I'm here to explain the points that Older Vickie has numbered. During the fanfic, you'll see words that are numbered. That's what I'm here to explain the details about them."

**Magic**

Chibi Vickie: "As some of you know, there are seven different colors of magic, each according to their Effect, Type, and Name. Effect is how powerful the spell is. Type is what form the spell is, and Name is, of course, the name of the spell. For example, Flare, the most common spell, is a Power Effect and a Fireball Type. Sorcerers and others, who are eager to learn, learn spells depending on their skills and knowledge. They are graded in classes. There are five different classes. Fifth-Class is beginner, Fourth-Class is rookie, Third- Class is intermediate, Second-Class is expert, and First-Class is supreme. Mint, Maya, and Coco are Second-Class, while Cairo's Third-Class."

Mint: "Why am 'I' Second-Class?"

Chibi Vickie: "Because you've been neglecting your work! Nyah, nyah!" Sticks tongue at Mint

Mint: "Why you little brat!" Reaches out to strangle her, but is pulled away by Rod "Let me kill her!"

**Students**

Chibi Vickie: "In each school of magic, students have assignments to do, like finding herbs or casting the right spell to weaken a monster. If they succeed, they are rewarded with money, which some use to buy clothes, food, spell books, potions, and pay for their houses. As for the two elves, since that have no parents to look after them, Coco, being Second-Class, has to succeed in many assignments in order to pay the rent and to pay for necessities."

Cairo: "Hey! How come I didn't get any assignments!?"

Chibi Vickie: "Easy. You've only 'become' a Third-Class, and have you forgotten? You were expelled."

Coco: Hits Cairo on the head "How could you have forgotten that we were expelled, Cairo!?"

**Monster Disk**

Chibi Vickie: "Monster Disks are small disks that can catch monsters. Travelers use these to catch monsters and tame them for good use. For example, the common bird, Chocobo, is used for Chocobo-riding or pulling carts, and Dryad, the forest spirit, which is rarely seen, is know for having all cures and helps travelers to rock-climb."

Vickie: And now for the ne-"

Chibi Vickie: "Wait! Me not finished! I have to explain about Aédura!"

Vicloe: "Uh, could you explain that in the next-?"

Chibi Vickie: "Aédura is on of many continents in the world of Cytherea. In this continent, there are four kingdoms: East Heaven Kingdom, West Solaris Kingdom, North Gale Kingdom, and South Neumond Kingdom. Some of you know what a few of these new words mean. Solaris means 'Sun' and Neumond means 'New Moon'."

Vickie starts to quiver with anger

Chibi Vickie: "Also, there are many towns, cities, and places, like Carona, Sylaio, Umarizu, and oth-"

Lights turn off

Chibi Vickie: "Huh? Who turned out the lights? ...Hey what're you gonna do with the bag!? Arrgghh!!! Let me go! Help! Mmph!"

Sounds of someone struggling are heard in the background. Lights on. Next to Victoria is a bag with something struggling inside it

Vickie: "Now that that's over... I'll get on to the next chapter."


	5. Chapter Three: Nightmare

**Chapter Three: Nightmare  
**

Down below, the two girls were already at it, racing for the atelier. While Mint was steadily busying herself with fighting off the monsters that lurked around the cliff, Aurora leapt from one path to another, making her way down. Green hopped after her while Cosmomi soared swiftly downwards.

'_Ha! I'll be there in no time!' _Mint thought, a smirk wide on her face.

Aurora jumped high and soared down, seeing the princess battling the monsters. Digging into the pouch on her belt, Aurora retrieved a small disk with a symbol of a phoenix on it and threw it out in front of her.

"Release your power and come forth!" she yelled and to her command, flames engulfed the small disk and from it sprang a small phoenix of silver feathers and brimming orange wings of fire.

Just before Aurora would have landed, the phoenix's talons grasped her arm and carried her, despite of her weight or its hotness scorching her fair skin. Green leapt high, grabbed onto her shoulder and held tight.

"What the-!?" Mint exclaimed. The rare bird that carried her rival down the cliff amazed her. She was also dumbfounded that Aurora was ahead of her.

Without looking at the direction she was running, she knocked into something and fell down, hard. She looked up to see a Mandola blocking her way.

"Get out of my way!" Mint kicked at the plant-monster, uprooting it. Caring less that the plant monster fell off the cliff, she ran angrily down the trail.

By the time Rue landed safely down on the ledges of the cliff, Mint was already taking another big leap down into what he could recognize as a wooded area and Aurora, being carried by a strange bird while holding Green was right overhead with her.

"Geez," Rue echoed. "What are with those two?" Since the path was clear, he unhurriedly made his way down too.

* * *

THUD!

"Ouch!" Mint hadn't brace herself for her landing. She got up on her knees and hung her head, moaning in the pain coming from in her legs. "Dang... That was a drop."

She looked up and saw Aurora land on the ground gently and safely. Her phoenix let go out her arm and fluttered to perch on her shoulder. Green hopped down and sniffed the air, hard, making a snuffling sound.

Mint grounded her teeth as she stomped to Aurora, who happened to be surprised at the look she was receiving. "You used a Silver-winged Phoenix just to get here first!?"

"Seems like you do know some things after all," Aurora remarked nonchalantly.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Mint roared, clenching her fists tightly.

"And what if I did just that for that reason, hmm?" Aurora waited for Mint to give her an answer but no word came out of princess's mouth.

'_I sooo hate this girl...' _Mint thought angrily, turning away from her.

Aurora gazed up at her fiery bird. "Return," she ordered and immediately, the Sliver-winged Phoenix disappeared in a cloud of sparks, the disk falling onto her palm. Rue finally caught up with them.

Cosmomi, who had arrived before them, glanced around. Tall trees encircled around a clearing they stood in. On the far middle of the clearing rested a wall with pictographs. Two block stones stood in the centre. A path slithered up like a snake and lined up between the stones and went all the way to the wall.

"That's strange. This is the end of the path," Cosmomi muttered

"The atelier should be around here," Rue said quietly.

"Well, I don't see any atelier," Mint commented, still eying at Aurora.

"There can be two options where it could be; one, it may be hidden or two, it might have been lost forever," Cosmomi told her.

"Is that all? I thought that maybe we could be LOST!!!" Mint shouted, scaring the flying cat out of his fur.

Aurora looked at the wall and walked closer. She knelt down, dragged away the vines that grew over the block and examined the pictographs. Engraved in the wall were two bat-winged creatures, and in the centre, a face.

"Hmm..." A sense of uneasiness crept over her.

"What's wrong?" Rue wondered while Mint was busy pulling Cosmomi's chops apart. "This pictograph," Aurora replied. "I think it means _'fight the gargoyles'_." The sound of wings flapping resonated behind her back.

"Aurora! Watch out!" Rue yelled.

"Huh?" As she looked over her shoulder, something pushed her at the back, smashing her face into the wall. Rue quickly seized his Arc Edge and looked up. Three bat-winged creatures with sharp claws and talons screamed at them wildly.

"Gargoyles! Better watch out for them," Rue warned.

"Okay! Which one of you damn monsters smash my face into this wall!?" Aurora demanded, holding her flatten nose with one hand and clenching the other.

"Here they come!" Mint alerted, grabbing her Dual Haloes. A gargoyle soared down, grasping up its claws direct at Mint. She quickly held out her rings and instantly, they began to spin violently around her wrist. A sapphire spark of light gathered.

"Cutter!" she ordered and two navy blades of clear flowing water formed from the light and sliced at the gargoyle into four pieces.

Rue swung his axe at the second dodging gargoyle while Aurora was avoiding the talons of the other gargoyle. With a final swing of his weapon, Rue cut the gargoyle in half.

The last gargoyle backed away from Aurora. Suddenly, it dove towards her. She swiftly darted to the left a few inches to avoid the attack from the gargoyle and held out her arm. She brought her elbow down its neck, breaking it. The dead gargoyle plummeted past her and fell onto the ground. Aurora panted softly as she looked down at the dead creatures.

"I think that's the end for those gargoyles," she said.

"Hey, you three make a good team," Cosmomi admitted. Aurora and Mint stared at him with angry looks, but Rue just blinked. Cosmomi, knowing not to push his luck, fluttered away.

Suddenly a bright light erupted behind them. They turned back to see a glowing flight of stairs rise from the path where the two stones stood between and go towards the sky. The trio and the two creatures looked up at the sky and gasped. Floating over a hundred feet above the forest was a small island.

"What is that?" Mint wondered.

"Maybe it's the atelier," Rue replied.

"Only one way of finding out," Aurora told them.

"Well, let's go!" Cosmomi exclaimed and flew up the stairway. The trio walked up the flight of stairs with Green hopping besides Aurora. The stairs seemed to be an endless climb to the top but they slowly walked their way to the floating island.

* * *

"3542, 3543, 3544...3545," Mint panted. She stomped her foot on the last step. She panted hard as sweat tinkled down her face to her throat. "Huff-huff-heave-heave... Oh, my legs..."

"Looks like someone here can't take climbing. You never exercise, do you not?" Aurora sneered.

"Oh, shut up, you (expletive)!" Mint shouted.

"What'd you say, you (expletive)!?" Sparks ignited between their fiery eyes again.

"That must be the atelier," Rue said, bringing their attention to a small, gray atelier that stood in the middle of the island. The walls were a bit run-down. Moss and vines grew around the atelier widely.

"That's a atelier!?" Mint shrieked in disbelief. "It looks like a dingy church to me."

"I wonder what's inside," Aurora stated, her arms crossed.

"Let's go peek in," Cosmomi suggested and quickly flew to the atelier.

"Ah! Cosmomi, wait up!" Aurora cried. The trio began to walk towards the atelier. Green hopped onto the porch of the atelier and sniffed the air. Ripples wrinkled its watery skin as it growled.

"What's wrong, Green?" Aurora asked as they approached to the atelier. Suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, a giant beast jumped down from the sky and nearly crushed the trio and the creatures. Green, Rue and Aurora luckily dodged the impact the beast made but Mint and Cosmomi weren't so lucky, being thrown aside. Fortunately, the shockwave from the impact did less harm to them. Stars spun around Cosmomi's eyes as he lay on the ground unconscious.

The beast seemed to be like a unicorn, only demonic. It had the feet of a frog. Its skin was deep blue. It wore a golden-yellow mask with three horns over its face. It let out a mighty roar that shook the ground and snorted.

"What the heck is that!?" Aurora screamed.

"Geez, the atelier had a guardian!" Rue exclaimed.

"Wait! You're kidding me," Aurora shouted. "That's a guardian!?"

Mint stood up and glared at the monster with fiery eyes. "Stupid guard dog...horse...whatever! Get out of my way! If you don't move then I'll get rid of you with my Magic! Fla-" Before Mint started to chant, the beast gave them an icy cold glare. "-re?"

The trio froze in their tracks. The beast stomped its hoof, eh, webbed foot several times and charged at them like an angry bull. Startled, they ran away as fast as they could.

"But I haven't TRIED anything yet!" Mint cried, disappointed that she couldn't used her magic in time.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!!!" Aurora shrieked, caring less about Mint's lack of time.

"YAAAHHHH!!!" Rue screamed, holding on his hat to keep it from being blown off.

"QWEE!!!" Green squealed loudly and began bounding away quickly.

Cosmomi groaned as he shook his aching head and looked up, unbelieving what he was seeing.

"HAAALLPP-" Mint began.

"-MEE!!!" Aurora finished.

"Guess they need me," Cosmomi sighed and soon took flight. Speeding like a bullet, he zoomed to the beast and grabbed its tail. He sank his teeth deep into its flesh.

The cobalt unicorn cried in pain and glared at Cosmomi. The flying cat giggled nervously.

"Hmi?" he muttered a hello. The unicorn tried to shake the flying cat off its tail and galloped furiously, shaking Cosmomi badly. "W-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h-h!!!"

"Now's my chance!" Rue declared, dashing to the unicorn and raising his Arc Edge high in the air. He aimed his axe at the unicorn, hoping to weaken it. However, the unicorn darted slightly away, more concerned with getting rid of Cosmomi. Rue chopped off its left horn.

The startled unicorn stopped galloping and looked at its curved horn that lay on the ground. Its startled look turned to an icy glare and motioned its look at Rue.

With a mighty stomp that trembled the island, it shook Cosmomi off its tail and began to chase Rue. Rue flitted quickly, screaming as the unicorn dashed madly at him.

"You only made it worse!" Aurora yelled.

"Time to cool his temper off," Mint said, holding out her rings. "Cutter!" The twin blades of water shot at the beast but it ducked, missing the sharp edges. The attack only cut a strand of fur. The unicorn glared angrily at the girls with a dark aura within its eyes.

"Not good," Aurora said. They sprinted away from the rampaging unicorn.

"What's its problem!?" Mint screamed. "When will it stop chasing us!?"

"Maybe until it STOMPS US!" Aurora yelled. "Dammit! Here goes nothing!"

"Huh!?"

Aurora turned around and as the unicorn stampeded towards her, she grabbed one of its horns and swung herself over the unicorn's back, grabbing hold of its mane. The unicorn galloped like it was in a rodeo, trying to throw her off but she held on for dear life. Enraged, it tossed her off its back and stomped the ground. Aurora fell and looked up painfully to see the monster charging towards her. She reached for her blade but before she could bring it out of its cloth-sheath, the unicorn stood up on its hind legs, ready to trample her.

'_Dammit!'_ she thought, quickly evading the unicorn's dangerous feet. The unicorn whinnied furiously.

"He doesn't look too happy," Mint commented.

"Geez! What does it take to bring him down!?" Rue hollered with a mix of feelings, one of them anger.

Aurora looked at the guardian. _'It has to have a weakness.'_ She stared at its two horns and then the unicorn's damp coat. _'Maybe... Just maybe... Worth a shot!'_

"Mint, use blue magic on it!" Aurora ordered.

"What!?" Mint shrieked.

"Just try! Rue, Cosmomi, could you distract him?"

"Um, sure!" Rue agreed.

"Wait a second! Distract that thing!?" Cosmomi screeched, gazing at the unicorn, which was screaming like a banshee and stomping the ground.

"This won't end if we don't do something!" she shouted. The others gazed at her, not sure about her plan but her next words stuck with them. "Trust me on this..."

"...Fine! But if this fails, I'll barbecue that thing and you!" Mint yelled and held out her twirling rings. "Cutter!" Again, the clear blades shot out, nearly slicing past its coat as it immediately galloped furiously at Mint.

"Daaaang!!!" she screamed, running away.

"Mint!" Rue cried. Both he and Aurora knew she was in trouble. Aurora had to rethink her strategy again to save Mint and stop the unicorn.

"Change of plan!" Aurora shouted. "Rue, get her to safety!"

"What...!?" Rue wondered.

"Just try or else Mint's going to be flatten as a pancake!"

"R-Right!" Rue hurried, wasting no time.

"Cosmomi, you'll have to distract it!" Aurora ordered.

"WHAT!!!?" the flying cat screamed. "Why me!?"

"Because you're the only one left I can count on! I need time to summon Jolt!" Aurora explained loudly.

"Jolt!? Are you nuts!? I'll get fried by his voltage!"

"If you don't do it," Aurora threatened, nudging her fists over his overlapped ears. "You'll be flatten with the rest of us!"

"Alright! Alright!" he yelled, breaking free from her death grip and flying to the unicorn.

Mint cried, anguished. Her legs felt like they were about to fall apart. _'If this keeps on, I'll be dead!'_

"Mint!" Rue grabbed her, pushing both of them to safety. He looked at her, finding that she only had grass stains on her cheek and her legs were red swollen from the chase. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright!? And I didn't need your help!" Mint growled pushing him away. Suddenly she gasped. The unicorn was standing behind Rue, glaring at them. "R-Rue!" she stammered, pointing a trembling finger at the monster.

Rue gazed over his shoulder and came face-to-face with the unicorn. He could see a spark of anger in the beast's eyes. He reached behind him to grab his weapon and felt nothing behind his back. His Arc Edge was lying far from his reach. He must have dropped it while trying to rescue Mint. He groaned and faced the unicorn. It stomped its webbed feet and stampeded frantically straight at them.

'_Dammit!' _Rue thought.

"Hey, ugly!" A cry stopped the deep blue unicorn in its tracks. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, flathead!"

It glanced behind at the flying cat hovering in midair. _'Cosmomi!' _Rue thought

"Bet you can't catch me, you overgrown toad! Nyah!" Cosmomi pulled his face down and stuck out his tongue. The unicorn snorted and whinnied passionately. Furious because of the threat, it chased after Cosmomi, who soared speedily away.

"Aurora, summon Jolt now!" Cosmomi pleaded.

Far on the other side of the island, Aurora stood, her eyes closed and held her hands with her palms down, one hand clenching on something. She held her hands up high. A strange symbol of a small lighting bolt emerged as a small ball of electrifying light appeared in her hands.

"_**Might of the electric storms, High be the realms of the crackling skies**,_" Aurora began in a slow tone. The glow increased, becoming brighter as the symbols flashed like lighting. A calm breeze transformed into an infuriated wind. The clouds swirled and darkened in the sky. Thunder roared loudly and lighting shot from the clouds. Rue held on his hat as the wind was blowing with an outrageously velocity. Mint held her arm up, shielding her eyes from the stinging wind.

"_**Tempest of thine lightning brew, Charge of electric flashes arise**,_" Aurora continued. "**_Seraphim of White Lighting, hear thy words..._**"

"Arrrgghh!" Cosmomi cried, flying away while with the unicorn getting closer and closer. "Aurora, hurry up! I can't fly any longer!"

The unicorn raked at his tail but Cosmomi grabbed the tail just in time before the unicorn could sink its teeth in it. "Yikes!"

Sparks materialized around Aurora and swirled like a slow mini-cyclone. The pillars of power congregated together, forming into a creature of lighting. Feathers spread across the island as Rue's eyes widened at the sight of the creature. It looked like a dragon but long like a serpent. Feathers costumed over it as wings unfolded wide.

Energy gathered within Aurora's hands and a blinding yellow light emerged. A sphere of electricity charged. The unicorn stopped chasing the flying cat and looked at the sparks that glittered within her hands.

The unicorn turned and charged like a bull. Lighting discharged from the sky followed by the booming sound of thunder. The unicorn kept charging madly towards Aurora, despite that she hadn't moved and only focused on the mysterious spell.

"Aurora!" Rue yelled.

"She's gonna get killed!" Mint cried.

"**_Those who oppose me shall be destroyed by the great power that you and I possess!_**" shouted Aurora, finishing the last sentence of the incantation. She darted towards the unicorn and leapt high into the air.

She grabbed one of the unicorn's horns with one hand, looked down at it and aimed the sphere of electricity.

"**_GIGA LIGHTING!!!_**"

She heaved the electrical sphere at the unicorn's head. Sparks of electricity charged through it, with circuits of voltage zapping through its veins. Its mane stood on end with static electricity.

The unicorn fell to the ground with a loud thud as the last spark shot through its body. Smoke rose from its matted fur and soot smudged over its mane. Swirls spun around its eyes, along with pictures of flying chibi unicorns buzzing around its head.

"Phew..." Aurora sighed. "Cooked guardian. Just the way I like it."

"Aurora, are you-" Rue began but jumped with fright as Mint stepped in.

"WHAT KIND OF SPELL IS THAT!!!?"

"Huh?" Aurora stared at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"I know that there is no incantation that has the line _'Seraphim of White Lighting, hear thy words'_!"

The Dragon Guardian shrugged her shoulders, realizing her mistake of casting the spell. "Uh... It's just a new spell, hee-hee..."

"You know what? You may be good at fighting but you aren't that great at lying! I know all kinds of spells. Primary, Secondary and Advanced spells I know. And I know that that kind of spell is something that wouldn't 'be' in any spell books," Mint informed her, glaring.

"It's just magic," Aurora quickly explained. "It's a new spell that I made up. What's the big deal?"

Mint continued to glare at her. She hadn't trusted this girl since she'd bumped into her.

"Hey, we 'did' defeat the Guardian, right?" Rue asked, hoping to break up their argument.

"Yeah, yeah," Mint replied. "Although, I wonder what that guardian was."

"I think..." Aurora began. She paused for a second and began again. "I think that thing was Nightmare, the Three-horned Guardian."

"Nightmare?" Mint and Rue echoed in unison. Aurora nodded.

"A Guardian from the 'spirit world'. They come in any form of nature. Demi-humans can summon them to our world to guard things or as tools for fighting. Humans can too, if they possess the right equipment and magic."

"How is it you know all this?" Mint wondered.

"Let's just say a friend told me... Which reminds me... Where's Cosmomi?"

"O-O-Over h-h-here..." the trio heard from far away. They looked around and saw Cosmomi lying on the grassy ground, exhausted and dizzy from being nearly trampling by Nightmare. Twirls and stars spun within his eyes.

"Argh! Cosmomi!" Aurora cried. She rushed to the flying cat, picked him up and shook him roughly. "C'mon! Snap out of it!"

"Ooh, Aurora! Why are there two of you?" Cosmomi asked, feeling woozy.

"What happened?" someone called from behind. They turned around to see Elena's family and the elves behind them.

"Klaus, you shouldn't be moving your leg around," Aurora told him sternly, still holding the light-headed flying cat.

"That's ok," Klaus assured. "A twisted ankle won't stop me from seeing the atelier."

"We heard some terrible noises up here," Mira muttered.

"We just fought against a guardian," Rue explained.

"And you beat him?" Coco asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. I'm sure it must've a tough battle," Mira admitted.

"Pollywoggy Rue can handle everything," Elena said cheerfully.

"..." A sweat tinkled down Rue's cheek.

"Hey, he didn't handle it alone you know. Yeah, it was tough at first, but I manage to clean him up," Mint boasted.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, your magic only made it worse," Aurora muttered.

"What'd you say, (expletive)!!!?"

"Wanna fight then, (expletive)!?"

"Gladly!" Sparks of rage shot between their eyes and flames burst in the background of their angry rivalry.

"...Is it just me or does it seemed a little hot?" Mira wondered.

"Hey, what Guardian was it, Aurora?" Cairo asked, tugging her kimono and distracting her from the catfight.

"Huh?" Aurora echoed. "Oh, I think it's called Nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Elena echoed.

"The Three-horned Guardian... So Cadmon summoned Nightmare to guide the atelier," Klaus muttered.

"Cadmon? Who's he?" Rue wondered.

"He is said to be the magician of Carona Forest. Rumor has it that a boy was being chased by Saber Tigers into the forest and was found by Cadmon. The magician took care of the boy, bringing him back to Carona. The next day, the villagers went into the forest to try and find him but in the end, they only got bitten by Pollywogs."

Rue looked at the old abandoned atelier. _'...I wonder...if there's anything in there that this Cadmon knows about the relic...'_

"But I wonder why a thunderstorm suddenly appeared and disappeared..." Klaus muttered.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders and moaned an "Eh...!" softly between her clenching teeth.

"Maybe just the weather changing quickly," Cosmomi explained, waking up from his dizziness. "That's all."

Mint looked at her rival and the flying cat with growing suspicion. _'There's something about that girl that she's keeping from all of us.'_

"Maybe you're right," Klaus said, buying the excuse.

"How's your leg, Doctor?" Rue asked.

"It feels great! After I saw the atelier, the pain just disappeared," the doctor told them enthusiastically. "Wow, I can't believe we're here! Ok, let's go have a look inside." He turned to his family and said to them, "It may be dangerous, so you two wait out here, ok?"

Mira nodded as Klaus walked ahead, followed by Rue and Mint.

"Cairo, Coco, you should stay here as well," Aurora ordered.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Cairo declared.

"Count me in," Coco cried.

"Do you want some more cleaning to do when we get back home?" Aurora asked, staring them down.

"Oh, come on!" the little elf cried. "I wanna see those books in there."

"...Well..."

"Please?" He looked at Aurora with sad puppy-dog eyes. A sweatdrop hung at her cheek.

"Oh, fine," Aurora sighed. "Coco, stay here with Mira and Elena, okay?"

"What!?" Coco gave Cairo an icy glare as he struck out a tongue at her and tagged along behind Aurora. The yellow flying cat gently landed on her shoulder. The blob bounced after them.

"Thanks, Cosmomi," Aurora whispered in the flying cat's ear. "If you haven't had given that excuse, I would've been caught."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Cosmomi reminded her. "And, don't think of it as an excuse. Think of it as a way out of a tight situation."

Aurora smiled at him and looked at the atelier. _'I just hope they won't think that...I just used the talisman of the Lighting Guardian...'

* * *

As Aurora, Cario and the two creatures entered the atelier, Klaus shouted down from the second floor. "This is absolutely amazing! Look at the documents! They're incredible!"_

Klaus looked back the numerous books on the shelves that encircled around the second floor. A stairway led to the second floor and on the same floor, a door led the way to a balcony. On the first floor a vault stood in the far centre of the atelier and books piled everywhere. A globe of the world, Cytherea stood near the stairway.

Cairo sprinted to Aurora and pulled her hand. "Aurora, can you help me look for books on Magic? Please?"

"Uh, sure." She smiled as he pulled her up the stairway and to the other side of the room. They began to comb the shelves. Green hopped around, sniffing the moldy, dusty books and sometime sneezed. Cosmomi joined Rue, who was looking at the globe.

Mint, the red-haired Princess, eyed one thing that caught her interest. The vault.

'_What have we got here?'  
_  
She looked left and right and saw that everyone was absorbed with other things. She bent down and looked for a lock but unfortunately she found nothing.

'_Dammit! There's nothing to unlock it.'_ She tried hitting the door of the vault with her ring but only left a few scratches on it.

'_Come on!!!' _she thought, irritated.

"What are you doing?" Mint jumped in shock and looked over her shoulder. Aurora stood behind her, looking at her with suspicion in her eyes.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Mint replied hastily.

"You were trying to steal what's inside that vault, weren't you?"

"What? Me? Of course not!" She smiled at Aurora, but the Dragon Guardian's stare never left. She didn't believe her. Rue walked to them with Cosmomi sitting on his shoulder.

"This door is huge... Looks like it's locked," he stated as he tried the door.

"Duh! Like I didn't know that already!" Mint yelled. Rue raised his eyebrows, not amused by her taunt.

"I wonder what's inside," Cosmomi said.

"That's what I trying to find out," Mint explained to them. "There's no lock. Stupid vault!!!" She ran a few steps and jump-kicked the vault, nearly shaking the atelier. Aurora, Rue and Cosmomi gazed at her, not saying a word.

"Here, let me take a look at it." Klaus slowly walked up the vault, his hurt leg limping behind, and examined the vault carefully. "Hmmm... This is rather tricky. Aha, there's a switch." He turned a hidden switch and the door slowly opened.

A small gem and an old manuscript were lying within the vault. Klaus took the manuscript out and blew the dust away. He opened it and observed it.

Mint looked at the contents in disgust. _'Doesn't look like any treasure to me.'_

"Amazing... This manuscript must've been written centuries ago," Klaus told them.

"Let me see," Mint demanded. Klaus held out the book to her. She looked at the letterings, but couldn't understand a word. "Eh, I don't understand a thing. I should have taken those lessons more seriously."

"Can you read it, Doctor?" Rue wondered.

"Not a problem. Analyzing ancient manuscripts is one of my specialties," Klaus told him. He looked back to the book. "Hmmm... Incredible!"

"What it is?" Aurora and Mint cried in unison. Mint jumped excitedly, hoping it was linked to the relic. Aurora felt excited as well._  
_  
"Just kidding," Klaus laughed. Mint nearly face-faulted, not able to believe this. However, Aurora felt disheartened. "Ha, ha, ha. It's a diary."

_'Ha, ha. Very funny. What a dork...'_ Mint thought sarcastically

"You mean you haven't translate it?" Cosmomi asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I finished skimming through this," the doctor told them. "It's a diary that was kept by the magician. It has detailed records of his research. It appears this magician was doing research on the creators of the relic."

"The creators of the relic...?" Rue echoed.

"Yes. They were known as Aeons. About 1,000 years ago, powerful magicians called Aeons ruled the world. According to some legends, these Aeons even had the power to change the orbit of the stars.

"I heard about them," Mint said. "There were no more Aeons left in this world."

"That's right. Despite their godlike powers, they weren't immortal. As time passed, their powers weakened, and eventually, they all died. Now, all that remains are the items they created many years ago.

"And those items are the relics," Mint finished. "I heard that these relics have the power to grant any wish."

"Yes."

"How is it that you know all this stuff?" Aurora questioned Mint.

'_Well Duh! Maya's Book of Cosmo is a relic.'_

"I just learnt about it," Mint croaked.

Aurora looked at her suspiciously and turned to Klaus. "They're hidden all over the world, right?" she inquired.

"Yes. They're all just waiting to be found," Klaus told her. "I don't care how long it takes me. My dream is to find at least one relic."

"If you find a relic, what are you gonna do?" Rue wondered.

"Hmm... I have no idea. I haven't thought about that yet. Right now, I'm just excited about looking for it. I guess I'll think about it after I find it."

"I see..."

"How about you?" Klaus asked him.

"Huh? Oh, um..."

"I guess you don't know as well. What about you, Aurora?"

Aurora looked away, feeling troubled. "Uh...I'm sorry but that's a secret."

"Oh. I understand," Klaus told her. "How about you, Mint?"

"Um..." Mint said softly.

"You're not planning on world domination, are you?"

Mint nearly jumped out of her boots. _'WHAT!!!? Dang!!! This guy is sharp!!!'_

"I think it's about time we leave now," a woman's voice said behind them. Mira stepped into view. "It's nearly sunset."

"Well, we better head back," Klaus agreed.

"We're heading back already!?" Cairo shrieked from above, looking down at them between the railings.

"Yeah," Aurora replied. "So better hurry up finding some books. Just take three."

"Ohhh! I was hoping to take a few..." Cairo moaned. He turned back to the books that now lay all over the floor.

_'Yeah, about a few hundred books,'_ Aurora thought. She knew how the little elf felt attracted to any books based on magic.

"Could you carry some books back to Carona?" Klaus asked them.

"What!?" Mint yelled. "You're kidding me!?"

"These books hold information about the relic. We do need them."

"Hey Mint, it's not that hard to carry a few books," Aurora said sharply.

Mint groaned at her reprimand and sighed. "Oh, ok. Give me the books."

"Great, now I want you to carry these books." The doctor piled a bunch of books onto Mint's awaiting arms. She pushed the heavy weight up and tried to steady the books in place.

'_Dang, this sucks.'_

Klaus handed another pile of books to Aurora. "...Maybe I shouldn't have said that," Aurora admitted, a sweatdrop tinkling down her face.

"It's ok. I'll help," Rue offered, taking a few books off her arms. Surprised, she stared at him for a moment. She smiled at the white-haired boy.

"Thanks, Rue."

Cairo hurried downstairs with three books in his bag and joined the others as they walked out of the atelier, meeting Coco and Elena outside.

* * *

Victoria: "Another chapter completed! Finished! Now please all of you read and review while I do the next chapter... Sob" J-J

Aurora: "And yet mid-year exams are crawling around the next corner, right?"

Victoria: "Dammit! I hate exams!" Sees exams coming closer, seizes two guns and shoots them "Curse you bloody papers!" Destroys them and pants heavily "Okay. Now the reviews... AG, have you taken too much sugar lately?"

Coco: "Is she always this crazy?"

Aurora: "Yes, Coco, AG is. And note this, AG: I AM NOT RELATED TO ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH DRAGON KNIGHTS!!! Got it!?"

Victoria: "...Ahem. Thanks for the review, AG. FirePhoenix33, thanks for the review and hopefully, you enjoy reading this chapter since it got more action."

A loud explosion is heard out of the studio

Victoria: 0.0 "What was that!?"

Aurora: "I'm guessing that Kale blew up another appliance."

Victoria: .; "Maybe. NB, you have the first one? I never expected that." ;;; !! "Wait a sec! Do you happen to have Chapter 19?"

Aurora: "The one that got hacked..."

Victoria: "If you do... THAT WOULD MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY!!! Do you? Do you?"

Aurora: TT; "Hopefully you do have it or she'll sulk for the rest of her life..."

Victoria: "Thanks for the review. Dark Knight Gafgar, thanks for your encouraging review. I won't ask which fanfic was it that you read that had 95 of lemons. Anyhow, thanks to your , I am determined to finish till the end!!!"

Aurora: "Hey, if you're determine to write till the end, that would mean that you have three fanfics to do; two to continue this fanfic, which may total to 150 chapters to write and for the total number of words would be 300 000."

Victoria: .;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; "Well, I did say I was determined... So no matter how long the fanfics are, I'll finished them till the end!!!" :P

Aurora: "For some reason, I feel very frightened of what's gonna come in those fanfics..." - -;

Victoria: "And finally Pauli... YOU MORON!!! I've been emailing you to discuss about the crossover but nooo... You never replied back! But at least you are now. But if you ever reply, Pauli, there won't BE a crossover AND I'll rip your heart out!" . "I wanna do the crossover badly!!!"

Aurora: "What she's saying is, always reply back soon or else she'll kill you."

Victoria: "Anyhow, thanks for the review, Pauli. Well, everyone please read and review. I now gotta slave over the next chapter." J-J "Oh, and I changed some parts of Aurora so if you all like you can read the first few passages in the first chapter. Well, please r'n'r!"


	6. Chapter Four: The Underground Ruins

**Chapter Four: The Underground Ruins**

Dawn had awoken. The starless sky drifted away while the orange light from the sun blazed like fire. Aurora looked at the welcoming sunrise, the breeze whistling to her. She sat on the edge of the docks and watched the moving colors in the sky. Green slept soundly besides her, nestling on her kimono.

She couldn't sleep in the inn, which was owned by Ms. Cartha, the blond-haired woman she met earlier. Mira had said to the trio for helping Klaus with his research, they could stay at the inn free of charge.

The sound of rustling feathers echoed as someone approached her. "Can't sleep, Aurora?"

She looked over her shoulder. Cosmomi fluttered his wings and landed besides her.

"You know, Rachael told you that if you don't get enough sleep, you'll get insomnia," he reminded her.

Aurora just giggled and looked at the ripples wrinkling the surface of the water. "I wonder if...the others are alright."

"Hey, they're tough. I'm sure they're fine," Cosmomi said cheerfully. His smile soon faded. "That's not the reason why you can't sleep, is it?"

"Yeah... Cosmomi?"

"Hm?" The flying cat looked up and saw an expression on Aurora's face that he'd always seen during bad times.

"Why was I chosen as a Dragon Guardian?" she wondered.

The flying cat jumped. "Why are you asking me that again!? I may be one of the Chromatic Creaturea but I don't ever know THOSE kind of answers!"

"I know. If only you and your brothers and sisters hadn't forgotten some of your memories, maybe we could get some answers," she remarked.

"Oh!? Now you're blaming me!?"

"No... It's just…"

Cosmomi's anger subsided as he saw the sadness deepening in Aurora's eyes.

"I thought Angela was supposed to be the next Dragon Guardian. She was always better than me. Always the kind and gentle person she was. Warm-hearted and caring. A Dragon Guardian is supposed to have a kind heart and a strong spirit, like her..."

She paused for a moment and then continued. "I wasn't like her. I didn't have a kind heart or a strong spirit. I was always lively and sometimes shy..."

She glanced up at the sky. "I was always pushed around. Couldn't stand up for myself. I had always cried. Cried for being weak. So why? Why was I chosen?"

Cosmomi looked at her, anxious, his ears flapped downwards. He turned to the sky. "Maybe...because you were both alike."

"Huh?" Aurora looked at him, puzzled.

"As I remember, you were also warm-hearted and strong-willed. Maybe that's why you were chosen. Because you were alike," Cosmomi told her. "That could be one possibility. Not that what I say is necessarily true."

Aurora smiled at her companion and turned to the bright orange and blue sky.

"So, do you want to go meet Klaus? Mira did say that Klaus wanted to talk to you and Mint and Rue today to talk more about yesterday's findings from the atelier," Cosmomi reminded. "Like they say, 'the early bird gets the worm'."

"...No. I'd like to stay here a little longer," was Aurora's reply. Cosmomi nodded and turned back to the scenery.

The sea breeze rustled along Aurora's hair. She sighed while smiling and continued to look at the magic floating among the clouds.

* * *

"Finally! You're here," Mint snapped.

Aurora was in Klaus's house and walked downstairs to his study room. Green hopped down the stairs while Cosmomi had soared down and landed on a pile of books.

Rue and Klaus had been waiting patiently, but Mint had been waiting rather impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Thank you for coming, Aurora," Klaus greeted. "We thought you may never come."

"I'm sorry. I was kind of got caught up with something," Aurora apologized.

"Hmph! Well, next time, we're not gonna wait for you if you come late again," Mint snapped. Aurora partially ignored her.

"Do you always have to be so hard on her, Mint?" Rue wondered. He turned to Klaus, knowing the answer to his question was not important right then. "You wanted to see us, Doctor?"

"Well, I finished skimming through the staff we brought back from the atelier," the doctor told the trio.

"Oh. Did you find anything about the relic?"

"Yes. The magician who was living in the atelier was looking for the relic as well. It's written right here: _'My endless pursuit of the Aeon relic continues.' _On the next page, he wrote:_ 'The Aeon relic is sealed by one of the highest orders of Magic. Even my powers are incapable of overcoming it.'_ "

"The relic is sealed?" Mint questioned.

"So what does that mean?" Aurora wondered.

"The Aeon who created the relic probably feared someone would steal it. So he must've placed a powerful seal to protect it," Klaus explained.

"It's probably very difficult to break it," Rue stated.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Klaus admitted. "After all, the relic was sealed by a powerful Aeon. Like it says in his diary, the magician couldn't break the seal. I don't think we can do anything, either, even if we find it."

"No..." Rue moaned. He looked away.

"You're saying we should give up!?" Mint yelled.

Aurora stayed silent. A pain stabbed her in the heart. _'I was so close...'_

"Qwee..." Green whined and looked up at Aurora.

Cosmomi lowered his ears, knowing how his companion felt._ 'Aurora...' _

"Ahh, it's too early to give up," Klaus told them. "I'm still not finished."

Their attentions turned back to him as their hopes rose.

"What?" Mint questioned.

"You see, the magician wasn't the only one looking for the relic. Listen to this: _'I cannot break the seal. Then I shall seek the powers of the past. Long ago, Grand Magician Elroy and his apprentices also sought after the power of the relic. I must see his research on the relic. I must go to Elroy's atelier in the underground ruins. I have made a key that will grant me access to his atelier. The power to uncover Elroy's secrets is in my hands. But I'm too late... I have fallen victim to a deadly disease. I cannot even walk anymore...'_"

"...He couldn't go?" Rue wondered.

"He must've been carrying a terrible disease. He worked so hard and even made a key, but...he was too late. It's very sad..." Klaus said.

"..." _'It must be very disappointing for him,'_ Aurora thought. _'To have finally found a way to uncover Elroy's secret... Only to fall ill before he could do anything...'_

"So how about it? Let's uncover the mystery of the relic together," Klaus suggested cheerfully. "I don't know how far we can go, but I think it's something worth trying. That's the key made by the magician." He pointed to the pink crystal that was lying on the table. It was the crystal from the atelier's vault. "With it, we should be able to enter to the ruins and the atelier. If we can find the atelier, we can find more information about the relic."

"Where are these Underground Ruins?" Aurora wondered.

"They're quite far," Klaus replied. "It would take about half a day to get there by foot. Ok, time to pack up and get going."

However, the moment Klaus got up and took a step, he fell down.

"Ouch..." he groaned.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Rue asked, worried.

"Dang, I guess your ankle isn't healed yet," Mint said.

"Ahh, it's nothing," Klaus assured them. "A twisted ankle isn't going to stop me from chasing my dreams." He got up again but just as he took a step, he fell down on the hard floor again and groaned another "ouch...".

"Hey, you're not young anymore," Mint reminded him.

"It's best that you stay home and rest," Aurora told him. "I'm sure Mira and Elena would worry about you if you came with us."

"But..." Klaus began in protest.

"It's alright," Mint said. "I can just go to the Underground Ruins and get back whatever I can."

"No, I can't let you go by yourself! Those ruins are filled with monsters. It's too dangerous to go there by yourself. It's best that Rue and Aurora go with your."

Aurora and Mint looked at each other then turned away with angry looks on their faces.

'_Dammit!'_ Aurora thought at the same time Mint thought, _'Dang!'_

'_That means I have to work with this (expletive)!'_ they thought in unison.

"Uh, are you sure it's a good idea that they should go together?" Cosmomi questioned, a sweatdrop trickling down his furry cheek. No one answered him.

"I guess there's nothing we can do except work together," Rue sighed.

"Alright... Just promise me one thing. Don't overexert yourselves. If it get tough, just come back, ok?" Klaus asked.

"Alright," Rue agreed

"Sure. I can handle these things," Aurora assured Klaus. _'If Mint wasn't coming with me to the ruins!'_

"Trust me," Mint told him. "It will be a piece of cake." _'If Aurora wasn't coming with me to the ruins!'  
_  
"Well, be careful at the ruins and good luck," Klaus said to the trio. They were off to the Underground Ruins, east of Carona Forest.

* * *

In an aperture encircled by tall trees was a stone platform with a strange symbol engraved in it. Despite the fact that it was well hidden away from the world, Rue was able to find it with the help of a broken path that led to it.

"So this is the entrance to the atelier," the princess stated.

"I sense very strong magic here," Cosmomi told them. "And by the looks of this symbol, I'd say it might be Elroy's trademark."

"Trademark?" Aurora echoed.

"Yeah. Most sorcerers use trademarks for many things. I think this is a teleporter."

"Teleporter? You mean this will teleport us to the ruins?" Rue questioned.

"Yes. There are many teleporters all around Cytherea. Some new and some very old. All you have to do is jump on it."

"Okay!" Mint darted to the entrance and turned around. "Listen up! We'll go our separate paths from here on."

"What!?" Rue yelled.

"I don't need two babysitters! I can perfectly take care of myself."

"You can't-" Rue began but Mint cut him off.

"I can't what?" Mint glared at him, her nose a few inches away from his.

"You can't go on your own! There are dangerous monsters down there," he exclaimed nervously.

"Rue's right," the flying cat agreed. "You can't beat those monsters alone."

"Ha!" Mint laughed. "I can just sweep them away with my Magic."

"In your condition? I doubt it," Aurora muttered.

"Hmph!" The princess huffed after giving an icy glare and turned away. "Just don't come after me!"

"Hey! Wait!" Rue cried.

Mint jumped on the platform and glared at them over her shoulder. "By the way, don't try anything funny, or else I'll jump-kick you in the face. Got it?"

She instantly vanished as a burst of blue light surrounded around her. Rue slightly grinned. "Gosh... She's so bossy."

"Sheez!" the flying cat hissed. "...She's like a spoiled princess."

After a short pause, Aurora walked up to the teleporter. Green hopped after her.

"Hey!" Cosmomi cried. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the atelier...alone," she answered.

"What!?" Rue shrieked. "Aurora, you can't-"

"It's ok. I've gone through many obstacles like this and I got out of them without any trouble."

"But Klaus said that we should stick together!"

"...Yes, I know he said that...but...he doesn't know me well enough, nor do you, Rue," she said, smiling at him. He looked at her, with both confusion and anxiousness. "Well, see ya."

"Aurora, wait!" However, before Rue could stop her, she and Green stepped onto the platform in a dash and disappeared in the blistering blue light. The girls had forgotten that he had the key with him.

"Argh!" Cosmomi screamed. "They forgot me!"

Rue kept silent. _'What does she mean I don't know her well enough?'_

"Rue, aren't you going after them?" Cosmomi asked impatiently.

"Uh, yeah," Rue said, snapping out of his thought. He walked onto the platform, his Arc Edge ready in his hand. Cosmomi fluttered on his shoulder as the same bright blue light surrounded them.

One minute, he was in a forest. The next, Rue and Cosmomi were looking around in a large cavern. Water dripped from the stalactites above. A passageway was in front of them, leading to them something. The rushing sound of waterfalls echoed in the stone chambers. Moss grew along the rocks. Light reflected off a small lake that surrounded a platform that they stood on. The colors, blue and green bound, together, creating an illustrated waving cyan light within the cavern.

"So this is the Underground Ruins," Rue whispered in awe as he walked down a small flight of rocky stairs. "It's incredible. It's too bad Klaus wasn't here to see this."

"Wow," Cosmomi breathed. He turned to the passageway. "Geez! Aurora could have waited for me but nooo! She just ran off like there is no tomorrow!"

"Cosmomi, what does she mean that I don't know her well?" Rue wondered.

" ...You'll find out in the future," the flying cat told him. "Now can we go?"

Rue headed to the passageway, Cosmomi following behind. Meanwhile, in another passageway of the Underground Ruins...

"Man, it's sure dark here," Aurora stated. She placed her hand on the wall, using it as a lead. Dim light was also her guide but she was sure that sooner or later it wouldn't be.

Green jumped onto Aurora's shoulder and squeaked a "Quee...".

"You're scared too, huh?" Aurora asked the blob. "It's ok. I'm here and I'm lucky to have you here." She looked ahead. "Green, it's been a month since we left home. I think by now you miss all those good fruits, right?"

The green blob nodded its shaky head.

"Don't worry. When we get the relic, bring back Angela and go home, I'll feed you a wheelbarrow full of Dew Mangoes."

"Qwee!" Green squealed in delight, hopping up and down and flapping his ears. Aurora giggled softly but her smile soon faded away.

Drip!

A drop of water dribbled down to a puddle. Green perked his ears up and turned to Aurora. From happiness turning to sadness, Green wiped tears trickling down Aurora's cheek with his left ear.

"Thanks," Aurora said, wiping her stained eyes with her glove. "I'm ok now."

The sound of rushing water caught her attention.

'_Water?'_ She listened carefully to the sound of gushing water and looked ahead. Two paths led to two different directions. She picked up the sound of water splashing on rock from the left. Turning to the left path, she knew that if there was a waterfall, then that would mean there was something below, an abyss.

"Quee! Qrrr...!" Green suddenly growled at something ahead.

"What's wro-" A hissing roar stopped Aurora. She looked up in the darkness. They were not alone.

Three scarlet figures, dotted with maroon spots, hissed in the darkness. They were rather heavy reptilian creatures, with stumpy arms and legs. They each had a powerful fanned-tail. One breathed a flare from its mouth.

'_Gudons,'_ Aurora thought.

Slowly she reached out for the handle of her two-handed sword and slipped it out of its cloth-case. The cloth-sheath fell, turning into two wings of silky clothing attached to the belt on her kimono. She held the blade up, twice her length and half her width. A diamond-shaped gem engraved in the handle and gleamed like a rainbow.

"Green, ready?" she asked the blob.

"Quee!" the blob answered.

The Gudons hissed and darted toward her. But she was quickly than them. Swiftly, she pulled out an orb, red like the flame with a symbol fixed within the glass. In a flash, she hurled it to the jewel of the handle and immediately, it fused with the jewel as one.

"Ragion!" she ordered and in an instant, her Dragonblade took shape. Swiftly, it changed into a scarlet double-edged sword. The gem also turned into a small ruby orb with the symbol of fire.

Green shot spheres of slime at the Gudons, blinding their sights. They tried to scratch away the sticky slime but with their stumpy arms, they couldn't reach the slime.

"Explosion Dance!"

Aurora gracefully dashed towards the first one and swung her sword at it. An explosion detonated the moment the sword slashed at it. The next dance step, she thrust her sword at the second, creating another explosion and finally, with an elegant step, she finished off the last Gudon with a mighty explosion.

The eruptions rumbled through the endless tunnels, shaking a fragment of the ruins.

"What the heck was that!?" Mint yelled. Soon after she said that, the trembles decreased and the walls were at peace. _'...Must be nothing.'_

Without waiting for a moment, she walked on. Light flickering from crystals on the walls of the tunnel guided her way.

"Dang! Now which way?" Two passageways: one leading to the left and the other leading to the right, were in front of her. "I wish I had a map of this place. Then it would be a piece of cake finding the atelier."

She turned to the left passageway and then to the right. "Hmm..." The only way for her to decide was to guess. "Eenie, meenie, miney, mo. That way!"

She pointed to the right passageway and walked on. "Now that's solved, I can get to the atelier in no ti-" Something hard bumped into her...or she bumped into something hard. "Ouch!"

"Ouch!" someone screamed in the darkness.

"Qwee!" A squeaking sound cried. Mint furrowed one eyebrow and peered into the darkness. There standing was a blob and a girl carrying a two-handed sword in the darkness while rubbing her head.

"You! Why are you following me!?" Mint demanded, not knowing of the sword that Aurora was carrying had turned back to its original form.

"Me!? You just bumped into me!" Aurora shrieked.

"Oh sure."

"Look, if you're going to act this way, then at least don't do it in front of my face!"

"I can do anything I want and I don't need someone to tell me what to do."

"Have it your way," Aurora said and walked on, swinging her sword over her back and let the cloth encase around it. Green followed after her.

'_...That sword,'_ Mint thought. _'Where have I seen it?'_

She turned back and found three Gudons lying on the ground. Each had a deadly burn on it. She knew that Gudons have protective skin that could deflect fire and high temperate such as three hundred degrees. How was it possible that they could get burnt? She asked herself.

She looked over her shoulder to see Aurora disappear. _'Could she have... Nah!' _She walked pass the dead corpses but stopped.

"Wait a minute..." Mint told herself. "If she came from this path, then I might end up lost again." She snapped her fingers instantly. "That's it! I'll follow Aurora and if we come to the atelier, I'll knock her down and get the treasure. Mint, you're such a genius."

The princess dashed quietly after the Dragon Guardian till she reached the two passageways. Silently, Mint hid behind a large rock and pecked over.

"So, Green, which way?" Aurora asked the blob.

Looking at the left passageway that Mint had came from, Green sniffed the air and turned to the untouched passageway. With a wriggle from its watery nose (if it had one), it pointed its ears at the direction. "Quee! Qwee, qwee!" "That way, huh?"

As Aurora and Green walked onward, Mint cunningly followed them behind. Soon enough, they came across a grotto with a volcano-shaped hole in the center of it. Aurora approached to the hole and cautiously examined it.

"Hmm, I wonder if it's safe to go down there."

With a snigger, Mint gazed over. _'Now's my chance.'_ She got out of her hiding place and seized her Dual Haloes_. 'Say goodnight, Aurora. 'Cause you're going go night-night after I kick your butt!'_

Not to her notice, a wild Gudon was walking by and became aware of Mint. Slowly, the reptilian creature waggled up behind her. Before Mint was ready to leap, the Gudon slapped her hard with its tail.

"WHOA!!!"

"Huh? What the-!?" But Aurora's shout was cut short as Mint charged into her and doubtfully, both girls fell into the hole.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

CRASH!!!

"Ouch!" Mint groaned in bitter pain. "That hurt… Hey, where did Aurora go? Hmph! That (expletive)! She must have gone off to the atelier!"

"Mint," a voice was heard underneath her. "GET OFF ME!!!"

The princess then realized she was on top of Aurora. Quickly, she got up and Aurora groaned painfully.

"Owww... My face... And my back, too!"

"At least you broke my fall," Mint sneered.

"What am I!? A cushion to you!?" Aurora snapped. "And just what were you doing!? Trying to kill me!?"

"Sheez, I was just minding my own business when something just hit me from behind," Mint said defensively.

"Yeah, right," Aurora muttered to herself.

"Qwee!" The Dragon Guardian looked up, where Green was gazing down at her.

"Oh, Green," she called. "Jump. It's okay. I'll catch you." Knowing her, the little blob jumped off and fell safely into her open arms. "Green, are you ok?"

The blob nodded its watery head and bounced out of her arms.

"Now, Mint, what should we..." Aurora turned around to find no Princess standing where she should have been. "...Do? Dammit! Where'd she go now?"

She then found Mint along the newly found passageway, hitting a huge boulder with her Dual Haloes. _'What is she up to now!?'_

"Mint! What are you doing!?" The Dragon Guardian dashed up to the princess.

"What does it look like?" Mint snapped after stopping to hit the boulder. "This boulder is in the way!"

"We shouldn't toy with it. That would be playing dumb!"

"Oh, and I suppose you have an idea."

"Uh..." Aurora turned away, failing to think of a plan.

"I thought so."

"Look, it's best to leave it if you don't want to get flatten."

"Oh, who died and made you leader?"

"I'm being serious!"

Suddenly, a rumble caught their attention.

"Huh?" they spoke in unison.

As they looked up, the boulder started to shake fiercely and was about to roll.

"RUN!!!" Aurora screamed, realizing it would roll over them if they didn't move.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Mint yelled. As the boulder gained speed and tumbled along the passageway, Mint, Aurora and Green dashed down the path.

"Qweeeeeeeeeeee!!!" the blob squealed loudly.

"It's gaining on us!" Aurora alerted.

Just as they passed near the hole where they fell in, two hands appeared from the darkness and quickly grabbed their collars, nearly choking them to death. They were pulled to safety and Green rolled away into shelter, avoiding the rolling boulder as it rolled onwards down the path. A crashing sound was heard at the end of the path.

Mint fell to her knees whist Aurora leaned against a wall, both catching their breaths.

"Huff-Huff-Heave-Heave..." Mint panted. "Phew! I thought I was a goner."

"Same here," Aurora gasped.

"Are you two alright?"

The girls looked behind, responding to the voice.

"Rue, you saved us?" Aurora wondered loudly.

Standing behind them were Rue with his Arc Edge over his shoulder and Cosmomi flying nearby.

"You were nearly gonna be squashed," Cosmomi stated.

"You're alright, aren't you?" Rue asked again.

"Yeah, we're ok," Aurora replied.

"How did you found us?" Mint wondered once catching her breath.

"We followed your scent, Mint," the flying cat answered.

"You mean you followed me!?" Mint yelled at Rue's face, enraged that he followed her. "Why did you followed me!!!?"

"I...I..." The boy's tongue twisted as he failed to speak or find the right answer.

"I what!!!?" Mint demanded.

"I..."

"For Heaven's sake, never mind!" The Princess stomped away and down the path to where a new entrance had opened.

"Thanks for helping me, Rue," Aurora thanked. "Sorry for...leaving you at the teleporter like that."

"It's okay." Rue smiled at her.

"Aurora, why did you leave me behind?" the flying cat demanded.

"Sorry, Cosmomi. I thought you were behind us," she laughed tensely.

"Hey! Are you just gonna stand there or not?" Mint's voice echoed.

Rue, Aurora and the creatures walked after her and all approached to a ledge peering over a large underground lake. Flowing over the lake were eight different platforms. Each had a different color and a different symbol. Arranged in a bridge, the last one, a white platform with the symbol of a star was at the far end of the bridge.

"Wow, I wonder how long this lake has been here," Rue said, in astonishment.

With a fluff of the flying cat's wings, Cosmomi soared to the last platform. "Looks like the last platform is the entrance to the atelier." "How can you be sure?" Mint wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"I sense magic on this one," he answered, landing on the platform. "Come on."

"I hope you're right about this," Aurora said and the trio, followed by Green, jumped onto the bridge and onto the white platform.

"Hey, have I ever been wrong before?" Cosmomi asked offended.

"Yeah, once."

"Hey!!!"

The minute they landed on it, the platform started to move downwards towards the lake. The gentle ripples shook violently as the water spilt open like invisible hands spilt the water open.

As the water broke away, swirling around them, the platform drifted downwards through a bottomless abyss and onwards. A spiral stairway curled in the catacombs as the platform sank deeper and passed the last step of the stairway.

It continued on until it stopped in another bottomless abyss. Four squared pillars stood in the abyss, lined in a large square and leading from there were smaller pillars and two platforms afar from each other.

"Hmm, this place looks weird," Mint said as Aurora and Rue jumped onto one of the pillars. The princess jumped off the platform while the blob hopped after Aurora and the flying cat soared in the air with suspicion in his eyes.

"Something's not right," he said. "I sense strong magic but it's coming from down below."

A quiver beneath their feet alarmed them.

"W-what's going on!?" Aurora shrieked.

Immediately, a giant hideous creature jumped from the abyss and landed on one of the pillars. It was a skeletal dragon. Bared with no skin or organs, it was completely made of bones. In its rib cage was an orange sack and the sound of fire flickering was heard within it like the beating of a heart. It gave out a loud roar that rumbled the walls of the underground cavern.

"What the heck is that!?" Mint yelled.

"My guess is Elroy must have made that to guard this place," Cosmomi stated, laughing nervously.

With a sudden leap, the skull beast jumped and was about to land on the trio.

"Look out!!!" Rue warned and he, Mint and the creatures jumped to the nearest pillar. Aurora, however, didn't make it and was nearly thrown aside by the shockwave. Moaning in pain, she pushed herself up and turned to face the skull beast, which was breathing down at her with its hot breath.

"Aurora!" Rue yelled but she trembled with fear. She couldn't move nor speak. She couldn't reach for her weapon and fight. She froze, eyes locked at the skull beast. In her eyes twinkled fear. A memory streaked in her mind, triggered by the reptilian skeleton and the blazing fire in its sack-like heart.

The monster that attacked her hometown, the night she lost two people she loved most in the roaring flames.

The bloody night that haunted her for ten years.

A flash of platinum feathers darted past her eyes. "Leave Aurora alone, you bunch of bones!"

Cosmomi, the flying cat attacked the beast, scratching it with his claws but each scratch did no harm to it.

"Aurora!" Rue cried and instantly the Dragon Guardian snapped to reality. The skull beast brushed the flying cat away with its bony arm and before Aurora could fight, it grabbed her and threw her to the nearest pillar. Luckily, she landed on the pillar before falling into abyss.

The skull beast turned to the direction of Rue and heaved a deep breath. It let out a mighty breath of fire at him but swiftly he blocked the intense flames with his Arc Edge.

"Hey!" As Rue fought against the force of the brilliant heat, a shout caught the skull's beast's attention. Just as the skull beast turned to its left, Mint came flying at it with a jump-kick in the air. With a hard kick, the skull beast flung into the abyss. Mint, however, fell in too.

"Mint!!!" Rue cried as he dashed to the edge of the pillar.

"Mint!" Aurora yelled, running to the pillar. The duo and the creatures quickly searched around for the confrontational princess.

"Mint!" Rue called again.

"I'm right here!" a reply echoed in the abyss. They jumped with fright but quickly looked for her, knowing that she was alive.

"Where are you?" the flying cat cried.

"Look down, you idiots!" They looked down and found Mint clutching to the edge for dear life. "Pull me up before I fall!!!"

Without hesitating, Rue and Aurora quickly pulled the red-haired girl to safety.

"Are you alright?" Rue wondered.

"Yeah," she finally gasped after catching her breath.

A roar echoed in the abyss and suddenly, the skull beast rose from below and opened its mouth wide. Rue quickly grabbed his Arc Edge and swung it at the skull beast, chopping off its skull. The skull and the headless creature plummeted into the darkness of the abyss.

"That was too close for comfort," Cosmomi spoke.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Rue asked.

"Huh?" Aurora turned to the silver-haired boy.

"You freaked out when that beast was about to kill you," Mint told her, raising an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

Aurora turned away. "It's nothing. I couldn't fight in range when that monster was so close to me," she lied. Four pairs of eyes stared at her. "Really! I'm fine. ...We should get going." She walked to the white platform that led from the smaller pillars. "Well, aren't you coming?"

They followed after her and got onto the platform. Slowly, the platform rose downwards into the abyss. As they approached deeper, a small but vast arena appeared below them. In the center of the arena was a small hole, surrounded by symbols. Above the arena, their gazes saw an enormous inverted pyramid.

"So, this is Elroy's atelier, huh?" Aurora said, gazing at the splendid sight.

"I wonder how he build something like this," Rue wondered.

"Who cares?" Mint snorted. "Let's just go in."

"You don't really appreciate these things, do you?" Cosmomi mumbled.

"Meow..."

"Cosmomi, we know you're a cat but do you have to meow?" Mint murmured.

"I didn't say anything... Hey! Who you're calling a cat!?" Cosmomi demanded.

"Meow!" Turning around, the trio looked over. Sitting behind them cutely was an unusual cat. It was the size of a dog and had ears of a lynx. Its fur was ginger with golden stripes and entangled near its ear were clips and ribbons.

"A pussy-cat?" Mint uttered. The cat nearly growled, its twitching eyes with anger.

"Hey, where did you come from, little cat?" Rue wondered, scratching the cat's ears. It purred gleefully.

"It must have got lost in these catacombs," Aurora stated. "Poor thing."

The flying cat sniffed the air and eyed at the cat suspiciously. "Y'know, I could have swore I know this cat. Her scent is familiar..."

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked.

Cosmomi drew closer to the large cat and sniffed. "Hmm... She smells familiar... Oh well. Maybe it's nothing."

"Anyhoo, we should get going," Mint suggested, turning to her team, which in fact were playing with the cat. "...They're not listening..."

"It's cute. Wonder what's it doing here?" Aurora wondered, patting the cat. Rue smiled as the cat nuzzled against his cheek.

"Stupid guys," Mint muttered quietly. "Strange how it got here..." She turned away. "Man... Those two are suckers for animals."

With listening the tapping of claws on the polished stones, the cat jumped high and landed onto Mint, bringing her down. "AHH!!!"

The cat licked its wet tongue at Mint's cheek like a dog. The Princess stared surprised by this, but started to giggle. "Heh... Hee, hee!"

"They're sure having fine," Cosmomi said as they cuddled with the newfound friend.

"You're such a cute cat," Mint admitted. This was the second time she had once played with an animal. _'Come to think of it... There was a time I hid and kept a stray dog in the palace...'_

"Did you say something?" Aurora asked.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all," Mint spat.

"Wish there was something I could give her..." Aurora said scratching the cat's ears after turning away from Mint.

"Yeah..." Rue agreed. "Hey. I know." He reached into his bag and pulled out a collar with a halo. "What about this? Elena gave me this."

"Yeah, it's prefect."

Rue slipped the collar around the cat's furry neck and the trio stepped back to see how it looked. Mint giggled softly to herself.

"It's cute," Aurora said.

"Cool!" Cosmomi cried.

"Say, Rue..." Mint whispered to him. "Why would Elena have a dog collar on her?"

"Ha, ha!" Rue laughed timidly. "Well..."

He recalled Elena saying to him that she found it and thought of giving it to him. Aurora, Mint and Rue were utterly amazed.

"Anyway, we should get going," Aurora told them. They all agreed, including bringing the cat along with them and walked to the center.

Taking the violet crystal out of his bag, Rue inserted it into the hole. The crystal started to glow brilliantly as he quickly stood away.

A beam of light shot to the atelier's point and the top of the pyramid disconnected and rose downwards like the pervious platforms. It lowered down to the ground and all jumped onto it. The reversed pyramid carried its passengers to the entrance that led to the inner-self of the atelier.

Whatever awaited them was waiting for them.

* * *

Vickie: Chapter 4 is up and going! And can anyone guess who that large newcomer is? Is it:

a) An unusual large cat

b) Fiona the demi-human

c) The guardian of Grand Magician Elroy's Atelier

If anyone gets it right, they win a trip to...

Aurora: ...You don't have a prize for the winner, do you?

Vickie: None... - -; Sorry. Anyway, on with the reviews! Jen! Thank for your killer hug and lovely review! And I look forward to seeing your fanfic...even though I haven't review any stories for the past couple of weeks. J-J BUT I WILL REVIEW!

Aurora: Yeah. Like in a couple of years.

Vickie: Glares at Aurora but continues on with the reviews To Faerie, thanks for the review. And Dark Knight Gafgar, Thanks for your review. And I'll keep it up. And about the crossover that I was talking about. It's just a crossover of Threads of Fate/Chrono Cross. A friend of mine and I are only preparing it. It would take a while though. Anyhoo, thanks for the review! And finally, Pauli, the guy who is helping me with the crossover, thanks for your review.

Aurora: And that lovely talk that the so-called Paul had given to us. Geez, I wish we had a nice (but deadly) present for him.

Vickie: ; Hee-hee. Well! Everyone! READ AND REVIEW THIS FANFIC!!! XD


	7. Chapter Five: The Trials

**Chapter Five: The Trials**

Entering the atelier that hung over the cold arena, the inverted pyramid came to a halt. Off the elevator, the trio and the creature, along with the strange cat that had joined their small group gazed around. Surrounding them were three steep staircases, leading to three doors, each with a different color glowing on the porch of the door.

The door to the left breezed a green sensation. The door straight ahead burned a red spark. And lastly, the door to the right illuminated a yellow light.

"Three doors? That's it?" Mint wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"I guess we should split up. This way, we can finish this faster," Aurora suggested.

"I hope we find something here," Rue hoped.

"Well, we're bound to find something," Cosmomi told them, fluttering his wings as he landed gently on the floor. A mechanical sound alerted them.

"Cosmomi, tell me that wasn't a trap you just triggered?" Aurora asked.

"Welcome, young travelers," a voice echoed. Everyone jumped with fright and scanned the room.

"What the heck...?" Mint muttered.

"Who's there?" Rue demanded. No other person was with them in the atelier. Was it a ghost? Or a person living in the atelier?

"I am Sha'bre, one of Grand Magician Elroy's apprentices. However, I have died many years ago and this is merely a persona of me speaking to you. This automated message made before my death is for you, travelers."

"For us?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. You are looking for the key to unlock the seal of the relic, are you not?"

"Yeah," Rue answered and turned to the girls. "All of us."

"An unusual group, you are," Sha'bre's persona spoke.

"Huh?" Mint echoed.

"You each has a different identify, a different past, a different role, a different power, a different fear and a different reason to achieve the relic. You are different to each other...and yet, something within you is the same."

"Uh, Sha'bre, that's your name, right? I like to ask what kind of mambo jumbo are you talking about?" Mint spat.

"You are not the only one who does not understand what I am saying. A fourth person is questioning me as well."

"Fourth?" Cosmomi uttered. "There are only three people here."

"And partially, a fourth is hiding. But I shall not give away her secrets..." the voice giggled.

"Her? Sha'bre, who is it you're talking about?" Aurora wondered.

"You will know soon enough," the voice again giggled. Aurora raised an eyebrow before deciding to ask a question.

"You seemed to know a lot about us," Aurora stated. "You're not mind-reading, are you?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. This automated message can read the mind to a certain degree. That is why I know much about you," Sha'bre explained. "Now onto business. Since you are here to attain the key, you each must pass a trial in order to accept the key."

"Sounds easy," Mint mumbled.

"Don't be too confident," the persona spoke. Mint just shrugged. "You must each go to the door that matches your spirit gem and await your trial."

"Matches our spirit gem?" Rue wondered. "What is that?"

"I heard about those," Mint said. "Spirit gems have something to do with our souls, right?"

"Yes. Each being has a color that reflects his or her spirit. Those colors are spirit gems. They are the reflections of our souls, and the pillars of our lifetimes. That is...what Grand Magician Elroy had believed..."

The room grew quiet for a short moment. "...I am sorry. I did not mean to stop so sudden like that."

"That's okay," Aurora said, turning her head away.

"Aurora?" Cosmomi called calmly and worriedly.

'_To lose a person that has been so close to you...is harder than life itself,'_ Aurora thought to herself.

Again, all was silent until Sha'bre asked them. "Shall we begin?" The trio nodded. "One of you must take a door and the trial shall begin. If you success, you shall enter the room which you have chosen and achieve the items and the knowledge that are contained in it."

"Including the key?" Mint asked.

"Yes."

"Alrighty then. I pick that one!" Mint yelled, walking to the yellow-lighted door because it seemed a nice color and golden represented one thing to the princess's eyes; treasure. Immediately, a barrier that appeared from nowhere pushed her away. She stumbled back, feeling her nose broken.

"Ouch!"

"Mint, are you alright?" Rue asked.

"Something just hit me!" she whimpered. "Like some kind of barrier!"

Aurora approached to the golden-lighted door and felt nothing beneath the hand she held out. "There's nothing here."

"Only the person with the right spirit gem can enter door with the matching color," the persona spoke. "It seems your spirit gem matches with this door, Aurora."

Aurora didn't feel shaken that this persona knew her name since she was reading her mind. "So I go this way, huh?"

"Well! While you go that way, I go this way!" Mint croaked, turning to the glowing-green door, only to be thrown aside by another barrier. "Ouch..."

"I guess that way is Rue's way," Aurora sniggered. Mint furiously got up and stomped to the red-flaming door, an irritated frown on her face. Aurora turned to Rue. "Let's get started."

Rue nodded before entering to the glowing-green door. Aurora took a breath and walked to the golden door.

"Hang on!" Cosmomi yelled, darting to her with no barrier blocking him. "I'm coming with you!" However, for the other creatures, they bumped into the invisible barrier.

"I guess you two have to stay," Aurora told Green and the ginger cat as they shook their heads to ease the pain. "Well, Cosmomi, it's just you and me. Ready?"

The flying cat nodded and the Dragon Guardian entered the door, with Cosmomi by her side.

* * *

Aurora walked into the room and gazed around. There was absolutely nothing. All was darkness. Light beamed in from the lights where the elevator was.

"Looks like here's nothing in here," Cosmomi noted. "Let's get out of here."

Immediately, the doors behind them closed and the room became pitch dark. "I wished you hadn't made that remark, Cosmomi," Aurora wished, taking a few steps forward.

Cosmomi flew ahead of her. She could tell because his wings gave off sparkles of light in the darkness. As she took another step, she could have sworn the floor rippled beneath the sole of her boot.

A light stained their eyes. Aurora held up to shield her eyes and Cosmomi covered his eyes with his wing and peered through the feathers.

She gazed up at the glittering light, visioning on what was shining in the darkness. She gapped.

In midair, gleaming like the sun was her weapon, the Dragonblade. But she had the real one in her possession.

Encircling around the two-handed sword were small orbs, each with a different color and a different symbol within the glass, all six orbs dazzling in a silver ring.

'_Elements?'_ Aurora's eyes widened. The orbs, she called 'Elements', were hovering around the sword. All six Elements were here whereas she had two of the Elements. _'Is this just an illusion?'_

_The beginning of a Dragon Guardian is the start of regrets and loses. But it is also the start of answers and gains._

_The ladder grows steeper, Dragon Guardian. When it becomes too steep to go on, the friendship of others will push you onwards. _

She felt herself falling, her back leaning backwards and her hands in the air. Cosmomi turned to see her fall. He called her name but she couldn't hear him cry. She fell endlessly. She didn't hit the floor. The flying cat looked down at her with an anxious face, landing on the floor as it rippled under his paws.

* * *

Rue peered in the sheer darkness that engulfed in the room he had entered. There was nothing except the darkness.

"Sure is dark in here," Rue told himself. "Is this where I start my trial?"

A light that emerged from the darkness caught his attention. He looked up at the godly light. Before him were three prisms of dew lights, entangled with circling golden rings around it. He gazed at it, feeling familiar that he had seen this art of light.

'_Have I...seen it before?'_ he wondered. He tried to recall it but failed to remember what this item was.

_Born of dew light, yet to lose the memories of birth and the true meaning of living might break tradition. _

_Do not be afraid of regaining memories. Your past can rewrite your future if you learn from the mistakes. The past that you remember now is your own true memory. _

He turned around in a sudden and gasped. A familiar woman was standing near a cottage. The season was spring and flowers bloomed in the small meadow outside the cottage. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

He felt his heart stopped. He stumbled forward and reached out to grab her hand but felt the ground waved. He found himself sinking. The hard floor was turning into quicksand. He stared at the woman, one hand reaching out to her, before sinking away.

He started to fall. Breezes furiously swirled around him as he fell. The breezes calmed his soul as he plunged onwards.

* * *

Mint stepped into the darkness after punching her fist at the closed door. "Damn! It's locked. Is this how they treat guests?" She gazed around. "Wish there was a light around here."

A light appeared at her wish, below her feet. She glanced up at the light. "What the heck...?"

The darkness beneath her feet tore away like glass, as the light grew brighter. A stained glass picture was beneath her feet. She gasped, looking at the picture. It was East Heaven Kingdom, shining in its glory. The flag of the kingdom waved frozen in the air, with the kingdom's crest sewn to it.

'_This is...my home?' _She gazed at the kingdom, starting to feel homesick. She tried to shake the feeling off but felt no attempt to do so.

She fell to her knees and clutched them tightly as she tried to fight her emotion.

_Run away from home for a purpose and yet the spirit is crying to return. Strength to find the goal is what keeps the spirit strong, despite the tears it shall weep._

_Coming back home can always solve the problem, but what makes the spirit stronger is leaving. Your purpose is your goal. Run to the end of the race and you shall cry no more._

A crack beneath her feet alerted her. She looked down and saw the floor breaking like thin ice. Alarmed, she dashed away but the floor broke away like shattered glass and she descended down the darkness where she felt the warmth of fire.

* * *

She continued to fall, her soul drifting away. How long had she been falling, Aurora wondered. She was still falling. In the sky? The dawning sun rose in the horizon. She looked below at where a coast where coral reefs bloomed was near the ocean.

On the coast, she saw two little girls running. Both were alike and had cerulean hair and cerulean eyes. One fell on the sand and cried. The other stopped running and dashed to her. She kneed down and comforted her like a sister. Aurora gazed at this.

'_Is that me?' _

She recognized the beach and the little girls. That was her crying and the one who was comforting her was a girl Aurora had once knew but thought she had lost her forever.

The crying girl slowly looked at the sky. Her eyes met Aurora's eyes, astonishment in her cerulean pupils. She looked at Aurora falling from the orange sky; looking at her older self fall onwards.

Aurora saw a glimpse pass her eyes. She turned and tears were threatening to fall. Falling beside her was a young girl, the same age as hers. She had cerulean hair and cerulean eyes. She wore the familiar clothes that Aurora remembered well and wore her long hair loosely with two ribbons, into two plaits.

Aurora threw her arms to hold the girl once again. Tears fell down her cheeks. But as she reached out to hug her, the girl vanished in a burst of light. She was gone and Aurora couldn't bear that.

Aurora looked down at the ocean below her. She was still falling towards the water surface. She felt no will to take flight and plunged into the ocean, her breath of air again escaping as she sunk in the shallow waters.

She struggled to the surface, still holding on a small lungful of air and gasped the fresh sea air as she broke open the surface. She gazed around, expecting to see the girls looking at her but found the scenery different. The beach was now a lagoon. It wasn't like that before. She couldn't be in another place when she had fallen in the same ocean.

A flock of birds soared in the sky, which was now dusk. She recognized what they were. Thresher Falcons. They had feathers, which were about the same length as their sizes, at the tip of their wings.

She realized that there were numerous falcons. She knew that these birds were supposed to be endangered and were not in these regions.

She turned to the coast and the little girls were no longer there. Instead, a young girl who looked exactly like her but different. She carried a similar sword, the Dragonblade and wore clothes with a mixture of black, blue and white. She wore a ribbon around her forehead. The cerulean-haired girl looked at Aurora, a smile on her face.

Aurora pushed forward across the shallow salt water and walked onto the sandy beach. Squeezing the water out of her clothes, Aurora gazed at the mysterious alike girl.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what am I doing here?"

"Why do you have another sword?" the girl asked Aurora instead.

"Huh?"

"That Dragonblade. How can you wield that sword? Why were you chosen?"

Aurora gazed at the blade that she now held in her hand. This girl asked the same question that Aurora had asked and never received an answer.

"How can fate choose you to wield that sword when you do not see the strength within you? You kept on saying you are weak to yourself."

"...I didn't say such things!" Aurora argued defensively.

"Haven't you? Wasn't there a time you couldn't do anything? A time you lose someone precious to you?"

Aurora took a step back. She admitted to herself that what the girl said was true. She felt her heart ached in pain. Her breathing became hard.

"If you cannot be strong, then you cannot be a Dragon Guardian. The sword is just a fake. It may show the proof of your role but your weakness reflects on that sword. You are not a Dragon Guardian. And you will always be that way." The girl turned away and walked a few paces from the doubtful Dragon Guardian.

"Heh," Aurora laughed. "Is that true? I don't think so." She looked at the girl, her face lifted with determination and strong will. "So what if I was chosen? I may be weak sometimes. But other times, I am not. I won't be weak anymore...because I am gonna show to everyone that I am strong. I'm gonna find the relic and bring Angela back!"

She held the Dragonblade in the air. "This is my proof of being a Dragon Guardian! This sword has taken me this far and there's no way I'm turning back because of some nonsense about my weakness and my past. I ain't going to turn back. Not now. Not ever."

The girl looked over her shoulder, watching Aurora glared at her. "If you say true words, then you must show me the proof, your use of that sword."

"Gladly." Aurora knew what she meant. The girl held the sword in a fighting stance. It was a battle and there was no way she was going to back away from this fight. Aurora knew she wasn't going to.

* * *

Onwards he fell, the dry wind blowing in his face. Rue slowly opened his eyes and looked down below. Bared lands were covered with endless dryness. Plateaus encircled and scattered everywhere. An old ruin temple stood not far, hidden away from the world.

He shot his stare at the hard ground below as he was drawing closer by the split second. Suddenly, gravity gave way and he landed on the ground light as a feather. Invisible wings helped him land on his feet with ease.

He looked at the ruins. A feeling of remembrance crept over him. The resemblance of the ruins was similar to the ruins in Dermai, where he once was. Wind blew the desert sand swirling over the ruins. He gazed at the sky at the sound of thunder roaring as gray clouds formed.

A single tear hit his cheek. Rain began to pour in the dry valley. The soil became damp and wet as the rain seeped over the desert land.

Rue glanced at the shower, his hat protecting his eyes from the sting of the raindrops. He gazed down at his boots. A flower that was not there before bloomed, its white, yellow and violet petals washed under the teardrops of the rain.

Again he looked up at the direction of the ruins. A young boy stood under the rain, gazing at something on the ground. Another flower had grown near his boots.

The stranger turned his attention to Rue, his silver eyes meeting his. Rue backed a step away. Looking at a mirror, it seemed impossible.

The stranger had short silver hair and wore two different scarves around his forehead and another around his neck. His clothes were western and wearing over his hands were two different gloves. Dangling from his belt over his back was a gun with a blade and a small pistol handed in his waist belt.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the stranger asked, turning back to the flower. "To break the tradition of bareness in a desert, it lives for its purpose."

Rue kept silent.

"Purposes... That is what everyone lives for...and yet, some of us can't. Like puppets without hearts, purposes mean nothing to us..."

Rue furrowed his eyebrows as the rain drenched on.

"Until you understand it..." Slowly he turned to Rue. "What is your purpose of living? Or are you following a duty?"

"What?" Rue echoed.

"What is it you are living for? Duty or purpose?"

"...I'm not sure. They're both the same-"

"I wouldn't say the same, Rue."

Rue backed away again in fright. "H-How...?"

"Purpose means to follow on your own path. Duty is to follow someone's orders. No offends, but you're still think that bringing back someone you care most is your duty."

Rue looked away. He knew what this stranger was referring to. Questions raced through his mind.

"You're still the same ole kid, I knew. I wonder if you'll ever change a bit," the stranger sighed before walking away.

"Who are you!?" Rue demanded. "And how do you know so much about me!?" He swung his Arc Blade in a rage of fit. "Answer me!"

The stranger stopped and gazed at Rue over his shoulder. "I guess you don't remember... Fine," he sighed. "I'll answer you." Taking the bladed gun over his shoulder, he loaded it with bullets and pointed the fully loaded gun at Rue. "But you'll have to fight me first to spill out the beans."

* * *

Gazing down, she saw grasslands below her. The breeze brushed against her face. Mint's eyes widened as she regained her composure, realizing she was falling and heading to the grassland.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled and braced herself.

Thud!

Stars spun around her head as she hit the ground hard. Groaning in pain, she shook her head and slowly got to her feet. Her Dual Haloes rested peacefully next to her.

"...Dang, that hurts." She gazed up and looked around at the endless grasslands. "Hmm... This place looks familiar..."

A swoosh of air passed her hair and her rings vanished from their place. Mint, gazing with bewilderment, yelled her voice out angrily. "What the-!? My rings!"

"You're really easily distracted, hmm?" a voice resounded not far.

A young girl stood with a smirk on her face. She wore eastern clothes and a small tiara. She had two similar rings, which had handles in the middle of the rings, dangling on a belt strap. Her orange hair, tied in a ponytail, streamed with the calm wind. She looked over her shoulder and held out the Dual Haloes.

"My rings!" Swiftly, she charged to grab her rings away from the girl, but sneakily, the girl struck out her foot and Mint tripped over, hitting her face on the grassy ground. Mint groaned with agony as the girl walked away with her rings in hand and grinned.

"And really, you're not always focus," the girl sniggered.

The princess crawled up on her knees and stomped her foot, turning to the girl with fiery eyes. "Why, you (expletive)! I'll beat you up to a bloody pulp."

"My... Quite a temper. You always try to act tough, hmm? How egotistical," the girl said.

"What!?"

"But sometimes, you don't seem as tough as you are now." The girl threw the Dual Haloes to Mint and walked a few paces away. "Of course, your determination might make you strong to reach your goal. Reminds me of someone bigheaded."

"Bigheaded!? Okay! That's it!" Seizing her Dual Haloes, Mint raised her rings in the air and started to cast a spell. "No one compares me with anyone!"

The girl laughed. "I see. A princess verses a princess."

"What are you talking about!?" Mint spat.

"If it's a fight you want," the girl began, taking the rings behind her back and connecting the handles to each other. A pole discharged from one end. She now held a weapon that was a mixture of a pike and a staff. "Then it's a fight you'll get!"

Mint descended her magic as she gazed at the weapon with surprise. "What the heck is that thing!?"

"Why don't you find out? Or are you too afraid to fight?"

"Why, you (expletive)!" Mint screamed, stomping her foot and aimed her magic at the girl.

* * *

The sound of two swords repeated. Aurora screeched on the beach, her sword in one hand. The mysterious girl was flung aside but landed on her toes. Grabbing her own sword, they charged towards each other and swung their sword.

CLANK!

A sword was thrown away from the possessor's hand and stabbed into the sand. The mysterious girl sat on her knees in defeat.

"It seems you have spoken your true meaning..." the mysterious girl admitted, before getting up and pulling the sword out of the sand. "However, you still have more to learn... We all do."

She turned to the ocean and walked a few steps away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Aurora yelled. "First off, who are you?"

The Thresher Falcons flew overhead, screeching in the sky. The mysterious girl only walked on till she reached the shallow ends of the ocean. "My name...is Andrea."

"...It can't be!" Aurora gasped after backing away a few steps.

"Ciao," Andrea said, waving her hand as the current of the waters changed and a tsunami raged in her direction.

"Wait a minute!" Aurora shouted, dashing to the mysterious girl, hoping to ask a question before the danger drew close but the danger came quickly before she did.

Swept away from the beach, Aurora felt herself drowning in the salt water, yet she still breathed. Again, she felt herself falling, falling onwards through the cold ocean, through the darkness and finally a void of nothingness.

"Aurora! Wake up!" She opened her eyes and felt the cold stones beneath her face. Slowly pushing herself off the floor, she held her aching head before her vision cleared. "You okay?"

"What happened?" Aurora groaned, seeing the flying cat next to her in the light. _'Light?'_

"I don't know but all of a sudden, you fainted and the lights went on," Cosmomi told her. "I think we're in some sort of recovery room."

"Recovery room?" Aurora gazed around. Within the center of the room they had entered, was a pyramid-shaped machinery with blue magic circulating.

"Cosmomi, is this a...?"

"Resurrect Device. Or for short, RD. It is able to heal deep wounds and calm the soul. But, this one is pretty damaged so I think it can only heal cuts... What's weird is that I thought of the RDs were lost since the Dragon War Era."

"You mean the Battle between the humans and the clans?" Aurora wondered. "And the Birth of the Dragon Guardian?"

"Yup. The first Dragon Guardian was called Andrea, who was chosen to wield the Dragonblade and formed a team called the Twilight Trinity. The Twilight Trinity was the ones who stopped the war and made peace to the four kingdoms, despite the loss of many Dragonoids' lives and the end of the fifth kingdom. Thus, the remaining Dragonoids chose to hide away from the world by secretly hiding their forms," Cosmomi explained.

"And for nine hundred years, humans still go against Dragonoids." Aurora looked down in a matter of mixed emotions.

"...Hey, cheer up. It's not like you are gonna reveal your secret to anyone, right?" Cosmomi inquired. "And aren't you suppose to know this history, Aurora? Geez, if your grandfather heard you're having another history lesson, he would think all those lessons he taught you were for nothing..."

The Dragon Guardian giggled. "Thanks..."

"It surprises me, though."

"What?"

"That Grand Magician Elroy had a RD in his atelier."

"I wonder how he got hold of this one..."

"Could be that he found one and repaired it."

"Hey, Cosmomi, can you find information about Dragon Shrines? Or any other documents of the era?"

"I doubt it. Any lost information would have been deleted or lost again because of the damage on this RD."

"That's too bad... It would be great if we found more information..." Aurora sighed.

"We already know much about your ancestral history since your Grandfather Lucius has all those tons of books in his library," Cosmomi noted. "We should go. There's nothing here. All I found were two coins."

"Yeah. By now, the others must be finished."

Turning to the door, Aurora caught sight of something that lied on the floor. She bent down and picked up what appeared to be a book.

"What'd you find?" Cosmomi asked.

Flipping through for a moment, she closed shut the book and tossed it into her bag. "I'm not sure but it could be useful. Otherwise, it could be a good book for Cairo. Let's get going."

'_I wonder,'_ Aurora thought as they exited the room. _'Was it really Andrea? My Ancestor? Or just another illusion?'

* * *

_

Bullets flew in the drizzling sky. Rue skidded across the damp cracks and shielded himself from the piercing bullets with his Arc Edge. The silver-haired stranger, reloading his gun, dodged Rue's approaching attack. 

With the pistol, the stranger shot both guns at Rue but Rue held his weapon, its indestructible blade taking the bullets.

Like a dart, Rue dashed towards the stranger, his axe ready in position. The stranger, dropping his pistol aside, took the bladed bun in hand and charged. The sound of weapons clanking resounded under the howling wind.

The stranger grasped his twisted hand. His bladed gun lay far from his grip. Rue looked back to see he had won this match, but would he win the answers?

"Heh," the stranger laughed. "You've better than I thought... Fine." He stood up, bearing with the pain in his sprained hand. "You want to be answered?"

The stranger then picked up his bladed gun and pistol before looking back at Rue. "My name is Ruen."

'_Ruen?'_ A headache throbbed lightly. The name sounded familiar to Rue, yet he didn't recall seeing this boy before. Or had he? And his name seemed common to his. Could it be a coincidence?

Ruen, holding his bladed gun over his shoulder, turned and walked away.

"Hey, wait! How do you know me so well?" Rue demanded.

"Sorry, you said to answer you. Not how many questions should I answer for you," Ruen commented, smiling at Rue. "You'll just have to find those answers on your own."

With that, he turned and walked onwards. Rue ran after him, to get the answers he needed to know but felt the wind brushing over his face. Shielding his eyes, he watched Ruen disappeared into the upcoming storm. The cyclones of sand hurried around Rue, howling and wailing.

Rue shut his eyes tightly, listening to the sandy wind scream. He listened the winds slowly dying, and then...nothing. He opened one eye and light blurred him. As his vision cleared, he scanned around.

The desert was no longer in sight, only a room he had never seen before. However, the walls, he recognized them. They were exactly the same construction as Elroy's Atelier.

'_...Was that the task?'_ he wondered. Again, he scanned the room once more time. Tools were neatly placed and books in their original shelves. He searched for anything that might link to the relic. A glow caught his eyes. Resting on the table was a cube, five inches at all sides, glowing golden.

"What's this?" he wondered, picking up the fragile cube. He examined the sides, finding unusual symbols on it. "Maybe Klaus can figure what this is."

Gently, he put the cube into his bag and searched the room once last time. He turned to the door but stopped. He gazed back at the room. He felt a presence but no one was there.

'_Strange...' _Seeing that nothing was here, he turned to the door and walked out.

In the shadows, leaning against a cold wall, the boy from the task stood, gazing as Rue left the room. Ruen walked slowly until he came to a halt.

"So, he was awakened five years ago?" he asked.

"Yes," Sha'bre the persona answered.

"And he lost his memory too?"

"Correct, Ruengrit."

"Can you not call me by that name? It's way too long for me."

"I understand... Would you not go after him and tell that he is a-"

"No," Ruen replied. "It's best he finds out for himself..." He looked down at the polished floor. "Already two of my brothers have awakened... Wonder how this is gonna turn out."

Ruen dug into his pocket, pulling out a broken locket with a picture sealed from time. "It's been nine hundred years since then. I can remember it all like it was yesterday... Nine hundred years..." he sighed and gazed at the ceiling. "I wonder...how Andrea and Minako are doing up there..."

* * *

"Flare!"

"Ripple!"

A ball of blazing fire fired at the rapidly wave shot. Both spells, however, neutralized each other. Quickly, Mint chanted another spell as the red-haired girl recited an incantation.

"Vulcan!" Mint commanded, shooting a white rapid fire.

"Bomb!" the red-haired girl cried, throwing a black sphere that immediately blew up once the Vulcan made contact with it.

Mint cursed under her breath. _'Dang! She keeps on neutralizing my magic!'_

"What's the matter?" the girl sneered with a smile. "Having second thoughts about this battle?"

Mint grounded her teeth. How annoying this girl was, she thought. And if Aurora and Rue were here, they would compare her to this girl.

"Oh, shut up!" Mint yelled, bringing her rotating rings at aim.

The girl just grinned and instantly, holding her staff-pike in the air, the rings started to turn and rotate. A charging, electrifying volt initiated.

"Bolt!" she ordered.

A burst of yellow magic shot from her weapon and slithered towards Mint.

"Impulse!" Mint quickly yelled, and discharged a circular signal of green magic.

Once again, the two spells neutralized again. A long pause hanged in the air as Mint waited for the next attack.

"Hmph," the girl said with a smile. "I say this is a draw."

"What!?" Mint shrieked, not believing her ears.

"If this battle goes on and on, there won't be a winner," she said, as the staff merged back into the rings and separated themselves. She turned away.

"Hey! This fight hasn't finished yet!" Mint shouted.

"Look at the advantages," the girl told her before walking off. "You know yourself that unless you can counterattack me with a different spell that doesn't neutralize so easy, it will stay as a draw."

Mint glared at the girl as she wandered off the grassland. She couldn't believe that once in her entire life, she has ever had a draw like this.

"Oh, and one thing," the girl cried, looking back. "You're quite the learner to learn magic well. Maybe your power can help you reach your goal of world domination."

Jumped with surprise, Mint yelled back, "How do you know!? Who the heck are you!?"

"Me?" the girl asked. "My name is Minako."

Mint's eyes went wide. "No way! You're lying! Tell me who you really are!"

The girl just walked away.

"Hey!" Mint ran after her to force the answer out of the girl but came to a halt as a cracking sound stopped her. The grass was breaking away like glass. The princess quickly ran for her dear life but the floor broke away and she fell onwards.

THUD!

"Ouch!"

Mint sat up on the cold floor and rubbed her aching rear. "That hurt..."

For a silent moment, her eyes to the floor, she thought deeply. _'Minako... That's the name of my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother. How can that girl be her?'_

Looking around, she found herself not in the grassland but in the four walls of a room of Elory's Atelier. She got to her feet and once again looked around to ensure she was where she should be. Her judgment about the mysterious red-haired girl faded from her mind because of her short attention span.

"So it was just a trial... Well, if I passed, than there must be something around here valuable."

With eagle eyes, she scanned the room, through all the books and under the stools. A glitter caught the red glimmers in her eyes. Resting on a table was a tiara, shining with gold and ornaments.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" she asked herself, walking to the table. "I think I'll keep this."

She slipped the tiara into her bag and again, she combed through the room. Finding nothing else, she left the room, with the tiara tucked in her bag.

* * *

Meeting at the center where the blob and the ginger large cat awaited, the trio told their findings, except for Mint.

"Did you find anything?" Aurora asked.

"I only found a cube," Rue said, showing them the cube before putting it away in his bag. "You?"

"We found only a book and two coins in that room," Cosmomi said. "But we did find a RD, too."

"RD? You mean a Resurrect Device?"

"Yeah. But it's pretty damage from the looks of it."

"What about you, Mint?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, eh, nothing," the princess replied calmly.

"Are you sure?" the persona's voice asked. Mint jumped with fright, remembering that Sha'bre could read their minds.

"Sha'bre?" Rue called, surprised to speak to her again.

"You three have passed the test and received what you have came for. I see a bright future for all for you," the persona said kindly. "Mint, I will let you off easy."

"Let her off? What do you mean by that?" Aurora asked, eyeing suspiciously at Mint.

A giggle resounded in the air. "It is time for this message to end. Good luck to your search for the relic. I pray you will find it soon enough."

Rue smiled at the resounding voice. "Goodbye, Sha'bre."

With that, no voice answered back to him. The end of the message had come after longs years of waiting for the travelers.

"We should go back now," Rue suggested. The girls agreed and stepped onto the platform.

They waited for the elevator to operate but nothing seemed to happen. Impatiently, Mint surprisingly stomped the elevator and immediately started to go downwards.

"Was that the best idea?" Aurora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Mint snapped.

* * *

Vickie: Woo-hoo! I updated! Can anyone out there read and review!? Waves arms in the air And Phoenix, are you really sure it's A? Well, hope you bet on a small wager with Jen. Now then... CAN ANYONE REVIEW?

Aurora: ...You're impatient...

Vickie: That's because I didn't have any sugar lately.

Aurora: ; I think I'll exit this way.

Chibi Vickie: Hi, hi!

Aurora and Vickie: Oh no.

Chibi Vickie: I'm gonna explain the points you saw in the chapter.

Aurora: We know what your job is so hurry up and get it done!

**Dragon War Era**

Chibi Vickie: This was the time when all the kingdoms on Aédura fought each other. Clans fought each other because of their dislikes of each other's appearances. It happened 900 years ago. Before the war, there were advanced technology but today, most of the technology are scattered in ruins like the RD.

**Clans**

Chibi Vickie: There are many clans in Cytherea. The most common one is Human. There are Elves, Demons, Demi-Humans, Dragonoids, Birdmen and lots more.

Elves have human appearance but with long ears and is capable of casting very powerful magic.

Demons are the opposite of Elves. They have similar appearances to them but their skin is darker than Elves' and some are born with horns or wings.

Demi-Humans have both human and animal appearances. They believe in spirits and Guardians and are said to have come from another world. (Who knows if that's true)

Dragonoids have both human and dragon appearances with mechanical organisms. They are said to be powerful but least powerful than the Aeons. Their hearts are made of crystal and power, which is called Dragon Eyes.

Birdmen are people with wings and lives in the skies. They are somewhat related to Harpies. Aka as Angels.

Chibi Vickie: That's all for today! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Vickie: Oy, oy! That's my line.

Aurora: Let it go. Nothing's gonna go through her head.


	8. Chapter Six: The Treasure Hunters

**Chapter Six: The Treasure Hunters**

The elevator came to a halt. The princess jumped off the elevator and darted to the platform far off the arena. Cosmomi fluttered after her, mumbling that he had wished they would tell him what happened in the trials. Yet, Aurora, Rue or Mint didn't slip a word about their trials. As the princess was halfway running with the flying cat flying past her and the rest of the group walking along, a shout stopped them in their tracks.

"Hold it right there!"

"That voice..." Mint muttered before looking back in surprise. "Oh my gosh, Belle!?"

Across the arena were a young attractive woman and a strong-built man. The woman looked as if any like an angel, yet under her skin was a devilish lady's mind and heart. Widening over the man's face was a grin of a wolf.

"Long time no see. You're still up to no good, huh?" the woman, who responded to the name "Belle", sneered.

"What are you doing here, Belle? I haven't seen you since I kicked your butt a year ago," Mint intoned.

"Mint, you know her?" Rue posed.

"Yeah, someone who I met a year ago."

"What?" the man announced. "You two met a year ago?"

"Yeah, I never told you about her, huh?" Belle asked. "Duke, meet Mint, the slyest creature ever to walk on the face of the earth. I'll never forget what happened a year ago."

Ignoring the calm yet livid voice, Mint started to walk to the platform.

"Where do you think you're goin'!?" Belle yowled.

The princess stopped and cussed, "Dang."

"Sheeez! Who do you think you're dealing with, huh!?" Belle demanded.

"Milady, please calm down. I'll take care of them," Duke vowed. "I'll wipe their smiles off their faces and make them tell us about the relic in no time."

"Wait a minute! You're also looking for the relic?" Aurora demanded.

"Yeah," Duke answered. "I got nothing against you, but I'm gonna have to bust you up."

"You don't stand a chance against his acts," Belle sneered.

"Yeah, whatever. There nothing I can't handle," Mint scorned. "I'll shut him off in 5 seconds and beat you silly after that. You two will be holding hands in hell in a flash. You think you're gonna beat me to the relic? Guess again, you old bag!" "Old..." Belle growled as the word echoed in her ears like a dagger deepening into her soul.

"Hey, watch your mouth! Milady's only 30 (if you round down)," Duke exclaimed but was thrown aside by the enraged woman.

"Ah, shut up!" Belle yelled.

Aurora shook her head. _'Not quite smart to talk about someone's age.'_

"I'll take care of her myself! You just take care of those two! Nobody calls me old and gets away with it!" Belle shrieked.

"Y-yes, Milady," Duke groaned.

"Isn't the odds three against two?" Rue inquired.

"Ha! Do you think you can beat us just because of the number of opponents?"

"Well then, why don't you hit me with a cane while you're at it?" Aurora taunted, her arms folded.

A sweatdrop hung over Cosmomi's cheek as he muttered, "she really knows how to bite."

"W-What did you just say!!!?" Belle exacted, feeling offended by her calm taunt. "I'll make you regret that!!!"

"Try me!" Aurora hollered with a sheer grin.

Instantly, the woman spread several balls of blazing fire at Aurora. But quicker than the darting fireballs, she took the sword's handle, held it up without taking it from its cloth-sheath and batted the fireballs away. Belle stared, startled by the action; even the cloth case didn't burn to a crisp.

"And allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aurora."

"Aurora? You can't be-" Belle began but was cut off by Aurora.

"I don't like people knowing me too well. Let's start the fight, shall we?"

The smirk appeared on Belle's face. "Well, well. Let's see how good you're really are."

Duke, who had recovered from the punch, walked ahead to Rue and stood with his arms folded and a grin on his face. "What's your name?"

"Rue. " Rue asked, feeling cautious.

"Rue, huh? I'll remember it for you. 'Cuz you won't be remember that name after I bust you up with my act."

"Act...?" Rue echoed. Aurora turned her attention to them.

"Rue, you like stories?" Duke asked. "I love stories. Can't get enough of them. Especially the ones with hotshot heroes. Man, they really get me fired up, y'know. They always get me praying to be like them. Last night, I read this book called 'Shadow Legends'. The main character was this rad ninja who used this awesome move. Check this out."

With those words announced, Duke's image started to flash and suddenly split into three ways. One solid copy stayed before Rue while the other two copies moved silently and caught Rue and Aurora in a manmade trap.

"H-how!?" Rue shouted.

"He duplicated himself!?" Aurora exclaimed.

"Duke, hurry up and finish them while I finish her!" Belle ordered.

"What a minute! What about 'our' battle!?" Aurora demanded.

"Sorry but I don't have time for you today. So Duke will have to be your opponent. You don't stand a chance against him. He can master any move."

"Behold! The power of ninjutsu!" Duke declared as the three images swirled around Rue and Aurora.

"Now time to get serious, Mint!" Belle yelled, her fist glowing red. With a mighty burning force, she jumped into the air and punched the ground, creating a minor earthquake. A blast of intense fire waved towards Mint but she evaded it before it could fry her.

As the flames roared on, the creatures darted away, avoiding it.

At the swirling mirages, Rue examined them. _'Which one is the real Duke?'_

With the mirages moving at a fast pace and at the same direction, there was no way he could tell which was Duke. A firing sound tinkled his ears.

"Rue, duck!" Aurora yelled as she and the boy ducked just in time as a fist that would have dug at Rue's face, fired. The mirages continued to twirl.

"Rue, listen to me," Aurora whispered, taking off her ribbon. "Follow my lead. We'll get the real Duke in no time."

"What? How are you going to do that?" Rue asked. "There are three of them!"

Flashing her grin, two words were all she needed to say. "Trust me."

Standing up, she wrapped her ribbon around her eyes.

"Hey, are you just making this easy for me?" Duke demanded. Aurora just ignored him and listened.

_ Listen to his breath and you will find him. Focus!_

She recalled carefully the teaching of her master, Master Yong Chen a few years ago. She listened for any breath, even if it was hers or Rue's. First she heard hers, then Rue's. Finally, she heard it.

"Sss...haa...sss...haa..."

_'Got ya!'_ Aurora thought.

_Your opponent will only attack if the pattern of their breath changes. Listen to that._

"Huk!"

'_Left!'_ she thought alarmed, as she dodged his punch.

"Huk!"

"Rue! Evade to your right!" Aurora yelled quickly.

Quickly, at her command, he did as he was told, missing another firing punch.

"Sss...haa...sss...haa..." The breathing came to ease. Could he be wondering if she had a strategy, Aurora wondered.

"Huk!"

Swiftly, she arched her back, just an inch away from Duke's hidden punch.

"Sss... Huk!"

"Rue, to your left!" she shouted, arching forward.

Again, Rue dodged to the right, missing the swinging fist.

From the other side of the arena, Belle jumped away after casting another hell-blowing fire at Mint. She had been watching Aurora's strategy with one eye but carefully fighting back the princess. _'...She seems quite the opponent than I'd expected. Those tales about her weren't lies.'_

Belle turned to the boy who was listening to her orders and dodging the punches Duke threw.

'_This boy... Silver hair... Strange clothing... He looks weird, all right. Why does he remind me of the famous fighter, Ruengrit? And what's up with that hat of his?'_

"Flare!"

Turning back to her battle, she avoided Mint's fireball. The princess snickered. "A little slow, aren't we?"

Belle cursed under her breath. "Why, you!" she screamed and chanted another hell-fire.

"Huk!" A near hit at Aurora's head. She ducked, hearing the fist brush through her hair. She twirled around, ready to throw a kick. A sharp pain suddenly stabbed at the muscle of her ankle. Groaning in pain, she clutched her ankle.

"Aurora! Are you alright?" Rue wondered as he held his weapon to shield Duke's approaching attacks.

'_Dammit! I turned too soon!'_ she cursed. She should have been more accurate at the timing.

In the sheer darkness, she heard a tiny laugh. Not Rue's voice but the one spinning around them. She knew instantly Duke saw an advantage if she couldn't fight with a minor injury.

'_Wait a minute...'_

She heard a change of pattern in the breathing. And the clanking noise of a weapon. Picturing in her mind, she imagined Rue shielding himself from Duke's punches. She listened to the pattern that recently changed. It sounded as if there was a struggle. Then a sound of something swooshing pass was heard not far.

"Huk!"

"Rue! Behind you!" Aurora warned.

Quickly, Rue evaded the flying punch and with quick instincts, he thrust his Arc Edge at Duke, hitting his head with the blunt side of metal axe. The real Duke collapsed while the illusions vanished once he had been hit.

Aurora breathed easily as she took off her ribbon. "Good shot."

"Thanks to you, Aurora," Rue thanked.

The sound of boots smashing over the polished floor brought their attention to Duke, who was now standing on his feet. "How did you-!?"

"Easy," Aurora cut Duke short. "I listened to the direction and changes of your breathing. It's much easy to avoid or attack your opponents before they can get to you."

"What!?" Duke yelled, shocked by her blind performance.

"Just by listening to his breath?" Rue asked.

Aurora nodded. "Yeah. I always do that whenever someone this stupid try to mess with me."

"What'd you say!?" Duke spat. "I'll bust your mouth!"

He swung a punch at her. However she tilted her head sideways, missing it. Twirling around her waist, she grabbed his swinging fist and flung Duke over her back.

"Don't ever mess with me!" Aurora screamed.

Duke was thrown sky high across the arena, crashing onto the cold floor. "Ugh...ninjutsu stink."

"That's because you don't know how to use martial arts, you idiot!" Aurora corrected him. "Ungh..."

She clutched to the sprained ankle, feeling the numbness. _'Guess it hasn't been healed completely.'_

"Aurora!" The flying cat came flying to her and rested his wings on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Are you alright?" Rue asked.

"...Yeah. I'm fine. Just a sprain," she assured them.

"Your injuries haven't been healed yet, have they?" Cosmomi asked, giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine. Really," she reassured them again, standing up and tapping her foot as if it was all better.

"Are you sure?" Rue asked again.

"Like I said, I'm okay," Aurora replied.

"YAAHH!!!" Turning to the princess's fight, they realized they had almost forgotten about Mint. They watched as Mint jump-kicked Belle. "Ha! Think you can beat me?"

The light blue-haired woman got to her feet. "Looks like you've been training well. But you're still clumsy as ever! Look what I got here."

In her hand, she held the golden tiara that she recently snatched with the reflexes and stealth of a fox. Mint nearly jumped out of her boots.

"My treasure!" the princess hissed.

"Your treasure!!!?" Mint shrugged her shoulders as three pairs of eyes glared at her, belonging to Aurora, Rue and Cosmomi.

"Um..." Mint tried to think of an excuse but Aurora spat out loud, "You lied to us!?".

"Hey, I happened to like it, ok?" Mint muttered.

"Well, you can kiss this tiara goodbye," Belle sneered, walking to a black platform that wasn't there a moment ago. Quickly, the trio ran after her to get back the tiara but a shifting image appeared before them. Duke.

"You were luckily this time but next time, you won't be," Duke clamored. "I'll show you my best act, yet. You can count on them."

"Come on! We're outta here!" Belle shouted to her partner.

"Yes, Milady!"

The grinning woman jumped onto the black platform as the visage flickered and appeared at the platform. Once Belle and Duke stepped on the platform, it began to float upwards. The trio dashed quickly, hoping to stop them in time but luck wasn't on their side.

"STOP!" Rue hollered.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE!!!" Mint screamed, jumping up and down with anger and disappointment.

"DAMMIT!" Aurora cursed, using her final attempt to reclaim the artifact. On her good ankle, she leapt at the platform but it was beyond her reach. She glared at the grinning face that was painted on Belle. She landed on the arena and glared up at the disappearing platform. "GET BACK HERE!"

"What are we waiting for!?" a shout brought their attention to Cosmomi. His face was coated with fortitude. "Come on! We can still catch up!"

Without hesitation, the trio and the creatures dashed to the white platform and it took them to the four squared pillars. Belle and Duke were already halfway to the other black platform. Quickly, Aurora, Rue and Mint jumped onto the pillars, one by one.

Unexpectedly, a creature rose from the abyss. It stared evilly at the trio and let out a shaking roar.

"Geez! Not another one!" Rue murmured, for indeed, it was another skull beast.

"Dammit!" Aurora cursed. "I was hoping there weren't anymore!"

"They're getting away!" Cosmomi yelled.

They looked up and the treasure hunters had already landed on another black platform.

"Have fun! See ya!" Belle sneered and the platform took off into the peering darkness.

Swiftly, Aurora and her creature companions ran to the white platform, caring less of the skull beast. "Come on!"

"What about that?" Rue yelled, pointing to the roaring skull beast.

"We don't have time for him! We gotta get back that tiara!"

"She's right for the first time!" Mint admitted and darted to the platform. Rue followed behind.

Hastily, they jumped onto the platform as the beast chased them like a wild monster. The platform, wasting no time, rose towards the stairway. The disappointed roar of the skull beast echoed below. Or was it calling for a reason?

Mint jumped off the platform as it stopped at the steps of the stairway, panting for air. "Phew. That was close. I thought that thing was going to get us."

Suddenly, the stairway started to shake. The walls of the underground ruins quivered.

"What's that rumbling sound?" Rue wondered, worriedly.

"Tell me that's your stomach rumbling," Aurora pleaded to Mint.

"Of course not!" the princess snapped.

A rumble shook their feet as something landed behind them as if a heavy crate was thrown from below. Slowly they turned to see the monster breathing down their necks.

"RUN!" Rue screamed. They dashed up the stairway with the skull beast on their tails. Halfway, the skull beast slowed its running pace but the trio and the creatures would not stop until they were out of the ruins.

Finally, as the last flight of the stairway was at sight, they reached the top, ready to jump onto the awaiting platform. Only one small problem; the platform, their means of transport wasn't there.

"Where the heck is the platform!?" Mint shrieked.

Terrifying roars trembled from below.

"It's coming!" Aurora yelled. "And it sounds like it's not alone!"

"I guess there's no choice. We'll have to fight them," Rue suggested, turning to the girls.

"RUE! BEHIND YOU!!!" a voice warned. Rue quickly looked over his shoulder as the skull beast dashed behind him.

"Woah!" He dodged to his left just in time as the skull beast swung its claw.

"Move on your right!" Again the voice cried. Without hesitation, Rue did as he was told just when the skull beast swung another bony claw before it backed away.

"Thanks for the warning, Mint," Rue thanked.

"Huh...?" Mint looked at him surprised with fright. "But it wasn't me..."

"Nor me..." Aurora said, looking purely frightened.

"And it ain't me," Cosmomi told him, his face filled with anxiety

"Huh? But I could've sworn I heard a girl's voice..." Rue admitted. "Who could it be then?"

The girls' eyes targeted at one thing, each pointing with one shivering finger.

"Yo!" said the ginger cat, waving a paw in the air. "How're ya doin'?"

They all stared at the cat for a silent moment, their mouths gapping.

"The cat can talk!?" Rue shouted with disbelief.

"What's the big deal?" Cosmomi asked him, waving a paw since there was the fact that he himself could also talk. "I'm a creature and I'm talking."

"Man... You're such an embarrassment," the cat muttered to Rue.

"But if you can talk... Does that mean you're a non-human or a demi-human?" The flying cat asked.

The cat finished licking its paw and wriggled its ears. "Heh. I kept quiet because your two new friends were so interesting, Aurora... But I just couldn't sit back and do nothing when there's a battle..."

The trio stared at the cat without a clue. Even Aurora didn't know what the cat was talking (which she was still astonished it did talk) about.

"Right. Time for me..." the cat began. Out of the blues, the cat's paw extended and its claws turned into furry fingers. "To do a little spring-cleaning around this jolt."

The cat was changing behind their eyes. Its nose shortened. Its front legs lengthened as it stood on its changing hind legs. Clothes slowly emerged, coating over a fleece of golden-striped ginger fur. Golden-striped and ginger hair grew long.

Now standing before them was a seventeen-year-old girl with mixed-brunette-and-golden hair that was tied into four ponytails. She was wearing a sleeveless leotard and leather leggings with strips. She wore a belted top that wrapped around her chest and a short belted skirt, animal-skinned boots and sleeves that were not sewed to her clothes but covered her arms with belts. Her fingered claws pointed out from the fingerless sleeve-gloves.

The girl held a spear that had feathers and beads tied to it and had a jewel engraved in the metal tip. At the end of the spear, a circular crescent-shaped hatchet blade was fixed. Despite its heavy look, the catty girl held it over her shoulders with ease.

Waving from under her skirt was a long stripy tail with a band and a bell around the tip. A pair of cat ears pecked over her hair. Her left cat ear was pierced with an earring and two stubs. Loosely around her furry neck was the collar Rue had given. Her emerald eyes gleamed under the light shining from the crystals in the underground ruins.

"Hi, Aurora!" the demi-human greeted with a smile and a wink.

"Fiona!" Aurora cried. "You're ok!"

"You're still as right as rain. I'm glad I've found you."

"Aurora, you know this cat? Or should she be a demi-human?" Mint wondered in shock.

A roar caught all their attention, except Fiona, who looked not amazed as the skull beast jumped behind her. Three more were at the stairway, crying loudly.

"Fiona! Behind you!" Aurora warned.

The skull beast swung its unclenched fist but faster than it was; Fiona caught its bony arm with one grip. "...Is that all you've got?" Her eyes glittered with a dark aura in them. With one clenching fist on its arm, she crushed it easily. "What a bunch of weaklings."

"Take that!" she yelled, driving a kick at its bony chin. It stumbled down the stairway, rolled pass the other skull beasts and tumbled down to the abyss.

"Man... She's really..." Mint began, frightened of the strength the demi-human thrown at the hideous monster.

"Strong... And scary..." Rue admitted, before gulping.

"Well, that's Fiona," Aurora said, her arms folded. Cosmomi nodded in agreement.

The skull beasts turned to the demi-human and backed away as the dark aura hung over her and a demoniac grin widened on her face.

"Right! Warm up's over! Time for some REAL pain..." Fiona said, cracking her knuckles and did the most terrifying terror to the skull beasts (this scene is censored). Bones shattered everything and the skull beasts shrieked in pain. A skull bounced away.

"Aieee!" the trio and Cosmomi cried, shivering with fear as they watched the gruesome act that Fiona was doing with her hands.

After that dreadful torment, Fiona brushed the dust and crushed bones off her furry hands and smiled to the frightened trio. "That takes care of those pesky monsters. Feels good to get out of that form once in a while."

A thought snapped in Cosmomi's mind. "So that's what Sha'bre was talking about. It was you, the fourth person!"

"She is!?" Mint shrieked. "That cat?"

"Yup. And I would like to be refer as demi-human," Fiona said. "It was kind of fun being something when no one can suspect you."

"Is she your friend, Aurora?" Rue asked.

"Yep. This is Fiona," Aurora introduced. "Fiona, this is Rue and Mint."

"Nice to meet you, Mint!" Fiona greeted. "And you... Rue!"

Rue jumped with fright as she turned sharply at him, with a smirk on her face.

"You've got a lot of nerve...calling me a little cat..." Fiona whispered softly, playing with the ribbons of his hat. He flushed with blood redness and became absolutely speechless. "Aww... Why so quiet all of a sudden?"

"..." A lump in his throat stopped him from speaking.

"I thought you wanted me as a pet," Fiona noted. "You even gave me a collar and scratched my ear."

Rue blushed a deeper crimson color as he realized what he done back then. Aurora and Mint giggled.

"B-But that was...if I had known you were a demi-human and not a cat..." Rue yelled, his face entirely flushed with redness.

The girls giggled at the discomfited boy. Rising downwards to the stairway was the white platform that was to ride them to the lake.

"Looks like our ticket out of here is here," Fiona exclaimed, pointing her spear at the platform.

"Let's get out of here," Aurora announced.

"Yeah," Cosmomi agreed. "Before those things come back again."

The trio, with the aid of the feline demi-human, jumped onto the platform and awaited for the ride to the lake as it rose upwards into the darkness.

Vickie: ...Shoot me. Crashes onto her computer desk in exhaustion

Aurora: Reason is because she had to correct her chapters and finish this one too.

Vickie: Thank you, Dark Knight Gafgar for reviewing and telling me about some parts missing. Must be some error when I updated them before. And Evil Super Popul Purrel, thanks for your review too. And when I checked to find the story you wish to find, I tried looking over and couldn't find it. It's as if it's been erased. Sorry. Maybe I'll try looking again.

Aurora: That's if you ever find it again.

Vickie: And thanks for reviewing, Jen! And yes, you got the question correct! It is B) Fiona.

Fiona: Hi Phoenix, hi Layla. Bet you two didn't guess it was me. Waves hand

Vickie: And finally, Anime Girl. Yes, I know you what the torment soon but I got a long way to do so. But I'll try to hurry up a bit.

Aurora: And what's with the truck?

Vickie: That even I don't know. ; Please r'n'r sooooooooon!


	9. Chapter Seven: Fire under the Moon

**Chapter Seven: Fire Under The Silvery Moon  
**

Onto the bridge of rainbow-coloured platforms, the group of travelers jumped quickly and searched for any signs of the treasure hunters. However, there was no flick of their hair or a flash of a demonic grin. Not even a brush of their clothes or a twinkle of the tiara. They were already gone like the wind.

"Looks like those two got away," Mint remarked with disappointment.

"Well, if a certain somebody didn't lied to us, then we wouldn't have lost that tiara," Aurora scorned.

"Hey, it's not my fault it was stolen!" Mint shouted defensively.

"Oh, sure, keeping it to yourself for your big head wasn't your fault!"

"Well, if someone ran a bit faster, maybe we could have caught up with those two!"

"Oh, and I suppose you're saying it's my fault then, huh!?"

"Maybe I am!"

Lighting sparked between their eyes as their rivalry flame ignited. A sweat tinkled down Fiona's furry cheek.

"Were they like this when they first met?" she asked Rue.

"Yeah," Rue replied with a nod.

With a sigh, Fiona raised her spear up in the air and before the girls scorned another sentence of anger respectively, she hit their heads with the pole of the spear.

"OUCH!!!" the girls yelled, rubbing the sores on their heads.

"Why did you hit us for!?" Mint demanded.

"We're not going to stay here and see you two do a catfight," Fiona stated. "We should get going before anymore of those skull beasts come after us."

"Sheez! You're always like this, Fiona," Aurora grunted.

Fiona's eyebrow twitched with hidden temper as she drew up her spear and hit Aurora on the head.

"OUCH! Ok! Ok! Sheeez!" Aurora groaned.

"Hey, Fiona," Cosmomi called as the Dragon Guardian rubbed the sore on her head. "Are the others with you?"

"Others?" Mint echoed.

Fiona patted her fist into her other cupped hand. "Oh. I nearly forgot about-"

An ear-piercing scream rumbled through the tunnel, which stopped Fiona from ending her sentence.

"What was that!?" Rue shouted.

"That voice!" Aurora declared.

The demi-human scratched her cheek sheepishly. "As I was saying, I nearly forgot that I left Rachael somewhere in this place."

"YOU WHAT!!!?" Aurora screamed, grabbing Fiona's collar and shaking her angrily. "You left Rachael all alone!!!?"

"Don't worry," Fiona said calmly. "Flare and Black are with her."

"Who's Rachael?" Mint asked. "And this Flare and Black?"

Without answering her questions, Aurora turned tailed and speeded down the tunnel as fast as her legs can carry. Mint raised an eyebrow. Sweat dropped down Rue and Fiona's cheeks.

"Would anyone mind tell me who they are?" Mint demanded.

Cosmomi sighed. "Rachael is Aurora's little sister. Flare and Black are my siblings."

"I didn't know that a flying cat would have siblings."

"I'M NOT A FLYING CAT!!!"

"We'd better catch up with Aurora," Rue suggested. Agreeing to him, they ran down the tunnel and to the hole where Aurora and Mint had fallen earlier. Cursing words echoed as Aurora glared irately at the hole.

"I suggest jumping won't get you out of here," Fiona remarked.

"Oh, and I suppose leaving my sister behind was a GOOD idea, then!?" Aurora growled.

Rue looked up at the ceiling where the gasping hole stared down. "How do we get out of here?"

"Simple." Opening a bag made of deerskin, Fiona dug through the items. "Ah. Found it."

She pulled out a rope and an object that was wrapped in a cloth. Revealing it was a large hooks with its sharp ends covered with corks.

"You carry that around?" Mint exclaimed.

"She'll carry anything around," Aurora mumbled.

Fiona ignored her simple remark and taking off the corks, she tied the rope to the hook. She twirled the rope in hand and fired the hook over the hole. Cosmomi flew out of the hole.

"Is the hook in a good place?" Fiona shouted to assure precautions.

"Yup!" was the flying cat's answer. "It's hooked. Come on up!"

One by one, with Fiona first, Rue second, Mint third and Aurora last with Green on her shoulder, they climbed out of the hole. While Fiona put away the hook and rope, Aurora turned to Cosmomi. "Cosmomi, can you sense them?"

Ears and nose perked upwards, he sniffed the air. Catching a scent, he flew down the tunnel. "This way!"

Despite their tiredness, they followed down the swirling tunnels and the split corners. "You know what? You make a good canine," Mint sneered.

"I AM NOT A CAT OR DOG!!!" Cosmomi screamed.

Turning left and right and sloping up overhangs, they continued on, passing waterfalls and pushing aside monsters. Approaching a stoned chamber, Aurora stopped in her tracks as her eyes shot wide. "Rachael!"

On top of a flat boulder, a girl, who looked no younger than ten, was climbing as high as she could possible can. Large King Ants were biting furiously, angry at her presence. However, at her aid, two flying cats, similar to Cosmomi yet different for the reason that their colors were diverse, were backing the giant ants away.

The girl was wearing a garnet kimono with one sleeve only while the other cut away and a malachite-buttoned shirt. She wore long, saggy boots and a pair of fingerless gloves. Her long orange hair was tied in two ponytails. Its coiled ends would nearly reach the floor if she were standing on ground level. Around her waist was a loose belt and clutching to it were two daggers, which the little girl called them _'Fire Loka'_ and _'Luha Flare'_.

One of the flying cats was scarlet in color and had wings with blazing fire and a bell collar. The other one was black like the night and had a pair of plated wings. His four black legs were seemingly shiny.

"Back off!" the red-furred cat shouted, sending a kick at a King Ant. The other black one scratched at the hard head of another ant with strange steel claws. The girl looked up with frightfully light blue eyes.

"Big Sis!" she cried hesitantly.

"Hang on, Rachael!" Aurora yelled.

"Hold it!" Fiona stopped Aurora before she darted into battle. Aurora realized why. If the nest were near, harming one King Ant would alert more to come. "Mint, can you cast a spell?"

"Could you be more specific?" Mint cried.

Fiona sighed. "Anything as long as it doesn't hurt her."

"And if you do hurt her, I'll strangle you, Mint!" Aurora growled.

"Aurora, calm down," Rue told her.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY LITTLE SISTER IS IN DANGER!?" Aurora shouted, nearly frightening Rue out of his boots.

"Just...calm down?" Rue asked timidly.

"Okay!" Mint yelled, pulling up her sleeves and seizing her Dual Haloes. "Brace yourself, kid!" A spark of flame ignited as her rings started to spin energetically. "Wildfire!"

An ocean of fire waved from her rings and washed at the colony of King Ants, overheating their plated exoskeletons. The burnt carcasses fell to the ground. No survivors of ant colony have escaped to warn the others. Aurora ran across the ash ground and to the frightened girl.

"Big Sis!" the girl cried and threw her arms around her. She wept over Aurora's shoulder.

Aurora laughed softly. "It's okay. They're gone. And I'm here too. Nothing to be scared of."

Slowly the cerulean-haired girl carried her off the rock and to the ground. Like an older sister, Aurora brushed off the dust on the girl's dress and gave a carefree smile.

"Big Sis, who are those two people?" the girl asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm Rue," Rue introduced.

"And I'm Mint," the red-haired girl cheered. "The victorious heroine."

Aurora was not amused but rather irritated by her remark spoken in front of her little sister.

"Hi," the orange-haired girl greeted with a sweet smile. "My name is Rachael."

"I see you two are alive," Cosmomi said to the flying cats.

"And you thought nearly drowning in the sea would stop us?" the black cat inquired.

"Anyway," Aurora cried. "This is Black and the cat who looks like on fire, is Flare."

"I resent that," Flare snapped as she curled up in Rachael's arms.

"Hey, Rachael," Fiona sang.

"Huh?" Rachael spoke as she came face to face with the head of a dead King Ant. Her arms wrapped tightly, nearly choking Flare to death.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!" The shout repeated down the tunnels and out of the ruins.

"Fiona!" Aurora scolded, as she tried to calm the frightened girl. The demi-human threw her arms over her head and smirked with laughter.

"Why did you do that?" Rue asked, puzzlingly.

"Two reasons," Fiona sang. "To entertain the readers and to see her freak out."

"It's NOT funny!" Rachael screamed. "I hate bugs..."

* * *

Finally, the gang reached the chamber where the teleporter was after several turns and many battles. They teleported to the wilderness and was greeted with the rays of the sun setting to the horizon. Dusk was near.

"Looks like we'll have to stay here for the night," Rue suggested.

"Guess so," Fiona agreed.

"WHAT!?" Mint shouted. "Sleep here in the outback!?"

"Then what do you want? A bed right here?" Aurora taunted with sarcasm.

"I am guessing you've never camped before, am I right?" asked the demi-human as she swung her spear over her shoulder. "It's not that difficult, once you get the hang of it."

"Get the hang of it?" Mint echoed, unsure about this new activity called _'camping'_.

"Let's start making dinner," Fiona hinted. "Some of us get some firewood and the rest will prepare the food."

"And how are we gonna find food in the middle of this forest?" Mint asked.

"Ever once heard the words 'fishing' and 'hunting'?" Aurora snapped, disbelieving the red-haired girl's lack of knowledge of the outback. She heaved a sigh, said, "I'll get the fish," and walked towards a stream not far from the ruins with Green, Cosmomi and Black following behind.

Rue took off to see if there's anything edible while Rachael and Flare went off to find some herbs for preparing the food. Which left Mint and Fiona behind.

"Well, that means we get the firewood," Fiona uttered.

"'We'? 'We' are not getting any firewood. 'I' m' just gonna sit here and wait," Mint spat.

BONK!

"Ouch!" Mint shrieked, rubbing the sore Fiona gave with a whip of her spear.

"Either you help me or I'll make you work," Fiona demanded, a shadowy aura casting over her.

"Ok! Ok! Sheez!"

Fiona turned tail down a path of a few fallen trees.

"Guess that rumor about demi-humans being barbaric animals is true," Mint mumbled.

"I heard that," Fiona shouted from afar since her feline ears had picked up Mint's mutter.

* * *

"Hmm..." Aurora hummed with boredom as she watched the fishing line she made drift up and down in the clear moving stream. Green stared silly at his own reflection over the ripples. Aurora heaved a sigh.

"Guess the fish aren't biting today... Maybe I'm using the wrong bait." She looked high at the upper stream. "So how are you two doing?"

Furiously and impatiently, Cosmomi rushed through the clear water with his two front paws, trying to catch the swift fish but without ease, they slipped away from his grasp. Black just watched him continue to thrust the water from one place to another. A sweatdrop hung over Aurora. She didn't need an answer to that question.

'_And he's supposed to be one of the Chromatic Creaturea? Maybe the information we found was entirely wrong,'_ Aurora thought. Again she turned back to the flying cats. _'Though it's nice to see them happy with a little of their memories.'_

"Come here, you little fry!" Cosmomi screamed with frustration. "Why can't you help, Black!?"

Black waved his front paws in the air. "Sorry. Metal rust, remember?"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Cosmomi. Just don't let the fish outsmart you," Aurora uttered.

Gradually, the feline winged cat spotted two pairs of glowing eyes in the water. "AH-HA! Now I've got you!" Shouting with pride, he leapt into the air, with extended claws.

Water suddenly splashed at his face. Clearing his eyes, he looked up seeing the jagged teeth of a Warsaw Catfish.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhh!" Cosmomi screamed, and flew behind the Dragon Guardian just in time before he was to be swallowed by the giant fish. Black scattered as quick as his wings could take him to Cosmomi's hiding place.

The Warsaw Catfish fell into the stream but jumped up with the help of its powerful tail. Two eyes extended on long antenna-like stalks. Spikes dressed under its scales. It had four fins that were like webbed feet. Ugly like an anglerfish, it could frighten a Saber Tiger away (If it was possible for it to come onto land).

"Qreeeee!" Green growled, his watery form rustled with canine fury.

Aurora just grinned as she stood up. "Guess we're going to have a big catch today."

She darted fast and leapt into the air, ready to fight the terrorizing fish, with only a fishing rod in hand.

* * *

The quietness was soon entering into the forest's atmosphere as the birds were coming to a rest from calling their songs. In an area where sticks littered, Mint and Fiona were picking the right firewood. Since they have started, they have spoken no word.

Until now...

"Hey, Fiona, are you from West Solaris Kingdom?"

The demi-human's ears perked up as she looked over her shoulder, watching the princess picked up a second piece of firewood. Seeing it was best to answer, she heaved a speech.

"Yeah. Why'd ask?"

"...Well, there are not many demi-humans who walk around these parts," Mint declared. "And...that bag. It looks like it's made in the western continent."

"Oh, this?" Fiona asked, patting the bag with one free hand. "My father gave it to me as a goodbye present. Since then, I've been away for three years."

"He must be a very nice person, huh?"

"Yeah." Fiona smiled, feeling pleasant of having this conversation.

"What about your mom?" Mint asked.

That question stopped Fiona from taking a piece of firewood that lied silently on the ground. Minutes went by, as she didn't give her answer.

"Fiona?" Mint called, curious why she didn't respond.

Snapping from a daydream into reality, Fiona seized the piece of firewood and sighed painfully. "...She died before I was four."

A thrust of her head, Mint realized her mistake. She felt guilty of even asking.

"Oh, sorry... I...shouldn't have asked," Mint apologized, biting her lips as a punishment. _'Nice going, Mint!'_

"That's okay. I don't know much about my mother. Just heard stories about her. Like one about my mother falling in love with my father when he had a fiancée, who in fact he didn't like in the first place. And to make things worse for her, she was to be married to a guy who she didn't like. But in the end, my father won my mother's hand in marriage and they lived happily ever after," Fiona explained. "That's what my teacher, Uncle Hubert said."

Mint watched the demi-human continue on with her search for firewood. Still feeling guilty and seeing nothing else to speak of, the princess turned back to her search.

"But..." Mint looked back as Fiona spoke out. "I know she was a great mother...to be loved."

"..." She was speechless and was starting to feel Fiona's pain. "My mom died too...a long time ago."

"She must be someone nice, huh?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah," Mint replied.

Silence fell. Two girls lost their mothers and now were feeling each other pain. Yet they were also feeling love for her mother respectively. The endless quiet hung in the midst as the girls went on with their thoughts.

"Mint, are you from East Heaven Kingdom?" Fiona asked, distorting the silence.

"Yeah," Mint replied. A giggle caught her attention, making her suspicious. "What's sooo funny?"

She received a smile from Fiona. "Ever find this conversation strange? Demi-humans do sometimes dislike humans and humans do sometimes hate demi-humans. But slowly, things are looking bright for the two clans. Take us for example."

Realizing this surprise, Mint heaved a laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

"...I think that's enough wood. Let's head back," Fiona suggested, hauling up the firewood in her arms.

Mint agreed by giving a nod and the two girls walked back to a patch of lush that lay near the underground ruins. There, Rachael had been waiting after her search for herbs.

"That took a long time to get wood," Flare remarked as she rested on a log.

"But took long enough till the fish arrived," answered from a voice not far.

Standing near were Aurora and the creatures, their eyes wide and their breath short. Her clothes were damp and her hair was soaked. Looming over her back was the Warsaw Catfish with the fishing line entangled around its massive mouth and slimy body.

"That's a big fish," Fiona uttered, impressed by Aurora's encounter with the fish.

"How the hell you'd beat that thing?" Mint wondered with one raised eyebrow.

"...It's best not to ask," Aurora replied, still recalling the dreadful fight she encountered with the fish. To her surprise, it was amazing how she fought it with just a fishing rod and only received minor bites.

At the time, Rue walked into the campsite, carrying three Pollywogs he successfully caught during his short trip through the forest. With a smile Rachael gave, she announced she would cook dinner. She took the fish, the Pollywogs and the herbs that were neatly in her pocket, cleaned them in the nearby stream and went to a flat stone that almost resembled a table.

"Aurora, will your sister be alright?" Rue asked, seeing a young ten-year-old girl cook dinner a little odd but unsafe.

"Better not underestimate Rachael," Aurora laughed. "She knows how to cook."

"Exactly, what's she gonna cook?" Mint wondered.

"Now there's a mystery that cannot be solved at all," Fiona answered, as she prepared the fireplace.

Flare grabbed a coverlet with her teeth from Rachael's bag that lied nearby and placed it over the stone. Rachael laid out the ingredients over the coverlet. With a swing, she seized and threw one of her daggers, Fire Loka, into the air.

Rue twitched with shocking surprise as he watched the dagger swinging in the air, ready to thrust at Rachael's skin. However, she easily caught the dagger in hand and started to scrape the scales and spikes off the cold fish.

"Where did she learn a move like that?" Mint asked, stunned by that performance.

Aurora stuck her tongue out sheepishly. "As a kid, she wanted to learn how to use daggers from me. At first, I thought it was crazy but she was a fast learner. Teaching her how to use those daggers really improved her cooking. What do you think, Rue?" The girl's eyes widened as she saw the boy gasping for air and trying to calm his beating heart. "Are you okay?"

Finishing off the last layer of scales, Rachael carefully but swiftly cut the meat into thin, silky pieces.

"Rachael is swift with those knifes. Doesn't anyone tell you her to play with knifes?" Mint asked.

"My older sister did, but that didn't stop Rachael from cooking," Aurora replied.

"And how about your parents? You know how adults are when kids are playing around with knives," Fiona asked, finishing blowing the small fire in the fireplace.

Cosmomi slapped his face as hard as he could. No one realized the mistake except Black and Cosmomi. Aurora's eyes deepened with doubtful sorrow.

"She...doesn't have parents."

"Huh? What'd you mean by that?" Mint asked.

"...Rachael's an orphan," Aurora explained. This captured the attention of everyone except the little girl. "She was adopted by Shal, a 'friend' of my older sister."

"Her parents...?" Rue spoke out but didn't dare end his question, afraid the word would be _'dead'_ or _'abandoned her'._

"Don't know what happened to them. Shal just found her in an orphanage in Pertidna. The owner working there just found her and they have no idea about her past or her hometown."

"Sorry to hear that," Fiona apologized.

Aurora stared back at the cheerful girl enjoying her cooking. To what she had told them, that wasn't the exactanswer to Fiona's question because two certain people Aurora had loved most were no longer around. She turned away and walked towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Rue inquired.

Aurora looked over her shoulder, a face with content painted over agony. "I'm...just going for a stroll. That's all."

She took off into the darkening forest. Cosmomi sighed and shook his head when Black was about to flutter after her.

"It's best not to follow her..." he whispered to him as he watched the Dragon Guardian disappear.

* * *

Rachael hummed to herself as she stirred the stew she had finished. The aroma lifted up and seeped through the leaves of the forest. Three furry heads stared at the swirling soup.

"When?" Black asked.

"Soon," Rachael replied.

The soup was dressed in rich cream. Herbs had sprinkled over to overwhelm the taste.

"When?" Flare asked.

"Soon," again the little girl replied.

Chunks of sliced Warsaw Catfish and Pollywog rose up and slowly sunk below the creamy surface.

"When?" Cosmomi asked.

"Soon," Rachael answered patiently.

With the smell playing with their little noses, drool was leaking from the flying cats' mouth.

"When?" the flying cats asked in unity.

A sweatdrop hung over Rachael's head. She has seen it clearly that the flying cats were not patient when food was still not ready. "Uhm, could you wait a little longer? It's not like the food will speed up by itself."

"That's what we're hoping." A huge sweatdrop hung over the orange-haired girl when Flare's comment entered her ears.

Rue gazed around the campsite. One side was where their bags stood untouched. Nearby, Mint sat impatiently on a log while Fiona leaned against a tree. Both were waiting to have dinner. The three flying cats peered watchfully at the stew while Rachael stirred onwards. Once finished gazing, he realized two were missing. Aurora and Green.

"Hey, where's Aurora?" Rue asked.

"She should have been back from her little stroll," Mint grumbled as she rested her head on her hand.

"Oh boy," Fiona uttered with a sigh. "Must be in a mood again."

"What'd you mean by that?" Mint inquired.

"In some situations, she always gets on a mood," the demi-human replied and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know why she does it. I think you two should go looking for her."

"Huh!?" Mint shrieked.

Before Rue could ask why in such a manner, Fiona spoke out calmly. _"_'And why am I not gonna look for her?' you ask? Simple. I once went looking for her and tried talking to her about her unpredicted moods but she refused to talk about it. So, it's best that newcomers should find her and maybe give her some comfort. Whatever is bothering her, she sure needs some talking from someone else."

Rue understood completely and nodded his head. However, Mint hesitated. "Why should I also look for that (expletive)!?"

"Come on. Just use this time until dinner is ready. As they say, 'time flies when you're having fun'," Fiona stated with a calm smile.

"What fun? This looks more like fun to you!" Mint shouted. A glimpse of sheer angry glowed within Fiona's eyes as she reached for her spear. A sprint, Mint took, turning tail and running off. "On second thought, I think I'll go look for her!"

Rue smiled uncertainly as he grabbed his Arc Edge and followed after the venturing red-haired girl into the forest.

* * *

Distancing a few kilometres from the campsite, the duo wandered off, in search of the missing loner and her green companion. No Saber-Tigers had yet pounce on them for the night was not near yet. But the Pollywogs hovered away to their place of sleep and the Mandolas' blooming flowers closed for a slumber.

Soon the trees came to a break, opening to a clearing where a familiar person stood by, next to a strange purple and gray large ostrich with a huge beak dyed in bright orange and green. Close by, the green blob spotted the approaching duo and bounced. "Qwee!"

"Aurora," Rue called, catching her attention as she turned away from the bird.

"Is that Elmurich yours?" Mint inquired.

"Yeah," Aurora answered. "His name is Elmer." She began to stroke the flightless bird. Elmer cooed softly, happy to be stroked.

"You keep quite a collection of different types of monsters," Rue noted with impression.

Aurora hummed a "yes". "I like keeping monsters. They're helpful in times of need. Plus..." She turned to Rue and flashed a smile. "It's kinda fun having these guys around."

A smile was imprinted on the silver-haired boy's face, seeing that she wasn't _'in a mood'_.

"Hey." The princess's call interrupted the Elmurich's strokes. The yellow bird grumbled but eased, knowing it would get its turn of attention. "Rachael's about finished with the stew so can we head back now?"

"In a minute," Aurora replied, reaching out to her bag, taking out five monster disks. "Time for these critters to get out."

She tossed the five small disks into the air, each symbolizing its contained monster. The two disks that Aurora had use earlier shone their color. A disk with the shape of a small reptile started to glow red. Another with the image of an armored creature curling up gleamed yellow while the last disk with the picture of a fish-like animal sparkled with brilliant blue.

"Release your powers and come forth!" Aurora commanded.

Once she shouted her command, the monsters sprung out of their comfortable disks, one by one. The first was a small red reptilian dinosaur. Black markings and stripes clothed over its red-fire scales. Its claws were long and its tail had a flame that lighted up the darkening hour (A/N: Not a charmander! I repeat. NOT a charmander!!!).

The second came the Dryad and the Silver-winged Phoenix whose name was Silver-Edge arose in the third wheel. Both creatures greeted Aurora soon after they came forth. The fourth leaped out a dolphin-like animal. Its smooth streamlined body polished pink while its tummy paled with sky-blue. It hovered over the land despite of lacking water, and clicked with a toothy smile.

Rue was now even impressed by the number of monsters the Dragon Guardian kept. An eyebrow raised as Mint's jaw slumped.

"I wonder how the hell she looks after these monsters," Mint questioned herself with disbelief.

Aurora kneed down before the young dinosaur as it looked at her with huge adorable eyes and yawned sleepily.

Aurora heaved a giggle, watching the dinosaur rubbed its eye. "Hello, little Eliot."

"That's a Flare Tail, right?" Rue asked. He had seen one before during his journey, knowing they are very protective over their territory and live in hot environments.

"Yep. This little guy was an stray," Aurora told them. "But now he's got a family." The dolphin clicked and nuzzled its nose under her arm. "I wouldn't forget you, Aqua."

"Answer this question," Mint uttered and pointed to the dolphin. "How in Cytherea did you get a Dalphin?"

"Try holding on to it like in a rodeo and tire it out," Aurora answered.

Boing! Boing!

Rue looked up at the sound of a ball bounding. Not far, what appeared to be a round yellow ball was bouncing up and down continuously.

"One of your monsters is a ball or what?" Mint exclaimed.

As if invisible hands were playing with the ball, the ball suddenly bounced towards Aurora and landed in her arms. A triangular head popped as it curled open, revealing its true self as an earth-toned armadillo. It squealed loudly.

"Hello, Sacha," Aurora greeted, ruffling its shorthaired head.

"That's a Sandamadillo, right?" Rue asked, once he kneed down to get a closer look.

"Yeah, I found this one in the mountains of Jamlite Yellow Tundra."

Rue smiled as he watched all the monsters gather around the Dragon Guardian, wanting to have attention. With no hesitation, she patted one another or scratched behind one's ear. Aurora gently placed the little Sandamadillo down and stood up, followed by Rue. "Ok, you all, time to get yourself some dinner."

At that command, Silver-Edge flapped his wings and soared towards the dimming sky, Sacha dug to the ground and disappeared beneath the earth, Lilith drifted away, vanishing into the bushes, and Aqua floated towards the stream. Only Elmer and Elliot stayed behind.

"Where are they going?" Mint asked.

"Off to get some food. I trained them to find themselves food. If I didn't, I might have more work to do," Aurora giggled.

"Like you never," Mint mumbled but Aurora caught her hasty taunt and was tempting to attack the princess with her sword.

"Now, now," Rue laughed timidly, afraid there would be more trouble. "Calm down."

Aurora did so, restraining her hand from grasping her hidden sword and breathed deeply to calm her anger. Straight away, she realized something was amidst. "Oh, that's right. I nearly forgot." Reaching to her bag once again, she took out the last disk. Carved on the stoned disk was an unusual animal. It looked like a griffin, yet some of its features were different then a common griffin.

With a flip, the disk was tossed in the air at the moment Aurora commanded once again. "Release your power and come forth!"

The winds howled wildly like wolves and the trees shook terribly as the disk shone a glow of light. A creature soon sprouted forth from the disk as Rue and Mint stepped back and examined the bizarre animal.

It was no bigger than a Elmurich but its wingspan were stretched wide. Its head and its front talons were of an eagle while its hind legs were of a Saber Tiger. Plates shielded over its talons and its coat was in a mixture of feathers and fur. Horns and anthers crowned over its feathery head. Its tail hissed. It was a head of cobra that looked at its surroundings.

"What the heck is that!?" Mint screamed after she had fell down on her rear.

"Aurora," Rue called, still feeling cautious of this strange creature as he watched the Dragon Guardian walked closer to the griffin.

"Hi, Loki," Aurora greeted it. "How've you been?"

"Aurora, what is that monster?" Rue asked, feeling less alert since it wasn't dangerous. "I've never seen anything like this one."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know too," Aurora confessed. "My grandfather did say that Loki could be a Chimera."

"Chimera?" Mint echoed as she stood up. "But Chimera experiments were banned a hundred years ago. There shouldn't be any more."

"Chimera experiments?" Rue echoed, unfamiliar with the word.

"Chimeras," Mint began. "Are man-made creatures that are made from a range of different parts of other monsters. It's also said that you can use a human to make a humanoid Chimera."

"That wouldn't be right," Rue said, feeling a little uncomfortable about humans becoming humanoid Chimeras.

"But the four kings of Aédura agreed to ban them all." Mint turned to Aurora. "How the heck did you find this one?"

"Actually, I found him in some old abandoned laboratory in Felsaica two years ago," Aurora told them.

"Laboratory?"

"Yeah, Loki was the only one there when I found him. He said he doesn't remember why he was there in the first place."

"Said?"

"Because I was only born at that time."

A mysterious low voice spoke in the midst. The princess and the boy stared dead at the Chimera, unsure if it came from Loki.

"Did...did," Mint muttered frightfully, pointing one trembling finger at the mutated griffin. "Did it just talk!?"

"And you would think it was the wind?" the griffin asked, his beak moving. Rue's jaw dropped while the princess gasped endlessly. "You have very interesting friends, Aurora."

Aurora just scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Seeing a Chimera talk would make them jump."

"How...can he talk?" Rue asked.

"Well, he..." Aurora began but Loki spoke out.

"When young, I was very interested in books and began reading them."

"I was quite surprised myself when he started talking," Aurora added. "He read most of Grandfather's books. That's why he can speak."

"Aurora," Mint called. "You keep a lot of strange things."

"Pray tell what that means?" Aurora asked, growling with startling anger.

"I must be off," the Chimera announced, bowed his head politely and took off into the forest.

"Come back here after you're done with dinner," Aurora cried as she watched the Chimera disappeared.

"That was very remarkable," Rue said with amazement. "He's even polite."

"Yeah, that Chimera is sure something," Aurora laughed.

Rue once again smiled, seeing her uneasiness had gone away and was now happy to have creatures that understand her more than people do.

She then felt a tug of her boot and looked down, seeing the little Flare Tail calling for her. Aurora, with no indecision, picked up Eliot and carried him like a sweet little baby. "We'd better head back. Rachael should be finished by now."

"Finally," Mint cried, throwing her hands and turning tail. "Now we can eat."

Taking off, the trio, along with the Elmurich followed down the path, brushing away the annoying branches and towards the campsite.

* * *

"MMM-MM!" Mint droned, still sucking on the spoon in her mouth. Once taking the clean spoon out, she cried, "This is really good stew!"

"Thanks," Rachael thanked for appreciation.

"Rachael, how'd you make this?" Rue asked after eating another bite of bread that Rachael had made earlier with the use of flour, birds' eggs, and other ingredients in the forest.

"It's very easy," Rachael told him. "I used a special herb called Faerio Petals that keeps the taste of fish and Pollywog in and other herbs to give more flavor. I also used Cream Melons to make it creamy and for the bread, too."

"I didn't know those were growing around here," Rue admitted.

"They do. They can be found near waterfalls, right, Big Sister Aurora?"

"Yup," Aurora agreed, taking another scoop of the stew.

"You really know how to cook, Rachael," Rue enlightened her.

"Of course, she knows how to cook," Flare spoke, licking clean of her bowl. "She makes the best meals than anyone."

"And you're the first to gobble it up," Fiona uttered calmly as she drew her spoon of stew into her mouth.

"Hey! I was hungry back then!"

Close next to Aurora, Green munched on a bunch of tasty Canberries while Elmer ate Gayhral Greens and Perri Nuts that Aurora had found earlier. For little Eliot, it was stew. It splashed playfully with the warm creamy soup until Aurora stopped it from playing and fed its dinner to Eliot.

Already the stars had appeared over the black blanket in the sky. Aurora's monsters had come back and returned to their disks, all except Loki who was now sleeping peacefully nearby.

Once the three flying cats cleaned their dishes, they turned to licking their coated front paws.

"I just love fish," Cosmomi cried. "Taste great."

"That's because you're a cat," Mint mumbled.

"I AM NOT!!!" Cosmomi screamed.

"Then what are you?"

"I happen to be a great-"

"Winged feline," announced Aurora.

The platinum cat face-faulted but quickly got up, furiously. "That's the same for flying cat!"

Aurora gave him a look. "Cosmomoi, it's best not to get upset of what you are now. It's not such a big difference."

"What do you mean by 'now'?" Mint demanded, seeing suspicion writing all over the Dragon Guardian.

"Does it matter to you?" Aurora asked evenly.

"It does matter!" Mint shouted.

"Here we go again," Fiona sighed, wishing their rivalry would come to an end.

"Black, right?" Rue called, catching Black's attention. "Back in the underground ruins, you said something about drowning in the sea. What was that all about? I'm a little curious."

This question stopped the two rivals as they froze in positions of grabbing one's collar and raising a fist in the air and gazed at them.

"Well..." Black began and looked at Fiona.

"To make a long story short, a few weeks ago, there was a rough storm in Sylaio. The villagers wanted us to find out what was going on," Fiona explained.

"That was before I came here," Aurora added.

"We took a boat and somehow it was hit by lighting and we drowned. Rachael and Black and Flare and I ended up in Iruma," Fiona continued.

"What about the others?" Cosmomi asked.

"Others?" Rue echoed.

"There were Hawkeye and my cousin, David," Aurora stated.

"And my siblings, Bright and Blue," Cosmomi noted.

"You sure have a lot of siblings," Mint informed with a raised eyebrow.

"We might be different but we're still brothers and sister," Black told her as he threw his right paw and hugged Flare like a little sister, which Flare glared at him if he didn't let go of her.

"As I was saying," Fiona carried on. "I don't know what happened to David and Hawkeye but I do know they can survive a storm."

"I hope Big Brother David and Hawkeye are really alright," Rachael whimpered.

"Hey, I'm sure they're on their way to Carona by now. If you knew I was here, I'm sure they would know, too," Aurora reassured, wrapping an arm around Rachael to comfort her.

"I'm not too sure about Hawkeye. He can't even survive on his own," Fiona intoned evenly before taking another scoop.

"True," Aurora agreed.

"We went back to Sylaio and heard you were at Carona," Rachael stated

"And when we arrived here, we got info that you went to the Underground Ruins, Aurora," Fiona told them.

"And that's when you met us, huh?" Mint asked.

"Right. Although..." The demi-human crossed her arms and looked at the black sky. "That storm was strangely weird. I have a feeling that storm wasn't natural."

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked.

"I could have sworn there was magic going around at that time but it's just a theory."

"I also thought the storm was caused by black magic," Black joined in.

"Come on!" Mint shouted. "There's no such magic that can stir up a rainstorm."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Mint," Fiona heaved.

"I agree," Black exclaimed, waving one paw. "There are greater magic than those today."

"Um, Black? I know this is a stupid question but, why is your paw shining?" Rue asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, my paw?" Black wondered. "I lost my legs a few years ago."

"You what!?" Mint screamed.

"Strangely enough, you don't remember how you lost them in the first place," Fiona droned.

"Yeah. We had to ask a blacksmith to make black iron legs for him to walk," Aurora informed.

"So...your legs are made of metal?" Rue asked, surprised with pity.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal. Really. I even lost my tail and got a metal tail," Black uttered as he chow down on a slice of fish.

A catch of a book grasped Rue's eyes. Aurora had already finished her meal and had taken out a leather-covered book with a belt as a lock, from her bag. Taking a feather from her pouch, she used it as a quill with the helping ink that was taken from her bag as well.

"What's that book you're writing in?" Rue wondered.

Aurora's attention drew to him. "Oh, this? It's just my diary."

"Oh, really? Mind if I peek in?" Mint asked, shining a catty grin.

An icy glare gazed dead straight at Mint. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh come on! Let me see!" Mint shouted and before Aurora knew it, Mint had taken the diary from her and began flipping through the pages. "Let's see what we have here."

"HEY! Give it back!" Aurora screamed, her face blushing red. She tried to take her book away but Mint evaded her.

"Mint, give back her book, would you?" Rue asked, wishing that there would not be another catfight. Fiona just sighed.

"Huh?" Mint exclaimed. "'Maybe after a couple of findings, we can get the relic, and maybe get Angela back.' Who the heck is 'Angela'?"

Cosmomi slapped his face for the second time, disbelieving his ears. A quick swift and a sneak, Aurora stole her book back, her face hollowed with emptiness.

Mint threw her arms over her hips. "Now what does this person have to do with the relic?"

"..." Wordlessly, she looked away.

"Well?" Mint demanded, awaiting her answer. Far off, Loki was watching this conversation with one eye open.

"...It's nothing," was all she said and put her diary away into her bag. She then walked away from the campsite.

"Aurora?" Rue called worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm going to sleep," Aurora replied and lay beside Loki, her back facing the fire. Loki gazed at Mint and gave her a meaningful face. Words did not need to be spoken from a talking Chimera for it was shown in his eyes. Elmer nested beside his trainer, knowing she needed comfort.

Loki then lowered his head and closed his eyes for sleep. Green had fallen asleep near the fire and was used as a pillow for Eliot. Feeling a pair of eyes staring at her, Mint looked down and saw the platinum flying cat gave that same face the Chimera gave, however a seeping hatred was sparkling in his amber eyes.

Turning away, he told them, "I'm taking a nap" and flew away from the campsite, followed by Black, feeling that Aurora needed some more comfort.

"Oh boy..." Fiona uttered, knowing this was one of Aurora's moods again. "You've really done it, Mint."

"Done what?" Mint wondered, seemingly unsure what she had done.

Unimpressed by the princess's lack of knowledge, Fiona threw her arms over her head and lied back on the ground. "Never mind. Let's get some sleep."

"Hey! Tell me what the hell did I do?"

A sigh escaped the demi-human's mouth. "Mint, just leave her be. She had a rough time in the past."

"Rough time?" Rue echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't know. All I know is, she had a rough time," Fiona explained before closing her eyes. "Time to hit the hay. Night, everyone."

"I think I had enough," Rachael enlightened, placing her bowl away. In the shadows, her smile faded away as she looked back at her older sister before falling asleep. The cats rested their wings and napped away.

"Sheez! What the heck did 'I' do!?" Mint screamed, yet no one heaved an answer. With a sigh, she thought to hit the hay as well. A view captured her eyes. Rue was looking at the sleeping cerulean-haired girl lying close to her monsters. An accepting emotion of pity shone in his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Eh?" Rue cried, but answered, "...Nothing."

"Hey, nothing means 'something', you know," Mint muttered, a glare shooting from her to the now-nervously boy. With the princess's death glare eyeing at him, he gave in.

"It's just..." Rue started, looking back at Aurora. "She is so determined about something in particular. And she takes care of almost everything with confidence."

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it. It's not like every girl carries a 5 foot long sword, keeps monsters as pets and has a few talking animals."

"Yeah..." Rue agreed. "But..."

Curiously, Mint glanced down at the silver-haired boy.

"She always look sad and in pain...as if...she's hurt deep inside." Hearing that, she realized what she had done.

'_So what if I read a little of her diary? She isn't hurt because I read it! ...Or is it?'_ Mint thought.

"Every battle we encounter, she doesn't seem to be so afraid but she really isn't good at hiding her emotions," Rue continued.

"What do you mean?" Mint asked.

"Remember back in the ruins? When Aurora was fighting with that skeleton?"

Flashes of the memory of venturing through the underground ruins seeped into the girl's mind. But an irritated memory of the tiara stolen annoyed her mind. "How can I forget? What about it?"

"She wasn't herself at that time. And what Fiona had told us, I feel sorry for her. If she had a rough time, then it's understandable. I guess we all have a tough past."

An awkward moment hung in the atmosphere.

"Yeah. It's just..." Mint mumbled but faltered.

"Just what?" Rue asked but he received a glare.

"Aah, forget it! Goodnight!" Mint shouted and lay on the uncomfortable ground, resting her head on her bag.

Rue took a pause, looking at the red-haired girl and smiled. "...Goodnight, Mint." Gently, he fell back and gradually closed his eyes after gazing at the blazing fire in its fireplace.

A pair of eyes opened. Slowly, getting up without waking up the monsters or alerting the Chimera, Aurora gazed over her companions. She had overheard their conversation. Her face was depressing and painful.

"Why...didn't they tell me...?"

A question without an answer, she got up and strolled down into the darkness.

* * *

Golden and platinum feathers fluttered in the shades under the tall trees. The sound of river drifted along the wind's call. Watching over the firm current over the river's waters, Aurora stared eternally. Her carefree smile, which had always been there, was gone. Now with thoughts flowing into her mind, all she could do was think and stare at the river.

With a sigh, she reached to her long white ribbon and untied it. A free hand reached up and pulled her hair from her eyes. Revealing upon her forehead, was a symbol that looked undoubtedly printed on the skin. The symbol was four horns; two large and two small, circling around a black mark.

"Aurora?" She turned to the sound of her own name, seeing the platinum light demolishing the blackness.

"Are you alright?" Cosmomi asked, after landing on a log nearby. He received a nod but he knew clearly that was a lie. "You shouldn't be so selfish on yourself. Telling me you're okay when you're not isn't gonna change things."

Her grip tightened. Cosmomi lowered his head and sighed.

"...It's just..." Inquisitive, the flying cat gazed at the girl and noticed shakes quivering over her. Aurora looked over her shoulder, giving Cosmomi a momentous face full of tears. "I misjudged them, Cosmomi... Rue and Mint... I..."

Her voice was caught in her throat as she turned away, keeping in her forcing tears.

The flying cat's ears perked down. _'Oh, Aurora...'

* * *

The sunlight peered over the volcano and soaked over the canopies. Greeting was the Twilight Sparrows, singing as the animals arose from their slumber. Only a group of travelers slept peacefully around the ashes. A couple of loud snoozes mumbled into the environment._

"Rise and Shine, everyone!"

Opening his sleepy eyes, he shielded himself from the stingy light and took a gaze of the cerulean-haired girl. A cursing mutter escaped from the princess's mouth as she strained from getting up. Fiona rubbed her eyes, still woozily from her sleep. Rachael stretched her tiredly back while the two red and black flying cats were lazily lying over the hard ground. Eliot yawned loudly, followed by Loki's noisy yawn. The Elmurich stood up and ran to the awaken Dragon Guardian's side.

"Morning, everyone," Aurora greeted as Cosmomi landed onto Elmer's back. "The sun's up."

"Aurora, it's kind of early," Rue whimpered.

"Might as well get up," Fiona mumbled utterly. "She's always the early bird that eat the worm..."

"Then could someone get a early cat to shut her up...!?" Mint screamed.

"HEY!" the three flying cats shrieked, ready to extend their claws.

Instead of losing her temper as quick as Mint would, Aurora sighed happily. "I'm sorry, Mint."

Mint looked up at the Dragon Guardian with sheer surprise. "For what?"

"I want to apologize to you... About last night. I misjudged you for some other rude red-haired girl."

The others caught this by surprise. Mint's eyes widened with astonishment.

"What crawled into your sleeping bag!?" Mint yelled. "I am a rude red-haired girl! ...Wait, that didn't come out right..."

"And Rue," Aurora called. "I want to apologize to you, too."

"Uh, for what?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"Last night, I was sort of rude to you two. I hope all is forgiven," she laughed, scratching her head awkwardly.

Again, she recalled what Cosmomi had said to her last night after she had shredded her tears.

"You're not the only one who misjudged them." Aurora remembered Cosmomi saying that. "Remember back at the docks, I said that Rue was not entirely human. That was misjudging him... But then I got to know him better. He turned out to be someone that I would never expected."

A smile tossed from the flying cat stopped her tears from falling.

"Sometimes, we make mistakes. But it's good to make them," Cosmomi reassured. "Because then you can learn from them. It isn't too late, Aurora. It always isn't."

Always, Cosmomi had given her advice. She smiled before looking to her friends.

Silver eyes stared at the smiling cerulean-haired girl. A smile extended over Rue's face. Mint joined in the silence with an awakening smile. A bond that once was seemingly unborn was now beginning to strengthen among the trio.

"Well!" Cosmomi exclaimed. "We should head back to Carona."

"So, Carona, it shall be," Fiona uttered, hauling her bag over her shoulder. Getting up from the ground, everyone took their bags, ready to head back to Carona.

"I propose an announcement," Aurora exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. "Let's do our best on finding the relic, ok?"

"Sure," Rue agreed.

"Whatever," Mint mumbled.

"Count me in," Fiona shouted with pride.

"Me too," Rachael cheered.

"Don't forget us," Flare shouted as Black and she flew onto Elmer's back

"Alright! Let's head to Carona!" Aurora shouted proudly as the gang took off to the path leading to the town.

* * *

Vickie: "Finished chapter 7! Finally!" Collapses onto the computer desk and wishes for her own one "Tired..."

Aurora: "Get on your feet, authoress! You still got a long way to go."

Vickie: - - "I know, I know. Please everyone read and review. I don't mind any cheerful reviews. Now for the info about two monsters, Faerie is gonna read them out today."

Faerie: Comes in "Ugh, what about Chibi Victoria?"

Vickie: "Don't worry about her. I asked the spirits to haunt her." Thinks that all the ghosts she summoned that are chasing after Chibi Victoria."

Faerie: "Well, okay.

**Elmurich**

Elmurich are large ostriches that are either wild or tame and some can adapt to deserts, swamps and shallow oceans (Different colors means different adaptations). It is used for transportation since its adaptation to the environment is very adjustable. They have extremely strong beaks that can break rocks.

**Chimera**

Chimera is a man-made creature. In the older days, sorcerers used organs and other parts of different monsters to create a new one. Humans, elves, demons and demi-humans can be used to make humanoid Chimeras whereas some clans cannot. However, it required many types of equipment and magic and was very dangerous. Some Chimeras are not tamed and can run wild, causing destruction. The existence of being Humanoid Chimeras is a curse to the person itself. To prevent the experiments to continue on, it was banned in Aédura. Today, there are some experiments still running either on their own or are still being used by sorcerers without anyone's knowledge. The punishment for Chimera-experiments is immediate death. To the addition, there are wild Chimeras running around in Aédura so travelers have to be well prepared when traveling."

Faerie: "Wow, I didn't know Chimeras could be dangerous."

Loki: "Ahem."

Faerie: "Some, I mean."

Loki: "..." Stares icy at Faerie

Faerie: "Um, Aurora, can you ask Loki to go away? Please?" Cowers behind Vickie

Vickie: "Well! To everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapter 9 will be coming up soon."


	10. Chapter Eight: The Vagrant

**Chapter Eight: The Vagrant**

The huge gates of Carona opened widely, allowing the gang to enter into the quiet town. Change seemed unknown to this town that rested near the coast of Minea Ocean. The princess arched forward, the pain in her knees urging her to ease it. Her legs were sore from the encounters of monsters and the long walk through the forest. Concurring to the cries of agony, she massaged the soreness.

"Finally, we're here," Mint mumbled.

"I'm tired," Rachael muttered, catching Aurora's concern.

"Why don't you rest at the inn, Rachael? Coco and Cairo are there," Aurora noted.

"Wait a minute," Fiona cried. "I thought those elves were back in Sylaio."

"But instead of following my order, they hitchhiked a ride, which in the end, they got themselves some cleaning duty to do once we get back to Sylaio!" Aurora snapped angrily.

"Is she always this harsh at them?" Rue asked quietly to Fiona.

"I'm guessing it's an instinct," Fiona presumed

"What does that suppose to mean!?" Aurora yelled.

"I'm gonna go see them," Rachael told them before running off to the inn with Flare and Black following her tail, who needed a catnap since he lacked his usual eight hours of sleep.

"Bye," Rachael shouted, waving to Aurora.

Aurora sighed happily as she waved goodbye to her little sister. As soon as Rachael stepped into the inn, Mint realized the wary Fiona was examining her surroundings.

"What's up with you?" Mint questioned.

Instead of answering Mint's question, Fiona asked, "Do you guys know where the Grass Fields are?"

"Over there behind the inn. You can see it through the window of a cabin," Rue replied. "Why?"

"Before we went looking for you, we stopped by the tavern for some info. There was a notice saying something about a battle. The price said 1,000G."

"Really?" Mint intoned, a spark glittered in her eyes.

"Yeah. Earlier I checked and no one was there. Thought the guy who posted the notice left for a while. Maybe we could check it out?"

"I don't know," Rue opposed

"Oh, come on. It's like having a quick peek," Fiona recommended.

"...Well, I guess we can go and see what's there," Rue replied after a quick thought. They did need a break in between after the long journey to the Underground Ruins.

"Alrighty, let's go!" Mint shouted with approval as they went to the Grass Fields.

Down a slope they walked after the small route between the inn and Klaus' house, a field of extensive grass greeted their view. Not far, the Minea River stretched far and long. Standing upon the grass field was a red tent and a burnt campfire. A man in his early twenties was sitting on a log by the campfire. He wore Spanish-resembling clothing and heavy boots. Over his blazing red hair was a deep blue cowboy-sombrero hat. A small dog, wearing a red collar woke up from its sleep and sniffed the air. A foul scent fiddled with its nose. It looked up and growled at the flying cat.

"Uh-oh," Cosmomi droned, his ears fell low. Without anyone's knowledge, the dog began chasing after the cat. "WHY ME!?"

The four walked closely to the strange man. One eye suddenly peered from under the hat, a grin unhurriedly followed.

"Hey, boy, are you here to challenge me?" the man asked unexpectedly.

"Who are you...?" Rue asked, seeing it was right to ask.

"Sure you wanna know...? Alright, I'll tell ya." The man stood up from his seat and looked over them with pride. "I'm a weapon maker, a vagrant and a swordsman. I'm Rod the Blade Star!"

Hearing the name shout into the sky, the dog screeched across the grass and ran to his master. Cosmomi sighed with relief once he crashed onto the fields, his wings exhausted with fatigue. The small dog barked loudly at the four.

"That's Johnny Wolf. My best pal," the man told them.

A short moment of silence hung before Mint asked away. "I'm confused. Are you a weapon maker or a swordsman?"

"I already told ya. I'm both. I create my own weapons and test them in battle," Rod cried proudly.

"So...you're a swordsman that makes weapons?" Rue wondered.

"Yeah. The best way to test my artwork is for me to use it. Nothin' beats using my artwork against a great rival in combat and the thrill of a heart to heart battle. Gets my heart warm, know what I'm sayin'?"

"..." Nonetheless, Rue did not completely understand what the vagrant was saying.

"Just the thought of great battles motivates me to make better weapons."

"Hmm," Fiona hummed to herself. "Sounds like fun."

"Hey, let us see some of your weapons," Mint demanded.

"I can't do that," Rod replied. "I only show my weapons in battle."

"Oh, come on...! Ok, I'll fight."

"Mint, you're not serious, are you?" Rue asked with astonishment.

"For some reason, she's not," Aurora muttered.

"What? Don't make me laugh, baby. Fighting you isn't gonna warm my heart," Rod discharged and looked at the sky. "A fight without heart is meaningless. Sorry, baby. Why don't you go home now?"

"...Fine," Mint yelled, turning away. A couple of steps away from the distracted vagrant, Mint turned sharply and jump-kicked at him, landing a powerful kick at his chest. "How's your heart now, huh!?"

"You know what? She's as reckless as Fiona," Aurora mumbled.

"What does 'that' suppose to mean?" Fiona threatened. Rod got up from his fall.

"Damn. Nice kick, baby! You sure fooled me with that cute face," Rod admitted. "Looks to me you got one helluva heart."

"Stop calling me baby! I'm not your baby! I've got a name," Mint yelled. "It's Mint."

"Mint, eh? Ok, Mint, let's see how good you really are," Rod agreed and turned to the silver-haired boy. "How about it then, boy? Care to fight me as well?"

"What?" Rue uttered with surprise.

"Your weapon caught my eye. My weapon versus your weapon. My heart versus yours."

"Hey! Wait a minute! I thought it was between us!" Mint demanded.

"Let's do it," Rod shouted, ignoring Mint. "That thing on your back isn't ornamental, is it?"

"Ok. I'll fight you," Rue consented, grabbing hold of his Arc Edge. Johnny Wolf barked aloud.

"Alright. Before we fight, tell me your name."

"Rue."

"Rue, eh? Ok, Rue, let's see if you got some heart!"

"Hold it!" Aurora yelled, catching the vagrant's attention. "You got yourself a third challenger."

"And who might that be? That demi-human?" Rod asked.

"Maybe..." Fiona intoned. "But I'm not in any mood to fight."

"It's me that will be fighting you," Aurora demanded, pointing a thumb at herself.

"You? Don't make me laugh, baby," Rod laughed.

"Better not underestimate me..." Aurora murmured softly as she reached to the handle of her blade. She threw it over her shoulder and held the two-handed sword in her hands. Immediately, the cloth that had encased around the blade, fell into a large ribbon clashing to her back belt. "Cause I'm tougher than I look!"

A resemblance of the sword triggered thoughts in several minds.

'_That sword... It looks familiar,'_ Rue thought suddenly.

'_Where have I seen it?'_ Mint thought, trying to remember when she last saw it.

"Aurora!" Cosmomi screamed with shock. "You said-"

"Yeah, yeah. I did say that. But change of plan, Cosmomi."

"Oh, great," Cosmomi sighed. His eyes widened with fright when he heard growls behind him. Wishing he had not turned around – which he had – he faced the dog once again. He screamed and began to run or fly as fast as his legs or wings could take him.

"Go bark a tree, you mutt!" Cosmomi spat, disappearing into the grass. "Owww! That's my tail!!!"

Aurora withdrew the sword from battle. "My name is Aurora, got that?"

'_Aurora? Could she be...?' _A startled face painted over Rod but a smirk emerged over. "Aurora, eh? Ok, Aurora, let's see how good you really are. Oh, I forgot."

"What?" Mint spat.

Rod took a moment looking at the sky again before turning to them. "I need you to pay up before we fight: 100G."

"No way!" Mint shouted in distrust.

"What!?" Rue shouted. "Why do we have to pay you?"

"That's my rule. Hey, if you win, I'll pay you 1000G."

"Really!?" Mint uttered.

"The money just makes it a little more interesting. What matters is heart! So, you still up for it?"

"...I have a better idea," Aurora suggested, standing forward. "Let's make this a little fair. If you defeat all three of us, you get 1,000G from me."

"What!?" Rue and Mint shouted in unison.

"But if we win all three battles, we get the 1,000G."

"Aurora, are you sure about this?" Fiona asked.

"I wanna see if he can take three battles in one day," Aurora droned with a carefree grin.

Fiona just shook her head, a smile coated.

"Hmm, sound interesting," Rod agreed. "O.K, let's do it but you have to pay up."

"Sure. Here's 300G," Aurora told him, handing him the correct amount from her moneybag that she took from her bag. "Mint will go first, then Rue will come next. After the second battle, it's my turn."

"I will look forward to that battle, Aurora." Rod flashed a grin and walked to the tent, disappearing behind the curtains.

"Aurora," Mint called. "Do you HAVE that kind of money!?"

"Relax. There's nothing to worry about. I got that covered," Aurora assured her.

"Yup," Fiona agreed, leaning back on the surrounding side of the precipice. "Her endless supply of gold coins never ceases to amaze me."

"Endless?" Rue gasped. "You have that much?"

"So what's the big deal? It's only gold coins," Aurora muttered.

"Only?" Mint inquired loudly.

A gleam of silver raked the curtains open. Rod walked out of the tent with two identical swords made of silvery metal. They were sharp enough to cut a tree in half.

"Mint, are you ready?" Rod shouted and held up his weapon. "Check out my new weapon. It's called _'the Silver Breeze'_."

"Wow...!" gasped the silver-haired boy. "What a weapon!"

"I'm not impressed," Mint scorned. "It's just a sword."

"It's more than a sword," Rod explained, again with pride of his masterpiece. "You'll find out in a second."

The battle began. Rod dashed up to Mint and started throwing the swords at her in swift speed but she quickly dodged. She leaped away, landing in a far distance and began cooking up a spell, her rings spinning furiously.

"Flare!" she commanded and shot a blazing ball of fire at Rod.

But quick as lighting, he held his swords and the fireball defused away, once a touch of the silver swords.

"Not bad, for a sorceress," Rod chuckled. "But can you dodge this!"

Swiftly, he whooshed straight to Mint with the sword, aiming front. Mint hurried to the left, avoiding the sword. Only a bit of her hair was cut off.

_'Sheez!'_ Mint thought. _'He's good...but not good enough!'_

Rising her rotating Duel Haloes, a sparkling ember of light streamed with power. "Vulcan!"

The rapid fire shot towards Rod, targeting his open back but he easily demolished the spell with a flirt of one sword.

"Vulcan!" Speedily, Mint cast another white spell but this time, it missed as the vagrant evaded it.

"Heh," Rod laughed. "Looks like you need some target practices, eh?"

"WHAT!?" Mint growled, grounding her teeth. "SHUT YOUR TRAP!!!"

Wrathfully, she fired the spell again and again and again. However, Rod easily dodged all her spells with his speed. _'Dammit! This isn't working. I gotta use another spell. But which one?'_

Rod again scurried straight, his sword aiming at her. As she evaded to the left, the tip of her skirt was sliced by the sharp edge of the sword.

"Not bad on her reflexes," Fiona hummed.

Aurora looked back at the demi-human. "You think she can win?"

"I have a feeling she's cooking up a strategy," Fiona droned, a grin showed. _'So what spell will you be using, Mint?'  
_  
Mint cursed under her breath as she dodged the darting sword again. _'Dammit! Vulcan doesn't work, neither will Flare! I need a spell that can take him down at all angles.' _A sudden thought sparked a plan that dared her to try._ 'Angles? That's it!'_

She dodged the next dash of the sword and leapt away, raising her rings into the air.

"Time to end this," Rod shouted, holding the two swords in the air and spun like a top. At an angle of 360 degrees, the swords were cutting the air.

But before the spinning vagrant drew near the princess, her rings spun with the power of white magic.

"Spread!" she yelled and fired five rapid flames of light at different angles, all spreading like the rays of light. Two passed by the vagrant but three successfully hit him, bringing him down to a fall. The swords dropped from his grasp and stabbed the ground.

"Hee-Hee-Hee! I win!" Mint cheered, jumping with joy.

"Damn, you're good," Rod admitted, getting up and seizing his swords. "That was a good fight."

Rue walked up to the princess. "Mint, are you alright?"

"A few cuts but A.Ok," Mint assured him. "Heh," Aurora scorned. "Didn't think you could win."

"What was that!?" Mint demanded.

"Now," Rod spoke loud. "It's your time, Rue. Get ready."

"And he can still fight?" Mint asked but no one answered her question.

"Good luck, Rue," Aurora encouraged.

"You'll need it," Fiona told him from her resting place.

"Thanks," Rue thanked and walked forward with his Arc Edge in hand.

Taking position, Rod held his swords high in battle mode. "Now let's start."

With a sudden move, Rod used the same technique of his quick speed on Rue again. However, Rue dodged the sword. Rue held his weapon and attacked. Rod swung his sword upwards. The sound of two blades resounded in the wind. Rue and Rod backed away with a jump and dashed towards each other.

Again and again, their blades met and the noises filled the atmosphere.

"Not bad," Rod confessed and took another spinning trip. Rue quickly embraced his Arc Edge and the axe weapon endured the cutting-edge of the twirling swords.

'_He's good!'_ Rue told to himself.

Rod stopped spinning and jumped to the side for safety. No sign of lightheadedness was impaled on his face.

"No way. He's not even dizzy after that spinning," Aurora intoned with surprise.

Again, Rod zoomed up to Rue with sword in front and Rue dodged. The silver-haired boy leapt away. He raised his Arc Edge and charged. Rod did the same with his Silver Breeze.

CLANK!

One sword soared in the air. Below the flying cat threw his claws at the evading dog. The sword thrust between them, inches from harming them. Cosmomi gapped a gasp. Johnny Wolf yelped with fright.

Rod had fallen in defeat, his hand hurting with sheer pain.

"Are you alright?" Rue asked.

"Damn, you're good. That was quite a fight. You win," Rod announced.

"Alrighty! He did it!" Mint applauded.

"Not half bad. A little slow on attacking but not bad," Fiona muttered with a smile.

Rue stepped out of battle as Rod got up from his fall.

"Rue, you ok?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah," Rue reassured her.

A grin flashed from her face. "You're really good. Better than I am."

Rue scratched his head sheepishly, a blush of red rose on his face, as he giggled.

Rod went to the sword that dangled far. The flying cat, Cosmomi had flown the coop with the dog on his tail again. Cosmomi soared zigzagged around and streamed past the river.

CHOMP!

"Yeeelp!" Cosmomi shrieked.

In the clutch of the dog's mouth was his long tail. With the weight on his tail, Cosmomi was thrown forward and into the river. Johnny Wolf let go as the strange flying cat plummeted into the cool water. Green heard a big splash and bounced to the river where bubbles fluttered to the surface.

Suddenly, dewdrops spat up as a wet, cold flying cat jumped out of the river. "ARGH! I HATE WATER!!!"

"Now it's my turn," Aurora exclaimed. But before, she stepped into the battlefield. Rod turned away and disappeared into the tent.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mint demanded.

It didn't take long before he came out again. This time with something different.

"Ready, Aurora?" Rod asked as he held two scythes in the air. The handles looked like the Silver Breeze, but attached to them were golden curved blades.

"What is that?" Rue wondered in amazement.

"This is my latest creation," Rod uttered. "It's called _'the Golden Gale'_."

"Heh," Aurora hooted. "I'm impressed. Looks like you got talent but do you have experience?"

"We'll see about that."

"You're on!" she shouted and seized her sword. She charged and swung the Dragonblade at the vagrant but Rod defended himself with his Golden Gale.

With good footing, Aurora leapt away and charged again. Each strike she threw, Rod shielded himself with his scythes. The vagrant then swung the curved blades but Aurora easily dodged as the cold blade ran inches near her kimono. She backed a step away and thrust her sword at Rod. Again, he evaded the blade.

'_She's good with that sword!'_ he admitted to himself.

Aurora screamed a war cry, raising her blade. She clashed hard at the protecting weapons. But with Rod's strength, he pushed her away. She screeched across the grass field, breaking the earth.

Gradually, Rod held high the golden scythes. "Time to show you what this baby can do."

With a swing of his hands, he battered the ground with the weapons. The blades disconnected away from the silver swords and flashed to the startled Dragon Guardian. She dodged them easily.

"Looks like you missed," Aurora snickered and launched herself forward. A tug stopped her and pulled her down to earth, bringing her face to the soil. She quickly got up, turned around in wonder and spotted the two blades locking the case-cloth to the ground. "What the hell!?"

"Aurora, watch out!" Rue's cry alerted her into the battle. Up in the sky, Rod had leapt and was taking the silver swords down at her. Swiftly, she swayed her sword, batting the blades away and just in time, defended herself with the Dragonblade.

"You're good for a person with skills," Rod scorned.

"You the same," Aurora muttered, a grin painted. She drove Rod away and jumped away in a good distance.

"For a young gal, you know how to fight," Rod laughed.

All he received wasn't a mock of angry but the carefree grin and the point of the blade metres away from him. "I'll show ya what this gal can do."

She seized the blade to the sky and focused with good concentration. Light exploded from her and absorbed into the blade. Everyone stared at this bizarre technique as the blade lifted away from her unwilling hands.

"What the heck is going on!?" Mint screamed beyond the howling wind that stirred in the atmosphere.

As if trapped in a trance, Aurora willed her essence energy into the sword. Her chi-power seeped away and entered into the crystal. The blade gathered the energy with power, charging with light. Once the blade fully glowed, the metal shining with enormous supremacy, Aurora seized hold of her blade and dashed towards the astonished vagrant.

"Luminaire Sword!" she shouted, raising her blade and bringing the blade of light clashing at Rod.

Quickly, Rod held his weapons for protection but the power beholding in the sword was too great. A crack muttered in the screaming call of the power. Rod saw a small chip on one of the scythes. Before he knew it, it shattered before his eyes. His creation broke in a million pieces.

'_The Golden Gale...'_ he thought with surprise but he still had one weapon left. He grinned.

As the light and power disappeared, Rod got his chance. He pushed Aurora away from distance. However, she braked over the grass field and saw the vagrant charging at her. She darted like an arrow, her blade over her head.

"Is she crazy!?" Mint shouted.

"She's letting herself be open! She's gonna get hurt!" Rue shouted with anxiety.

"No, she's not," Fiona uttered softly. "She has never lost a battle. She won't lose this one either."

The sound of weapons slashing metal captured them back into the battle. The Dragon Guardian and the vagrant stood afar, their weapons had already struck. A sudden crack was heard as in a minute, the remaining weapon of the Golden Gale shattered. The metal pieces fell to the ground. Rod felt a cut on his left cheek and the warm blood seeping out. A tear on his hat was marked. In amazement, he fell down in sheer defeat.

"Damn, you're good as they say you were," Rod declared. "So...you're indeed Aurora the 'Dragon Guardian'."

"What!?" Rue and Mint shouted in surprising unison.

Cosmomi sighed. "Guess the secret's out."

A growl alarmed the cat. His ears shot up with fright. He gulped loudly and turned around. Behind him was a very angry little dog, baring his teeth at him.

"Ahhahaaaa!" Cosmomi cried and again, the chase was on.

"You're 'the' Dragon Guardian!?" Mint shrieked.

"Also known as Bandit Killer," Fiona added as she left her leaning place. "As far as I counted, I'd say it's about thirty-six bandits, right, Aurora?"

"Sort of," Aurora declared.

"Wait. You knew?" Rue asked.

"Of course I knew," Fiona replied. "I've been with her for three years now."

Aurora turned to the vagrant and led a hand. "That was a pretty good fight, Rod."

Rod stared at the carefree smile that was on her face as he took her helpful hand. She pulled him up onto his feet.

"I'm impressed by your creation and swordsmanship. Sorry about your weapons though," Aurora apologized.

"That's alright," Rod reassured her. "I'm impressed that I got to fight the famous Dragon Guardian herself!"

"Hold EVERYTHING!"

Everyone turned to the princess. She stomped furiously towards the cerulean-haired girl. "You mean to tell us that you're the Dragon Guardian and you've never told us about that!?"

"So I kept a little secret. Big deal," Aurora told her, shrugging her shoulders. "And besides, I thought it would be okay not to attract attention while finding the relic."

"If you're the Dragon Guardian, that explains how you summoned that dragon," Rue exclaimed, recalling the incident in Carona Forest.

"Oh, that? That wasn't a dragon at all," Aurora explained. "Actually, that was Jolt the Lighting Guardian."

"Jolt? You summoned Jolt?" Fiona asked, giving her a look.

"What else could I do? We were gonna be trampled by a giant unicorn."

Fiona sighed and shook her head. _'A giant unicorn, huh...? I wonder...'_

"That was a good fight indeed. That sword of yours is truly strong. I heard it could slash through any metal. And it did," Rod stated, holding up the broken scythe. He reached out into his pocket and held out a bag of gold coins. He handed to Aurora. "Here's the 1,000G as promised. Buy yourself a good meal or somethin'."

"Alright!" Mint cheered and jumped with joy.

"Thanks," Aurora thanked.

"Yes, thank you," Rue joined in.

"Come by again, ok?" Rod questioned. "I'll fight you anytime."

"I'll look forward to that," Aurora declared.

"Arrrghhh! Help me!" A scream finally captured their attention. Running around the grass field was Johnny Wolf chasing hightail after Cosmomi.

Cosmomi screamed one more time with tearful agony. "WHY ME!!!?"

* * *

"Do you think he's alright?" Rue asked as the gang exited out of the Grass Fields.

In the arms of a worried Dragon Guardian was Cosmomi. Stars spun around his eyes as Johnny Wolf had easily beat him at the game of chasing.

"Really pathetic," Mint mumbled. "Said he's not a flying cat but gets chased by a dog like any other cat."

"I...am...not...a...cat...!" Cosmomi uttered dizzily.

"Give it up, Cosmomi," Aurora sighed.

"So what are we going to do with the money?" Fiona inquired.

"I say use it to buy us some decent dinner," Mint proclaimed.

"I have a better idea." Everyone turned to Aurora who was now divided the money into four bags. The tired flying cat lay over her shoulder.

"Here." She tossed the three bags: one to Rue, one to Fiona and the last one to Mint. "Now we're equal."

'_Yeah, right.' _Mint looked at the small bag, which only contained two hundred and fifty gold coins, wishing it were the total amount instead.

"Are you sure about this?" Rue asked.

"Yeah, it's our money now so it's best to share it," Aurora explained. "And I'm not really into cash."

"Guess that's solved," Fiona uttered with a grin.

With a sudden notice, the Dragon Guardian received a suspicious stare from the princess. "What?"

"So, you're the Dragon Guardian, huh?"

"Yeah, so?" Aurora affirmed.

"Hmph," Mint mocked. "I don't believe ya."

"Mint, you did see the Dragonblade in her hand," Fiona elucidated. "That means she is the sole wielder of the sword, the Dragon Guardian."

"And let me guess, you have some kind of special powers that aids with the Dragonblade, right?" Mint shrieked at Aurora's face.

"Well..." Aurora hesitated but reached into her bag, taking out two spheres of colored glass, one bright ruby and the other sapphire. Each had a symbol, reflecting its colour and power: a black symbol representing a flick of blazing flame was printed within the red orb and a black symbol embodied a dewdrop of flowing water was nested within the blue sphere. "Yeah."

"Are those...?" Rue asked.

"Elements. Keychains that can upgrade the Dragonblade into greater weapons, which are given by the uder-gods of Cytherea, the Elemental Dragons," Aurora explained. "Yep, they are."

"Hmph," Mint mocked again, turning her back away and crossing her arms.

"Wow," Rue cried in amazement. "I thought Elements were just a legend."

"Not exactly. There are four more scattered around Cytherea. I only have two now," Aurora told him.

"Well, then. Let's go see this Klaus you guys keep talking about," Fiona exclaimed. All agreed.

As Mint and Fiona walked to the house of Klaus' family, a call stopped Aurora.

"Uh, Aurora?" Rue spoke.

"Yeah?" Aurora uttered questioningly.

"I think you should have this," Rue explicated, giving her back the bag of gold coins. "You deserved it more than I do. And you did pay for us."

"Nah, keep it," Aurora told him, handing back the bag to him.

"But-"

Aurora shook her head. "It's ok. You don't need to pay me back anything. I don't mind paying for others."

"But you could give the money to Mint, seeing that she's always treasure-minded," Cosmomi muttered.

"Like I would... We should get going. Thanks, anyway," Aurora thanked.

"Sure," Rue replied and the two went to Klaus's house where the others were waiting at the door. The gang entered into the house and was told by Mira that Klaus was in his study room as usual. With that, they walked down the stairs and met the face of the doctor.

"Thank heavens, you're all back," Klaus sighed with relief and realized there was an extra companion with the trio. "Who is your friend?"

"Nice to meet ya," Fiona greeted. "I'm Fiona."

"Fiona, huh?"

"Something wrong, Klaus?" Aurora asked.

"That name sounds somewhat familiar... Ah, it will come to me sooner or later. To tell you the truth, Fiona, this is the first time that I met a demi-human."

"Yeah, you might say that," Fiona uttered a little nervously but kept her nerves calm. _'Oh the Guardians! He nearly found out who I am! At least he doesn't recall... Phew!'_

"Doctor..." Klaus' attention turned to the poignant silver-haired boy. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked. "Did something happen at the ruins?"

"Um..."

"Well, it didn't go too well," Mint explained.

"We had some problems along the way," Aurora told him and the trio notified their encounter in the ruins.

"So this Belle and Duke took the tiara from you," Klaus repeated what they had said about the Treasure Hunters.

"Yeah!" Mint scorned. "Those dirty rats. I swear if I see them again, I'll-"

"Now, now, calm down," Klaus halted her. "I'm sure we can get it back somehow. For now, let's do research on this cube and book you found. Looks like this will keep us busy for a while. You know, you came back at just the right time. I just found something very important."

"What is it?" Rue asked.

"Did you found some leads?" Aurora questioned.

"Well, you know those materials we brought back from the atelier? I looked through them again while you were gone, and you're not gonna believe what I found. The location of the relic! I know where it is!" Klaus declared.

"Really!?" everyone shouted with astonishment.

"Yes, there is no doubt. In fact, it's located very close to Carona. The relic is at the lake ruins."

"Where!? Where are these ruins!?" Mint demanded.

"There's a lake not too far from here with old ruins floating in the middle. Until now, nobody had a clue who built them. Who would've thought that they were built by Aeons."

"So... That's where the relic is sealed?" Rue inquired.

"Yes, Elroy was trying to break the seal at the lake ruins."

"So if we break the seal of the lake ruins," Aurora stated. "We can get the relic!"

"That's right! And..." Klaus began, turning to the cube on the table. "This cube was made for that very purpose."

"Alright, Klaus! Let's go!" Mint shouted with uncontrollable joy.

"What?"

"We can break the seal with that cube, right? Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the lake ruins!"

"She's got a point there," Fiona noted.

"Oh, at last," Mint proclaimed. "My long quest for the relic is almost over!"

"Ahh, not exactly," Klaus said. Mint face-faulted, disbelieving what he had said.

"What do you mean by that?" Aurora asked.

"There's still a big problem."

Mint quickly got to her knees. "What problem!?"

"It's not easy than said. To break the seal, we're definitely supposed to use the cube."

"So, what's the problem? We have the cube."

"But the question is 'how do we use it?'."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you're right," Cosmomi agreed. "It's not easy than said."

"Look at this thing. It's just a cubic block," Klaus pointed out. "There's no way to open it or do anything. Without some kind of instructions, I have absolutely no idea how to use it."

"Ok," Mint pronounced. "I'll just hit it real hard and... Forget it. I'll probably break my hand."

"That would be playing dumb if you ask me," Aurora murmured.

"Well... What now?" Klaus questioned the gang.

"Come on, Klaus!" Mint yelled, which nearly scaring Green. The green blob jumped away and onto the shoulder of its master. "Think of something! We know where the relic is. We even have the key to break the seal!"

"Doctor, isn't there any way we can find out how to use the cube?" Rue asked. Klaus just cupped his chin and deeply thought of a positive answer.

"There's got be a way," Aurora told them. "We're so close in getting the relic."

"Hmm... We could try asking her but... Actually, I'd rather not deal with her," Klaus yelled, shaking his head.

"Who is this person you're talking about?" the silver-haired boy inquired.

He stared around, noticing their determined faces. Knowing there wasn't any other way, Klaus gave in. "...There's a magician named Fancy Mel. She lived in an atelier beyond the forest. I honestly don't know how to describe her. She's just weird, I guess. So, I'd rather try to stay away from her, if possible."

"I don't think we have a choice."

"Mel would be able to tell us how to use the cube, right? Then we have no choice but to see her," Fiona consented.

"You're right, but... You don't know her," Klaus elucidated worriedly. "She's so... If you go see her, you'll regret it. Trust me."

"But...unless we find out how the cube, we'll never be able to get the relic," Rue reacted.

"Hey, I don't care," Mint exhorted. "I'm going. I'll go anywhere for the relic!"

"I'm going, too. Klaus, I made a vow that I find the relic at all cost, even if it kills me," Aurora gushed. Everyone became silent as pairs of eyes looked at her. "Ok. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. But the thing is, we all have to get the relic, no matter what we have to do to get it. Beside, what's so bad about this Mel?"

"Doctor, please give us the cube," Rue assisted. "We'll go ask Fancy Mel. I'm sure we'll be able to find out more about it."

"...Alright. I'm making you all do so much. Thank you," Klaus thanked and turned back to his table, seizing a quill and a paper. "I'll give you directions to Mel's atelier and also directions to the lake ruins."

Once finishing the directions, he handed it to Rue and said to them, "Good luck. I'm counting on you."

Nodding their heads, the gang said their goodbyes to Klaus and departed out of the study room, unprepared of what was going to be ahead of them.

* * *

Vickie: FINALLY FINISHED!!! ...Oh no. Now I gotta studying for my exams. Sobs

Aurora: Oh quit whining and get on with the reviews already.

Vickie: Fine. Mumbles under her breath about how annoying Aurora is

Aurora: I heard that.

Vickie: � To AG, the reasons why it's back to 10 is because I had taken some extra chapters to redo them. Sorry about that. And it wouldn't be good if there was ToF2 cuz then we authors wouldn't think or write how the second story would go. My next fanfic of Strands of Destiny got a new relic, new characters, new enemies and new encounters for the trio. Grins Anyway congrats on finishing the game and thanks for reviewing. To Dark Knight Gafgar, I see you have a set of game characters with you. Guess you play a lot of games.

Aurora: Yeah, and you played over 20 RPG games, Vickie. Must be a world record by now.

Vickie: So what if I like RPG games only!? Sheez! Oh, and Dark Knight Gafgar, the ToF/CC crossover won't be updated until Pauli and I have finished halfway through it but if you like, I can send you a sample of it via email, just to see your opinion about it. Last thing though, the crossover is actually a combination of my gonna-be second fanfic, Strands of Destiny and Pauli's (Or should I say his brother's, Witten's Hand) second fanfic, Chrono Cross: Twist of FATE. Well, that's it. To everyone, please review. Please PLEASE review!


	11. Chapter Nine: Crazy Fancy Visit

**Chapter Nine: Crazy Fancy Visit  
**

Sitting on the stilted floor, Elena stared at the ceiling. The day had been dreary, nothing to do but watch her parents work tirelessly. The footsteps treading over the creaking staircase captured her away from her dull scene. The four warriors approached, followed by the two creatures. She quickly got up, a smile widened across her face.

"Hi!" she greeted and noticed the demi-human. "Who's your new friend?"

"Fiona. I'm guessing you guys know each other well?" Fiona asked.

"Fiona, this is Elena," Aurora introduced for Elena.

"Nice to meet you." Elena bowed politely.

"Same goes for ya," Fiona replied back.

"So where are you off to now?" Elena asked to the whole gang.

"We're going to Fancy Mel's atelier," Rue answered. "Have you been there?"

"Fancy Mel...?" Elena echoed. "OH! That crazy witch, right? I know her place."

"Crazy...?" Fiona uttered with a raised eyebrow.

"Witch...?" Mint finished with an eyebrow lifted.

"It's a very fun place. I'm sure you'll like it," Elena told them.

"Eh, what do you mean by 'fun'?" Rue asked.

"Ohh, you'll find out," Elena sang.

Fiona's cat ears perked down as mistrust twisted her sense of easiness. "...Why do I have the funny feeling that I won't?"

* * *

The door of Klaus' house slammed close. Mint joined the others where Fiona was stretching her aching back, due to the encounter through the underground ruins.

"So we have to go see this Mel, right?" Mint announced, catching everyone's attention.

"Yeah," Rue replied. "Hopefully, she'll have some answers for us."

A watchful glare to the inn was noticed by Aurora. "What's wrong, Fiona?"

"I don't like this..." Was the reply she received.

KABAAM!

A loud explosion uttered into the atmosphere, nearly shaking the ground. The rumble forced Mint to fall on her rear and the others on their knees. Green jumped with fright and Cosmomi fell from his perch and his head beat to the ground. Once the mini earthquake settled, the three stood up in sheer curiosity while Mint rubbed the sore on her rear. Cosmomi moaned in pain and tried to ease the agony that was stinging his nose. Green growled crossly.

"Ouch!" Mint groaned.

"What was that!?" Rue yelled.

"Sounded like..." Aurora began and turned to the inn, where Green was growling at. Rising from what appeared to be a broken window, smoke clouded heavily and into the clean air.

"Oh my gosh," Mint cried.

"Rachael! Coco and Cairo!" Aurora shouted, realizing that her little sister and her apprentices were still inside. Without wasting time, the gang dashed to the inn.

"Rachael! Coco! Cairo!" Aurora called as the smoke poured into the first floor. To her relief, she caught sight of Rachael and Coco. Flare coughed loudly in the midst of the black smoke. Black's coughs echoed nearby. The little girl rushed to her older sister.

"Aurora!" she cried.

"Are you two alright?" Aurora questioned.

"Cough... Yeah," Coco heaved.

"What happened?" Rue asked as he rushed in, an arm shielding him from the thick smog.

Ms. Cartha emerged from the black fog towards them, her apron over her mouth. "All of a sudden, we heard a loud explosion upstairs."

"And it smells like it too," Mint muttered, blowing the air away from her face.

A sudden thought occurred to Aurora. "Cairo! Where's Cairo!?"

"He's still upstairs," Coco told them, anxiety washed over her face.

"Dammit!" Aurora cursed and darted up the stairs, caring less of the smoke.

"Wait!" Rue shouted and the silver-haired boy went after her.

"Oh, great! Now I'm gonna get my hair messed up," Mint mumbled but followed after them.

"You stay here with the kids until it's safe," Fiona told to the innkeeper before running after them.

Aurora turned around a corner, pushing away the clouds of smoke. Cosmomi lay low and darting across the floor, as the smoke was too thick to fly through. They closed near the door where the elves were to sleep in. Drifting pillars of smoke seeped under the door. Aurora burst the door opened and peered inside.

"Cairo! Are you al-!?" A sight stopped her. Pure disbelief was imprinted over her face. The others joined in at the bewildered sight. Books had fallen from their places and the bed sheets were darkened with soot. Beside the broken window was a small cauldron. Smoke arose from it as marks from an explosion engraved on its metal surface. Nearby was Cairo holding two broken test tubes and an opened but nearly destroyed book sat on a stand next to him. His hair was matted with soot and dust. His clothes were nearly torn and burnt. His face was impaled with shock.

"Cough," he choked, letting out a breath of smoke. "I think...I used too much Mandola Nectar..."

With that, he fainted.

* * *

Due to Cairo's little potion experiment of making Essence of Fire, the room was in a complete mess. As the smoke settled, there was some cleaning up to do. Feeling absolutely guilty about the accident, Aurora suggested that they should clean up.

"I'm really sorry about this, Ms. Cartha," Aurora apologized for the fifth time as she pushed a book into its place on the shelf. Rachael began picking up the broken pieces of glass carefully. The flying cats began sweeping away the dust with their wings.

"It's alright," the innkeeper reassured her, feeling a little guilty herself for not helping the gang clean up the room. "We never had explosions in Carona before. A little blast isn't all too bad."

"Speak for yourself," Mint mumbled as she picked up the books lying on the floor.

"Cairo, I thought I told you no more potions," Aurora scolded. "You already nearly destroyed our house six times and now here!?"

"I'm sorry," Cairo whimpered. "It's just the books we found from the atelier had a lot of potions and I really wanted to try them out. Guess I blew up this one up."

"As always, you end up as a failure," Coco scorned with a grin. Cairo glared at his annoying sister. Aurora sighed, taking it that the elves would forever quarrel.

"Don't feel bad about this, Cairo," The elves looked puzzled at Rue, who was helping Aurora out with the books. "It's not often anyone can be successful in just one day. I'm sure you'll get this right if you don't give up."

"Yeah!" Cairo shouted, snapping away from his doubt. "I'll try it again. Thanks, Rue."

"First of all, Cairo," Mint declared, stopping him from reaching the book. "Do it outside! I have had enough explosions for a day!" Her threatening groan sent shivers down Cairo's spine as her encounter against the fire-breathing skull beasts haunted her mind.

* * *

"Hey, let's check the lake ruins."

Rue stopped his pace and looked back at the demi-human. The gang, along with Black, had left the inn after finishing cleaning up the ruined room (which Aurora insisted on paying for the damage but Ms. Cartha refused since it wasn't a complete disaster) and was about to go to Mel's Atelier when Fiona declared loudly to the gang.

"Are you sure?" Rue asked.

"It wouldn't hurt just to see what they're like. And we do need a break now and then. Right?" Fiona asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Aurora agreed. "We can always visit Fancy Mel any time. We're in no need of a hurry."

"I agree with ya. My bones have been aching since our last trip," Mint complained.

"Rue, what do you think?" Fiona questioned. All looked forward to his answer.

"...I guess it's okay," Rue replied.

"Then Lake Ruins it is!" Mint shouted. "I wonder what they look like."

"It's better to find out than to wonder," Fiona told her and the demi-human and the princess walked off to the gates.

"Rue, are you alright?" Rue snapped away from his train of thought and faced the cerulean-haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"..." Aurora said nothing, seeing words may not help. Then Rue noticed a smile. "Cheer up. There's nothing to be gloomy about, Rue."

Rue looked seemingly surprised at her, a resemblance of someone's kindness.

"Hey." A call escaped from the flying cat's mouth that happened to be sitting on Aurora's shoulder. "You both know two people are likely to explode with anger if we're not moving our feet."

Aurora nodded, looking at Fiona and Mint waiting for them by the gates. "Come on, Rue."

Giving a nod of his head, the Dragon Guardian and the silver-haired boy ran after the demi-human and the princess as the huge gates opened.

* * *

The calm air greeted the gang as they closed near to the Lake Ruins. The lake was vast and stretched far. Lush encircled the lake while the trees stood afar from the shallow waters. Ripples streamed across the water surface. In the centre of the lake was a circular flat stadium, which was no smaller than a ship.

"There it is," Rue exclaimed. "I wonder if the relic is really there."

"I hope so," Aurora prayed.

"So this is the lake ruins, huh? Looks nice for a scenery," Fiona uttered.

The four travelers stared watchfully at the ruins. Mint's smile lengthened wide.

"...My relic must be in there somewhere. Two years," she groaned. "Two grueling years of utter hell all because of Maya! And FINALLY, I'm here!!! Hee-Hee-Heee. It won't be long before I get the relic and conquer the world! Maya, you're sooo dead! I'm gonna condemn you to a lifetime of toilet cleaning!

With a fit of anger, Mint stomped her feet. "Maya, you snake!!! Dirty! Lousy! Stinky! Stupid!"

She went on cursing to the sky. Aurora, Fiona and the creatures looked at the princess with puzzlement.

"What's her problem?" Aurora demanded.

"Probably just babbling," Fiona told her.

Only Rue wasn't paying attention to Mint's loud dialogue of complete rage. His only attention was the ruins. Pleading to get the relic now, he calmed himself down, knowing he would soon get it. "...Claire...I'm gonna get you back soon. I promise. Please wait a little longer." No one heard his whisper as the wind blew it away.

The usual carefree smile on Aurora's face had drifted away as a haunting memory repeated again in her mind. "So...that's where the relic is... Five years... Angela, it won't be long till you're back. And you can see the people I've met..."

Tears were beginning to fall when she felt the warm touch of the wind blowing across her cheek. Tightening her grip, he shook her head, shuddering the feeling and looked hardly at the ruins. She knew she was going to get it. She knew.

Cosmomi noticed the look he had seen for many years. "Hey, Aurora, are you ok?"

She shook the feeling that was creeping over her and gave a smile to Cosmomi to ensure him nothing was wrong. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cosmomi looked doubtfully at her before shrugging his shoulders and turning to the ruins.

Silence was unheard in the lake. The ripples chanted their rhythms like the pleasurable songs of the water spirits, Nymphs. Tossing her spear over her shoulder, Fiona observed the flat stadium. At last, the silence spell was broken.

"It won't be long until we get the relic," Fiona exclaimed. "Hopefully, without any trouble along the way."

"Yeah," Aurora agreed.

The burning annoyance cooled down as Mint had tired herself out of her continuous stomps. Regaining her stamina, she uttered, "Let's get going and see this Fancy Mel already."

The gang of four determined fighters took one last look at where the relic was sealed before turning away and walking down the sloping path, towards the break of the small encircling forest.

* * *

It was not long before they reached the crossway the spilt into several roads: one leading to the forest and Carona, another leading to the Underground Ruins, a third leading off to more paths, and the last leading to the forest where Mel's atelier was said to be. The demi-human halted and turned to look at the road that led to the forest. Hearing the footsteps decreasing behind, Aurora looked back with wonder.

"What's wrong?" Everyone turned back, first wondering why Aurora had asked, then saw Fiona had stopped.

At last, Fiona turned back to her comrades. "I'm thinking...about heading back to Carona." In the midst of her reply, the truth seemed to hide in her throat but carefully she threw out a lie.

"Why?" Rue asked.

"Maybe I can find out about the whereabouts of Hawkeye and David. Who knows? They're bound to arrive in Carona anytime sooner."

"Hey, didn't you gather all the info you needed when you were in Carona?" Mint wondered.

"There's still plenty of sources to cover up," Fiona uttered.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Cosmomi asked as he rested on Aurora's shoulder.

"By listening to the spirits," the demi-human declared. "What else?" All looked dumbfounded at her with sweatdrops hanging over their heads. "Geez! No one can take a joke from a demi-human."

Aurora only threw a smile and a sigh. "Well, good luck then. We'll meet ya back to Carona later."

"Ciao!" Fiona shouted and watched the trio take their course to the forest where Mel's atelier lay ahead. With a grin, she exhausted her breath and turned to the road to Carona Forest. "Time to meet this Guardian."

* * *

"Aurora, remember you said 'What's so bad about this Mel?'?" Cosmomi reminded her. "I think you underestimated her."

Before the trio was the break of the calm, sane forest, greeted by a carpet of pink grass. The path widened across this unknown part of the forest, baring a pink tone on what should have been earth tone. In place of trees were giant stars. Planted into the ground were swirling shapes and mushrooms in large sizes were commonly everywhere. Jaws fell opened at the bizarre sight before their very eyes.

"Holy cow!" Mint cried. "Talk about bad taste."

"What is this place...?" Rue wondered, dazzling his gaze everywhere. "The doctor was right. This is really strange."

"This is way too weird," Aurora exclaimed. Then she realized quickly something was missing. She looked around swiftly. "Hey, where's Cosmomi? Black?" Laughter captured their attention to a large mushroom. The two flying cats were happily jumping up and down on the soft dome of the mushroom. Like a trampoline, Cosmomi and Black enjoyed the fun of bouncing into the air.

"This is fun!" Cosmomi declared.

"Yeah!" Black agreed. But soon, their fun would be stopped.

"Hey, we aren't here for fun," Aurora uttered, raising an eyebrow. "We have to look for Mel."

A couple of moans lifted in the air. "Ohh, do we have to?" Black whined.

"We can have fun later. Right now, we have some business to attend to."

A few more grumbles, and off the flying cats went. The princess approached the large mushroom, seeing its height was up to her waist. She touched the dome of its cushion-likeness.

"You know something?" she cried.

"What?" Rue questioned.

"I could use this as a cushion for my seat," Mint droned, throwing a smile. Soon, Rue and Aurora face-faulted, their feet cringing at different angles. Once they have regained their composure and got onto their feet, the trio was on their way to find the atelier. Soon, the path came to a dead end. Lying ahead in the plains of cherry pink grass was a large platform in the form of a star. Gravity was unknown to it because it was hovering a few inches from the ground.

"So, where's Mel's atelier?" Mint questioned slightly rudely.

"Cosmomi, Black, do you sense anything?" Aurora asked, knowing of their abilities to sense magic.

Cosmomi got right on it before Black could trace the trail of magic. "That platform got pretty strong magic. It might lead to Mel's atelier."

Black crossed his arms and mumbled harshly, wishing he wasn't slow. Seeing his jealously, Aurora picked the black flying cat up. "Better luck next time, Black."

"How do you know?" Rue asked the platinum flying cat.

"Black and I are capable to sense strong magic, depending on the Class of a sorcerer," Cosmomi replied.

"So that means you sense my highly powerful magic, hmm?" Mint inquired with a grin, recognizing that among all in the group, she was the only one who knew magic.

Cosmomi heaved a laugh. "I only sense First-Class Magic, not Second-Class."

Erupting the princess's temper, hands reached out to torment the flying cat. "You (expletive)! I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Try and catch me!"

"Anyway," Rue sighed nervously as he walked towards the platform. "Let's go see Mel."

"Yeah, before there are any mishaps," Aurora agreed.

The elevator-like platform lifted the trio and the creatures up to an island resembling the atelier in Carona Forest. However, it took a shape of a three-dimensional pink oval. As they jumped off the platform, what they saw before them took their breath away.

"What the heck...? Is this Fancy Mel's atelier?" Rue finally choked it out.

In the centre was a small house. But not any original house. Its walls were violet and the porch was like the pillars of Roman buildings. Its door was green as the forest with an odd doorknob. There were three windows, all crooked and twisted. Lastly, on its pink dome-shaped roof stood two large mushrooms taking the forms of chimneys.

"I guess it's her way of...decorating her atelier," Aurora exclaimed.

"All this is giving me a headache," Mint cried. "No wonder Klaus didn't wanna come here."

"So..." Cosmomi hummed. "Anyone gonna knock the door?"

Approaching the door, Rue took a step forward before the girls and knocked.

Ding! Ding!

At the same time he knocked, the sound of a bell took the position of the knocking sound. Rue jumped, surprised. The girls did the same as well while Cosmomi flew from his perch in shock. Green's watery form bounced. Black slightly stood his ground.

"What the-" Rue shouted.

Followed by Mint's shout. "The heck!?"

And lastly, Aurora's yell. "Heck is that!?"

Again, with sheer caution, Rue knocked the door and again the sound tinkled in the atmosphere. "What a strange sound."

"Tell me about it," Aurora uttered.

"Well, Mel sure got some taste," Mint intoned and took her ring in hand. With quick wits, she incessantly knocked the door with the halo of her golden ring, surprising Aurora, Rue and the flying cats. Of course, Green looked dumbly at her.

"Mint, I think that's enough," Rue told her.

"If you keep going on like this, Mel's gonna be the one with a headache!" Aurora shouted.

Mint took a halt and absolutely shouted her voice out loud that the birds in the sky could hear. "Mel!? Are you in there!?"

The answer was only the silence.

"Looks like nobody's home," Rue suggested.

"So, what should we do now?" Aurora asked.

"Mel not home. You must wait. You can play while you wait."

They turned to the squeaky childish voice that spoke behind their back. Like a child who has been a little naughty lately, a little miniature child stood there, wearing clothes of a bizarre pattern. Its hair was a deeper tone of orange. In its little hand was a thin stick with a shrunken skull struck to the top, acting like a wand. It looked smaller than a dwarf so the trio knew it couldn't be one.

"Okay, who are you and what do you mean by 'play'?" Aurora questioned.

But the little child didn't reply to her inquiry. "Play with us while you wait."

"Who's 'us'?" Mint asked, feeling uncertain.

"I think he means his friends," Rue announced, bringing the girls to see two more miniature children approaching them from behind the house.

"Play with us," the second child pleaded.

"And Mel will come," the third child told them.

"Uhm, I don't think this is a good time to play," Rue protested.

However, the little children didn't listen and immediately waving their wands. Instantly, as if magically, three star-shaped platforms, common to the elevator, appeared after them.

"Look! We don't want to play, ok?" Mint spat.

"Wait a minute," Cosmomi objected and fluttered over, landing beside the star-platforms. "Who knows? It could be fun."

"Cosmomi, we don't have time for games," Aurora told the flying cat.

"Wait. I think Cosmomi got something there," Black joined in, flying beside his older brother. "Ever heard the phrase: 'Time flies when you're having fun'?" "Now where have I heard that one before?" Mint questioned herself.

"By the time we finish, Mel might be here," Cosmomi responded.

"...He does have a point," Rue agreed.

"Come on. Can't we have a little fun?" Cosmomi pleaded.

"Please?" Black begged.

"You two are acting like spoiled kittens," Aurora declared, her hands on her hips. She soon gave in with a thought. "Well... I guess we can while we're waiting."

"What about you, Mint?" Cosmomi asked.

"...Oh! Alright..." Mint agreed, seeing her odds against it were minimal. "It's better to do something than to wait here. So what do we have to do?"

"Jump on star," the child said.

"I guess he means to jump on those things," Rue modified.

"Well, DUH!" the princess snapped and without protesting hesitation, she jumped onto one of the star-platform. As she waited for the platform to do something, the platform remained still.

"Okay! What's this? A joke? Cause nothing's-" A shake startled her. The star-platform started to levitate higher and before anyone could help Mint, the star-platform whizzed off far from the atelier in the speed of a phoenix. "-HAPPENINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!"

Soon she was gone over the pink horizon.

"Mint!" Rue and Aurora shouted in unison.

"Golly. Where do you think she's headed?" Black asked, seeing Cosmomi's jaw open widely.

"To really fun place," the third child yelled.

"We gotta go after her," Aurora suggested quickly.

"Right," the silver-haired boy consented and jumped onto a star-platform.

As it started to levitate, Aurora hopped onto the last star-platform, the blob and the two flying cats streaking after her. The star-platforms floated on the trail of Mint's star-platform in quick velocity. It would have not been long till they reach Mint's destination until the platforms started to veer course, giving them a shocking surprise. Rue's ride was going left while Aurora's traveling platform was going right.

"Wait!" Aurora screamed. "Wrong-" The star-platform swiftly zoomed away, bringing Aurora and her creature friends down on their knees. "WAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

"Aurora!" Rue shouted but fell onto the hard platform as a sudden shake trembled. Griping on the edge with one hand and his other holding on his hat, Rue held on for dear life. The star-platform weaved like a wild animal. Thankfully, it slowed steadily and docked over an oval-shaped island that seemed checkered with pink squares.

Quickly after he regained his composure, he jumped off just as the star vanished away. He stilled his panicking heart that galloped unsteadily from his roller coaster ride and examined around.

There was no Mint, no Aurora, no Cosmomi or Black or Green. No one. Except a child who just popped out of nowhere.

Rue's eyes widened when he quickly realized this child was one of the miniature children at Mel's atelier. What was more, the dwarf-like child just popped out of nowhere.

"Hi!" the child chattered.

"Uh, hi," Rue greeted. "Do you know where am I and where I can find Aurora and Mint?"

The child ignored him. "The game is 'Fungie Bash'. Hit as many Fungies before time runs out. Bwye-Bwye."

With that, the child walked to the edge of the island and jumped off, making Rue's heart jump. Rue hurried to the edge but by that time, the child was gone below the clouds.

Pop!

Rue looked over his shoulder. On the ground was a small green dome planted. Cautiously, he reached for his Arc Edge and shuffled forward to the wriggling dome. Ready and prepared, Rue took one more step and held high his weapon.

POP!

A small monster popped out of the ground. It looked like a child, but smaller than the children back at Mel's atelier. The green dome was actually its hat, making it look like a mushroom. It began to dance happily, feeling the sun's rays streaming down on its lime skin. Rue lowered his weapon, dumfounded to see only a Fungie. He heaved a sigh.

'_Guess I should get this over and find Aurora and Mint...'_ he thought.

Harmless as a baby, the Fungie skipped around playfully. Carefully, Rue stabbed the little mushroom lightly with the tip of his blade. The Fungie curled up inside its hat, jumping away and crawled out in sudden surprise.

Expecting it to run away, the Fungie instead started to cry. It screamed intensely and answering its cry was an army of Fungies. Hundreds of them. All staring at the weeping Fungie. Their stares turned to Rue, their eyes glazing with burning resentment.

"Oh uh..." Rue gulped softly as he slowly backed away from the army of angry Fungies.

* * *

"...Ugh. I feel sick."

Mint gradually looked down at where her star-platform had docked. The island was smaller than the pervious island and was checkered with yellow squares. Before she could examine further, the star disappeared below her feet, giving her an unpredicted fall. Her face smashed on the ground while her body stood high, her arms and legs cringing at twisted angles.

"Ouch...!" she groaned.

She got up on her knees when her aches subsided. She then noticed a large hole seemingly dug in the middle of the island and centered it was a large trumpet-like tube that was a few inches taller than her. Dancing around the tube in the hole were two unusual creatures.

Imps. Also known as Rascals of Magic. They stood on their hind legs and each waved a wand in their short hand. Their skin was plum-violet. They jumped and danced around in the hole, caring less of the outside world.

"Okkk..." Mint whined puzzled but calmly. "WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HERE!?"

"Hi." Mint turned sharply as the second child appeared behind her.

"OK, YOU!" Mint shouted. "How do I get out of here!?"

The child simply ignored him. "This game is 'Bouncing Ball'. Collect as many colored balls until time is up. Don't collect black balls."

"Why!?" Mint demanded.

"Because they hit you very badly. That's all. Bwye-Bwye." The child turned tail and leapt off the island before Mint could stop it.

She arched her back forward, clenching her fists of anger. "Grrrrr! That annoying brat! Great! Now I'm struck here..." Seeing no other options, she eyed the trumpet-tube. "Guess I'll get this game started. Ok, you imps. Start."

The imps looked at Mint for a few silent minutes and turned back to their dancing. Temper began surging, as Mint had never been ignored by a bunch of monsters.

"START!!! DAMMIT!!" Mint screamed, giving the island a stomp. The island quivered, frightening the Imps. Not wishing to feel the shockwave again, the monsters quickly turned the trumpet-tube on but pushing a gear-like lever that was fixed in the hole. The trumpet-tube started to huff steam and multi-colored balls shot into the sky and fell like raindrops.

Mint grabbed the first ball that was tinted with redness in one hand and a bright yellow ball in another. Wasting no time, she captured the raining balls. Some escaped from her clench while some had fallen off the island and into the clouds below. Due to their small size, she held a bundle in her arms and had more space before time would run out.

She grinned, seeing it was such an easy game. "This isn't as bad as I thought it would."

As soon as she said those words, something hit her on her hair ornament, causing her to lap forward and dropping all the balls she caught.

"OWW!" She held her head but turned back to her collection of balls that were scattered everywhere.

"Oh no!" She rushed to seize the balls but in vain but they all fell off the island, disappearing into the fluffy clouds. With rage, she turned back to see who was her attacker. "Hey! What's the big-!"

She stopped as a small object the rolled on the floor caught her eyes. It was round and shaped similar to the balls but was shaded with black. Mint watched it as it rolled towards the edge of the island. In its way was her hand. As it rolled on, it suddenly rolled over her hand, giving her a squeezing pain. She yelped, backing her hand away and watched the deadly ball fall over the edge.

"_Don't collect black balls. They hit you very badly."_

Her mouth twitched once recalling the child's warning. _'Don't tell me that those black balls are...'_

Hearing the sound of balls bouncing, she slowly looked back uneasily. The imps had stopped the trumpet-tube and were loading black balls to the mixture of multicolored balls. They jumped back to their positions in the hole and ran up the machine in full speed.

Mint skidded onto her feet, black balls chasing after her. She ran for cover but there was no shelter or protection.

"OUCH! EEK! OWW! OUCH! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Mint screamed in agony.

* * *

Another island far off, the star-platform landed safely, letting its passengers jump off. Aurora fell to her knees, holding down her dizziness. On such a ride, she has never experienced that except riding a wild Dalphin before.

Cosmomi and Black tried to steady themselves but their wings would get tangled with another and they would fall wobbly and shaky with fear.

All were both frightful and relieved but among them, only Green remained calm and alive. He squealed inquiringly to see his comrades and Aurora looking giddy and hopped around playfully.

"Phew! That ride made me dizzy," Aurora moaned.

"For the first time, I know what airsick means," Black whimpered.

Cosmomi's cat eyes watched the Blob hop around and grumbled, "At least one of us is happy."

"Hi!" The third child had popped out of nowhere and greeted the tired group. "Time to play!"

"Give us five minutes, will ya?" Aurora begged but the child disregarded her plead.

"This game is 'Cockadoo'. Scare the Cockadoo with that trumpet."

Pointed by the child's wand, four trumpets were lined up near the edge of the island. Across and lined were four large buttons, round and soft like the domes of mushrooms.

"Is that all?" Cosmomi asked, expecting something more than that.

"The game ends when time is up or..." The child paused.

"Or what?" Aurora questioned.

"Or Cockadoo chases you. That is..."

"That is?" Black inquired.

"It depends," the child cheered. "Bwye-Bwye."

"Hey! Wait! What do you mean by 'it depends'?" Aurora demanded terribly. However, the child did not answer but jumped off the island, disappearing into the clouds. Aurora heaved a sigh. "I guess we have no choice but to get this started."

"I wonder what he meant by 'it depends'," Black inquired.

"Who knows," Cosmomi replied.

Walking to the trumpets, the platinum flying cat was the first to spot something in the blue sky. "Aurora, we got company."

In the distance, a flock of strange birds flew towards them. They were pink with multicolored feathers of brightness. Small yet plump, stubby wings carried them away. Cockadoos were heading their way.

"Okay." Aurora examined the situation carefully. "We have to scare a flock of harmless birds with tubes... That sounds easy."

Before Cosmomi could quote with sarcasm, Aurora leaped onto a button. Pressure burst in the trumpet as a loud brush of force blew a Cockadoo away, off to the horizon. Her carefree grin widened as she jumped onto another, blowing another Cockadoo far away. Seeing this, the flying cats and the blob joined in, jumping and prancing on the buttons, low pitched music gusting the Cockadoo.

"Hey, this isn't so bad," Black cried with glee.

"Yeah. I wonder why that weird kid said it de-" A peck of his ear made Cosmomi shout in pain. "Ouch! What did you do that for!?"

"Huh?"

"You bit me on the ear!" the older brother hissed, pointing to his ear.

"But...I didn't do anything," Black whined.

"Hey, hey," Aurora cried out, as the music of the trumpets stopped. "Would you two calm down?"

But the flying cats ignored her. While the catfight went on, Green turned its attention to the sky and in alarm, squealed and pointed its ears up high. "Qwee! Qwee!"

"Well, someone did it and you were a few inches near me!" Cosmomi spat.

"I really didn't do anything!"

"Guys!" Aurora screamed, holding the cats back away from each other. "Stop fighting. Cosmomi, maybe he didn't do anything."

"Qwee!"

"But someone bit my ear!" Cosmomi yelled.

"Look. Don't be so enraged with Black. He is your younger brother. Maybe he didn't mean it."

"But I didn't do anything," Black hollered.

"Qwee!"

"Well, if you didn't, then who did?" Aurora asked.

"QWEE!"

"What, Green!?" Black and Cosmomi barked, nearly frightening the Dragon Guardian.

The Blob froze but calmly pointed an ear at the sky. "Qwee?"

Up in the heavens, another flock of Cockadoos was drawing near. This time, their number has tripled. The Dragon Guardian and her companions backed away as the shadow of the storm domed over them.

"Uh... Black, I'm sorry that I thought you did it," Cosmomi apologized to Black.

"And I'm sorry too," Black expressed regretfully.

"Can we apologize later and do one little thing?" Aurora asked.

"What's that?" the flying cats questioned in unison.

"RUN!!!" Aurora took a sprint and wasting no time, the flying cats and the blob scrambled to run. The flight of Cockadoos chased, pecking Aurora on the head and pecking at the creatures.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!!!" Aurora screamed.

"HELP!!!" Black cried.

"Wait a minute! Shouldn't this game end by NOW!!!?" Cosmomi wondered but now wasn't the time to be answered. For the flock of Cockadoos was crowding over them.

* * *

"TIME'S UP!" the three children chanted together with a wave of their wands. In a matter of moments, the Fungies vanished into the soil of the island while some, injured by Rue's weapon, ran away. The Imps stopped playing the tube-trumpets as balls of different colors. The Cockadoos, seeing their fun had ended, flew away.

The passengers' star-platforms appeared below their feet, taking them back to the island where Mel's atelier was standing. Rue quickly jumped off, watching the star-platform disappearing. He straightened his head and saw another star-platform landing nearby. There resting on it was Mint.

"Mint, are you alright?" Rue asked as he neared the star-platform.

"Do I look alright to you!?" Mint moaned as she got to her knees. But before she could jump off, the star-platform disappeared beneath her feet. Her bones felt as if they were going to break when she fell onto the ground. "Ouch..."

The last star-platform landed near. Rue was surprised to see Aurora and the creatures were badly hurt as if a flock of birds attacked them wildly. Clothes and fur were torn. Only one thing remained intact was the blob, Green.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Rue asked.

"I hate Cockadoos..." she groaned.

"Who's bloody idea was it?" Mint asked.

Everyone eyed at the platinum flying cat. "Hey! It was only a suggestion!"

"I almost died back there!" Mint screamed.

"I think Mel should be here by now," Rue suggested, hoping to cut short another argument.

"Let's check," Black consented.

The trio approached the door of the atelier. Rue took a hand and knocked the door. A bell-like sound resounded. While they waited, the elevator slowly rose behind them, carrying a woman onboard.

Her curly orange hair was curled into ponytails. Her eyes gleamed bluish-light. Her taste for fashion was, without doubt, utterly bizarre. She wore a pink pinafore over a creamy blouse and white gloves. Tied around her collar was a mixture of a pink bow and a deep blue tie. Over her fancy socks, her pointed shoes were cherry-red. The head of a stuffed bunny was sewn to her hat, which a large green bow was connected to.

By her side as companions, two cats fluttered with bat wings. Unlike Cosmomi and Black, these had no bodies but their heads gave cute smiles that maybe for some people, they like toys to adore.

Quiet as a mouse, which the creatures could not sense her presence; she jumped off the elevator and walked towards her visitors.

"Hello, there."

At the sound of the woman's greeting, the trio turned. They were shocked at the sight of her, jumped with fright and widened eyes. For the flying cats, they were more surprised to see the weird flying companions, only in shock to see their heads weren't connected to their bodies, if they had bodies. Each traveler had their own thought of surprise.

'…_.............................................................................Am I dreaming or what?'_ Rue wondered.

'_...........................................................................Either I'm imagining or she's crazy!'_ Aurora thought wildly.

'_.................................................................................She's totally nuts,'_ Mint uttered in her mind.

"What's wrong with all of you?" the woman asked, seeing they have not spoken a word for the past three minutes. "Why are you looking at me funny? Is there a booger on my face?"

"Huh? No, um...I was just looking at...the fancy stuff you have," Rue quickly answered, not wishing to be rude.

"I was just thinking that you're a frea...that you're different," Mint told her.

"Different?" she echoed. "Like some kind of freak?"

The princess jumped as the woman said those words that she herself was about to say. It was as if she'd read her mind. "NO, NO! I didn't say that!"

'_I can't believe her!'_ Aurora shook her head, one hand across the face.

"Qwee!"

The green blob bounced to the woman, its eyes exceeding a smile.

"Well, hello, Green," the woman greeted.

"WHAAAT!?" Cosmomi and Black screamed, disbelieving that this woman knew Green very well.

"Wait a minute!" Aurora shouted. "How do you know Green? I've known Green for years and I've never met you before!"

The woman shone a smile to the Dragon Guardian. "have known him and someone else for a long time as well."

Aurora blinked several times, not knowing what she meant.

"So...are you Mel?" Rue asked.

"Uh-huh. Some people call me 'Fancy Mel'."

_'No kidding...'_ Mint thought.

"Hello, Mel. My name is Rue. This is Aurora and Mint. We came here because we need your help."

"Help?"

* * *

"So, you want to break the seal at the seal at the lake ruins," Fancy Mel questioned as she sat on the cushion of a giant mushroom.

In the comfort of her atelier, Rue had handed her the cube and the trio talked to her about the lake ruins and the purpose of the cube.

"Yes," Rue replied. "We need to use this cube to do that."

"That's why we're here," Mint added.

"Can you please help us?" Aurora asked.

"Nope."

"What?" Rue shouted when he heard Fancy Mel's answer.

"Huh!?" Mint shrieked.

"Why!?" Aurora demanded kindly yet her tone had a hint of panic.

"Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?" Mel asked to the travelers. "The relic is not your ordinary magic item. If you play with it..."

Before the trio could notice, a sense of powerful magic bringing up alarmed the flying cats.

"Uh oh!" Black shouted, flying to one side.

"Scramble!" Cosmomi warned as he flew away, but for the trio, they weren't quick when Mel chanted the word, "Poof!".

A blast of magic that sprinkled of stars threw the travelers. Rue's back slammed against the wall while Aurora's body ached from hitting the wall and Mint felt the blast as if a ghost had thrown her across the room.

Mel laughed. And Green, it hopped happily, thinking its' master and her friends were having fun.

"Gotcha!" Mel droned. "Y'okay?"

Rue slowly got to his feet. "Scared the life out of me."

"I'm sorry," Mel apologized. "Thought I should lighten the mood a little. You're so serious."

The girls got up onto their feet, each with offense and pain.

"What the heck's your problem?" Mint demanded sharply.

"Damn, that hurt!" Aurora groaned and eyed the flying cats. "Lucky for you two."

"Don't blame us," Cosmomi yelled. "We did warn you!"

"We just sensed her magic," Black exclaimed.

"Well, next time, warn us sooner!" the Dragon Guardian snapped.

"As I've said before, I am sorry," Mel apologized. "But for now, listen to me. Really, the relic is very dangerous item. Even if you are a low-class magician, you should know this."

"What do you mean 'low-class'!?" Mint barked.

"Oh, what I meant to say was...if you're a trained magician, you should know how dangerous the relic is."

_'Who cares. I just want it,'_ Mint thought with ignorance.

"Over the years, many have pursued it and paid the price, some with their lives. Relics abound in this world but the one you're seeking is Valen's relic," Mel explained.

A strike at Rue's mind stirred as the name was announced. _'Valen? I've never heard of him. Why does that name sound so familiar?'_

"Who?" Mint asked.

"You've never heard of Valen? My, aren't we ignorant."

"I heard of him," Cosmomi spoke out and turned to Aurora. "Remember one of your grandfather's books, Aurora?"

"Oh, yeah. Valen was the most powerful Aeon, right?" Aurora inquired.

"Yes, that's right," Mel replied. "Valen could raise mountains and move the stars at will."

"No way," Rue gasped.

"Who knows if it's true."

"But he died like the other Aeons, right?" Mint asked.

"Uh-huh. His demise is still a mystery. Some say he had too much power and destroyed himself."

"Really...?" Aurora inquired.

"I hope, by now, you realize how dangerous your pursuit is. Valen's relic embodies powers beyond our knowledge. Who knows what will happen if the seal is broken. Worst case...it might destroy the world."

"Dang... Valen's relic is that powerful?" the princess asked once again.

At this moment, a Cockadoo, who seemed to be a pet, began chasing after one of Mel's strange flying cats.

"There's no doubt. It's the most powerful relic in existence." Mel stopped as she noticed a difference on the princess's face. "...Why are you grinning?"

"Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee-Heee..." Mint laughed, a grin stretched wide to her cheeks. "The most powerful relic. Perfect!"

"Huh?" everyone uttered.

"It's mine," Mint shouted. "Valen's relic is mine!"

"Weren't you listening to me?" Mel asked the princess.

"No worries. I'll take care of everything. As long as I'm around, I'm not gonna let Valen or his relic destroy the world," Mint told her with such confidence. She turned away, still grinning. _'Because I'm gonna rule the world!'_

Aurora's mouth gapped open. For she being the protector of the world, hearing Mint's reason would be a shock to the Dragon Guardian. Aurora couldn't believe this girl that stood as her rival.

Mint never noticed the cat with bat wings zigzag pass and the Cockadoo spinning towards her. It charged at her, sending her to the floor. It quickly flapped its wings as its dizziness stabled and flew away.

"But there is a big risk that the relic will destroy the world," Mel warned.

"...I don't care." Rue ignored her warning. "I have no choice. I've came this far...spent everyday for last three years looking for the relic. I can't stop now."

"I guess I'll have to agree with you, Rue," Aurora told him. "...Mel, I'm sorry to say this but I can't stop as well. I can't just lock the door and throw away the key. I need the relic no matter what. I'm not going to give up, not now, not ever."

The boy took noticed of her grip. It tightened as she spoke her words. He knew it in her eyes; she was determined as much as he was.

"Aye-yi-yi. Aren't we all stubborn," Mel uttered. "Oh, well, it's pretty obvious I can't talk you out. Mint, I guess you'll never give up as well until you learn your lesson."

"Hey, don't underestimate me," Mint droned. "I've been through a lot, and there's been nothing I can't handle."

"My, aren't we confident. Ok. If you're that determined, go for it. Maybe it'll turn out to be a good lesson for your ego."

"Wait!" Cosmomi declared. "Does that mean-"

"Yes, I'll help you. I'll take a look at that cube," Mel consented.

"Really!?" Rue shouted.

"You're gonna go after the relic with or without my help anyway. So I might as well help."

"Alright!" Mint cheered. "Thank!"

But her joyfulness was stopped, as there was a price. "But under one condition. I'll help you if you help me. It's about the Poppul Purrels. You played with them earlier, right?"

"Poppul Purrels...?" Aurora echoed. "Oh, you mean those dwarfs outside?" Rue asked the fancy magician.

"Yes. They're my cute helpers. The four of them help me around the atelier."

"Four?" Mint echoed with a raised eyebrow. "That's weird. We only saw three."

"One of them is missing. I sent him to go shopping, and he hasn't come back since. I don't think he went very far. I'm so worried about him."

"So you want us to find him?" Aurora asked.

"Exactly," Mel intoned. "I'll examine the cube if you find him. Compared to looking for the relic, it's easy, right?"

"Yes," Rue replied.

"Of course! It'll be a piece of cake," the princess cried out.

"We'll find him," agreed Aurora.

"Come back here when you find him. By then, I should be done examining the cube," Mel predicted.

"Thank you," Rue thanked.

"I hope you work fast," Mint hoped. "Because I'll find the missing Poppul Purrel in no time."

"You mean 'we' find the missing Poppul Purrel in no time," Aurora corrected the princess, shooting a glare at her.

They took off, walking to the door. The creatures followed, but Green squealed to Mel, a sound that meant "goodbye", before bouncing after the Dragon Guardian.

"Wait." The trio halted and looked back, just when Mel spoke out. "Rue, there's something I want to ask you."

They waited for her to speak but in a moment of silence, she shook her head.

"Never mind. I'll save it for next time."

"Are you sure?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"Uh-huh. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye."

"Bye," Aurora said.

"See ya," Mint droned with a wave of her hand.

"B'Bye," Mel chanted. And with that, the trio exited the atelier and boarded the elevator. Mel jumped off the mushroom and trotted to the window, watching them leave. "Rue... Poor boy. He still doesn't have a clue."

"But does he need to know so soon?"

In the corner of the atelier, leading against the pink-wallpaper-pasted wall appeared a girl. Calm and knowledgeable with skills, yet in her amber eyes showed false cruelty and fear would shimmer over one who saw her. Her hair was colored similar as Aurora's but was tied in a ponytail by a ribbon. She looked exactly like the Dragon Guardian, however a shadow of another person encased in this girl.

She wore a battle suit, made of unbreakable, protective material and metal, made for marital arts. Fixed to her knees and legs were mechanical armor-plated parts and connected around her wrists were armor-plated wristbands.

Held to the armor-plated wristbands were blades that stretched to her shoulders. If an enemy were to attack, they would be easily sliced in half by one stroke of her blade. Stripped to her back, merging from her shoulder blades, was a turbo booster with wings jointed to it. The wings were frames instructed of metal and energy. The emerald transparent feathers of flight had eased away until she needed to fly. Around her head was an upside-down technical hair band. Crowned on her head were horns of a machined dragon.

Part dragon, part human in blood. But part cyborg in body. A living fossil from a forgotten race.

Mel knew what this stranger was. She knew well, this was only a copy of the real being, controlled by another. An illusion was before her. And she knew who the spirit was.

"Hi, Aura. How long has it been since we met?"

"Try twenty years," the creature suggested, giving a friendly smile. "How is the old dragon? Sleeping, perhaps?"

"For as long as I can remember, yes."

"Hmph... That dragon. Ignorant as ever."

"You two have the same ego system," Mel laughed. A spark of anger ignited over the creature, despite she kept her calmness. "You are always ignorant as well. From what Wylaf told me, you were usually ignoring all advices from the elder dragons and ended up in all sort of trouble."

"Tempting..." the creature snapped, keeping her building rage from disrupting her calmness, which soon came to ease.

"I see you have taken a place within Aurora and being a Dragon Spirit, you've taken her form. Does it have to do for what happened twenty years ago?"

"You read minds too deeply," Aura laughed softly.

"And you are no different back then when you, yourself were a dragon."

Aura gave in once a pause hung over. "Back then, I wanted to be stronger to have a chance to battle the old dragon. But before, I could do that, I've died and my spirit was sealed away to a prisoner of a sword, The Omega Sword."

"And when Aurora found the swords; The Omega Sword and The Alpha Sword and the Eternal Light, you entered her body. As most magicians would call a parasite."

"Not a parasite," Aura corrected Mel. "By the dragons' rule of death, if the soul of a dragon meets with the soul of a dragonoid, they can share the same body until that soul accepts to rest in peace or find a new body. But at that time, she was too young... Too young."

The flashing of the vision of a black cursed sword darting to a child of six entered her mind as she hung her head and sighed.

"Well, it can't be changed. As Wyalf used to say, "What's in the past is past"," Mel told her, as if trying to cheer her up.

"That is easy said than done. But then again...I would not have this opportunity to watch her fight for her own wishes. And that is much stronger than I am. Much stronger." She turned to Mel, standing away from the wall. "That's enough about me and Aurora. I believe the subject was about that boy."

"Yeah. He doesn't know. Poor boy."

"...I guess I cannot stop you from telling him. Like Aurora finding the truth of her role, he needs to find his memory."

"Yes... I'll have to agree with you."

A chuckle escaped from the spirit.

"What is it, Aura?"

"Seeing you, it is like comparing you to someone else. A little girl named Rachael. Only her taste of fashion isn't as bizarre as yours."

"I take that as a commotion," Mel told her, not taking it as a threat. Mel was looking back to the window, a pleasant smile across her face. "Hmm... I can't wait to meet her."

Silence filled the atelier once more. This time, Mel knew her guest was gone like the wind, returning to her place. Aura has disappeared, a spectral image fading away.

* * *

Vickie: Sob I still got 30 more chapters to go. Why me? ;-;

Aurora: Sheez! If it's too much, just try shorten it!

Vickie: But it was already shortened!

Aurora: �;

Vickie: Anyway, if you all are wondering who Aura is and what a Dragon Spirit is-

Chibi Victoria: Pops out of nowhere I can tell you!

CRASH! BANG! SLAM! WHAM!

Vickie: Packs unconscious Chibi Victoria into a bag and throws her into the trashcan You'll all have to read the next chapters in order to find out.

And now for the reviews:

Vickie: To FirePhoenix33, thank you, thank you. Bows Takes a lot of thinking to blend everything together. Hope you finish yours. I'd like to see.

To Adi-chan, thanks! I'll keep up!

To Animegirl8, wow a lot of you guys are clueless as I am. (No offends) And I seem to recall a cat beast chasing after ya. Eyes Fiona or Cosmomi Oh well. I have continued as you asked and so hope you liked this. (And please don't call me Vicky. That's what all my family calls me. And I didn't know you have an aunt named Vicky).

And finally to Falconfw, thanks for your wonderful review And yes I've played both Chrono Cross and Chrono Trigger and yes, my character bio was set up a little like CC's character bios. :p And thanks that you'd like it. Hope you like this chapter too.

And hope to any passer-by who is reading this likes the fanfic. Note that I updated the Character Bios so take a peek lookie!


	12. Chapter Ten: Fight before Dusk

**Chapter Ten: Fight before dusk**

Arriving to Carona, the trio knew they needed some clues to find the missing Poppul Purrel. But were would they start?

"Any ideas?" Mint asked, feeling oblivious herself.

"We know he went shopping here," Rue noted. "So maybe the shop owner might know something."

"Not a bad idea," Aurora agreed.

As the trio turned to the shop that was next to the alley, Cosmomi cried out, "Do you think we can buy something to snack on while we're out for clues?"

* * *

The winds were picking up as Fiona approached to the ruined atelier. It took her quite a while to find the path down the steep cliff and battle against the monsters that roamed in the forest but she managed to get to the atelier in one piece. 

"So this is the atelier," Fiona declared.

She took a few steps forward, expecting something to happen. She knew she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Nightmare! I know you're here! Come out, come out wherever you are."

A presence sparked her feline senses.

"Here he comes...!" Fiona exclaimed tenderly to herself.

Fiona jumped away as a shadow darkened over her. The guardian of the atelier had jumped out of no way and landed, giving a shockwave to the island. The demonic unicorn gave an offensively roar and stomped its webbed forefeet.

"Oh, sure. Like that's gonna frighten anyone," Fiona taunted, not feeling shaking by the unicorn's threat.

"_You dare call upon me and now mock me!?"_ the unicorn screamed in a voice of an ethereal being. _"Do you know who stands before you!?"_

"Let's see now." Fiona crossed her arms over but carried her face in on hand. "You're Nightmare, the Three-horned Guardian, one of many demi-guardians with a bad temper. Which is not unlikely because most Guardians have temper. You were summoned by Cadmon to protect him and this atelier and in return, he would release you free back to where all demi-guardians go for vacation. However, he died before he was able to so you remained here for the next few decades."

"_..."_

"I stand corrected. After all, I am the one to do this job."

"_What do you want, demi-human?"_

"Is that tone of voice a way to welcome your guests? I'm only here for two things: One is to release you from your duty."

"_And the second one is?"_

"To have your Talisman. Pul-ease?" Fiona pleaded with begging hands and a smile.

The Three-horned Guardian let out a pause of silence and suddenly gave a terrifying neigh of laughter. _"Amusing, you are, Summoner."_

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"_I take it you are a friend of the Dragon Guardian. Against her, she summoned Joltage, the Lighting Guardian to defeat me. I knew that only a Summoner would give a Talisman to anyone whom she or he pleases."_

"Okay. So you got me there. I did lend her the Lighting Guardian," Fiona admitted. "No big."

"_Hmph. The Summoner before your time wasn't as generous as you are. But cunning."_

"Why, thanks for comparing. Now, shall we go back to our little deal?" the demi-human asked slyly. "What'd you say?"

"_But first...you must battle me!" _The demonic unicorn stood on its hind-legs and sent another tremor to the earth.

"I take that as a yes. Okay, Nightmare!" Fiona proclaimed, giving a spin to her spear. "Here I come!"

* * *

Ding!

The wooden door hit the bell that was nailed above, giving the shop owner news that customers were here. He turned to meet the cerulean-haired girl and the two creatures for the second time, seeing two newcomers and a black flying cat accompanied her.

"Hi. I see you got new friends," the shop owner told her.

"Yeah," Aurora stated.

"You know him?" Rue asked.

"Not really." Aurora faced the shop owner. "I didn't catch your name before."

"It's Tonio. I own this shop and everything in it."

"Aren't you a little young to be owning a shop?" Mint asked a little suspiciously.

"Yeah, that's what almost everyone say," he uttered, scratching his head sheepishly. "So what do you need?"

"Actually, have you seen a little small kid in the last couple of days?" Rue questioned. "About this height?"

Tonio gave in thought. "Hmm. No, not really. The only customers who came here were Graham, Neil and a little girl."

"Little girl?" Aurora echoed. Soon that was to be answered.

Ding!

Tonio turned his attention to the arrival of his next customer. "Hi, Rachael. Need the usual stuff?"

"Rachael...?" The trio turned back to meet the little orange-haired girl who was the little adopted sister of Aurora. In her hands was a straw-made grocery bag, which the innkeeper, Ms. Cartha, gave her.

"Hi, Big Sister Aurora, everyone," Rachael greeted politely, giving a bow.

"So this is where you've been hanging around, huh?" Aurora inquired, crossing her arms but giving a smile.

"Oh, she's your sister?" Tonio asked.

"Yep."

Rachael walked to the counter, which was at the height to her shoulders, and placed the grocery bag on top. Her fiery friend, Flare landed on the wooden counter, without scorching it, of course.

"And no thanks," Rachael replied to the shop owner's question. "But I do like a bunch of carrots, a pound of Ram meat, an apple, some flour and honey, and a couple of some leaflets of Aloenia."

"Coming right up," Tonio uttered, taking the bag to the back of the shop where the stock was stored.

"I guess we won't find any clues here," Black affirmed.

"Where could one little kid go if he didn't go shopping?" Mint intoned.

"Maybe we'll find more clues somewhere else," Aurora suggested.

"Yeah," agreed Rue.

"Thanks for the help, Tonio," Aurora cried out to the backroom.

Just before the trio and the creatures exited out of the shop, Rachael stopped them. "Wait up!"

Tonio came out, with the bag full of what she had asked for, and handed it to her. Once paying, Rachael followed after her sister, Flare following behind. Back to the fountain that stood in the middle of the town, they were back to where they have started. With no leads or clues to find out the whereabouts of the Poppul Purrel, they were struck.

"What should we do?" Rue asked. "We have no idea where to start."

"Dang! Where the hell can this Poppul Purrel be!?" Mint screamed to the sky.

"Did you say Poppul Purrel?" The trio turned back. Rachael heaved forward, carrying the heavy bag with no problem. Flare looked at them with certain that they did say "Poppul Purrel".

"A kid was just talking about them. Weird things, if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" Aurora inquired.

"A boy named Marco told us that he saw one in the forest while catching frogs," Rachael told them. "He said it looked like it was lost or something."

"I guess that's where it is," Rue suggested.

"Yeah. We better find it before anything bad happens to it," Aurora exclaimed.

"Wait," Rachael uttered. "Will you be coming back for dinner? I'm making Honeyed Ram Chops and an apple pie for dessert."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to try!" Mint intoned.

"I was going make a pumpkin pie too but Ms. Cartha said we didn't have any here."

"YUK! PUMPKIN!?"

"What's wrong, Mint?"

Mint's heart skipped a beat as pairs of eyes stared puzzled by her sudden remark. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"...It sounds like you don't like pumpkins," Aurora sneered.

"O-of course not!"

"Okay then. Next time when Rachael makes one, you'd better be eating it."

Mint backed with fright as Aurora stared at her with eyes shimmering with snickering vice and a grin widened. In her mind, she prayed that Rachael would not make one and prayed not to have to taste the disgusting taste she had to bare for her whole life.

* * *

She rolled away, evading the unicorn's stampeding feet. Her reflexes were quick to react. Being a demi-human, Fiona was a quick as a Saber Tiger.

The unicorn turned, breaking the dirt as it galloped on, charging wildly at Fiona. She was on her knees, her face lifted away. An easy target.

The pupils dipping in her emerald eyes shrunk away as she faced the unicorn. Taking her spear, she threw the crescent blade, aiming straight at the Demi-Guardian.

CHANK!

The metal blade that sheltered onto the pole of the spear met with the shield of the unicorn's face guard. Its horns locked the spear in place as two forces pushed against each other. The strength of the Demi-Guardian could take down the demi-human, but Fiona's power equaled to it.

The demonic unicorn lifted it head up, swinging Fiona over and throwing her away. She quickly landed on her feet, screeching over the grass carpet. A shadow dimmed over her, consuming her own shadow. She darted away, just in time as Nightmare had leaped and stomped on the island.

Taking a swift bound onto the stoned roof of the atelier, Fiona could easily avoided Nightmare's leaps. She dashed speedily across the tiles to the top of the roof, where she stood on the metal aerial that was bolted to the stoned roof.

She dug through her stuff in her bag and took out a paper-made Talisman. The fine manuscript was inscribed with symbols from ink made from stones that the tribes of West Solaris Kingdom had used in the art of summoning.

Printed on the Talisman showed the symbol of coldness and ice and painted in the centre, the lines in which were icy blue, was the beast of a tiger with its canine teeth as sharp as the teeth of a Saber Tiger and a mane of a lion. Written in ink above the creature and encircled by a ring of ink showed one letter in the language of the demi-humans' ancient tongue.

The letter, translated to English, meant 'Ice Stripes'.

Fiona flicked the Talisman into the air and as it drifted in midair, she begun twirling her spear and began her incantation.

"_Cold as frost, loud and bold as the blizzard."_

A dim light sparked from the embedded orb, ordering light to appear from nowhere beneath her. The Talisman hung slowly in the midst of the incantation as she wielded her spear high up in hand.

"_King of all that breathes an icy roar, I command thy, come forth! Release from your gate of ice stripes! Iciger!"_

She hauled the spear at the Talisman and an ember of power ignited, releasing a ethereal seal beneath the demi-human. The atmosphere swirled with a cold change to the wind.

The jewel of the spear glowed in a radiance of amethyst and a cloud of snowy white foamed out in a stream that flowed like mist. Forming like pieces of a puzzle put together, a creature that represent loyalty of a king came forth.

Its stripes were dipped in the color of icy blue while the warm fur that cloaked the beast of ice was snowy white. Its white mane brushed in the rushing cold winds. Out of its shoulders pierced large curved translucent spikes that fixed to the shoulder blades. Its claws were sharp as icicles and its two long canines hung in its mouth, enough to tear away its opponents. It stood fearlessly upon the demonic unicorn, staring with azure eyes.

It bended down, ready to send a roar but this was a different occasion. The beast hollered a roar, an order as lances of icicles impaled across the green ground, capturing the demonic unicorn. Guardian against Guardian, yet the white beast won this match.

In the mass of charging icicles, the demonic unicorn gave one look of defeat before uttered. _"Thank you...Princess Fiona."_

In a sudden, the Demi-Guardian disappeared away, away to the realm of gateways. Only a puff of dark blue smoke quivered and vanished. The growing ice came to rest and the bold beast disappeared, knowing its time of being summoned has ended.

The draftiness of the wind rose to the rosy blush of warmth. The lone Talisman and another that appeared from nowhere fluttered to the demi-human that still stood on the aerial of the roof. She grasped the Talismans with quick fingers and grinned.

"No problemo."

In her grasp along with the Talisman of ice, the new Talisman showed the painted picture of the demonic unicorn, lined in the same ink as the ink used on the pervious Talisman. An encircled symbol was printed above on the new Talisman, meaning, 'High Gallop'.

* * *

The flying cats, taking the lead, soared over the path of Carona Forest, which still bloomed with wildlife. The trio followed along the path where Pollywogs scattered near while the blob bounced besides Aurora. The only monsters that attacked them with threat were the scattering Pollywogs and a few planted Mandolas. The Saber Tigers were quietly far away at the riverbank as they were enjoying their catch of the day.

Sounds of the forest muffled but as they neared the ruins the lay in the middle of the forest, the laughter of a familiar thug altered the forest's music.

"Eh-Heh, Eh-Heh!"

No doubt they turned to the ruins of where two bandits, Blood and Smokey were either plotting or up to something.

"Hey, it's those guys again," Rue uttered. "What are they up to this time?"

"Dang, those hoodlums again. Don't they have anything better to do?" Mint inquired.

"I doubt it. Bandits' only reputation is stealing and attacking..." Aurora stated. "I wonder what they're up to."

"Looks like they're cornering that kid there," Cosmomi exclaimed.

Alarmed of Cosmomi's exclaim, the trio spotted a small child in the clothes of bizarre taste and holding a wand fixed with a skull on top. "Hey, that kid..."

The kid that was supposed to be shopping and to return home had been trapped by the bandits. The Poppul Purrel was defending itself. "Eeyuck! Keep dirty hands away!"

"...The hell!?" Blood shouted at the mockery the Poppul Purrel was throwing. "You callin' me dirty!? You better get down and apologize, or I'm gonna hurt you real bad."

"I not sorry!" the Poppul Purrel yelled boldly and was not afraid to taunt some more. "You dirty! You stinky!"

"Eh-heh!" the fat bandit chuckled. "He's a total squirt! Hey, you stupid or somethin'?"

"Shut up!" the Poppul Purrel yelled feeling insulted itself.

"You shut up, you little maggot!" Blood hollered, taking hold of his crooked chipped sword and waved its sharpness. "I'm gonna shut you up by choppin' up that fungus head of yours!"

"Eh-heh, Eh-heh! Let's do it, Bro!" Smokey snickered with a yellow toothy grin. "Teach him a lesson."

"Hey, fatso!"

"Knock it off!"

"Leave that kid alone!"

Words of peril knocked the fat bandit down on his belly as the three travelers stepped forth. Mint tossed out her rings for battle. In Rue's hand, his Arc Edge was ready. Aurora laid one hand on the handle of her cloaked sword, preparing to fight.

Green growled, fury rushing over its watery form while the flying cats fluttered around Aurora, holding down their claws for attacking.

"...The hell!? Who the-" Blood shouted but stopped as he recognized the trio from before. "Hey!"

The chubby thug slowly got onto his feet, but trembled at the sight of the princess. "B-Bro! It's that violent witch again!"

"What'd you call me!?" Mint snapped and took a leap into the air. Extending a leg, she slammed Smokey on the head as gravity dragged her back down. Smokey yelled "Geow!" and fell back, seeing stars swirling around.

"Serves you right!" the princess uttered crossly.

"Smokey!? You alright!?" The tall bandit gazed down at his beaten partner and turned a glare at the trio. "You got some guts hittin' my partna!"

"You got a problem with that!? If you wanna fight, you're on!"

"You just signed your death warrant."

"Whatever..." Aurora mumbled, taking away her hand from the sword and rubbed her arching neck. "Look, just start already. I need a fight right now."

"Beside, have you learn math problems?" the platinum flying cat sneered. "There's only three against two."

"You got some nerves to say that...!" Blood pressured.

"Well, you make pretty good dummies for my training," Aurora scoffed with a carefree grin that annoyed the bandit.

"...The hell!? I'm gonna cut that tongue of yours! Get up, Smokey! Let's chop them up!"

"Ouuuu...yeah..." Smokey growled and steadily got up, taking his crooked sword.

Mint backed away, avoiding the fat bandit's movements of the sword. Blood charged at the Dragon Guardian as she dodged the blow. He swung the sword again at Rue but quickly Rue shielded himself with his weapon. The tall bandit was quick to attack two opponents without giving them a chance to fight back.

Mint leaped away and took aim with her spinning rings as a spark of ember powered before. Because the hoodlums were outside of the protective shield of the ruins, she could cast her magic at them. "Flare!"

A burst of flames ignited away, consuming into a ball of fire and chased after Smokey, who was now running away. The flickers of the fireball began singing his pants and he began to scream and run faster.

Blood was still attacking Aurora and Rue while she dodged the quick sword and the silver-haired boy defended with the Arc Edge. Blood took a swing, backing his fighters away but with a sudden surprise, Cosmomi leapt, claws extended at his face. Cosmomi's claws dug into Blood's skin and his wings blinded the bandit's sight.

As the tall bandit struggled to get the cat off, the blob bounded near. Arching back, a hole deepening in the watery form, its mouth took aim.

CHOMP!

Blood screamed as the blob bit his leg. Black joined in, soaring over, and scratched his back.

In this moment of hisses and scratches, Aurora took hold of the blade's handle. A huff and puff, however, distracted her. Smokey was running around. His clothes were being sizzled away by the flames.

She swayed the blade away from its cloth-case, the clothing flowing back into the ribbon. Taking with both hands, she swung the blade, giving a blast of wind to the bandit. The fire on the fat bandit's clothes flicked away but the powerful fury of the wind blew away Smokey like a ball. The creatures scattered in time as the tall bandit was blown away by a second powerful wind that Aurora sent for a second time.

Smokey tumbled down. His chin hit hard down on the ground, right near where Black had landed and nearly jumped by Smokey's fall. Before the chub had a chance to get up, Black quickly disconnected the ironed tail, lifted it and knocked the lights out of the bandit.

With scratches so deep on his rough skin, Blood tried to rub the pain away. A swift of gold passed his eyes as he looked up, a shock of surprise. Aiming down with a spell in ready, Mint commanded the next command. "Droplets!"

Large droplets poured from her rings and flushed the tall bandit away. After a minute of being nearly drowned, Blood seized his sword and threw it at the princess. Rue dashed in, shielding him and Mint from the crooked sword.

Blood drew down the sword, trying to break through Rue's defense, but something fast caught his attention to the left. Aurora darted fast, rising her blade high and thrust it down. The blade met the crooked sword. Aurora threw the bandit aside and the trio took their stand to prepare for the next attack.

"Not bad...for a bunch of twerps," Blood cried with a grin. Nearby Smokey jadedly got to his feet, massaged the bump on his head.

"We'll take that as a compliment," Aurora sneered.

"Go, Aurora!" the flying cats cheered from the ruins.

"Qwee!" the blob applauded.

The bandits shook surprised stares at the flying cats as Blood shouted loud, his jaw hanging. "Did you say 'Aurora'!?"

Blood took a closer examination of the blade she held. Its sharpness in the form of two swords melted together. The handle gripping onto the blade, enwrapped with old ribbons. The crystal gleaming colorlessly but shone like the light of a rainbow. Confidently, the appearance of the Dragonblade was the truth that triggered a fear that all bandits had.

"That's the Dragonblade!" Blood screamed. "That's means...SHE'S THE DRAGON GUARDIAN!!!"

"You mean that crazy girl!?" his partner yelled.

The bandits backed away, knowing well of her name and reputation of hunting down thugs like rats. They sprinted into a run, not daring to fight her as many bandits tried to fight her but failed.

Everyone watched the bandits leave, sweats dropping. All except Aurora who was feeling irritated, seeing their cowardice.

"...That ended quicker than I thought..." Rue uttered.

"Yeah. I never knew bandits are 'that' scared of her," Mint mumbled.

"YOU JERKS!" Aurora shrieked in a fit of rage. "You think I'm going let you two escape that easy!? Think again!"

"Oh boy," Cosmomi sighed as he watched her take something from her bag; the small red orb that contained the black flame.

Immediately she placed the orb onto a fixed hole below the crystal and with a twist of the sword, the blade began shifting into the blaze of red, at its name of "Ragion!".

Swiftly like magic, it changed into the scarlet double-edged sword she used in the Underground Ruins. Light as a feather, she held it up high, the orb consuming in a flame of heat. She thrust the sword down, the power being send into the ground.

"Inferno Pillars!"

As the bandits ran, the ground on which they stepped on, started to shine and crumble. Before they looked down, a blaze of fire burst out, forming into pillars of inferno and swallowed the bandits. The explosion blasted on until the last flick of fire died, leaving a scar on the forest floor.

Surprise, Mint and Rue took, but it wasn't too surprising since they know the Dragon Guardian's use of the Elements.

"Dang, now that's what I call magic," Mint mumbled in slight bewilderment.

In the crack that smelt of burnt earth, Blood struggled out, surviving the scorching pillars. Entirely covered with filth, he agonizingly got to his knees and choked out a gust of inhaled smoke.

"Dammit!" choked Blood. "That's twice! Sheee."

He sprinted away, knowing it was his defeat. Smokey slowly got up, finding Blood was leaving without him. "Heh!? Hey B-Bro!? Wait for me!"

The chubby bandit waggled after him, both disappearing into the forest. The scarlet double-edged sword, Ragion, then changed back to the Dragonblade and the orb fell back to Aurora's hand.

The silence of the shaking trees finally fell until someone spoke out.

"You my lifesaver." The trio turned to face the Poppul Purrel that came to them with a smile.

"Good thing we found you in time," Mint exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Rue asked.

"Yeah-Yeah," the Poppul Purrel replied with a hop.

"Mel asked us to find you," Aurora stated. "She's been worry sick about you."

"Come on, we'll take you home," the silver-haired boy suggested. However, the Poppul Purrel opposed.

"I ok. I go home by myself." The Poppul Purrel took off, letting the trio know that he was going to be alright on his own. The little kid stopped at the edge of the ruins and cried back, "What your names?"

"Rue."

"The name's Aurora."

"It's Mint. Don't you forget my name. Tell Mel that a beautiful princess named Mint helped you with her bodacious magic."

Aurora gave a stare of disbelief before calling back to the Poppul Purrel. "Please do forget her name."

"Hey! What'd you say!?"

"Ok, I remember," the Poppul Purrel shouted. "Mint, Aurora, Rue, thank you. Bwye-Bwye."

With that, the little kid walked out of the ruins and walked away to the crossroad of where led to Mel's atelier. They watched the kid disappear behind the bushes.

"Not a bad kid," Cosmomi intoned. "Better than the other kids back at Mel's atelier."

"Sounds like I missed the fun here."

Coming in from the road that led to the cliffside, the demi-human walked in, not too flabbergasted to see her companions in the same forest.

"Fiona? I thought you were in Carona," Mint thought.

"Well, I was going to but I felt like exploring this forest," Fiona explained. "No big. So what I miss? I see you've used the Fire Element again, Aurora."

"Let's say two bandits were bullying a Poppul Purrel and we had to rescue it," Black enlightened, whose tail has been screwed back to his limply short tail.

"Hmph! Those bandits were nothing more than cowards," the Dragon Guardian growled crossly, her arms folded.

The boy looked up to the trees, which the treetops were bathed in the orange rays of the setting sun. It was going to be dusk soon. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, the sun's setting." Mint took notice of the treetops.

"Let's head back to town," Aurora suggested. "Rachael must be preparing dinner by now."

They walked out away from the ruins and onto the forest path. But without notice that someone was watching them. On the head of the tall ruins stalked a bird of the black night.

It was dressed with the finest silky black feathers and its black flames burned without scorching itself. The Crow Phoenix watched silently over the group as they left. Finishing its work, it took flight and away to the sky.

Departing from the forest of insects clicking into the quiet town, they passed the opened gates and entered in the square where only the fountain was gusting its streams. It was nightfall by the time the gang has arrived.

Before they neared the inn, a blaze of light that shivered with the tone of fire orange, shadowed down the passageway. A bark drew their attention closely to the Grass Fields. A couple of barks before the silence fell, the crickets sang out loud over the quietness.

"Hey, why don't we visit Rod?" Mint asked.

"Not a bad idea. He could use some company," Fiona consented

"Yeah. What do you say, Aurora?" Rue questioned to the Dragon Guardian.

"GO THERE!?" Cosmomi screamed as he backed away in flight. "No way! That dog will rip me to shreds!"

"Ah, come on," Black uttered. "I'd like to meet this Rod."

"Aurora! Shouldn't we head back to the inn? Dinner might get a little cold," The platinum flying cat gave in an excuse of escaping the clashes of Johnny Wolf.

"I don't know," Aurora hesitated. "Rachael might get worried but...I suppose we can go visit him."

"What!?"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" At the utterly call of the princess, the gang walked through the narrow passageway. Only Cosmomi stayed back.

"Cosmomi, aren't you coming?" his younger brother asked before flying onwards.

"Forget it! You just get your tail eaten while I stay here safe and sound...!"

"Okay. If that's what you want."

The flying cat watched Black disappeared into the darkness, expecting him to be flying out of the Grass Fields with a grasp of fur missing. Soon regret cast over him. "Ohhh! I'm gonna hate this...!"

Cosmomi soared after Aurora and hoped that his enemy was sleeping.

The running water of the river muffled over the calls of the crickets and the freckling sparkles of the fireplace. Within the fields where the wind rustled upon, Rod sat near the warm fire, with Johnny Wolf sleeping by his side. Dazzling in a slumber of T-bones and ribs, Johnny Wolf ignored the scent of felines and drifted on to sleep after scratching his ear. Nearing the fireplace, Rod caught sight of the four travelers, sending a smile of greeting.

"Hey... What's happening? Why don't you come sit here with us?" he asked.

They took a seat on the grassy field and glazed into the redness of the fire, joining in with Rod. No one spoke a word or utter a phrase of impatience until Rue called the vagrant's name.

"Rod..."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you make weapons?"

"Yeah," Aurora joined in. "Why do you?"

"... To leave my name in history... Just like my old man did."

"Old man?" Fiona echoed, turning her awareness to his reason. "You mean your father?"

"Yeah," Rod softened. "My old man was a swordsman. He was the best swordsman in the world. He fought hundreds of battles in his life and never lost. The man's gonna be a legend forever. You've heard of the Great Swordsman Pleskin, haven't you?"

"The Invincible Pleskin!?" Rue shouted in astonishment.

"Pleskin, the invincible swordsman!?" Aurora cried next.

"Oh my Guardians!" Fiona droned.

"My gosh!? He's your father!?" Mint asked surprisingly.

"Wow!" the cats uttered, knowing well of the famous swordsman.

The vagrant took a moment before he told his story. "I trained like hell to challenge my old man someday. I wanted to beat him and take his title. I wanted to be hailed as the greatest swordsman. My dream never had a chance. My old man died before I could fight him. Now I can't surpass him."

"..." The quietness fell again among the four travelers along with a blob made of water and the black flying cat with legs of steel.

"So I decided to take a different path and started making weapons," Rod finally exclaimed. "I wanna create the best weapon someday and become the greatest weapon-making swordsman. That's how I wanna go down in history."

"Oh..." Fiona intoned.

"I see..." Rue noted while Fiona took a nod. Only Aurora kept silence.

"I guess I talked a little too much. You've gotta get up early tomorrow, don't ya?" Rod asked but didn't stop to hear the answer. "Better go back and get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right," Aurora agreed.

"It's a good idea," Mint took in with agreement.

"Goodnight, Rod," Rue bided.

"Yeah, goodnight," the princess called.

"Night-night, Rod," Fiona chanted with a wave.

"Goodnight..." Aurora offered.

"Yeah," the vagrant mumbled, his smile not weeping away. He watched the gang walked away. Rue, Mint and Fiona took the lead through the passageway. The flying cats followed by. Before the Dragon Guardian and her pet blob trailed after, a call stopped them.

"Aurora?"

Aurora turned back to Rod. "Yeah?"

"I know this is all of a sudden but...do you know a man who goes by the name of Takeshi?"

"Yeah," Aurora replied. "He's my father."

"I had a feeling you take a lot of that man." The vagrant looked up to the midst of the black heavens, staring at the stars of the twilight. "He got a helluva heart like yours."

"You know him?"

"Who doesn't? He was the greatest fighter of all the four continents. We had a good battle."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, but in the end, I lost. He was strong. You and Takeshi are like the same. You got his strength as well as his skills and courage. But you got a lot of Charity's looks and generosity. Which reminds me, how are they? I'd like to give him another round of a battle."

She stared down, a sweep of grief taking place. "...They... They died ten years ago."

Rod became silent, hanging his head low. "Oh, sorry to hear that."

The cerulean-haired girl held back her tears and shook her head. She gave her carefree smile, showing as if nothing has happened, showing only a lie. "That's ok. I...really don't remember much about them."

Again the fields became quiet.

"But..."

The vagrant looked up and spotted her face of mixed emotions with the smile.

"I do know they loved me more than anything in the world... I know they did." Soon she asked a question. "Hey, Rod. Was my father really the greatest?"

Rod could do nothing except give a smile. "After my old man died, he became one of the greatest fighter, no, the greatest man that ever fought with trust and honor."

Aurora smiled, her sorrow disappearing and feeling good of hearing the pride of her father.

"I think that's enough talking. Your friends might be waiting."

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight, Rod."

"Yeah."

* * *

Vickie: Finished chapter 10!!! And before you say anything, Takeshi is a guy's name, pronounced as Ta-ka-shi. Takeshi is Aurora's father and son of Lucius, who happened to be the greatest warrior nicknamed as the Dratagon. Charity is Aurora's mother, once a Holy Song of the High Kani Church near Hikoria. A Holy Song is a title of one who is chosen in honor to sing to the Goddess of Cytherea (Northern and Eastern belief). Now enough of the short details. Now for the reviews.

Aurora: Which happens to be only two.

Vickie: ...Is my story that bad, people? j—j

Aurora: Oh, stop whimpering and just say the reviews.

Vickie: Hmph. Fine. To Animegirl8, that's one sane review. What happen to your insanity? And no, I can't shorten it much cuz I also need to write down Rue's and Mint's POV in the whole story. Get the point. But thanks anyway. And last to DewprismDolOfFate, thank you for the review. But truthfully, Rue's eyes are deep dark gray which many has mistaken it for brown. I have carefully identify every colour of the facials with the help of a manga book about colors.

Aurora: In order words, she's been studying on the whole game before writing this down.

Vickie: And uh, sometimes I do go through the game phase by phase while writing but I do it sometimes by memory. Blushes But half of it is my own plot. About 49 of it. Thanks for the review! Now to all of you out there, the next chapter is about dreams and nightmares and-

Chibi Victoria: Somehow got out of the bag (What the heck!?) About the history of the Dragon Guardian! I can't wait to explain that one!

Vickie: Oh, no you won't! Chases after her, catches her and drags her to Lunar so she can do whatever she wants as she is good with doing insanity Please read and review as quick as possible! Chapter 13 is gonna come verrry soon.


	13. Chapter Eleven: Dreams or Nightmares?

**Chapter Eleven: Dreams or nightmares?**

As the last evening star lit up upon the blanket of the night, the travelers enjoyed the special dinner. The innkeeper and the children joined in as well, utterly delightful of the meal. Ms. Cartha and Rachael soon traded recipes.

When the last honeyed chop chewed (which Aurora and Mint had fought over until Fiona took the winning prize) and the last piece of apple pie eaten, a couple of yawns muffled above.

Late it seemed, and the elves were taken to their room that now was cleaned after the explosion. Everyone took into their rooms, ready to crash in and sleep through the hours of slumbering darkness.

Aurora walked down the hallway of doors, Cosmomi and Black flying after her and Green hopping quietly as possible on the floor. To one unopened door, she stopped and peered in.

There she watched her little sister rest soundly on the bed, after a long day. In the dimness, Flare slept by over the blanket that only covered Rachael by half. Her flames have shimmered down, casting shadows around like a nightlight.

With a smile that only one would do, Aurora crept in quietly while the creatures waited outside. Silently as a Stinger, she pulled the blanket over the sleeping girl like her own mother would have done for her. Aurora took one last look at the two sleeping well before leaving the quiet room.

* * *

Darkness. 

Blacker than the night of twilight.

Hollow and eternally.

It symbolizes many reasons. Where souls search endlessly for their own purposes. Where the spirits come forth, either good or bad and where the trinity Guardians of Death, Life and Reincarnation roam freely. Many take the darkness as a place where evil is born but that is a misunderstanding. Darkness is only the cloak of illusions in both reality and fantasy. Darkness is the eye of the beholder.

The silver-haired boy walked on, straying along an invisible path. He knew it was there but where did it lead to?

A cold wind blew across. He felt it. Yet walked on. Alone.

"Rue..."

He stopped in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat in the silence. He quickly wheeled to the direction of the familiar voice he longed to hear.

Standing far was a woman, possibly in her mid-twenties. Her gentle long fringe stretched past her welcoming chestnut eyes and her silky brown hair was tied, giving no mess. She wore the blue-violet dress over her clothing that he has seen her wear until the last day. His silver eyes widened.

"Rue..."

"Claire!"

"What's wrong, Rue?" the woman asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ghost... But I saw you..."

He didn't want to say. His soul ached. He couldn't contain his emotions. He took a dash but it seemed that he wasn't getting closely to her. She wasn't moving her legs but she drifted away like a ghost leaving.

It looked infinite to his opinion. He tripped, not sure what it was he tripped over on the hidden path. The woman went on drifting away, only her smile wasn't leaving.

"Hey. Why are you running?" she asked. "I'm not going anywhere."

But she was going someway. For at that moment, a man in a suit of black armor appeared. His arm was monstrous as if someone had mutated it.

The silver-haired boy remembered that arm, that man. The man who killed her three years ago.

"Claire! Run!"

A flash passed his eyes. The snowy forest was his background as the man raised his hand of death at the woman, who now was carrying a hoe as a weapon.

"WAIT!!! NOOO!!!"

He couldn't do anything but watched the hand fall and the woman give one last look. The last smile of concern he would ever see again.

Bolting out of his bed, Rue snapped after from his nightmare with sweat. He gasped heavily, trying to calm his heart. He was only dreaming. Only.

But even dreams can be the replay of one's life.

"What a terrible dream," he puffed, holding his head. He looked out of the window, to the heavens of darkness. "Claire... Please come back..."

* * *

In a banquet hall of Chinese red, the decorations of golden eastern lines engraved over the walls. Arranged over the table was a feast fit for a king. The aroma reached out, filling the room of spring rolls, a roast duck, dumplings, a bowl of creamy soup, pumpkin and many more. 

Beside the table, not touching the delicious food was the red-haired girl. Her glance was away from the table but to the throne. Sitting on the royal chair was a girl, alike like her for her red hair and fiery eyes but the difference was the shortness of her hair and her elegant and manners. On her lap was a book, crafted of strong magic and grace.

Compared to her, the girl wore a different style of royal clothes, which gave a skylight blue. Over her head like a crown, she wore a hat-like ornament where a gold piece hung on one end. Only younger than her, but the girl was more matured.

Accompanied with her were a man and an old advisor of the king. The old man, wrinkled with wisdom wore priestly clothes that resembled both royalty and loyalty.

The young man's hair possessed cold white and his eyes were the black shallows of amber. His face hid behind a mask patterned in black and red, like a secret. His clothing of the shadows and blood was cloaked with a cape that hung lengthy, hiding an identity that complimented his spirit.

She watched her sister, questions piling on her. She was confused. And why, she asked herself.

"My dear sister. Hand me that plate over there, will you?"

"..." She fell silent, ignoring the order. This was a change to her. A change of this younger girl. Instead of someone who follows proudly of being in royal blood, it was a person that would lead the people down to misery.

"Oh, and I have a message for the chef. Tell him to bring five plates of Bavarian pastries and five dishes of pudding." The younger girl stopped to think of more wicked ideas, more excuses while she stayed quiet.

"After dinner, please remind me to have you clean the toilets in the castle. Wait, I think I should have you remove the weeds in the pumpkin fields instead. Or should I have you massage my back?"

"Why not have her do everything?" the man inquired.

"Of course! Where is my head...? Ok, my dear sister, you heard me."

"..." Still she was silent.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Finally she spoke. "Maya... Do you enjoy treating me like this?"

"Treating you like what? I'm merely assigning you your responsibilities."

To the younger girl, it sounded right but to her, it sounded like mockery. "Responsibilities!? I'm a princess! Your older sister!"

"That's not true," the younger girl opposed. "You're not a princess. You're an ex-princess!"

"Ex...!" She jumped in shock and demand. Her jaw was unhinged and her ears disbelieved the word. "What do you mean, _'ex'_!?"

"Well, aren't you? You no longer have right to the throne. You're not a princess. You're just another commoner now. HUAHH-HA-HA-HA-HA!" the younger girl lifted back her hand, giving a laugh like a selfish person.

"Please understand, ex-Princess," the old advisor explained.

"Gramps!? You too!?" she screamed, seeing he has joined the younger girl's side.

"You should accept the truth, ex-Princess!" the cold-blooded man purred.

Her knees gave way like jelly. She fell to the floor, clutching her ears against the cruel words despite they still grasped tight. Tears fell, wetting the red carpet.

"...Why are you so mean to me!?" she asked desperately. "What did I ever do to deserve this!?"

"My goodness, I've had enough out of you," the younger girl uttered, caring less of her cries. "Get back to work immediately! Come on now, you're wasting time! If you even think about shirking, I'll punish you, like this."

The younger girl held the book up as it began to sparkle with burning magic. A spell was cast and something fell upon the red-haired girl, forcing her to the floor. She got up in pain and stopped as fear clinched on. Merrily about, a small demon of her worst nightmare had come true. It was only a harmless Pumpkin yet the jagged teeth, stubby arms and its craved-out eyes gave it another meaning of a Jack-o-Lantern.

"P-Pumpkins!?"

She couldn't hold it. She darted away, the Pumpkin giving chase. She bolted out of the doors, both crying and terrified. She wished for her mother to be here but she knew she was alone. No one was there to save her before and now there was no one again.

"HUAHH-HA-HA-HA-HA! Run along, ex-Princess!" the younger girl laughed as more Pumpkins fell from nowhere and tumbled after the red-haired girl. She ran, wishing this was all just a dream.

"Gaah!!!" Mint screamed, jumping out of her bed. Sweat damped her wrinkled clothes as she panted in fear. She buried her head in her blanket, trying her best to calm down.

"Huff-Huff-Heave-Heave... What a nightmare," she coughed.

From fear igniting to anger, she stood up on her bed and gave the mattress a stomp, almost breaking the springs. "DANG IT!!!"

* * *

The glassed-stained butterflies fluttered over a meadow of orange flowers, bloomed in the time of midsummer. The Crystal Butterflies they were, playfully flying around, sunlight streaming down their wings of spectrum. Not far the melody of the ocean reached near. In the valley of orange Feriosa flowers, the tune of the wind mixed with the melody and into a song of nature. 

A place near home, she couldn't resist the memory coming back. The cerulean-haired girl stood, not wanting to break the music spell as her heart wandered on in search of her forgotten childhood. Even though of its resolve, her heart could not find it.

As she arose her view, her eyes shot wide because far from a distance was a reflection of herself.

But it wasn't a reflection for the clothes her reflection wore were a chemise over her sewn-made wintry kimono, both colored of bottle green and heavenly white. Her sleeves covered over her gloves and up to her knees were belts buckled around her shoes. Overlapping her shoulder was a blade in the shape of a bow, in the form of a crescent. Like a transformable item, it could change into many weapons, each symbolizing an element of nature.

Her reflection had the same cerulean hair but tied loosely with a familiar ribbon and her eyes freckled the gentle cerulean shade.

She drew back, her feelings falling apart. It wasn't a reflection but the familiar face of someone she cared most for her life. Her own twin sister.

"No! It can't be! Is it... Is it really you?"

Her twin didn't reply but only smiled.

"Angela...?" she cried, taking a step.

In a flash, shadows fell like the slam of a door. The colors of the meadow changed and the Crystal Butterflies disappeared. Her breath was caught inside. Someone was behind her twin.

Someone with a black rapier.

The familiar deep blue-violet hair and the cobalt eyes gave a shadow of calm coldness. The stranger was clothed with armor and clothing that almost like the darkness. The stranger's weapon was thin but strong and crafted on the handle was a black jewel.

She sensed something in the jewel. Evil, malice, vice. A jewel that reflected the opposite of goodness. A chill crept down her spine. She knew what it was. She was warned about its existence.

Undying Darkness its true name was, an opposite of the Eternal Light but as a nickname for over nine hundred years, it was known as Dark Ember. The rival of the jewel, Eternal Light.

"Angela!" she yelled and tried to run to save her.

"Say goodbye, Dragon Guardian!" the stranger shouted, aiming her rapier at her reflection's back. This was a flashback of the cerulean-haired girl's worst nightmare.

"Angela! Look out!"

But it was too late. The thin blade ran through her chest and blood dropped everywhere. The stranger slipped out her rapier and watched the dying reflection fall. Her twin lay there, motionlessly.

From her wound glittered something like an orb. For in her chest, a crystal clear orb rested under her ribs, beating a heartbeat.

It was cracking to pieces.

Thud!

"Ouch!"

Aurora groaned, easing the bump on her head. As tears nearly bluffed her eyes, she looked around. Reality checked in.

She had fallen off of bed.

She was in her room, in the inn. In Carona.

Not in the valley of the meadow. Not near her town, Hikoria.

"...It was just a dream... No, a nightmare." Her gaze turned to the floor, her eyes lowering with sorrow. She looked back at the black sky where the moon settled upon. "Angela..."

As she got up, she looked to see her creature companions sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by her sudden fall. She took to the window and jumped out onto the roof below and to the paved ground. She gazed back at her window and then to the church.

She couldn't sleep now. She needed time alone. She needed someplace to be alone.

Walking to the church, she was being watched by none other than Cosmomi. He was awake when Aurora fell. He knew she was having another dream. He soon recalled a broken memory of dreams without even noticing he was recalling it.

"_Dreams are such a mystery." _

"_They sure are, Kosmos. They play with people's minds, replay their past and distort their peace."_

"_Uh, I meant another meaning."_

"_Oh? What'd you mean then?"_

"_Dreams are tasks. Tasks to test their strength and will. If they were unwise and believed that their dreams tell them that there is nothing, then they would lose hope. But if they understood what dreams were, they would not give up. Do you understand, Cyan?"_

"_Okay, I don't get you there. What's so great about dreams?"_

"_You also dream, don't you?"_

"_Gods don't – Oh..."_

"_That is why it is something hard to understand. Even we gods have still more to understand."_

Cosmomi shook his head. Rarely he has been collecting his memory one by one. But he wasn't sure what they meant for they were still broken as a puzzle.

"Whoa... What was that all about? And who the heck is Kosmos?"he wondered.

Now wasn't the time to think. It would always give him a headache. He quickly looked back and saw Aurora disappeared behind the church's doors. With one last look, he waited for a moment, knowing it was best to leave her alone for a while. Just for a while.

Rue couldn't sleep. He needed something to get his mind off of things. Creeping out of the inn not to disturb Ms. Cartha and the gang, he went to the church. He climbed on the stairs to the doors of the church. Enchanted with holiness, it was the house of the Goddess of Cytherea.

The goddess who created the gods and the blue planet. The goddess who has no beginning and no end. The goddess that was the watcher of Cytherea.

Slowly, he pushed the doors open a little and crept in quietly. From the marble floor to the roof of beams, he gazed around until finally to the statue that stood, looking upon all who visit her.

The statue was a figure of a woman, what the Goddess of Cytherea would look like. But her face was a blank. Her hands clenched in a prayer and dressed over her pearl-white skin were clothes of pallid.

Rue examined the statue. It had been a long time since he came to a church. Years ago, he was brought to a church in Dermai and was taught of the greatness of the goddess and her grace and mercy over all. That was before that person who brought him to the church left this world.

A muffle of a prayer caught his ears as he turned his gaze down. There, kneeing before the white-stoned goddess was Aurora. She was praying to the Goddess of Cytherea.

He never expected to see her in places such as a church. He watched her pray and soon she was visited by the church clergyman. She stood up when she sighted the church clergyman coming in.

"Hello, father," she greeted with a bow.

"Please, call me Father Doyle," he asked. "And what are you doing at this hour? It's nightfall."

"...Just couldn't sleep," she mumbled, gazing back to the statue.

"...Are you perhaps the Dragon Guardian?" Father Doyle asked.

"Um...yeah," she replied, feeling there was no need to keep a secret from a clergyman.

"Well, as I heard that a Dragon Guardian would not pray to any other gods but only to the Dragons. But I see you're praying to the Goddess of Cytherea," the church clergyman told her. "I hope I didn't offend you."

"No. It's okay. And no, it isn't just the Dragons the Dragon Guardian bids to. Unless she knows the history of the Gods, then she knows who to pray to."

"What do you mean?"

"...It's something that only few would do. And to tell you the truth, the reason why I'm here is...is because my twin sister used to be in a choir back home. A Holy Song."

"A singer of the Goddess of Cytherea?" Father Doyle gasped.

"Yeah. I never go to churches before but now I always come every time I see one. Because I feel like my sister would get angry with me if I didn't... Father Doyle?"

"Yes, my child?"

She gave one glance before uttering the words. "...I have sinned."

"Sin? What do you mean, child? A Dragon Guardian cannot sin. You're the protector of Cytherea."

"That's what I mean. I couldn't protect... My sister... She's...she's not around anymore." The church clergyman hung his head, knowing what she meant. "Do...do you think she'll forgive me? For not saving her in time?"

"...I'm sure she would, my child. I'm sure she would."

Rue watched carefully, hearing every word they said. Until the doors opened, he jumped away, hiding.

'_Why am I doing?'_ he scolded himself. He was hiding from Aurora. But he didn't want to make her feel bad if he knew what they were saying.

"Hey, Aurora." He looked to the doors as the platinum flying cat flew in, joining with her. "I knew you'd be here. Come on. We should get some sleep."

"Sorry, Cosmomi." But before Aurora turned away, she reached into her bag. "Oh, Father Doyle, do you take donations?"

Father Doyle gave a nod and he was handed with a bag of gold coins.

"Here. I hope this is okay," the Dragon Guardian intoned.

"Why, this is more than enough. Thank you for this kind donation. This will be helpful for the poor and the church. I'd better put this away in a safe place." Father Doyle gave a polite bow to the Dragon Guardian and took the bag to the back room where the donations were kept for the church.

"Well, that's a generous thing to do," Cosmomi uttered. "Angela would be happy to see this."

A shiver made him look.

Aurora had hung her head low and now was quivering with uncontrollable emotions. She fell to her knees, gripping her head as she cried out her tears. The flying cat, who nearly tumbled when she fell, quickly landed on his four paws, his wings giving help.

A pill of guilt broke inside of him. He didn't know what he did to upset her or what made her feel this way but he knew what to do. With only one solution on his mind, he cast a wing over Aurora's shoulder.

Tears fell on. She couldn't stop crying. The pain spearing in her heart was unbearable. Unbearable to even feel her own conscious try to fight it.

Far near to the doors, Rue stood there, watching her cry. Only he knew everything with listening ears. But for the reason why she was crying, he could only guess.

Not to his notice, Mint was standing outside the church doors. She had eavesdropped to every detail and for the first time, she felt repentant for her own rival. Losing a member of the family is too much to bear. She knew that. That was when she asked herself how would she react if she lost another.

Glancing to the statue, Rue looked at the blank face that deeply gave a gentle groove, a face of love that told all that she understood all problems. He held his hands in a prayer, a prayer he kept to his heart and took one last look around the church.

Slowly, he crept away through the opened doors. Mint was alarmed when she saw him come. Quickly, she threw herself over the railing and held on for dear life. She waited for the silver-haired boy to leave but he paused and looked back.

'_Come on! I can't hold on for much longer!'_ she screamed in her mind.

He glanced as the Dragon Guardian cried on, knowing best to leave her with Cosmomi. Only the flying cat knew how to comfort her. Rue left the church, thoughts deep in his mind while Mint lost her grip and fell on the cold pavement. No one hear her grunts so she managed to slip away back to her cabin after a few minutes of recovery without disturbing anyone.

Rue's thoughts stayed before he would fall back to his sleep in his cabin. Rue could only pray to the goddess to give Aurora no more sorrow. That was all he could do.

* * *

Midnight hung silently. The last inhabitant of the quiet town went into bed. The fountain flushed on its gushing waters. The streets were empty. The alleys bored with darkness. 

The night shone its sparkling glows as the Spiritual Guardian of all the moons, Halo the Moon Bat, watched over from the crescent blade of the closest moon, Lunica. The spirits gathered and muffled about playfully while the nymphs of Lake Ruins laughed over the water surface.

Time ticked on. Now was the hour of the ethereal creatures to come forth. Away from the physical panel but now entering, a small creature of blue-light scales sat on the rooftop of the hotel, glancing through the windows where the three travelers were sleeping beyond.

It was as streamlined as a fish but as lively as a bird. The creature had the tail of a mermaid and flippers of a Dalphin. Fins lined across her smooth scaly skin and as well for her ears. Embedded on her back were transparent crystal wings of a dragonfly. On her tail was a symbol, inscribed as 'Water'.

Ding!

Pierced on her ear was a bell, a chain attached to it. Her eyes never took their gaze away, the moonlight shimmering blue over them. Gentle and tender like a mother and pure as the waters, she was one of purity and clearness that even her name was as clear as crystal.

"Had a feeling you were watching them... Undine."

Undine looked over her shoulder, to meet face to face to Flames. He appeared from nowhere but the ashes of Rod's fireplace. She smiled.

"Hello to you too, Flames," she greeted.

"Do you always like to stare at them when they sleep?" he asked, his forearms folded.

"Can't I? They looked so cute when they were children," Undine hummed, closing her flippers together like a plea.

A sweat tinkled down the red dragon's face. "...And you think they're still cute now?"

"So what's the big deal of just watching them?" a third uttered.

Flames peered over the blue creature to the lower section of the rooftop. Sitting there was another small dragon of brown fur. His belly was plated with scales and his long tail was that of a lion. Over his horns and ears were painting and on his tail showed a symbol of Ancient tongue, meaning 'Gateway'.

Wrapped around his neck was a scarf in western craft. Enchanted with a spell, it would give one who wears it the wings of flight. For the wingless dragon, he was the rightful one to wear it. Now he had commanded his wings to fold and vanish until his next flight. Around his forearms were armbands made of dyed-deep-blue fur and buckled around one of his talon was a belt with a button.

The fire dragon and the small dragon gave each other a long silent stare.

"What's pipsqueak doing here?" Flames asked harshly.

"Who you're calling pipsqueak!?" the dragon demanded.

"Whatever, Rathandros."

"He wanted to join me, of course," Undine explained.

"I know you take him as a little brother" Flames hesitated. "But there's a big difference between you two. He's just the Sentinel Dragon of the Spiritual Guardians. You're the Water Dragoness of the Elemental Dragons."

"You're no different, being the Fire Dragon of the Elemental Dragons," Undine chuckled.

"Hey!"

Flames turned, his nose touching the small dragon's nose as Rathandros glared deeply at him.

"I may be the youngest around here but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like a kid god!" Rathandros shouted.

"Well, you're still a kid god...by a million years!" Flames shouted.

"At least I don't have gray hair in my fur!"

"At least I don't act like a kid!"

"Grrrrr!!!" they hissed in unison, a spark of rage building up.

"It's nice to see Aurora has friends now."

Their utter anger stopped when Undine spoke, gazing at Aurora as she slept with Cosmomi by her side.

"We have so many memories. Both bad and good. And yet we still cherish them. Including Cytherea herself. Still many have forgotten the truth of the Ancient Past. People worship an idol called the Goddess of Cytherea despite she has long left this realm a time ago, leaving us to watch over them," she exclaimed. "Cyletria, in other words, 'the Ethereal One'is the one mortals call the Goddess of all, of Cytherea."

She heaved a sigh before continuing. "If she were here, she would be disappointed about the Great War...but not as disappointed to see a protector of the first and second generation come to protect when we, the Elemental Dragons are not around to sustain the balance."

The silence fell. Soon, Rathandros crawled towards his foster sister and sat beside her. "Undine, can you tell me about the Dragon War Era?"

"Oh yeaaah. You were only a baby then," Flames sneered.

"I WAS ONLY OVER 50 MILLON YEARS OLD THEN!!!"

A flipper flew pass his eyes as Undine drew him closer. "Okay, I'll tell you. It's a long story but I'll make it simple."

"I don't mind," Rathandros replied.

"Alright. I'll start at the beginning."

Flames took a seat on the rooftop, interested to hear a story calling from the Water Dragoness. She gazed up, beyond the night sky and to the battlefield where the gods once fought.

"There was a time when mortals believed that evil came from a source. But no one knew that evil only comes from their hearts. All that is needed to trigger that evil is from another, cold-hearted. Before the Great War began, a being suddenly came to our realm, breaking through the doors of our gateway. You were still young then so you had no control over the gateways well enough. But it was not your fault as well.

This being was a creature, drenched of energy that overwhelmed like waste. He was similar as a Dragon and thus had the same powers as ours, the Elemental Dragons so we came to see why it was here. We thought of him as perhaps a brother.

However, his heart was plagued with evil. The being scorned, loathing the mortals that were living on Cytherea. He believed the mortals were an epidemic ridden the life away from the planet. He believed that we were simply ignoring the planet's cry. That we were not protecting the blue planet but letting it rot under the technology the races made. He wanted to destroy the mortals to save the planet.

But the blue planet herself cried for a reason. We heard her cry. It was not because of the mortals hurting her of their technology and pollution but truly because he was going to get rid of the races. It was he who was ignoring the planet's reality. He was going to obliterate the mortals that lived for 56,000,000 years on the timeline of evolution.

He was a threat. We had to stop him, the Consumer of Time and Fate.

Only we, the Dragons could fight him, let alone the other gods. The Spiritual Guardians and the demi-Guardians were needed to sustain the balance. But instead, we left the purpose of caring Cytherea, the positions of the balance, in order to fight against the Consumer of Time and Fate.

Droughts and rainstorms fell. Forests burnt away and the earth crumpled. Darkness and light were swirling uncontrollable. Soon, races judged their appearances. Greed and cruelty spread. People's hearts were darkened with malevolence. They began to pick their swords up and fight each other. Weapon against weapon. Brother against brother.

A war began on each continent. But the worst of all wars was on Aédura. Four kingdoms stood in battle against each other while the central kingdom fell. It lasted for ten years and many perished. The dragonoids of the central kingdom were hunted down for their crystal orbs.

All the gods realized the truth. Without the guidance of the Dragons, chaos would begin. We were the ones ignoring Cytherea's cries, the mortals' prayers.

We were becoming like the Consumer...

Now was the choice. If the Dragons were to leave the battlefield to save the planet from their own ignorance, the Consumer of Time and Fate would wipe away the mortals. But if the Dragons were to continue their battle, Cytherea would die.

We could not bear to see the blue planet die, nor let the being annihilate the mortals. For this realm and everything within it, was created by Cyletria. The Consumer was winning.

However, the Chromatic Creatureas entered through the physical panel of Cytherea in physical forms to stop the mayhem while the Dragons battled against the Consumer. Yet hope seemed lost.

Until one day, a girl by the name of Andrea found the ruins of where the Dragonblade was kept and taking it out of its chains, she was renowned as the wielder of the blade and the protector of Cytherea.

No one knew why she was chosen. Even the gods didn't know why. But we knew she was the protector.

However, it was a destiny and also a curse.

At the time of the blade's release, jewels consumed of hatred was born in the empire of chosen outcastes and desperados, all led by the one who was given the jewels. These jewels were called Dark Embers. The outcastes were each given a jewel containing a different power. And one of those jewels was given to a girl in Andrea's town because she was jealous when Andrea was the chosen one of the Dragonblade. Thus the girl left to join the empire known as the Empire of Vor.

The Dragonblade was indeed a blade of life and death, created by an Aeon for the good of this world. Only the Aeon was able to wield the sword so no one after the Aeon's time was able to hold the blade...until it chose Andrea.

...But she paid a heavy price. Her town was soon burnt to the ground in the war. She was the only one alive among her family and friends.

With nothing left, she set off with the Dragonblade for a purpose. To find the relic and revive the people she lost. Along her journey, the Dragons met her, telling her we were to help her. We gave her keychains of our powers, the Elements. Thus, we gave her the title, the Dragon Guardian.

Believing what her destiny is, she continued on her journey. Along the way, she met the Princess of East Heaven Kingdom, Princess Minako, who was separated from her father in a battle. Believing her father was dead, she set off after the same goal, the relic. And soon, they crossed paths to Ruengrit, who had awakened from his sleep as a doll of an Aeon. He was to kill Andrea for her orb but the ruins that he slumbered fell to pieces along with his memories. He joined them to find the relic and gain back his memory.

Their journeys went on, meeting friends and many experiences, gaining everyone's trust. Therefore, this group was called the Twilight Trinity. With success, the Twilight Trinity restored the balance and brought peace to the war and unity to the four remaining kingdoms. But that was only the battle. The last war had yet to be finished.

Once Cytherea was no longer in pain, the Spiritual Guardians, the Chromatic Creatureas and the Twilight Trinity joined the Elemental Dragons against the Consumer of Time and Fate into battle.

Finally, we won.

In defeat, the Consumer fled to escape but he could not escape from us. Andrea took the blade and with the help of your powers, Rathandros and her friends, she was able to seal the being away from this dimension. That was the last we ever saw him. That was the end of the war."

Undine took a breath, giving herself rest while Rathandros gazed at her with violet eyes.

"So how do you like the story?" Undine asked.

"It's good. But I have just one question," Rathandros asked. "How did I help Andrea when I was just a kid? I don't even remember helping her."

"You couldn't even remember how you were born," Flames huffed.

"Hey, I was-!"

"We all couldn't remember or predict what was before us or how we were born. We know we were created by Cyletria. But we can only remember what we had experience after that," he explained. "And Andrea... You helped her, alright. Subconsciously, no doubt. But then again, if you never existed, we would be in a knot."

Again, silence fell as Rathandros gazed at Flames, not meeting his glance. Finally, he spoke.

"Undine? Flames? Do you think I'll get a chance to help Aurora too?"

Startled, Flames became but when he looked to the Water Dragoness, he was received a nod, a smile. He grinned too.

"I'm sure you will soon," Undine replied motherly.

"It's just a matter of time, pipsqueak," Flames droned. This time, Rathandros didn't take this as an insult but continue to stare at Flames like a brother instead.

The breezes picked up their speed and howled under the night. Flames' burning fires breathed on as he uttered with his smile. "Just you wait and see..."

* * *

Vickie: Yeah, yeah. I know. The gods here have very old ages. But believe me. It took me three days and two hours to think of their age, the timeline and the whole history. Rathandros happens to be the youngest of the gods so that's why everyone up there treats him like a kid except for Undine. But he's pretty powerful because he controls all gateways to all dimensions. That includes doors, zippers, buttons, anything that can be open. Also bodies (Note: Bodies act as vessels of our souls and the senses are the keyholes to the door. If one body were to be opened and left 'spirit-less', many other wandering souls would want to steal it). With this kind of power, he can easily switch souls if any mortal mocks him. 

And thank you, Dark Knight Gafgar for reviewing just before I could get a chance to update. I thought nobody was gonna review. Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Now excuse me while I get rid of my big-mouthed chibi.

-Vickie drags Chibi Victoria away to feed her to hungry Mandolas-


	14. Chapter Twelve: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Twelve: Secrets Revealed**

Outside the windows of the inn, light streamed down through the transparent panels. Songs greeting the morning sun escaped from the forest as birds have awoken early. It was the beginning of a new day for those who still breathed the air.

Aurora fastened the Dragonblade to the belt on her back. She had woken up, as always on time for breakfast. She buckled her bag around her waist and wiped her tear-stained face with a wet towel. For as long as she could remember, she knew she had cried a thousand tears.

She took a breath as she regained peace. She didn't want the others to know her feelings and pity her. She was the Dragon Guardian, of course.

But she wasn't supposed to be the one.

Snores lifted about in her room. The two flying cats and the blob were still asleep. They were not used to waking up early. Aurora couldn't help but smile and shake her head. Tempted, she cleared her voice. She drew closer to them, three inches away from Cosmomi's ear.

"WAKE UP!!!"

The mighty yell triggered the cats' fright sending them to the ceiling. They clasped tightly to the wooden planks, their teeth chattering. Green jumped, its watery form quivering. But when it saw Aurora, its face filled with glee and jumped into her extended arms. She gazed up with a stretch of a smile.

"You know? You two should really take less sugar before bedtime," Aurora exclaimed, hands on hip.

"You could at least say "Morning! How did you sleep?"!" Cosmomi demanded, unclasping his claws from the ceiling. And so did Black.

"You didn't have to shout," Black grumbled, rubbing his left ear as the shout resounded on for a short moment.

"It was either this or pour a bucket of water on you," she uttered. "Now come on. Rachael should be up and making breakfast by now."

"Breakfast?" Black yelled. "I'm there!"

Cosmomi watched her smile and turn to open the door. Black flew out, his face happy. Green hopped out from her embrace and bounced out of the room. For only a moment, Cosmomi fell into deep thoughts.

'_She must still be sad from last night,'_ he thought. _'I wonder if we really can find the relic...'_

"Cosmomi?"

The platinum flying cat snapped from his thoughts as he looked up.

"Are you coming?" Aurora asked, her carefree smile still painted.

Cosmomi's furry face beamed. He nodded and took flight. The Dragon Guardian and her creature companions walked to the stairs, the cabin door closing behind them. Down the stairs, she was greeted by the many faces of friends.

Cairo turned his attention away from a book of magic while Coco helped Ms. Cartha prepare the table. Savours of breakfast flowed out from the small kitchen near the counter downstairs as Rachael carried the plate of food up. Flames landed with ease on the table, slurping with carving delight. Fiona gazed one eye up as she threw her legs back under the table.

"Morning, Aurora."

She turned an angle, meeting Rue. As soon as she made eye contact to him, his face showed concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Fiona agreed with Rue's terms. "You looked pale around the gills."

"I'm fine. Really," the Dragon Guardian assured them. For a silent moment, she was given stares. Aurora knew they didn't believe her. Frankly, Fiona gave a steady stare. As a demi-human, she could tell she was bluffing her words again.

"What you're all staring for? I'm really fine. Honest," Aurora declared. "Now let's have some breakfast."

SLAM!

Pairs of eyes threw to the direction from upstairs. Creaks escaped under each step as the groggily princess walked down, yawning with an open mouth. Her eyes were barely opened and she looked as if she mangled her own blanket in her sleep. For the whole night, she had slept on the floor.

"What happened to you?" uttered Fiona with one raised eyebrow.

"You looked like you had a fight or something," Cairo exclaimed.

"Or probably had a fight with herself," Coco muttered.

"Ah, shut up," Mint groaned as she took her seat.

"Well," Ms. Cartha announced. "Why not we eat? The food will get cold."

Everyone began to eat, some fighting over the favored pieces of hard-boiled eggs and chops while few chattered nosily. For the innkeeper, she enjoyed listening to Rachael as the little girl explained today's recipe but most of all, she enjoyed having company with this many people.

* * *

Breakfast finished by mid-morning. Rachael joined in aid to help Ms. Cartha with the dishes while the elves cleared the table. Once the table was neatly cleared, the four travelers went out of the inn as they discussed the issue about Mel and the cube.

"So today, you all will be visiting Mel again, right?" Fiona questioned.

"Yeah," Rue replied. "She must be done on the cube."

"The sooner, the better!" Mint droned. "It won't be long until I will have the relic!" She jumped with excitement but stopped when her so-called comrades stared gradually, correcting their ears of what she had said. "Um...I mean 'we' will have the relic! Heh-heh!"

Aurora's glare of distrust strayed away as she turned her attention to the demi-human. "Fiona, why don't you come along?"

"Nah," the demi-human replied, waving a hand. "I think I'd like to explore around for a while. I've only been the tavern, the inn and the Grass Fields."

"Suit yourself."

They gave goodbyes to the demi-human and wandered to the gates. A calm smirk lengthened on the furry face as she stretched her back. "Now I can relax and enjoy some sight-seeing."

"Hi, Fiona." She looked back, meeting the cheery face and the naïve smile of the girl, Elena. Her cherry blossom hair stirred with the wind. For what was expected for the demi-human, it could be for the worse.

The huge gates swung open slowly, the trio's access confirmed to the guards. Readily, they took off on the path.

"Wait!" A cry shouting from the inn captured their gaze. The little orange-haired girl darted, daggers in their leather slots. Flare followed after.

"What is it, Rachael?" Aurora asked as her little sister caught up.

"Let me guess. You're gonna take us what we're having for dinner, right?" Mint inquired, shining a smirk with drool.

Rachael shook her head. "I want to see Mel."

The mouths of the trio and the creatures (excluding Green for being the only clueless one) dropped wide open, nearly jumping out of their skins.

"A-Are you sure, Rachael?" Rue asked.

She nodded. "Elena told me she's very fancy. I'd like to meet her."

"Leave it to Elena," Mint mumbled.

"Um, Rachael," Aurora cried, trying to find the words. "Maybe you shouldn't go."

"Why not?" Rachael asked curiously. "Please, Aurora."

"I'm sorry," the older foster sister sighed. Gathering all her mastering of order and control, she shouted. "Rachael, I am not going to take my own sister to a place that's beyond all logic!"

* * *

The Dragon Guardian couldn't help but regret herself.

On the trail towards Mel's Atelier, Aurora's little sister gazed around to the sights of giant mushrooms and swirling plants like a child seeing new sights. Despite the master of discipline Aurora used on her apprentices, it didn't work on Rachael.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Rue exclaimed.

However that was not enough to agree with Aurora's terms. A shadow of doubt and defeat cast over the Dragon Guardian.

They proceeded on to the atelier on the flowing island and approached to the musical door. Rue seized his fist and gave a tap. The note toned, surprising only Rachael and Flare.

"Come in," the voice within called merrily.

They entered, greeting the magician and her helper. The moment they stepped in, Flare's eyes popped widely, wishing to cover the shocking scene away.

"Don't look. It's bad for your eyes," Cosmomi mumbled, covering his youngest sister's eyes with his paws.

For Rachael, it was a quiet gasp and a smile. The Poppul Purrel jumped with glee to see his new friends come.

"It's Rue! And Mint and Aurora!" he cried. "I thank again. I happy to be home."

"Hello," Mel greeted. She bowed down, catching her helper's attention. "Sweetie, can you go outside? I need to talk to them alone."

The little childish dwarf frowned. "Not fair... Not happy... But Mel say, so I do." He turned back to the trio. "Bwye-Bwye! We play next time." He took off, out of the imaginable atelier.

"I'm so glad you found him. Thank you," Mel thanked gratefully. She soon took notice of the little ten-year-old girl standing next to the Dragon Guardian. "Oh. Who's your friend?"

"Actually, she's my sister, Rachael," Aurora introduced. "She wanted to come along."

Remembering what the spirit had told her, Mel examined from the long orange hair to the fashion Rachael wore. To meet a person looked alike yet different made the magician smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Fancy Mel," Rachael greeted politely. "You look very..." The little girl tried to find the right word. With a beam of a smile, she spoke. "Very attractive."

The trio face-faulted, unbelieving their ears. Flare joined in with her catty siblings in their disbelief as she had the same opinion on the magician.

"Very attractive?" Aurora echoed.

"She's enough to scare anyone away," Mint whispered.

"Why, thank you," Mel chanted, accepting the little girl's gracious statement.

"Are you done with the cube?" Rue asked once everyone took in their composure.

"Well, aren't we eager. Yes, I'm done examining the cube." In her hand was a report file. "I've written everything in here. You can read it when you get back to town."

She passed the report to the silver-haired boy as he thanked. "Thank you very much."

"We really appreciate it," Aurora added in.

"Don't mention it. I had some free time anyway," Mel exclaimed. "Well... I guess that concludes our deal."

"Yay! We're one step closer to the relic!" Mint shouted.

"Yes, about that..." The magician turned away, strolling to her mushroom seat. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you three. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What is it?" Rue asked.

Mel gave a glance from Aurora to Mint and finally to Rue. "I'd like to ask you 'one by one', if you don't mind."

"Well okay. We'll leave ya be. Come on, Mint," Aurora uttered, seizing the princess's collar.

"Hey! Let go of me!" the princess screamed.

Followed by the creatures and the little girl, they all exited out of the atelier, leaving Rue to his discussion with the fancy magician.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Rue asked.

Gazes exchanged as Mel cleared her voice. "...I guess I'll just come out and say it. Rue... You're not human, are you?"

He jumped back a step away, eyes growing wide. "W-Why? Why do you think that?"

"How should I explain this...?" Mel struggled, finding the right words. "There's something about your spirit. Every human has but one spirit. But you... There's something odd about you. I can see it. I see your spirit, and a shadow of another spirit. I've never seen anything like it in any human."

"..."

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's ok... It's true."

He tried to resist but the truth had to be told. He reached out and took off his hat, revealing his silver hair. Three locks of silver stood up like feathers. Unusual, his own hair could have been but what was more bizarre was a gem embedded on the skin of his forehead.

"You're right," he admitted with stabbing agony. "I'm not human."

"Do you know who you are?" Mel asked kindly.

"Five years ago..." he started with a pause. "I woke up in some ruins."

The memory seemed unforgettable, no matter how one tried to forget. Time seeped backwards as he recalled back five years ago.

* * *

_Five years ago..._

On a cold night in the midst of winter, a castle of ruins stood lonely in the circle of evergreen trees. Within, the ancient of time was kept in silence. Surrounded by a river of blue glowing water, a black casket lined with gold was placed inside the forgotten place. Sealing over was a glass panel and slumbering inside was a boy of silver hair and a gem crested into his forehead.

The boy opened his gray eyes slowly. He was awakened. The sealed panel broke away into a blaze of light. Slowly, the boy sat up, his mind blank.

"...? What the...?" He gazed around, unfamiliar with his surroundings. "Where am I...?"

He tried to recall but failed to recall everything. "I can't remember. Is this a dream...? Who am I...? What's my name...?"

A stabbing pain ached within his skull, forcing him to fall on his knees and clench his head. "Aaagh. My head..."

The pain did not settled for more than a moment. He got up, trying his best to remember, trying his best to decide what to do next.

"I have to go..." He wandered down the passageway where far the moonlight glittered through a doorway. His vision blurred repeatedly. His grip on a weapon he found at his side tightened. His breath hung heavily.

'_Where?'_

"Somewhere. I don't know...?"

'_...I know I have to do something...'

* * *

"I left the ruins and began wandering. I tried to remember where to go... I tried to remember what I had to do... I couldn't remember anything. I wandered aimlessly."_

* * *

The snow was deep, covering the forest floor like a blanket. The boy pushed himself against his fatigue. He was far away from the ruins. Now he was wandering, until he caught sight of the cottage.

His muscles ached. His body numbed. He could not go no. He fell, feeling the cold flakes of snow touch his face.

The door of the cottage closed shut. Her gaze turned from her home to the boy that lay in the snow. She gave a gasp and quickly rushed to his side, shouting. "Oh my gosh!? Hey, are you alright? Come on! Get up!"

* * *

"That's when I met Claire. I was a complete stranger, but she was so kind to me. When she found out that I had no place to go, she told me that I could stay at her home. I wandered alone for so long, and I finally found a home... Claire was like my sister."

* * *

_Two years later..._

"Rue..."

He drew his view away from white blanket outside the window. "Claire...?"

"How's it looking outside?"

"I think it stopped snowing. I just saw some stars in the sky..." he answered. "It's strange..."

"...What's wrong?" she soon asked.

"The sky..." He paused for a moment. "It's really clear tonight. It's hard to believe we've had a snowstorm for the last three days. I don't know. I find it a little strange." With that he took his gaze from Claire to the wooden floor.

"You're thinking too much. It's probably from staying inside the house for so long."

"...Maybe."

"I know," she quickly uttered with her gentle smile. "Why don't you take a little trip tomorrow? I'm sure the weather will be perfect. I think you could really use the fresh air."

His face enlightened. "...Yeah, I think I will. I'm gonna leave at dawn and go to the stream in the valley. And if I see a herd of deer, there, I'm definitely gonna catch one. They often go there to get water. So if I catch one, um..."

"Yes, I'll make your favorite stew," Claire droned. "Better yet, I'll prepare a great feast tomorrow. I'm counting on you to catch a deer."

"No problem," Rue exclaimed.

"You're gonna have a long day tomorrow. You'll need to eat well and sleep well tonight. I'm gonna prepare dinner, ok?"

"Ok," he replied and watched Claire move to the stove to begin cooking. Dinner was soon made and placed on the small wooden table. The aroma filled the atmosphere. At once, Claire announced it was time and Rue took no hesitation to eat.

"Oh, I'm so hungry." He reached to seize a broken piece of garlic-buttered bread and ate with delight. Without his notice, the hazelnut-haired woman watchfully gazed at the boy ate, deep in thought. When he spotted her hands not moving, he soon spoke. "What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

"...I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, taking another piece of bread.

"About the day you came here."

He stopped and glanced up at Claire as she closed her eyes for a brief moment of silence. She finally opened the brown eyes.

"It was snowing that day, too. That was two years ago," she recalled, amazed of how long it has been. "Can you believe it?"

"...Are you alright, Claire?" Rue asked with concern.

"I'm fine... I'm sorry, Rue. I don't know what just came over me."

He gave a small nod, understanding her words before the sounds of frightened animals disrupted the quiet dinner.

"What's going on?" Rue cried with steady alert.

"It's coming from the barn," Claire declared, disturbed by the sudden noises. "Something's disturbing the animals."

"I'm gonna go take a look." He got from his seat and walked to the door where his weapon, the Arc Edge leaned.

"Be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry. It's probably just a wolf or something."

He arrested the handle of the Arc Edge and swung it over his shoulder with the security of the belt. With that, he exited into the cold quiet winter. He turned to the shelter where the animals that were cared by Claire screamed with fright.

"Geez, what's going on? They're going crazy," he cried and dashed to the shelter. He scanned the area in quick caution but found no prints in the snow, no fur in a distance, no creature nearby. He began to feel uneasy. "There's no sign of a wild animal of anything."

* * *

"One night, 'he' came..."

* * *

"At last..." A misted voice alarmed him from behind. Swiftly, he turned to convene the long monstrous arm that appeared suddenly. A swing of it attacked, but Rue shielded himself with the Arc Edge, only to be thrown aside. He skidded across the snow on his feet and faced the enemy.

He knew the enemy was no original man for his facial features and the demonic arm gave it away. His twisted spiked hair was frosty white, exact color of Rue's hair. The cold eyes glittered crimson rubies in the dark of the night. Embedded in his forehead was a dull lifeless gemstone. His skintight suit of shadows was appallingly. His right arm was mutated like the hand of a three-clawed monster, enough to kill a being.

"Who are you!?" Rue demanded but the enemy heaved no answer. He took a step into battle, raising his arm. There was no way of getting answers. Rue stepped in, his weapon ready for action.

The noises resounded loudly outside of the cottage. Worried, Claire got up and walked to the door, where she saw the fight occurring on the snowy blanket.

"Rue!" she gasped.

Each strike of his Arc Edge was countered back by a swing of the enemy's arm. Power against power, Rue felt the tense of the attack respond to his weapon as he defended repeatedly. Unexpectedly, the enemy revealed open his giant hand and a sudden blast of invisible force struck Rue down across the broken snow. Pain backstabbed him hard. The enemy drew closer, seeing his victory to a near end.

Rue got on one knee, trying to regain his strength but the force has broken a rib. He glared up and moaned in utter pain. "Aaaagh..."

A small grin stretched on the enemy's face but was soon distorted when a squared blade thrust into his back. "Hey!!!"

He looked over his shoulder. Standing bravely was Claire, holding a hoe, which she took from the shed beside the small shelter.

"Leave him alone, you beast!" She was brave to face but inside, she was frightened as he turned, the grotesque hand moving.

"Claire! Run!" Rue shouted as he stood up. But to his distraction, the hand wrapped its claws around the silver-haired boy and flung him across the field.

"Rue!" Claire cried and turned back to the monster as he drew closer. She backed away, her mind shouting to run away but she couldn't when the silver-haired boy's life was at risk.

Rue could feel his bones breaking and his muscles throbbing in agony. He forced himself up to his feet but collapsed back on his knee. He gazed up, concerned of Claire's safety.

"Claire!" he yelled.

The woman locked in fear. Without warning, the enemy raised high his hand of death, the claws dangling with deadly raggedness.

"WAIT! NOOOO!!!"

Nothing could stop this from happening. The hand was brought down before the woman had one last look of concern to her friend.

The hoe broke into splinters. Blood spilled over the white snow. Rue's silver eyes widened. She lied on the snow, blood dripping from a wound on her head. She lay there, unresponsively.

"CLAIRE!!!" Rue screamed one more time.

From shock to growing anger, he turned to the monster. His grip tightened around the handle of his Arc Edge. A burning power was beginning to live within him, triggered by his rage.

"...I'll kill him!"

Light ignited under the clear night where the half-moon hung. The enemy glanced sharply and watched the light engulfing and glowing, encircling the silver-haired boy who was now instinctively levitating a meter from the ground. The light swirled like gears of gold. His hat had fallen off, revealing his silver white hair and the lively gemstone.

Finally, the power came to an end and his eyes flashed open. He dashed into battle and attacked the enemy, one powerful strike after the other. The enemy, now feeling the tense of his blade, braced against the beating forces with his monstrous arm. With another swing of the blade, this time more authoritative, he was forced away, skidding over the snow.

Rue darted, his Arc Edge in position. The enemy quickly stood his grounds, and cast another invisible compel of magic. But the shelter of Rue's Arc Edge deflected it. Before Rue could attack, taking down his defending weapon, the enemy took a leap and brought down the hand of death at Rue. Rue swiftly guarded, his weapon held against the hand. When the enemy fell back, landing on the ground, the silver-haired boy took one swing and slashed at the enemy that daggered through the enemy's protective suit.

It was over. The enemy fled away. But a instead of a victory, a life was lost.

Rue rushed to the side of the body and carried her into his arms. He shook her gently, hoping. "Claire, please... Please open your eyes. He's gone. You can open your eyes. Claire! Come on!"

The woman lay still in his arms, her eyes remaining close. Breaking into a cry, tears from silver eyes fall over her cold face.

"Claire!" he whimpered hurtfully.

A light captured his sobbing eyes. He gazed down.

A small sphere of glowing light blazed within the chest of the dead woman. It loomed out of her chest, a soul whispering inside the sphere. It floated towards the boy's eyes and slowly it amalgamated his gemstone.

Under his reaching fingers, he felt the warmth stirring in the gemstone. The wind gusted quietly. And that was all that happened on the night.

* * *

"I see..." Mel exclaimed. "Claire's spirit still lurks within you. You poor thing. You suffered so much. You still can't let her go, can you?"

"It's been 3 years already, but it still feels like yesterday. I couldn't do anything for her. That's why I need the relic," Rue explained.

"No wonder you're so determined... The power of the Aeon relic can probably bring Claire back to life," the magician stated.

"I don't care how long it takes," Rue noted, "Or how many battles I have to fight. I'm gonna fin the relic, no matter what."

"Just keep in mind that what you're trying to do is very dangerous. I've already told you. Valen's power may lead all of us to oblivion."

"Even so, if I can save Claire..."

"What if it leads to world destruction? Millions of people may die. You don't care?"

Rue remained silent. He did not wish to be the cause of millions of deaths yet wished deeply to bring his friend, Claire back from the grave.

"There's still plenty of time," Mel spoke, hoping that he understood. "Think it over."

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me about what?" Mint asked hasty, her arms folded. She had been told by Rue to come in as Mel had a word for the princess. What she didn't know was that what was going to happen next would shock her out of her leggings.

"Yes, I've been wanting to ask you something," Mel explained from her mushroom seat.

"What?"

"Have you heard of the East Heaven's eldest princess ran away and...she's been missing since."

Mint jumped with a startle as Mel continued on her speech.

"Rumor is that she was a very spoiled princess." Thud! "Oh top of that, I heard she was violent, indulged in luxury and was a major pain in the neck. ...Mint, what's wrong?"

Mel stared down at the red-haired girl. She was on her knees, disbelieving what her ears have collected. "Mel... Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, it's a very famous rumor. I kind of feel sorry for her. Word is that nobody at East Heaven is worried about her. Instead, her younger sister Maya is getting all the attention there, revered by her people for her graceful nature." THUD! "Mint why are you on the floor? Are you really alright?"

Mint's face met the well-swept floor. Anger swirled as she wished to strangle the nearest thing that came her way. She got to her feet, a face casting with fury.

"NOOO!!! I'm that big bad princess!" she shouted.

"Oh, really?" Mel heaved a giggle. "I never would've imagined."

'_Uh-huh, yeah right'_ thought Mint.

The magician stopped her laughter and quickly went back to the issue. "So why did you leave East Heaven in the first place?"

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why," Mint uttered sharply. "It's all because of that snake, Maya! It happened two years ago."

* * *

_Two years ago..._

Dashing across the red carpets that led along the great hallway was a girl with blazing red hair. Merely bored of her studies, she turned heel, away from the books of magic and history and ran to the dining room. The doors opened, greeting her in. A blast of aromas muffled about.

Dishes of sophisticated rations were placed before her, ranging to dim sums, roast duck, soup, omelet, spring rolls, dumplings, fantail shrimps and so on. It wasn't fitted just for a king but for the entire royal family. With joy, she jumped happily as the doors closed behind her.

"Wow! Perfect timing!" she cried.

"Princess," someone spoke to her from a corner of the room. She turned back, meeting the gray eyes of the King's advisor and father. "Dinner won't be for another 10 minutes! Please return to your room at once!"

"Come on, Gramps. I'm starving. I'm not waiting. No way," she uttered and drew closer to the royal table. The smell played with her nose, making her drool ravenously. "Gosh... Just looking at this food makes me drool."

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Her red eyes flitted about until they caught their target.

"Princess! Don't touch the food!" the old man shouted.

Alas, she ignored his words. She leapt to the side of the table and took arrest of a fantail shrimp, popping it into her mouth. "Mmmm, yummy!"

"What bad manners! Princess! Behave yourself!" Gramps shouted again, feeling well that he would lose his voice soon.

"Hey, take it easy," the princess droned. "I'm gonna eat it pretty soon anyway. What difference does it make?"

She ran away, eyeing around to have the next taste. "Princess! Please!" Gramps pleaded.

"What should I try next? Let's see..."

This went on despite the pleads Gramps gave. From a sip from the ladle of the soup to a dumpling, she ate joyfully. However, for one dish that was served of pumpkin she cursed, angered of the cook's lack of knowledge of her distaste of pumpkins. Once her satisfaction was fulfilled, she threw herself onto the chair that was placed before the table, a leg resting over one handle.

"What are you doing!?" her grandfather yelled shockingly. "That is His Majesty's seat!"

"Yeah, but it'll be my seat in no time," the princess babbled.

"Yes. Someday, you will be queen of the East Heaven Kingdom. However-"

"Exactly. So why are you making a big fuss?"

"My goodness!!!"

The sound of the heavy doors opening thundered, bringing the princess's attention away from the advisor.

"Huh?" the princess uttered.

Two people had entered the dining room and were walking closer to the throne, a red-haired girl in the clothes and grace of royalty, accomplished by a white-haired man wearing a mask with his cloak trailing. The girl's eyes widened disgracefully but regained back their stability.

"What's up, Maya? Why is Doll Master with you?" the princess greeted.

"Why are you sitting in father's seat!?" the girl by the name of Maya cried. "Oh, my dear sister, we must talk."

"Later. I'm starving. Come on, let's eat!"

"Oh gracious...!" Maya slapped her forehead with a swing of her hand. "We have important roles in this kingdom. Have you considered that for a second?"

"My role...?" With that, the princess got off her father's seat and boldly stood before her sister. "Hmph! Of course, I have! I'm your older sister and No.1 princess of East Heaven Kingdom. And eventually, I'll be the ruler of this kingdom."

A silent moment hung steadily.

"Why do you look so puzzled? Ok, you wanna know what I think? My role is 100 times greater than yours. Because I'm smarter than you, prettier than you, stronger than you... I can go on forever. The point is, I'm the most qualified to become the next queen."

"...Not anymore," Maya exclaimed calmly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The high council convened this morning," Doll Master spoke. "They have voted unanimously against your future succession to the throne."

"What? I don't understand... What does that mean?" the princess asked, her boldness losing its sharpness.

"It means that you have lost your right to the throne," Doll Master explained with a cold smirk. "Therefore, he future queen of our kingdom will be Princess Maya."

"So you see, you're no longer qualified," Maya noted evenly.

Slow the princess was to understand this. In a short moment, she understood completely. A feeling stirred inside of her. This was the first time she felt something like this.

And it was growing. Fear.

"Whaaaaat!!!?" she screamed. She ran towards Doll Master, pushing aside her younger sister aside. "WHY!!!? WHAT DID I DO!? Who decided this!?"

"As I have said before, the high council. His Majesty also supports the decision," Doll Master replied.

"No..." The princess fell on her knees, her legs turning to jelly. Tears damped the carpet below her as she gripped the fabric tightly. "Dad...how could you...? This can't be happening... This isn't fair!"

"What did you expect!?"

The princess stood up to meet the phrase Maya gave. This was different to her. For the first time, her own sister was turning against her, even if she was the oldest. With every sentence Maya hissed, the princess took a step back.

"You have done nothing right! You have neglected your training! You break curfew every day!"

The princess felt the wall of the dining room behind her.

"You spend lavishly and only eat what you like... The list goes on and on. Did you honestly believe that a spoiled selfish person like you could become the queen of our renowned kingdom?" Maya ridiculed.

"Hey! When the time comes, I'll start shaping up," the princess said defensively.

"That lazy attitude is exactly what will destroy our kingdom."

"Our kingdom would not last one year if you were at the helm," Doll Master pointed out.

"Probably not even half a year," Gramps joined in the debate.

"Gramps!? You too!?" She was outnumbered. There was no one to help her escape this situation. Not even her father. She wished for the one person to take her away but she knew deeply and painfully, that person wasn't around anymore.

"So, my dear sister..." Maya declared. "The next ruler of East Heaven will be me, not you. I will not tolerate your childish conduct anymore. Do I make myself clear?"

In a building fit of anger, the princess became enraged by Maya's little lecture of headship. She exploded with rage. "Who do you think you're talkin' to!!!? That's it... We'll see who's better!"

The princess leapt away by placing her foot on the wall and heaving herself up, giving her lift. She landed close by the side of the royal table and faced towards her sister. She was determined to show Maya who was rightfully superior.

"Maya! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp! The throne is mine! Do you hear me!?"

She took her Dual Haloes from the strips of her bag. She aimed the golden rings at her sister and began chanting a spell. Light formed before the Dual Haloes as they spun furiously at her command willingly.

"My goodness... You must be kidding," Maya snorted. She held out a circular book, carved with symbols of ancient magic. She held it out like a shield as power surging from it began to activate.

The princess recognized it at once. "That's...the Book of Cosmos!"

"Our kingdom's greatest Aeon relic!" Maya explained. At her command, a light greater than the light of the princess's magic blazed from the book. "The Book of Cosmos! My dear sister, your self-taught magic is useless against the Book."

Accepting the truth regretfully, the princess withdrew her magic. She knew what Maya had said was true. Anger built strongly inside. "DANG IT! You big coward!"

The Book of Cosmos was withdrawn back for a moment. "Whatever... You can do so many things with the Book. Here, you'll definitely like this," Maya sneered, casting a spell.

The spell was cast yet nothing had happened.

A devilish laughter didn't catch the princess's attention. For a large orange round demon appeared above her and plummeted over her, hitting her head.

"UNGH!!!"

The demon bounced away. The princess got up on her feet, clenching her aching head but gasped at the sight of the creature before her. She backed away in fright. Her worst nightmare was standing before her. "P-Pumpkin!?"

"That's right," Maya uttered triumphantly. "From now on, your life is going to be a bog pumpkin nightmare. Starting tonight, you will eat what is served, just like everyone else, including the pumpkins. If you do not, I will have you confined to your room and have the chef serve you nothing but pumpkins."

"No..." Horror clouded her. She couldn't breath. Her heart raced atrociously. She let out a scream. "NOOOOO!!!"

All remained still as she breathed easily. Yet the pumpkin that waggled still terrified her. She threw a false smile to her sister. "Come on. I was just kidding around. You're not serious...right?"

"I'm very serious!" Maya barked. "Here's a hint."

With a command by a sway of Maya's hand, the pumpkin twirled forward and rolled. Rolled after the princess.

"No! Heeeelp!" the princess screamed. She took a dash to the doors. Bolting them open, she ran down the hallway, the pumpkin chasing her heels. "MAYAAA! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

"And that's it. That's how it happened," Mint spoke, finishing her story.

"Mmmm," Mel hummed. "Sounds to me like your selfishness was the cause of your exile."

"Hey, it was Maya who kicked me out!!!"

"Well, now that we have that in the open, I must ask you something."

"What?"

"Why do you need the relic? Are you trying to reclaim your right to the throne?"

"Hmph!" Mint intoned, pushing away one ponytail. "Fine, I'll share my dream with you. First, I'm gonna go home and punish Maya big time for what she did to me. You said Valen's relic is the most powerful Aeon relic, right? Then I should be able to thrash Maya's puny Book of Cosmos."

"That's it?" Mel inquired. "What a silly dream..."

"What are you talking about!? That's not the end of it! After I take care of Maya, I'll take over East Heaven and all the neighboring kingdoms. In the end... I'll take over the entire world!!!"

"So your final goal is world conquest?"

"Yup!" Mint shouted daringly. "You're impressed now, huh?"

"I'll say it again. Don't take the relic lightly. Valen's powers probably can't be harnessed by anymore in this world and could lead to world destruction."

"You worry too much. How can it lead to the end of the world? I'm gonna own the world. That won't happen."

"I guess it doesn't matter what I say. You're obviously going through with it no matter what."

"When I left home," Mint began with a change of passion in her voice. "I promised myself, I would find the relic. I'm not gonna stop now. When I make a promise like that, I always keep it."

"Aye-yi-yi," Mel yelled. "Well, I guess that's the end of our conversation. Mint, could you ask Aurora to come in?"

"Sure. By the way, what did you and Rue talked about?"

"My, aren't we inquisitive... Well, why don't you wait till Rue tells you?"

"What!? You're not telling me!?"

"Maybe you should wait for the right time, until he tells you."

"Oh, fine!"

The princess stomped away, out of the atelier. She slammed the door behind her and found Aurora, Rue and the creature waiting, all their stares with puzzlement.

"Mint, what the heck happened in there?" Aurora was the first to speak.

"Nothing," Mint replied, turning her gaze away.

"Are you sure? We heard a lot of noise in there," Cosmomi pointed.

"Look, it's nothing! Aurora, Mel wants you."

"Oh, eh, alright." With that, Aurora, followed by her bestial companions, entered into the atelier.

"Mint, are you alright?" Rue asked, noticing of Mint's enraged expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," was Mint's reply. "Just fine."

* * *

"You wanted to talk about something?" The Dragon Guardian exclaimed curiously and watched the magician nod her head.

"Yes. I don't mean to be rude but..." She hesitated.

"What? Just spill it out," Cosmomi uttered.

"...You are a dragonoid, aren't you?"

The two flying cats jumped back in fright, but for Aurora, she stood in her position, her eyes widened in awe, troubled.

"W-What...what did you say?" Aurora gasped.

"I asked if you are a dragonoid."

"Why do you say that!?" Black quickly shouted.

"Well, how do I explain this...? Aura told me."

"Aura?" all droned in shocking unison.

"Well, she didn't tell me actually but showed me. Only the soul of dragons can aid dragonoids by sharing the same body. And..." Mel took a pause. "I see your spirit in the form of a dragonoid. As we all know, our spirits take our outer appearance. That gave me a clue. And there's more."

"Huh?" Aurora gapped.

"I see a third spirit that looks almost like yours...but different."

It was then Aurora lowered her head.

"Come on!" Cosmomi shouted, hoping to cover the truth. "Does she really look like a dragonoid to you? I mean.... She's human."

"Yeah!" Black joined. "And she can't be a dragonoid because she doesn't look like one."

"It's alright..." Swiftly, the flying cats turned back with dropping jaws and widening eyes, meeting the face that sighed with regret. "You both don't have to hide my secret for me. I guess I have to tell someone about it."

"Aurora..." Black moaned.

For Green the little blob, it gazed up with a worrying face, as if it knew her feelings. Gradually, she gave a soft sigh, reached to the ribbon around her head and pulled it out, revealing the cursed symbol on her forehead that suddenly appeared on her head, as if it was immediately drawn with the swift of a brush.

The symbol of dragonoids.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Aurora spoke out calmly. "I'm a dragonoid. One of the remaining clan of all clans."

"So, there are still survivors after the Dragon War Age?" Mel asked from her mushroom seat.

"Yeah..."

"Then may I ask why do you need the relic? Is it that you want to revive the dragonoids that have died during the war? As I heard, a lot of dragonoids wanted to find the relic in order to bring them back."

"No... But I do need it. I need the relic to revive my twin sister, Angela... It was five years ago... The day when there was an attack." Pain stabbed the fragile heart, where she clenched her chest tightly as she tried her best to recount back the time she had tried to forget.

* * *

_Five years ago..._

The sun's rays blessed the serene town of Hikoria. In the marketplace, the villagers talked cheerily as they did their shopping. The bell of a church rang, greeting the people to mass. The oceans at the coast chanted. Sounds rumbled above in the atmosphere, giving the town its name, meaning 'Village of Sounds'.

At a dojo near a temperate forest, the sounds of students training racked about. In one training room, a girl threw practice fists, beating the air. Sweat drenched from her forehead down her body. Her cerulean eyes shone with fighting determination. She fired a kick, her cerulean hair slapping around.

She took her breath, resting her racing heart. "Heave-Heave-Huff-Huff... When will Master Yong Chen give me a break? I'm already tired and it's not even noon yet..."

It was soon she noticed someone standing by the door. There her twin sister stood, watching her practice run on.

"Oh, Angela. I didn't even hear you come in," the girl uttered.

"Aurora, you take this training really seriously," Angela giggled, her tender smile beaming.

"Well, we have one thing in common. I wanna learn karate as much as you wanna learn chorus for that church," the girl pointed. "I don't know why you bother going there when most of the girls are jealous of your singing."

The smile painted on Angela's face slowly faded away while her eyes darkened with guilt.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Aurora asked, not aware of the change of her sister's face.

"I...won't be around," she whispered.

Aurora blinked several times, puzzled of her meaning. "What'd you mean? You're going somewhere?"

Angela hesitated, her worrying gaze to the floor. Quickly, she drew back her smile to her sister. "I'm just going somewhere. To do something. That's all."

She watched Aurora glance suspiciously at her. "Are you alright, Angela?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm fine. Really."

Aurora could not take her stare away but finally accepted her answer. "Alright. Oh, and Alicia told me to tell you that there'll be a lot of customers coming to the inn so be back this afternoon."

"Sure..."

"I'll see ya later then," Aurora uttered before turning back to her practice.

"...You won't be seeing me at all, Aurora."

The whisper alarmed her by a fraction. Aurora turned to the opened door where her twin had already left. "...What'd she mean by that?"

* * *

"I'm home," Aurora cried as she closed the door of an inn called Ocean Inn. Gazing over the counter that exposed a kitchen, a woman of an age ten years older than Aurora. The older girl's azure hair was tied in three ponytails: two falling down her shoulders where one strayed down her back. Her teal blue eyes gleamed away from the kitchen stove to the girl that stood at the door. She welcomed a smile to see her youngest sister.

"Now where have you've been?" Alicia asked as she left the kitchen though the swing door. She took off her gloves and laid them on a table. "By the sweat and dirt all over you, you looked like you fought someone."

"And hello to you too, Alicia. I had training an hour ago. Big deal," Aurora droned, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, has anymore suitors been buggin' you again? If there are, I'll make sure I'll kick them out of here."

Alicia shook her head with a smile, knowing how overprotective Aurora was. "No, Aurora. And why would suitors be after me? I'm already engaged."

"Which reminds me, where's that (explective)?" Aurora growled, eyeing around the inn to spy a particular person in mind.

"Aurora, would you stop being so domineering? I engaged to Shal because I loved him. His answer is just the same as mine," Alicia declared.

Aurora knew that fact. She knew Shal was a decent man, honorable to hold a weapon and protect everyone he lived to love. She knew Shal was indeed, Rachael's first foster brother. Yet she still didn't trust of Shal's capability of looking after Alicia.

"I know, I know. I just don't trust him at all. And will never trust him." Aurora thrust her head, her arms folded.

"Oh, Aurora. You're as worse as Grandfather."

"By the way, where's Grandfather?"

"In the library. He's having another lecture of the 'History of Warriors' again. And to think he would get sick of reading that book. He read it about a hundred times."

"A hundred and twenty-two, actually," Aurora corrected. "I'm gonna help Rachael with the cooking now."

"Did you tell Angela?"

"Yeah. She seemed kinda depressed. I don't know why but...I feel that something's not right."

"Well, she has been chosen as a Holy Song of the Goddess of Cytherea. Maybe all her new duties have run her down a little," Alicia suggested.

"Yeah, maybe..."

A bolt of the door distorted the quietness. Coming in as he panted breathlessly, a man stepped in. His eyes flashed widely of dark indigo eyes. His hazelnut hair that reached past his shoulder was damped with sweat. In his hand was his weapon, a thin pole made of wood from a gader tree. A cut deepened on his arm.

Carrying the man over his shoulders, a young boy by a year older than Aurora gasped the air. The fringe of his blue-black hair enveloped over his left eye, hiding it away from the world. Only his right eye shone blackness. Under a leather vest he wore a loose shirt. His pants were baggy, reaching over his legs. Attached to the back of his vest by a belt was a swallow, its two blades gleaming its sharpness. He had given it a name of _'Whirl Ockeyani'_. Following behind, a blue-scaled cat soared into the inn with a pair of fin-like transparent wings. Like the haircut of a punk, a line of indigo hair ran from the top of the blue cat's head to the tip of his tail.

The door slammed shut behind them.

"Shal!" Alicia carried, rushing to the injured man. "You're hurt!"

"Don't worry," Shal reassured. "It's just a scratch."

"What's wrong!?" A voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Rachael!" Aurora yelled. "Just stay where you are!"

"...Okay." Aurora sighed with relief at Rachael's answer. If Rachael had left the kitchen to see the condition her foster brother was in, she would feel hurt and that, Aurora didn't want to see on her little adopted sister.

"What happened, David?" Aurora demanded calmly.

"You don't know? The village is under attack!" the blue-black-haired boy answered as Alicia took Shal away from his helping arms and to a seat nearby.

"How can that be!? No one would attack Hikoria," Alicia uttered worriedly.

"Well, this woman did just a few minutes ago!" the flying blue cat shouted. "It's like a war-zone out there! She just attacked the west side of Hikoria with all these monsters! They're spreading towards east, a mile away from the inn. "

"What's all that ruckus out there?" a voice spoke from the library. Stepping out of the library with one book, a tall man dressed in white robes gazed at everyone with blue eyes below thick eyebrows. White hair was only grown around his head and over his ears, leaving a bare spot on top. He was strong enough to live for another ten years. With a knowledgeable face and a calm expression hidden under his bread, he awaited an answer.

"Grandfather..." Alicia uttered.

"Lucius, the town has been attacked!" Shal yelled, struggling with his wound. He groaned in pain.

"Shal, don't move," Alicia ordered. "You'll only make it worse."

"We think this attacker could be another survivor of the Empire of Vor," David suggested to the grandfather.

"That's crazy talk," Aurora yelled. "I thought the Empire of Vor was destroyed ten years ago!"

"So..." Everyone turned to the old man, his shaggy chin resting on his hand. "They have come to rid the descendent of the First Dragon Guardian."

"What do you mean, Grandfather?" Alicia asked as she began to stop Shal's bleeding.

"I hope the others are alright. Bright, Black and Cosmomi have all scattered out to search for you and Angela," Blue uttered. "But since you're both here, I'd better gather them up quickly."

A fright impaled the cerulean-haired girl. Her twin sister wasn't with the family. She was still out there in the midst of the sabotage. Alone.

"Angela! I forgot about her!" Aurora darted to the door, grabbing her two swords, The Alpha Sword and The Omega Sword, which leaned nearby. She reached for the knob.

"Wait!"

She stopped in her tracks and looked back to her grandfather, seeing his concern within his blue eyes.

"Do you honestly think you can fight against this attacker when you do not know what she is capable of?" the old man asked. "You still need more sword training. You are not ready for battle yet."

Tense minutes passed quickly.

"Even so..." Aurora whispered. Her gaze was to the floor. She glanced up to the grandfather who she knew cared mostly of her and her sisters, for it was he who looked after them for five years. "I can't let Angela get hurt!"

Aurora turned and bolted out of the inn, hearing her elder sister shout her name. She ignored her cry. She darted down the hill and spotted the burning village in sight. She ran as fast as her feet could carry.

* * *

_'Please... Please be all right...!'_

The sky darkened as lighting electrified the cotton clouds. Aurora sprinted on, feeling the pain in her lungs but her resolution forced her to go on. She was determined to find her. She had searched along the crowded streets. She had pressed on, passing the panicking villagers. Yet, she found no sight of Angela.

There was one place that wasn't investigated yet. She was running to that place, a rift valley. The cliffs encircled around her, covered with thorn bushes. Cracks were everywhere on the dry ground. She tripped over a crack. She groaned as the cracks slipped a cut on her leg.

But she couldn't stop. She jumped to her feet and ran. She ran until she came to a crevice between the rocky cliffs.

There across a meadow of orange flowers was a battle. The heads of the flowers tore away from their stalks as boots moved quickly. The sounds of weapons combating each other resounded under the thunder.

Angela held up her weapon, a blade with the capability to change to a range of deadly weapons. Her enemy stood prepared with a rapier in gear. The color and aura of the stranger's rapier glowed an eerie darkness. Engraved in the rapier was a jewel of bright blackness. Aurora knew of its existence.

It was the brother and the enemy of the Eternal Light, Undying Darkness. Or for short, Dark Ember.

"Angela!" Aurora cried. A boom of thunder deafened her cry. She scurried to aid her sister but unexpectedly, three black monsters appeared before her from the ledges of the cliffs. Devils of the night, their appearances were alien yet horrifying.

White masks hid their faces, yet a pair of wicked eyes were painted on the masks with the paint of blood. Horns, eyes and cackling mouths clothed over their fissured skins. Their abdomens thinned to a length of thirty centimeters.

'_Clay-men!?'_ Aurora recognized the living nightmares. _'Aren't they already extinct since the fall of the Empire?'_

They flashed their daggering claws and hastened madly towards the cerulean-haired girl. Bravely, she swung her swords at the monsters.

Angela fought on heroically. The weapons contacted, drawing strength to each other. The stranger pushed Angela aside but she screeched on her feet, only destroying the precious flowers. Movements her hands made, shifting and changing the metals, bolts and the blade about. In a final form, it took the shape of a bow. A clear light shot from the tip of the bow to the lower tip, forming into a strong steady string of light.

Angela clasped the string and pulled. Out of the blues, a flash of light materialized, fixing into position. It transformed into an arrow made of fiery light. She pulled the string to its limit, took aim, and fired.

The arrow of luminosity darted enormously. The stranger gave one stare at it before she arrested her rapier and rocked it at the arrow, annihilating it. Angela's eyes shot wide, disbelieving what had happened before her very eyes.

The stranger took a step and vanished into thin air, but reappeared before Angela. She stared widely, shaken. The stranger was quick, too quick to be noticed.

"Say goodbye, Dragon Guardian!" the stranger shouted, raising her rapier to a point that aimed at Angela's chest.

"Angela! Look out!" Aurora screamed, finishing off the last monster. She rushed to reach in time. Time seemed to slow down.

But it was too late. The thin blade ran through her chest. Blood splattered everywhere. Blood battered against Aurora's cheek. She stopped frightfully as she watched her own twin sister fall, losing more blood. Her twin lay lifelessly on the ground.

Aurora fell on her knees, her wide gaze at the motionlessly girl. Her two swords, The Alpha Sword and The Omega Sword scattered on the ground, undetached from her grips.

"So..." the stranger spoke, spotting the twin in shock. "You must be her twin."

The words entered her ears but Aurora did not respond. She continued to glance at her sister bathed in blood. She did not take notice of the stranger drawing near with the rapier, where her sister's blood dripped down the thin blade.

"Well then..."

The lake of blood spread, touching Aurora's gloves. She awaited, hoping to see life stir but nothing happened. A tear fell from her right eye, mixing with the blood she shared with her sister since birth.

The stranger stood a foot away from the crying girl, a grin lengthened.

"You will join her soon enough," she purred coldly, bringing up her rapier. "I shall fulfill your wish to be with her again."

The blade fired, aiming at her shoulder but with a sudden swift, a hand gripped the rapier. Blood tinkled down the cold thin blade. Aurora had snapped into reality and recklessly grabbed the blade. She glared at the stranger with eyes of fury and before the stranger could react, she was discharged by a blow to her face. The stranger held her bruised chin but turned up swiftly to the staying cerulean-haired girl.

"...Damn you..."

A threatening whisper resounded in the midst of the thundering skies. Her grip tightened on the swords she now took. A light shallowly glowed from the pocket of her shorts. Slowly, the glow engulfed the swords of the beginning and the end.

"I won't forgive you!" she hissed. Her teeth grounded hard. Anger burned inside her.

The unsteady light exploded, swallowing the entire swords. With a swing of her hands, she swung her swords to each other. They transformed at a touch of their blades. Shaping, changing, a weapon was taken place in front of her.

The curtains of light faded, unveiling a two-handed blade, reborn from the light. A jewel glittered, shining its power. Aurora gripped the weapon and seized it into battle.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Aurora screamed angrily, preparing for battle.

"Impossible!" the stranger shouted, taking sight of the blade in her hands. "The Dragonblade!?"

The stranger thrust her head with astonishment as two eyes of fury gazed at her at a near distance. Aurora had taken the first move and was now ready to attack. The stranger dodged the attack, jumping away.

"How can she be the one when I killed the Dragon Guardian!?" the stranger spat.

The battle went on. Each quick strike of the Dragonblade felt like a might swing of a dragon. The stranger could feel the potency vigorously empowering before her. She tried to counterattack.

But Aurora was quicker. With a thrust of the Dragonblade, she stabbed the stranger's shoulder. The stranger backed away, clutching the wound with her free hand. Seeing the disadvantages overcoming, the stranger had one last option. Her free hand dug into her armor and revealed out a stone of a rune, reflecting the word, 'Titan'.

Taking a leap into the air, she flung the rune to the ground and spoke an incantation. "Yome'usitan! Titan of evil, keeper of death, accept this offering of blood and obey at my will!"

As the rune contacted the blade of a grass, a black enchanted circle emerged from nowhere. A being rose from the circle, as if coming from the underworld.

The massive inhuman creature bared out its huge teeth. Veins that looped outside of the monster's body throbbed repetitively. Three eyeballs embedded in each of its shoulders, staring at Aurora. A large monstrous skull fused to the top of its head. It gave a terrifying roar but the cerulean-haired girl stayed, her glare fixed at the monster.

"Yome'usitan! Destroy that girl!" the stranger commanded.

Aurora seized the Dragonblade with both her hands and dashed to the charging monster. The stranger did not stay for long. Bat wings appeared on her back, giving her flight. She fled away, still clenching her wound to stop the bleeding. The stranger cursed that one day, she would not lost to the girl she had lost to.

The titan raised a claw at Aurora, ready to crash her between its fingers. But she took a leap, held up the Dragonblade and let out a cry, driving out her emotions of rage and sorrow.

Rain poured down into the rift valley, flooding the cracks. Loud breathlessly gasps filled under the sounds of the beating raindrops. The battle was over a moment earlier. Her muscles ached and her lungs and heart were about to burst. Water and blood stained Aurora's clothes.

On the meadow of broken flowers, the titan rested dead. The Dragonblade had been driven into its chest, stopping its heartbeat. Its eyeballs shut closed.

Aurora stared down at the monster. The titan was dead, which assured her that it wouldn't be coming back. But another thing was in her mind. This was her first battle against a monster. She survived it. What was more, she had killed the titan.

A groan alerted her ears. Her cerulean eyes widened. Aurora rushed to the side of her twin sister that lay stiff on the ground. Carrying her in one arm while holding her hand in Aurora's, Aurora called her name, pleading and praying for her to live.

"Angela! Wake up!" she shouted into her ear, hoping to wake her up. She prayed deeply to the Goddess of Cytherea for the first time. She prayed her prayer would be answered.

Unhurriedly but weakly, the twin opened her eyes and gazed up at her sister.

"A-Aurora..."

"What were you thinking!?" Aurora screamed. "Running off to get killed without telling me!?"

"...I'm sorry..." she managed to whisper. "I didn't...want you to get hurt... That's what older sisters...would do...to their younger sisters..."

The spoken words astonished Aurora. Of all her life, she was afraid that Angela was envy of her being the Dragon Guardian for she was older than her although she was a twin. But instead, she showed no jealousy but a sisterly love.

"I guess...I should have trained more... Then it would have be...an easy battle," Angela whispered feebly with an unbroken smile.

"Don't say that!" Aurora shouted, trying her best to find the right words. "You did good... You really did."

"...Hee-hee," she laughed softly. "You always...get to the point... Aurora, it was great while it lasted..."

"Don't you say that!" Aurora demanded furiously. "Grandfather can find a way! Just hang on!"

But Angela just smiled. "I am sure...you'll find a way to bring me back..."

"What are you saying!? Angela, you're not going to die! You hear me!"

"...I'm sorry I broke the promise... I hope you'll forgive me..."

"Aurora... I know you'll find a way...even if it means waiting..." Her eyes closed. Her limbs fell motionlessly. Her smile faded away. Fear cast over Aurora as she quivered uncontrollably.

"Angela?" she cried and shook the body. "Angela!?"

No whisper escaped from her immobile lips. Aurora shook her head, no wanting to know the truth.

"No... No, no, no! Not you! Not you, too! Angela! ANGELA!!!" she cried painfully, her tears mixing with the rain and the blood.

The rain poured on as the valley was drenched with growing water.

"Angela..." Her muffled cries were deafened by the blaring thunder. Far from a short distance, a dragon hybrid stood by, watching the events happen with a grief face of wrecked calmness. The spirit could not aid in battle to prevent what was done. She strolled closely to Aurora and laid a claw gently on her shoulder.

"Why...?" Aurora asked. "Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it be me instead of her!?"

"...Because then, it would be her grief over your grave, Aurora, if it were you in her place," the Dragon Spirit replied wisely.

The cerulean eyes shot wide open. She realized the truth. She gazed back at the girl and whimpered again.

Aura watched, a feeling burdening inside her heart. A feeling she would not expect to feel for someone who has faced death before. She thought for a moment and soon gave a nod. She kneed down and reached out, a claw targeting at the chest of the dead twin. Her clawed hand entered in a blink of light.

Aurora stared bewildered. She gazed up to her guardian angel.

"If she said that you will find a way," Aura spoke again, her voice in tangles of wisdom. "Then you must not cry but to find that way."

Her hand emerged soon, bringing out a broken orb that was the size of a clenched fist. Cracks impaled on the surface of the orb, beyond from being repaired. A dim light glowed from within the sapphire glass. She held it out in front of Aurora and spoke.

"Do not die for her but live. And if you live, you can bring her back."

"How can I live? When..."

"Try."

Aurora stared shocked at Aura, only receiving her calmness. She gazed down at the orb that rested in Aura's clawed hand before stretching out a hand and touching the broken orb. A calm quiet glow erupted from the orb. It gently shattered into pieces of sparkles. She felt the stream of blue sparkles emerge inside of her.

She felt something else.

The presence of a spirit.

* * *

"I understand now," Mel replied after the story has been told. "Angela's spirit is inside you, am I right?"

"Yeah..." Aurora managed to answer. "I don't know what happened at that time. But I do know Angela's spirit is inside of me. That's what Aura said."

"But still you cannot let go of her?"

Aurora shook her head and gave a meaningful look. "I can't. You don't know how much pain I felt for the past ten years. I already lost two people who I loved most. Now...I don't want to lose her as well. Not when I've been given a chance now."

"There could be a chance Angela will be revived by the Aeon relic but there is a risk it will lead to world destruction. Many people will die."

"...I know that," Aurora told her. "But still...although I am a Dragon Guardian and it's my choice to protect the world from that destruction, I'm not gonna stop bringing her back. There's no other way. There's no way I turning back now. Angela would have done the same for me..."

"...Aye-yi-yi," Mel uttered. "Aren't we stubborn. I guess I can't talk you out of this but think it over. Even if you are a Dragon Guardian, there's still a risk. You may not be able to stop that destruction from happening. So, think about it."

Aurora gave one nod of understanding before two rapid knocks on the door distracted them from their conversation.

"Hey! What's taking you so long, Aurora?"

"Aye-yi-yi. An impatient girl that Mint is," Mel hummed. "I guess you should go now. Your friends must be waiting impatiently."

"Yeah..." Aurora exclaimed and tied back the ribbon around her forehead, veiling the symbol away. you not tell Rue and Mint that I'm a... Well..."

"As a friend of Aura, yes."

Three pairs of eyes stared up at the magician. Aurora and the flying creatures stood there, surprised.

"Your secret is safe with me," Mel assured her.

"Thanks," Aurora answered after a capsule of silence filled the atmosphere. She left the atelier where the silver-haired boy and the red-haired impatient girl waited for her.

* * *

Vickie: The story has been revived! Please read and review! 


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Encounter of Fallen St...

**Chapter Thirteen: Encounter of Fallen Stars**

"Sheez! You took your time talking nicely," the princess barked as Aurora stepped out of the atelier.

No response of competing wrath against Mint fled from the Dragon Guardian's mouth. Cosmomi and Black flew past, looking at her, agonizing with concern. Green squeaked desolately, gazing up at its master with its beady little eyes.

She remained silent. Hurt. Utterly poignant. And most of all, empty.  
  
"Aurora, are you alright?" Rue asked, feeling distressed.

"Hellooo? Cytherea to Aurora?" Mint hollered, waving a hand at Aurora's unaffected face.

"Big sis...?" Rachael cried worriedly.

"...Yeah," Aurora replied. She forced herself not to cry and weakly flashed her carefree smile. "I'm alright..." 

THUD!

The sound of someone fallen proclaimed loudly, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Hi, everyone." A cheerful voice uttered followed by the heavy breaths.

Standing there with the everlasting naïve smile was Elena. Lying on the ground next to her, panting profoundly with drips of sweat was the demi-human, Fiona. Her ponytails were matted while tears and rips tented on her western clothes. Redness could be seen under the golden-ginger fur of her cheeks.

"Fiona, what happened to you?" Rue uttered, surprised to see her in such a condition.

"Heave-Heave-Huff-Huff... Give me a sec to breath, will you?" Fiona gasped.

"I don't get it. How can you look so worn-out and Elena can still look...normal?" Flare exclaimed.

Once regained her beastly strength, she stepped up, consumed with a fit of feline rage. "First of all, some pipsqueaks popped out of nowhere and said they wanted to play! HA! Yeah, right."

"They brought us to this place. It was really fun!" Elena uttered optimistically.

"FUN!?" Fiona glared at the cherry-haired girl, baring her canine teeth. "I got trampled by mushrooms, hit by iron balls, pecked by thousands of crows...AND YOU CALL THAT FUN!!!?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Elena asked. "I thought you enjoyed it."  
  
"I DIDN'T ENJOY IT!!!"

All pairs of eyes gazed at the demi-human scream off her head except for one with cerulean hair who stayed silent, her head hung low.

'_Wonder how Elena survived?'_ Cosmomi wondered. Yet that would remain as one of the greatest mysteries in Cytherea.

"Big sis? Are you alright?" 

The group, hearing Rachael's anxious question, turned to see Aurora's hung head. Her head hung low, hiding the face that could not mask away the abiding sorrow. It had lasted for minutes. She could not throw her carefree smile anymore.

"Hey, Aurora!" Fiona cried. "What's wrong with you? You've been quiet."

"Huh?" Aurora uttered and turned back her gaze away. "...It's nothing."

A medication of silence packed in the atmosphere until Fiona's dialogue broke it. "Suit yourself. Since I'm already here, I think I'll meet this Mel."

"I'll give you one warning," Black intoned.

"What's that?"

"Cover your eyes."

Fiona gave one look at the black flying cat before leaving the group on the doorstep of the atelier. She entered inside, not knowing what was expected for her. Again, silence hung steadily. A cast of painful emotions gripped tightly on the trio. Only Elena, Rachael and the flying cats began to feel worried. Green just squeaked, clueless as a rock.

"Are you alright? You all looked upset," Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mint mumbled softly.

"I'm alright. I'm just thinking..." Rue answered.

"You don't look alright. Did Mel say something to you?" Elena asked.

"No! Of course not!" Rue protested quickly. "She was very helpful."

"Aurora?" Rachael bleated softly, gazing up at her foster sister. Yet the cerulean-haired girl remained quiet.

"Hey, Aurora?" Cosmomi called. Again, Aurora didn't answer.

Her thoughts continued to drift away to the haunting memory of death, the memory she wished to forget.

If only that was possible.

"Hey! We're talking to you!"

She snapped away from her thoughts at the bark of the princess, turning to her companions.

"Are you ok, Aurora?" Elena asked.

"...Yeah. I'm fine," Aurora replied tenderly, a hint of building resentment burning.

"Are you sure?" Rue inquired. "You don't look-"

"I said I'm fine!" Aurora hollered angrily, giving a glare at the silver-haired boy. Rachael gave a soft whimper, surprised to see her sister get angry. The flying cats drew back away, in fear they would get in the way of the Dragon Guardian's fury.

Rue backed a step away, shocked to see her become fuming for the first time. His eyes grew wider when he saw something stream down her cheeks. _'...Is she crying?'_

"...I'm sorry," the Dragon Guardian apologized, realizing how appalling her tone was. "I didn't mean to shout at you..."

"...It's okay," Rue reassured her.

"So, Elena, aren't you coming inside with Fiona?" Mint asked.

"Oh no," Elena replied. "She wanted to go look around so I thought of bringing her here."

"Somehow, I think that was a bad idea," Black mumbled quietly.

"I'm going home now," Elena told the group, unhearing Black's mutter.

"Oh," Mint spoke out.

"Well, why don't we go back to Carona together?" Rue announced.

"Ok, Polly!" Elena uttered with a smile.

Pairs of baffled eyes belonging to the princess, the Dragon Guardian, the orange-haired girl and the flying cats targeted at Elena, wondering of the nickname she shouted. Rue sighed, feeling that there was no end to the Pollywog nickname.

"Elena. Why do you always call him Polly?" Rachael asked curiously.

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Mint asked.

"Well, Polly is-"

"Elena, can you not talk about that, at least for now?" Rue calmly suggested.

Elena stared at him for a slight quiet moment before agreeing. "Ok... I'm sorry. It'll be our little secret, Polly."

Dumbfounded, Rue sighed again. _'I'd better explain to her again before it's too late.'_

"What's up!?" Mint snapped with a readable expression that spelt rage. "You told Elena and you're not gonna tell us!?"

"It's not that, but I have my reasons..." he replied, looking away. Finally, he rose, giving a meaningful face. "Sorry, Mint."

'_What's with him?'_ Mint thought.

"We should get going," Rue spoke out, taking the leadership.

"It'll take another hour to head back. We should be there before lunchtime," Cosmomi clarified.

"I hope I have enough time to make lunch," Rachael recommended.

With a start, the small group took off a few paces and waited for the star-shaped elevator to arrive to the circular flowing island. However, Aurora stayed still, engulfed with blended feelings. Her mind was still clouded with unrequited questions and endless thoughts.

"Hey! Are you gonna stand there all day?" Mint yelled, taking notice of the immobile Dragon Guardian.

Aurora said nothing. But turned and joined the others when the elevator finally arrived to take them to ground level.

* * *

"Really!? So then, you're not a Pollywog!?"

Divided into three crowds, the group walked slowly along the pink path, through the twisted world that belonged to Fancy Mel. The break to reality was still far from reach.

"That's right," Rue replied to Elena's question of shock. "I can turn into one, but I'm not a Pollywog. What you see is the real me. So, from now on, you can call me Rue."

"Ok," Elena answered. "Gee, all this time I had it the other way around. I thought that Polly turned into you but you turned into the Polly... But how come you can transform?"

"Um... That's kind of hard to explain." That was the only answer he could think of. He couldn't tell her how he could do transformation, a magical method that no one could perform to this day.

"Is that your big secret? Ohh, you're gonna to leave me curious all day," Elena nagged.

Now he was struck. _'What am I suppose to say, 'I'm not human'? I can't tell her that...'_

He remained quiet. Elena knew the truth. He would not tell her his reasons.

Leading in front, Rachael gazed up at her sister. She has taken notice that Aurora has not smiled since she came out of Fancy Mel's atelier. This wasn't the first time Rachael had seen her frown but never discerned the cause of her grief.

Cosmomi, Black and Flare winged in mid-flight. The platinum flying cat gazed worriedly at the Dragon Guardian. So did the black flying cat.

"Aurora?" Rachael called.

"Yeah?"

Cosmomi exhaled restfully. Aurora was now talking to her little sister, no longer settling in silence.

"Did Mel say something bad?"

"What?" Aurora uttered, her eyes firing wide. "No, of course not. It's...it's just some issues she wanted to talk."

"But you looked so sad. We were worried. Is something wrong?"

"No. Like I said. They were just issues."

"Other than that, you were just thinking of An-" Two swift paws, one platinum and one black, clenched tightly over Flare's mouth.

"Quiet!" Black hissed.

Needless of their preclusion, Aurora knew what Flare was going to say. She gazed down, not meeting the blue eyes of Rachael.

Rachael's cheerfulness was gone away. The little girl frowned slightly, remembering of the day the attacks the village, Hikoria came to an end at the beginning of the rain. The day she stared out of the kitchen and saw Aurora coming in the inn with a dead replica in her arms five years ago.

A pat on her long orange hair snapped her back to reality. She looked up and witnessed the carefree smile Aurora cast and the confidence glittering in her indigo eyes that did not gaze down.

"We'll get the relic pretty soon," said Aurora self-assuredly. "And if we don't get it, then we'll just have to look for another."

Rachael's glance widened. Taking in her sister's words, she enlightened her cheerful smile. Black and Cosmomi released their grip from Flare's mouth, letting her breath easily and smirked happily as the little girl began to tell the cerulean-haired girl of what she would make for lunch.

Trailing behind from the group, Mint glared at the silver-haired boy, now silent. Remarked by his refusal, she had to think of a scheme. She had to know. The yearning to be answered was impatient within her. Seeing the cherry-haired girl stopped speaking, she took this as an advantage. _'I'll just make her tell Rue's secret! There's no way she can keep it for long. Mint, you're so smart. Why, thank you.'_

The princess took a dash, grabbed Elena, hands on shoulders and shone a smile. To his delay of awareness, Rue walked on, trying to think of a reasonable answer.

"So, Elena. What's Rue's secret?" Mint asked, gladness hiding her wicked scheme.

"I can't tell you, Mint. I promised Rue, I wouldn't tell," Elena told her.

"Oh, come on. We're friends. You can tell me. Please?"

"Well, Ok," Elena gave in. "I'll give you a hint. Rue can change into a Pollywog and Polly can change into Rue but Rue's usually not a Pollywog"

The princess stared at Elena, her hands released from her shoulder. "Huhhh??? That doesn't make any sense. Give me another hint."  
  
"Nope. That's all I can tell you," Elena yelled, taking off in a dash.

"Hey!" Mint shouted, chasing after her. "Elena, come on!"

They ran past the silver-haired boy who snapped away from his quest for a reason. He glanced at them, wondering what had happened between them.

"Come on, Elena!" Mint yelled. 

"Nope, no more hints!" Elena said.

A sweatdrop hung steadily over Rue's hat. "What was all that about?"

The end of the pink path was near. The border between the brown dirt path and the carpet of cherry-pink grass was only a few feet away. That was when Rue realized Aurora had stopped. Rachael had stopped too and was now hiding behind her sister, looking inquiringly at the same direction. So did the creatures. Looking at something that was off the path.

Seeing this, the rest of the group stopped. Mint was the first to speak.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" she inquired defiantly.

"Does that look familiar to you?" Aurora asked, pointing at the direction of where they were looking.

As Rue, Mint and Elena followed the direction where she pointed, two out of three expressions went from curiosity to astonishment. What Rue and Mint saw before them was enough to make a whole crowd laugh. Yet this time, they weren't sure whether to laugh or not.

Standing on the outskirts of the path, was a man in a costume that resembled of a giant yellow star. Like a mascot, he waved the points where his arms were continuously and kept on whispering, "I am a star... I am a star..."

His face was familiar. Very familiar.

"Is that...who I think it is?" Mint droned, her eyes wide open.

"...Duke?" Rue declared.

"Either that or it's a living star-shaped monster," Black uttered surprisingly.

"Big sis? Who is that stranger?" Rachael asked.

"You don't wanna know," Aurora replied, shaking her head in disgrace.

The silver-haired boy approached to the moving mascot and awaited for his reaction. But the mascot went on as if trying to blend with his surroundings, hoping that would make the group believe he was nothing more than a star.

"Duke, what are you doing?" Rue utterly inquired.  
  
"What!?" The mascot jumped, shocked to be noticed. Even more shocked that he spoke, blowing his cover. "You saw me!? I thought this suit would trick you guys! I can't believe you spotted me!"  
  
"Well, it could have fooled Green..." Cosmomi muttered.  
  
"Oh, sure. Like that would fool anyone of us..." Aurora uttered as she rolled her eyes. "Elena, you noticed him before, didn't you?"  
  
"No, didn't know he was there," Elena replied.

Seven pairs of eyes stared unbelievingly at Elena. Remarkable it was for her not to notice a man dressed up for the circus.

"You didn't even see him?" Mint posed.  
  
"Nope," Elena answered with a shake of her head. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I can't believe you..." Aurora mumbled under her breath, holding her head with one hand.

"If you haven't noticed him, then does that mean Fiona didn't notice as well?" Flare uttered.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Cosmomi yelled and hung down his head.  
  
"See," Duke exclaimed. "You were just lucky... Ok, back to business. Hang over the cube and the report that Fancy Mel gave you or else! I know one of you has it. Man, I still can't believe you saw me."

'_Anyone can tell,'_ Rue thought. _'It's so obvious.'_

"Or else what?" Mint yelled, not feeling threatened by Duke's warning. "You can't do anything in that star suit."  
  
"Or even walk in it..." Black pointed. 

"Oh, yeah? Ok, wise guy," Duke shouted, eyeing the black flying cat. "I'm gonna bust all of you up."

"Why don't you just give us back the tiara? You can't fight all of us in that stupid costume," Rue stated. The whole group knew that was the disadvantage for the mascot.

"Shut up! I stayed all night makin' it. It was worth it. This is my finest act yet. You're all going to taste my new act as a star!"  
  
"You're convincing to us that you're a star?"  
  
"I'm not just A star! I AM a star. I am Starlight Duke."  
  
"...To us, you're just Duke in a stupid getup," Aurora remarked, losing her patience.

Yet Starlight Duke ignored the Dragon Guardian's taunt and looked up to the crimson pink sky where the clouds were yellow instead of white. "Do you like stars? Stars are very powerful, ever at night!"

"Excuse me but...it's high noon!" Cosmomi shouted, not believing what he was hearing from the mascot. "There aren't even any stars at this hour!"  
  
"Oh, you'll see one right now!" Starlight Duke laughed as if he had just won a battle.

With a start and a waggle, Starlight Duke took one powerful leap, soaring into the sky as a trail of small glittering stars shot away. All looked in amazement as he hung gradually in the sky.

"What the heck!?" Mint screamed. The mouths of the flying cats fell to a certain degree that was wide enough to catch wandering insects.

"No way!" Aurora yelled.

Rue uttered with alarm. "How did he-"

A muffle of a scream cut Rue short. It was hard to tell but it sounded like "SHOOTING STARRR!!!"

Gravity took the mascot towards the ground. The group knew what was happening. He was going to squash them from a high distance. Quickly, everyone went to safety in every direction. Aurora grabbed Rachael tightly, hurling themselves away. Mint jumped away, hitting her face against the pink-carpeted ground.

"Watch out!" Rue pushed Elena aside. The flying cats soared away in rapid speed while the blob bounced swiftly.

An impact erupted as Starlight Duke fell upon the hard ground. A minor earthquake shook above the group's feet as the trio stood in battle position, their weapons in their hands. Rachael and Elena stayed far from the battle in security of the creatures. Starlight Duke got to his feet, a grin wider than Aurora's carefree smile.

"I bet you're scared now, huh!? Here comes the pain! It's my time to shine! Prepare to be beaten by Starlight Duke!"

"Like that's gonna happen!" Aurora yelled as she dashed towards Starlight Duke who spun horizontally like a chainsaw, a few inches off the ground.

Aurora jumped in time, to dodge the levitating star and swung the Dragonblade at Starlight Duke. A point caught the blade, unharmed by the sharp edge. She felt the spinning of the mascot force her away, her back meeting the ground. She got up, not believing what she has seen.

"That suit... It must be some kind of armor or something!" she cursed.  
  
"Well, there's no way his stupid costume can block my magic!" Mint exclaimed, pointing her furious Dual Haloes at the spinning star. A burning light of heat appeared before her command. "Burner!"

A stream of blazing fire shot from her rings, charging at the star that was now spinning towards her. The flames held the mascot back but did not bring him down. Still there was another advantage. Mint knew he would not stand long in extreme heat. She knew the moment he felt the heat he would withdraw away. A second went by. Followed by half a second. Then a minute passed. Followed by another minute.

'_Oh my gosh!'_ Mint thought shockingly as the star stood strong in combat._ 'He's not even freaking out!'_

Mint disarmed her rings away and leapt aside, dodging the spinning chainsaw-like star. Only a fracture of her skirt was cut.

Dizzily, Starlight Duke took a stop. Spinning like a slow top, he crashed onto the floor, light-headed. Quickly, regaining his balance, he now stood on his feet, Rue attacked with a triple swing of his Arc Edge. However, the axe blade did no harm to the suit of armor. He drew back just as Duke got up and was now ready for the next attack.

"Dammit. Nothing's working!" Rue yelled regretfully.

Starlight Duke's pace of attack changed. Now he was spinning vertically. Rue darted back, feeling the wind whip as the star spin spun away, now towards Aurora. Swiftly, Aurora held up the Dragonblade like a shield. The suit made contacted to the blade, its material not hacked by the sharp edge. Aurora held on but felt herself being pushed back slowly. Her boots were digging into the light pink dirt.

Quickly she dug into her bag and pulled out one of the Elements, the red orb. Between her fingers, she brought the orb, the Red Element, to the handle of the Dragonblade and watched it fused into the jewel of the handle.

She gritted her teeth but managed to yell, "Ragion!"

Immediately, the Dragonblade shimmered in a blaze of red light, transforming into the scarlet double-edged sword before everyone's eyes. The Red Element of fire, now encrusted in the handle of the sword, sparkled.

She then leapt away letting Starlight Duke spin onwards. The mascot tripped over a small mushroom and fell. Aurora took the scarlet sword with both hands and glared at the dizzy star. She drew back the sword and the Red Element shone a brilliant light.

"River Styx!" she yelled and swung the sword, a stream of fire gushing from nowhere. Like a rushing river, it surged towards the star was that still lying on the ground. Without Starlight Duke's notice, the river of fire streamed above him, catching the ribbon of the costume and soon disappearing. A puff of smoke made him aware as he took notice of his costume on fire. Yapping in panic, he slapped the small flames that were eating at his ribbon with his pointy arms.

"Hey, his ribbon's on fire," Flare uttered.

"Wait a second! How come he didn't when I just fired a red magic spell at him!?" Mint shouted.

"Now I get it!" Aurora yelled, realizing what had happened. "It's not just his suit! It's his technique!"

"What'd you mean?" Rue quickly asked.

"His spinning-like-a-top must be able to create a force to defend against attacks and magic! He's using it as both an offence and a defense!"

"So that's it. His weakness is when he's dizzy!" 

"Yes and no!"

"What?" Rue shouted.

"I know actually 'where' his weakness is!" she uttered with a grin.

"Now I'm really angry!" Starlight Duke growled once he got rid of the scorching flames from his back. With a turn of his body, he spun horizontally towards Aurora.

The Dragon Guardian quickly held up her weapon, guarding herself against the twirling attack. The intense force was bringing her down.

"Mint! Use something to distract him!" Aurora cried hurriedly.

"And why should I listen to you?" Mint uttered rudely.

"Do you want him beaten or not!?" the Dragon Guardian snapped.

"Hmph! Fine. Now let's see... A spell that can distract him..."

"Just use anything, dammit!!!" Aurora barked irritably.

"Alrighty already!" With a raise of her rings, she concentrated deeply and the golden rings began to spin violently. Black sparks of magic ignited. She took aim, directing to Starlight Duke and yelled, "Dark Mist!"

In an instant, a plague of black fog spurted from her rings, clouding everywhere with its touch. The three flying cats disappeared along with Rachael and Elena. The fog clouded around Rue and Mint. Aurora darted to the left, watching Starlight Duke run past by as she vanished into the mist. Starlight Duke stopped, trying his best to regain his control. He glanced around but the black mist blurred his surroundings.

"Where are you!?" he demanded.

A fiery glow within the core of the mist answered his shout. It swung around in an angle.

"Twelve Shooting Comets!"

The glow swayed swiftly, turning into a dozen red blazes, all heading towards him. The twelve comets fired, hurling into his yellow suit but the conflagrations only did mere burns at it. He held on till the last ball of burning fire hit his suit.

He gazed up, seeing a clearing open before him. The murky mist became lucid, revealing Aurora, her Ragion at her hand and Green at her feet. Starlight Duke grinned.

"You're really smart to come face to face with me. Prepared to be beaten, Dragon Guardian! Oh, wait, that's right. Once I beat you, you're gonna to be humiliated for the rest of your miserable life," Starlight Duke shouted.

"I shouldn't be too over confident if I were you," Aurora uttered. A carefree grin widened across her face. "Because I'm just another distraction."

"Huh?" Starlight Duke muttered, unaware of the shadow that was sneaking quickly behind him.

SLASH!

The mighty blade of the Arc Edge swayed upwards, cutting at Starlight Duke's back. Rue had been ready to attack from behind as he was told.

'_No way!'_ Starlight Duke thought in shock. _'From behind...!?'_

Rue watched the mascot fall away into the misty darkness and landed on the pick rugged ground.

"Did we get him?" Mint shouted as she came into the clearing.

"We got him alright!" Aurora uttered. "If he hadn't had that opening in his suit, we'd be goners by now."

"I wasn't talking to you," Mint mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Aurora was about to cut the princess with her sword when Cosmomi and Black appeared into the clearing, holding her back as long as possible, ignoring her curses and taunts she yelled at Mint.

"Did we get him or not?" Mint asked impatiently.

"I think we did," Rue replied, looking around as the black mist cleared away. Along the pink grass, he saw Rachael and Elena, safe from danger, aided by Flare. However, he spotted no Starlight Duke. "He's gone!"

"What'd you mean gone!?" Mint screamed.

"He couldn't have disappeared!" Aurora shouted.

"Above you!" Rachael cried, pointing to the sky.

"Gaah!" Cosmomi cried as he looked up. The others did the same once nothing a huge shadow covering over them.

Up yonder in the pink sky was Starlight Duke, his weight being held up as if being carried by invisible hands. He yelled, "Starrrr!" before letting gravity take him down like a falling star.

"Incoming!" Black yelled, flying away. Cosmomi pursued after him.

"Dammit!" Aurora screamed, darting to the left. Rue jumped aside, his Arc Edge in one grasp. Mint scrambled to reach to safety.

The crash was tremendous. Starlight Duke hit the ground, breaking the pink ground. The earth shook violently, throwing Aurora and Mint off the ground. They fell onto the ground hard. The flying creatures and Rue had avoided the minor earthquake, despite being shaken by it. Green, being a watery animal was not aware of the tremor that had occurred as the shockwave just shook through it. Elena and Rachael stayed safe, shaken from the impact.

"Ouch! I tink I brwke my nwse!" Duke groaned for his head had banged into the earth where blood was dripping fast.

"Mint! Are you okay?" Elena cried, rushing to the princess's side.

"How can I be beaten by this goofball...?"

Rachael, with Flare following behind, ran to her older sister's side, calling her name as Aurora got up. "Big Sister, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aurora lied. _'Dammit. My ankle's hurting again. Duke's a lot tougher than it looks. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up!'_

Ragion changed back to the Dragonblade at her will. She struggled up, the Dragonblade stabbing into the earth, holding her up.

"Ok. Give us back the tiara that you stole!" Rue demanded.  
  
"Otherwise, you'll be paying big time, Duke!" Aurora yelled.  
  
Starlight Duke got up to his feet and turned to Rue. "It's not over, Rue! You'll be lifelong rival! I'm a star that knows no defeat. A star is forever."  
  
"Whatever. Come on, where's the tiara?" Rue insisted.

"Duke, please!" Elena ran to the mascot with concern. "Don't hurt Mint! Aurora and Rue too!"

"Elena!" Aurora shouted, worried of the pink-haired girl but the sprain in her ankle stopped her.

"There is no mercy in the world of battle. Someone must fall. That's the rule," Starlight Duke intoned.

"Excuse me but the only one who ain't gonna get mercy is you!" hissed Cosmomi, his platinum scales standing on ends.

"But...everyone is only looking for the relic to help my father," Elena told the mascot.

"What? Wait a sec. 'To help your father'? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh... Well, my father is doing research, and –"

"Elena, stop!" Mint yelled.

Elena looked at her surprised as she came closer to Mint. "Why?"

"I've got a plan. This is what I want you to tell Duke," Mint whispered. 

Silence filled the air. Mint's companions looked at her, wondering what she was whispering secretly to Elena. Starlight Duke began to feel uncertain of their quiet moment.

"Guys, tell me what's goin' on?" he asked.

Elena quickly got to her feet, her eyes on Mint. "Actually...my father is gravely ill!"

"What!? Really!?"

"Hey, wait a minute, I thought he-" Flare was quickly cut short by the paws of Black and Cosmomi.

"Yes. The doctor told us that...he has only three months left. Oh, daddy!" Elena fell onto her knees, giving crocodile tears. "Boo-hoo-hoo!"

"No... No way!" Starlight Duke shouted in horror, buying their little show.

"Ever since I met them, Rue, Mint and Aurora have done nothing but look for the relic. They have been working so hard, day and night all for my father. So please, Duke. Please don't hurt them anymore!"

"What have I done!?" Starlight Duke yelled, taking a spin before falling down in disgrace.

"Elena, forget it. He wouldn't understand. Tell your father that I'll waiting for him in heaven," Mint told Elena, taking her hands.

"Oh, Mint!" Elena sniveled.

"Take care of yourself, ok?" Mint told Elena, her turn to act.

Mint gave a steady glare at Aurora and Rue. _'Come on, you idiots! Don't you get it? Act!'_

"It's seem that you're not the only one, Mint," Aurora falsely spoke, finally realizing the happening. "As a Dragon Guardian, I have failed to help Elena's father."

She turned to Rachael, both hands on the little girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise, Rachael. Always helping those in need. I just couldn't keep that."

"Big Sister, what-" Rachael stopped, spotting a wink of Aurora's eyes. She smiled and played along. "Oh, dear Big Sister, don't say that! Let's forget about the promise. You've been working so hard! You don't have to feel sorry!"

"But I must. I am supposed to be the Protector of Cytherea, but I have failed because I cannot save him and I shall be trampled by Duke," Aurora mumbled, her voice sounding painfully. In her thoughts, she recalled again and again what she had said; the word 'failed' repeating. She had failed, because she could not protect one life. She breathed deeply before continuing to act. "Rachael, do me a favor and tell Cairo I won't be back to teach him that spell he always wanted. And also tell Coco I won't be coming for dinner, too."

"Oh, Big Sister," Rachael whimpered, her fake innocent hiding her act.

"I can't believe this. The sacrifice, the friendship, the sisterly love... I've never seen anything so beautiful... What have I done!!!?" Starlight Duke began to shake violently in his suit, budging his arms and legs around in dishonor. "Hurting such innocent angels!!! I'm scum!!! A degenerate! I don't deserve to live!!!"

Finally, he threw his weight up onto his feet, seeing faces that disgusted his honor. "I'm sorry! Please don't look at me like that! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Stop looking at me!!!"

Rachael and Elena looked at him innocently with tearful eyes. Only Mint and Aurora gazed at him with grins, seeing he was going to fall apart. Again Starlight Duke fell onto his knees and sobbed out waterfalls.

It was soon Rue realized the plan that he too joined the play. He let out a forged sigh. "It is not only your fault but mine too, Mint, Aurora. I couldn't do any to save her father. I hope that he shall rest peacefully and won't suffer so much." He acted so well, he could enter in any drama theater.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to act so dramatically," Aurora whispered with a sweatdrop tinkling down her cheek and a wave of her hand. She was soft enough so that Starlight Duke would not hear it.

Starlight Duke didn't hear because he was drowned in his own shame.

Cosmomi, seeing a chance to play along as well, unclenched his paw off Flare's mouth and fluttered closer to the crying mascot. He cleared his voice and uttered out.

"If only we had the tiara though, maybe we could have saved Elena's father from his sickness."

The mascot kept on bawling.

"Ahem! If we had the tiara...!" Cosmomi again uttered, his voice raising.

Suddenly, Starlight Duke stopped crying, realizing something. "Wait a minute!"

Cosmomi, startled by the mascot's change of mood, jumped away and rolled of a few metres away. Mint began to feel uneasy. _'Did he figure this out!?'_

Starlight Duke got to his feet, the suit giving no trouble to him. He gave a grin. Aurora glared nervously. Rue knew the same thing that came to her mind. Starlight Duke might have seen through their act.

"Tell you what..." Starlight Duke began. Aurora held her sister tightly, ready to push her to safety if Starlight Duke would try to pull a fast one. The long quiet suspense soon came to an end. "I'm gonna let you off today."

The entire group, except Green, Elena and Rachael, facefaulted, their face hitting the pinkish ground in disbelief.

Aurora pushed herself up, gazing at the mascot with wide eyes. "What the hell...?"

"Next time, you're gonna be the one with the busted nose," Starlight Duke said proudly. "I'm gonna bring my best act yet! You can count on it! So long!"

With that, he waggled a few feet and then skyrocketed, flying towards the horizon. Everyone, all standing on their feet, stared as the mascot in the giant star suit quickly disappeared behind the hills.

"...What just happened?" Cosmomi asked.

"I have no clue," Black answered.

"He must've busted his ears too..." Rue said, disbelieved.  
  
Twitches of two eyebrows flickered as Mint and Aurora glared angrily. Both were extremely fuming by the mascot's lame excuse and meaningless runaway.

"Damn that Duke..." Aurora cursed.

"He is as dumb as a Blob..." Mint intoned angrily.

Elena got up to her feet, brushed the dust from her dress and smiled cheerily before gazing up to the sky and then to her friends. "Your friend is a delightful star!"

The group stared at her, too bewildered to say a word about her naïve self.

* * *

Patrolling down the long hallway in the palace of East Heaven Kingdom was the lone and silent loyal servant, Doll Master. A few paces he took before he suddenly stopped, sensing the presence of a being behind him.

"Psycho Master. What is it?" Doll Master demanded.

The man behind him, addressed as "Psycho Master", was dressed in the likeness of a butler, his suit in a mixture of dark blue, cream, dark leather brown with black belts. His creamy blond hair was tied in three tassels at the back of his head. The color of his eyes were sealed away, closed away from the world as he preferred to concentrate on his thoughts as his strength, also known as telekinesis. He bowed politely with loyalty before speaking in a manner of respect.

"My lord. We have three menaces in the game vying for Valen's relic."

"Who are they?" Doll Master asked, sending a indistinct glance over his shoulder. "A mercenary, bandits...or another mage?"

"My lord..." He walked closely to Doll Master's ear, his voice falling to a silent whisper.  
  
"Princess Mint...!?" Doll Master shouted in shock as he received the first name. But his astonishment fell to sinister laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA... Interesting. I haven't heard that name in years. I figured she was dead. So, that little fish is after the relic... Who else?"

Psycho Master whispered the second name.

"Oh," Doll Master uttered and laughed silently again. "Interesting... So he hungers for the relic, too? I never expected he would. Who may the last one be, then?"

The last name, one that he would mostly never expect to hear like the other two names, was whispered into his ear.

"Ha... So...the Dragon Guardian herself lives. Interesting... I would never dream that dragonoid would be alive after that storm. I had thought she had drowned along with her friends. Psycho Master, I presume you have already taken the necessary steps."  
  
"I sent them to Carona moments ago, my lord. They should arrive tomorrow morning," Psycho Master assured.  
  
"Good. Just keep an eye on them for now. I can just imagine Princess Maya's reaction if she finds out about this."  
  
"It would be a catastrophe."  
  
"Indeed. We must keep her in the dark on this matter," Doll Master ordered.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"At last...," the leader of the operation that was at hand said to himself than to Psycho Master, but his attention turned to his loyal assistant once again. "The time has come to fulfill my duty. In time, I will walk the path of darkness, at which time, you three must accompany me."

Psycho Master kneed to the floor, bowing officially. "It would be honor, my lord. We have fought from the day we were born. Fighting is our way of life, and we desire nothing more. In the name of Doll Master, we shall eradicate your foes."  
  
"...I expect nothing more." Doll Master then turned away, his snowy white hair plummeting over his mask, and walked away. In a blink of an eye, Psycho Master then vanished like a ghost after he stood formally, his presence gone to another place.

As Doll Master ventured along the hallway, he passed a mysterious shadow that loomed behind a red pillar, not sensing its presence until it spoke.

"So she stands alive, then?"

He came to a haul, not fearful of the voice for he recognized it before. "You can come out of your hiding place, Ciardha."  
  
Disturbed by his awareness of her presence, she uttered, "Hmph!" and stepped out of the shadows, the girl with blue-violet hair and cobalt eyes, wearing armor and clothing of darkness. Her rapier, the only weapon in her possession, was strapped to her belt. The murderer of Aurora's twin sister had stepped forth.

"I didn't expect that spell of yours would fail," the girl addressed as Ciardha said. "How do you plan on killing her for me when we all know she is capable of escaping death?"

"Then why do you not attempt to attack her instead of asking for 'our' help?" Doll Master asked coldly, staring back over his shoulder with a smirk.

"I had," she barked calmly. "Until I realized the one I killed five years ago wasn't the 'real' Dragon Guardian. To think it turned out to be the youngest sister as the descendant of Andrea, the first Dragon Guardian."

"I assure you, these people will finish the job."

"It better be. If not, then my two subordinates will be the ones to finish it and you. Remember, if not for me, you would have been dead because of that dead stone of yours."

"Yes, how could I forget? But it is you who shouldn't forget our little agreement."

"Exchange the Dragon Guardian's Dragon Eye for a wish from Valen's relic? Do you think I would?" she exclaimed quietly. "However, pull something behind my back, and you and the kingdom shall perish."

"Unless you try to do the same to us," Doll Master explained before looking away. "It doesn't matter now. You need the relic for that wish while we need the Dragon Eye, the key to opening the seal."

Ciardha did not notice the wide grin on Doll Master's face as he thought, _'However, if her new friends find another solution to break the seal, then you will not be needed.'_

"It is right to co-operate together," he explained. "Now, I must go."

Ciardha watched the masked man take off, disappearing at a turn of a corner of the hallway. She stayed silently, alone in the hallway but aware of someone watching her...from above.

"Morana," Ciardha commanded. Instantly, out of nowhere, another girl, the same age and height as hers, stood behind her, upside-down and her feet on the ceiling, right next to an opening where one of the tiles was removed. She wore the clothes and likeness of a cunning assassin. Her raven black hair was tied in a thin braid while at the end, chopsticks held on. Her eyes flashed of jades. In her possession, daggers, swords, chains and more weapons were hidden beneath her blood red stained clothes, indicating that she had killed before in cold war. "What have you brought?"

"Nothing yet. But I'm positive that the people who the Dragon Guardian has recently met may provide some answers about the seal," Morana explained. "In the meantime, Ruy is heading those weird guys' way to monitor their movements. Ciardha, I don't trust these people we're working with. Especially if this is to activate the Athanasios Project."

"Do you doubt my father's words?" Ciardha asked.

"...No, I didn't mean to go against Casimir's words."

"It's alright... I never liked that old man of mine. Don't worry about these people. It's like killing two birds with one stone." She gave a soft laugh but continued on. "But if that's the case, then we shall go deeper, under the enemy's cloak. Let us proceed with Cosiliumß."

"Oooh, yes! I can't wait to get back at that spoiled princess," Morana grinned. "First I'll scratch her fat legs with my newly-made daggers while she's not looking and then-"

"Revenge comes later, Morana. You'll get your chance to kill her once we complete our mission," Ciardha ordered with a smile. "Now go and report to Ruy."

"As you wish, oh great and powerful leader," the assassin sang and disappeared into the opening in the ceiling, but not once she positioned the tile back into place.

Ciardha gave one grin, turning away from the closed opening. "Aurora, we will meet again and this time...I'll make sure you are gone from this world."

* * *

Finally, the faithful group has arrived to Carona before lunchtime. Seeing that the essence of time was plentiful till noon, they decided to head to Klaus's house (however, a few flying cats still disagreed the decision on missing lunch at an early time). They departed while Rachael reached back to the inn to prepare lunch in a whip, Flare following behind.

"Hey. It's good to see you back," Klaus greeted as the group pulled into his study room, seeing them safe and sound. "You won't believe what I had just discovered."

"Guess we both have something good," Black uttered.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rue asked.

"This discovery is actually for Aurora."

"Huh?" Aurora muttered, puzzled by what Klaus meant.

"That book you found in the Underground Ruins, it so happens I have discovered that there is a hidden temple that Grand Magician Elroy found a long time ago."

"Temple? So does this link with the relic?" Mint cried out eagerly.

"I'm sorry but no. This is something else."

"Oh."

"So why are you saying this is for me, Klaus?" Aurora asked.

"Well, aren't you the Dragon Guardian?" Klaus asked.

Aurora stared shocked. "WHAT!? How do you – how do you know who I am!? I'm trying to keep a low profile here and everyone keeps saying they've seen me before!"

"It's quite obvious. Not many young girls carry a giant sword that has the same description of the Dragonblade," Klaus said heartedly with a smile.

Aurora arched her back forward in defeat. "That's it. I quit the low profile..."

"What would you expect? Someone was bound to find out," Cosmomi told her.

"So what does this have to do with Aurora, Doctor?" Rue asked.

"At first, I had thought it was somewhat linked to Elroy's research on the relic. However, this wasn't. It is just near the Underground Ruins, in the deepest part of the forest. Probably he might have found it by accident. I believe this temple could actually contain an item called an 'Element'," Klaus explained.

"No way," Aurora suddenly gasped. "Klaus, does the temple have a name?"

"Well, Elroy found some inscription that read: _'The Shrine of the Leaf Dragon'_."

"The Shrine of what?" Mint yelled.

"It's a Dragon Shrine!?" Aurora yelled.

"You mean to tell us there's one of those in Carona!?" Cosmomi cried out.

"I had a feeling you would want to hear this," Klaus exclaimed.

"What's a Dragon Shrine?" Rue questioned, never hearing this before.

"Dragon Shrines are believed to be the slumbering places where the Elemental Dragons rest. There are supposed to be six of them across the continent and each of them contains an Element, the keychains of the Dragonblade."

"This is huge!" Aurora screamed. "I'm one step closer to finding the next Element! Thank you, Klaus! I don't know what to say."

"It's no problem. I was surprised myself that we are close to a Dragon Shrine where Chloros, the Leaf Dragon is sleeping."

"Chloros, huh?" Black spoke out. "Wouldn't that make the Green Element?"

"Sure is, Black," Aurora replied.

"I presume you've found a few Elements, am I right?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Yeah. I've got the Red and Blue Element. I found the Blue Element near Hikoria and the other in the Red Sands."

"Incredible. The Shrines are so near towns that no one would even expected them to be so near."

"So what? It's only the gods' beds. Big deal," Mint proclaimed.

"Technically speaking, the Elemental Dragons are not classified as gods but rather as the 'Uber-gods'. There used to be three classes of deities: the five Chromatic Creaturea, known as the Gods of All, the six Elemental Dragons, and the seven Spiritual Guardians, the Demi-gods. No one is quite sure where these 'gods' organized since many races have their beliefs such as the Goddess of Cytherea. But there have been evidence that the gods do exist, all except the Goddess of Cytherea. One of the evidence is the Dragon Guardian and the Dragonblade. That is you, Aurora."

"So you're saying she's a living proof that gods do exist?" Rue asked.

"He's right," Aurora replied. "I know almost everything about the gods because Undine told me so."

"Undine?" Mint cried out.

"The Water Dragon," Klaus explained.

"Undine was the one who taught me about Cytherea before I completely became a Dragon Guardian," Aurora stated. "She told me that all the gods were like one equal family, so to speak."

"Yes," Klaus agreed with a nod. "All these gods are like a council, watching over this world and sometimes coming in contact with people. It is so amazing. There have been tales of people meeting these gods in rare moments."

"It sounds remarkable," Rue declared. "But Doctor, what do you mean 'there used to be three classes'?"

"Well, it was documented and believed that after the Great War had ended, the Chromatic Creaturea suddenly just...disappeared."

"Disappeared? What'd you mean? Gods don't disappear," Mint yelled.

"But these did," Aurora spoke out. "Undine told me that they no longer exist in this world, not even in this universe. She even said that the Elemental Dragons and the Spiritual Guardians don't know what ever happened to them."

"Yes. It was stated by a scholar who accomplished with the first Dragon Guardian that they just vanished 10,000 years ago," Klaus clarified. "But he did write that he believed that they were probably resting and maybe will awake in the near future. It sounds farfetched but who knows. Maybe they have been awakened already."

Aurora looked back at Cosmomi and Black and they looked back at them, then they looked back at Klaus.

"Uh, Klaus, I have just a question," Cosmomi asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Klaus replied. It seemed he was taking the talk of a flying cat as normal.

"What if these Chromatic Creatures did wake up recently and can't even remember what they did in the past?"

Klaus looked at the flying cat stunned. "Can't remember? Hmm... That would be something. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think my brothers and sisters and I might be the Chromatic Creaturea."

Everyone except Aurora and Green, shook in shock. "What!?"

"We're not sure about that though," Aurora told them.

"We have been covering up old ruins that told about our past. We were somewhat linked to the Chromatic Creaturea," Black stated.

"You did say there were five Chromatic Creaturea. I have two brothers and two sister, one of which is Black here," Cosmomi explained as an addition.

"Wait a minute. You mean you don't remember whether you are those gods?" Mint inquired.

"We can't remember anything before. All I remember was being found by Aurora twelve years ago."

"That goes for the same for his siblings. When Rachael was an orphan and was found, Flare was with her as well. Flare couldn't remember her past even and Rachael just found her," Aurora explained. "And a year ago, I found Black in another ruins. That was when we found out they were somehow linked to the Chromatic Creaturea in those ruins."

"Our other brother, Blue and sister, Bright, were also found by Aurora's cousin and sister," Black stated.

"But they also don't remember their past too," Cosmomi appended.

"My... So you really don't know?" Klaus asked.

"We have no idea who we are. All we know is that we might be them. That's why we are with Aurora. Because if we're with her, chances of finding more about our past is high and mighty," Cosmomi explained. "But so far, we've found not much info." The two flying cats perked down their ears in doubt.

"...Doctor, maybe you can search their past?" Rue suddenly suggested.

"Huh?" Black uttered.

"Wouldn't they be stated in the history of the Great War, Doctor? I'm sure there are more clues to help them find their past."

"Probably. And I wouldn't mind research. This will be absolutely amazing to find the past of the Gods of All."

"Are you sure?" Aurora asked.

"Sure. I've been studying through the history. I'm bound to find something in those books of mine," he assured her with a smile.

"Thank you, Klaus," Aurora thanked with a bow. "You've really been helpful."

"It's alright. Now, about your visit to Fancy Mel, how did it go? I presume you had a shock there."  
  
"We did...but we also got good news, Klaus," Mint cried blissfully and energetically.  
  
"Mel examined the cube for us," Aurora exclaimed.  
  
"She wrote the details in this report," Rue explained, handing the report into Klaus's hands.  
  
"That's great!" uttered Klaus. "Let's read it." As quick as lighting, Klaus began skimming through the pages of the report, briefing though, until after a few minutes, he spoke, "Hmm... I see..."  
  
"You finished reading it already?" Rue cried, surprised by the doctor's quick brief  
  
"That was quick..." Cosmomi muttered.  
  
"Not yet," Klaus admitted. "I just finished reading the part that explains how open it. So, I figured, why not open it now?"  
  
"You can open this thing?" Mint asked loudly in shock.  
  
"Does that mean there's something inside?" Aurora inquired with astonishment.  
  
"I believe so. Mel's report says, _'Open the cube and find out for yourself.'_ I think there's item in here that can unlock the seal placed by the Aeon." Klaus turned to the box that laid untouched on his table. Turning it around to a square that was unusual to the rest, feeling over its surface until a click was heard. "There. That should do it."

A starlit light appeared. Followed by another. A rain of dewdrop-shaped lights appeared and gathered around the box like a fine mist in the forest at dawn.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Black asked as eyes began to widen.

Without warning, the lights developed into a small explosion of luminosity, giving everyone a fright: Klaus stumbled back, losing his balance and yelling "Whoa!" with his bag leg slightly straining again; Aurora and Rue stepped quickly away; the two flying cats soared backwards, their wings airborne; Green tumbled away in fear; Mint leapt away, screaming "Geez!".

Aurora stared in bewilderment. Rue's mouth gaped open. The flying cats landed onto a pile of books but turned back quickly in time to see what would happen next. Klaus pushed his glasses back to his eyes, focusing on the bright light that engulfed the box. Mint's eyes were the size of dinner plates from the palace of East Heaven Kingdom. Green, however, stared in sheer amazement and density.

As the storming light slowly dimmed, a golden transparent diamond had taken place of the cube. Klaus could measure that it was four feet high, two feet wide and had enough space to put a small object the size of a child. Indeed there was something in there that made everyone stare even more intently.

"W-What in the world is that...!?" Klaus cried.

Floating within the container of the diamond was a small boy, the same age and height as of Cairo. His hair was creamy white while he stared to the ceiling with bright golden eyes. His piece of clothing was a long flowing golden robe, seemingly like strictly misplaced royalty. Motionless and barefoot he was, yet he blinked several times, proving he was animated. He fell descending to the floor in a sudden moment, just as the diamond vanished in a blink of an eye, like a Crystal butterfly escaping from its unwanted chrysalis. The boy lied on the floor peacefully as if in a deep slumber. Klaus pulled himself up to his feet. Clearing his mind, he looked closer to the sleeping boy in amazement. "I can't believe this... How did this boy fit inside that tiny cube?"

The trio joined him, staring down at the boy that suddenly appeared as if he had come out of the cube. Seeing the minor danger had passed, Black and Green moved closer while Cosmomi loomed over Aurora's shoulder to get a better look at the child. Rue kneed down, taking a careful look at his arms and legs.

"He's not human, Doctor," Rue explained. "He looks human, but...he's a doll."  
  
"Look at his joints," Mint noted. "He's some kind of a doll."  
  
Bending over, Aurora rested her hands on her knees. "He's inhuman, alright. I've never seen a doll looking 'like' a human."  
  
"Amazing..." Klaus droned. "It would be possible to make something like this nowadays."  
  
"Yep."

A voice from above captured their attention away from the child-like doll. Walking down the stairs, to their sheer surprise was Fiona the demi-human, her deadly spear handing over her back.

"Elroy did a fine job making this guy. Do you know who made that doll in the first place?" she asked before anyone could ask why she was here. "Grand Magician Elroy made him. He's the product of the finest magic technology, lost years ago. Probably just after the Great War. That means this doll is packed with all kinds of powerful magic. Don't let his appearance fool you. His name is Prima Doll and he's the only one who has the power to break the seal at the lake ruins."  
  
"Wow..." Rue uttered in amusement. "Elroy was so close to breaking the seal."  
  
"It's amazing that he had so much power to make this thing," Aurora added.  
  
"So he's the key to the relic," Klaus affirmed. "Well, I guess now we can get the relic with this Prima Doll."  
  
"Alright, relic, here we come!" Mint cried proudly. "Klaus! Let's go to the lake ruins! Come on! Let's go right now!"  
  
"Sorry, but you can't get it just yet," the demi-human muttered.  
  
That brought Mint's hope of getting the relic down the drain. "Ohhh, don't tell me there's another problem."  
  
"What is it, Fiona?" Rue asked.  
  
"Did you even finish reading Mel's report?" she first asked. They all looked at her in dumbfounded silence. Fiona couldn't help but feel astounded. _'Humans... What is it with them anyway...?'_ "Fine, since you don't know anything YET, I'll tell you. This Prima Doll isn't complete. Right now, he doesn't have any power, so he's sleeping. Try kicking or slapping him, but he won't do a thing. He'll just lay there."  
  
"Oh brother..." Mint grumbled. "Let me guess. We need some items to complete the Prima Doll?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ohhh..." the princess groused angrily.  
  
"I wonder where we can get them," Klaus stated, cupping his chin in one hand.  
  
"The answer to that question is written in Mel's report," Fiona recommended and they all stared back at the report that Klaus had placed on the table.

* * *

"Here it is," Klaus uttered, after skimming through the paragraphs until he came to the most important part that would. "_'Grand Magician Elroy worked closely with his apprentices. The items needed to complete the Prima Doll are kept in the ateliers of his apprentices. A pair of gauntlets and a pair of sollerets are being kept at the Ghost Temple. The earrings are being kept at the atelier in Gamul Forest. The forest is high above the river. The final item, an amulet, must be made from phantomite.'_ Phantomite? I've never heard of such a thing. Hmm..."  
  
"Wait a minute," Aurora exclaimed loudly. "I think I've heard it..."  
  
"Do you know about it, Aurora?"  
  
"That name only rings a bell here. As I recalled from my grandfather, phantomite is...some kind of magic stone. It's a gem of all gems." 

"Oh, yeah. He had a ton of books back home," Black recalled.

"Enough to be a library," Cosmomi muttered.  
  
"Do you know anymore details?" Klaus asked placidly.  
  
"Sorry," Aurora apologized. "It was hard to remember that book he was reading... I wish I had pay more attention to it..."  
  
"Doctor, please find out where we can get some phantomite," Rue inquired.  
  
"Dang, we need four more items!? Why did Elroy have to make everything so complicated?" Mint yelled irritably.  
  
"I feel the same way," Klaus admitted heartedly. "I guess we have no choice but to collect these items."  
  
"This really sucks... Now I have to go to the Ghost temple and Gamul Forest. Oh yeah, we need that phantomite thing, too. Oh...I'm getting a headache."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll help," Rue suggested.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We'll go together to Gamul Forest and then to the ghost Temple."  
  
"Yeah," Aurora agreed. "At least it saves time."  
  
"Bad idea," the demi-human declared.  
  
"What?" Rue uttered.  
  
"Remember, we're not the only ones after the relic."  
  
"Hey! Are you after the relic as well?" Mint yelled.  
  
"Yes, I am. And I have my own reasons why. Anyway, if you all go and get the items, somebody might end up taking them away from you. I know about the tiara. Belle and Duke took it away from you, huh?"  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for her, we may still have it!" Aurora growled, giving an icy glare.  
  
"Oh, sure blame it on me!" Mint yelled, countering her glare with hers.  
  
"Calm down, you two," Rue exclaimed.  
  
"I have a funny feeling that's what's gonna happen again if you're not careful," Fiona suggested.

"...What are you trying to tell us?"

"Geez!" Fiona cried out, unbelieving a human's lack of awareness. "You're really slow. What I'm saying is that we work together. Mint and I will go to Gamul Forest and you two can go to the Ghost Temple."  
  
"...Sounds good to me. At last I won't be with her!" Aurora snapped, giving a glare to Mint.  
  
"At last I won't be with you!" Mint yelled, doing the same at Aurora.  
  
"If we split up, we'll get the items faster and safer. That way, we won't have to put all our eggs in one basket, understand?" Fiona declared.  
  
"I guess you have a point there... Ok," Rue uttered with a nod. "Is that ok with you, Doctor?"  
  
"Yes," the doctor agreed. "I think that would be better. Don't you think, Mint?"  
  
"No," Mint asserted, falling back onto the last step of the stairway.

"What!? Why not?"  
  
"That means my share is gonna get smaller! If you insist on helping, we can split the wealth 7:1:1:1 between us. What do you think? Still wanna help?"  
  
"Mint, you're being way too unreasonable."  
  
"Ok. That's fine with me," Rue exclaimed.  
  
"...Really?" Mint muttered in shock, up on her feet.  
  
"I'm after the relic to make a fortune. I don't want money or treasure. Just let me use it once when we get it. After that, you and the doctor can keep it and do whatever you want."  
  
"Oh... I see..."  
  
"I'll agree with you, Rue. I'm not after a fortune, too," Aurora added.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't need money or power. What can it do? Make you happy? All I want is Angela again..."  
  
"Angela?" Mint recalled the entry she had read from Aurora's dairy the night near the Underground Ruins. "Wait a minute... What does this person have to do with the relic?"  
  
"...Let's not talk about it."  
  
"Well, if you two ain't after treasure, count me in," Fiona yelled. "I've already got a fortune in my hometown. I don't need anymore of it as well. Just to make a small wish and then you can have it."  
  
"..." Mint fell silent, disbelieved in what she was hearing. Her companions did not want gold or treasure or power but something that was worth much more?  
  
"...Does that sound ok with you?" Rue asked as everyone looked at her, awaiting her answer.

"Sure. Then let's get on with it," Mint agreed joyfully. "We'll go to Gamul Forest and get the earrings. You two go to the Ghost Temple. Make sure you bring back the gauntlets and sollerets. You'd better not screw up this time."  
  
Just as she was about to run up the stairway, Rue called out. "Hey. You'd better not keep those earrings for yourself."  
  
"WHAAAT!?" Mint shrieked. "What did you just say!? I can't believe you'd say that! I would never do that!"  
  
"Oh sure, like the last time you took the tiara!" Aurora yelled. Rue fell silent, looking away in doubt of the Princess.

"Oh, come on! Look, we're partners, ok? Trust me!" Mint told them, hoping to gain some trust, however that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure we'll bring the earrings," Fiona announced.  
  
"What!? You too!?"

"Ok, we'll see you later then." With that, Rue walked out of the room. Just as Aurora was about to follow him up, she gave an icy glare at Mint.

"I hope I CAN trust you this time!" she barked and walked up the stairs, Cosmomi, Green and Black following behind.

"That wasn't very nice, Mint," Klaus declared, upset. "You were being very unreasonable."  
  
"Hey, I was just teasing them," Mint told him, not wanting to hurt the doctor's feelings. I never thought he'd agree to such ridiculous terms."

Bonk!

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Mint snapped. Fiona has just hit her on the head with her spear.  
  
"You deserve it," Fiona sighed, shaking her head. She then walked up the stairway, stopped and looked down. "Well, are you coming or not?"  
  
"Sheez! I'm coming!" The princess yelled and followed up the demi-human as she whispered to herself. "What strange people. They're not in it for money? I wonder why they're looking for the relic."

* * *

* * *

* * *

Vickie: MUHAHAHAHA!!! I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 13!!! YES!!!

Aurora: (Blocks ears) Alright, already! Now read the reviews! Sheez!

Vickie: To Dark Knight Gafgar, thanks for the review. And yes, that chapter, you saw why Aurora's after the relic and in this one, you'll see more of her enemy's plot as it thickens. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!

To CrowPhoenix, yeah, I know there's some mistakes but I've been trying to find them as much as possible. And don't worry. More about my OCs is coming up as a new recruit is coming to the scene. Thanks for the review!

To DewprisimDolofFate, you're welcome! And alright, if you say his eyes are brown. I'm just prefer to get things right and prefect by study everything before I post it. –sweatdrops- And I'm an almighty authoress? Oh, shush –blushes- Thanks for the review!

Aurora: Are you sure you should call her that?

To Diamond King, really? YOU LOVE THIS STORY? That makes me soooo happy I can cry! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Vickie: Now, onto the next chapter! Please r'n'r!


End file.
